Hollywood
by alolaroyal
Summary: Edward Cullen foi uma grande revelação musical aos quinze anos, o que o levou ao mundo da fama e aos excessos que acompanhavam o estrelato. Anos depois, Edward está com sua carreira praticamente arruinada graças aos erros que cometeu ao longo do caminho. É quando Isabella Swan entra em sua vida, prometendo ajudá-lo a recomeçar. Em Hollywood, fama, amor, dor e sonhos se misturam
1. Prólogo

**_N/A: Twilight não me pertence, mas Hollywood sim._**

**Olá_!_ _Pra_**** quem ainda não sabe eu escrevo fic de Twilight desde 2011 lá no Nyah, mas decidi postar Hollywood aqui também.**

_**Essa fic tem de tudo, traição (não entre Bella e Edward), consumo de drogas, aborda problemas psicológicos e um monte de coisa, sendo assim pode ser gatilho para algumas pessoas.**_ **_Eu_****_ irei postando a história aqui com calma (ela não está finalizada) e vocês irão ignorar erros de português e de continuidade que possam encontrar haha Boa leitura, pessoas!_**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

_"Ed Cullen é o grande vencedor do The Star UK, com apenas 15 anos."_

_"Ed Cullen lança seu primeiro single, a música pop dançante, Floor."_

_"A música Floor, de Ed Cullen, atinge o número um das paradas da Inglaterra, Canadá, França e Estados Unidos. Segundo lugar na Austrália, Brasil e Espanha."_

_"O primeiro CD do britânico Ed Cullen é lançado."_

_"Ed Cullen abre shows para Justin Timberlake."_

_"O clipe de Floor quebra recorde de visualizações no Youtube."_

_"Primeira turnê solo de Ed Cullen é confirmada."_

_"Primeiro lote para o show de Ed Cullen em Londres esgota em dez minutos."_

_"Ed Cullen faz show com casa cheia nos Estados Unidos."_

_"Sophie Hills e Ed Cullen começam a namorar."_

_"Sophie Hills e Ed Cullen terminam, fontes afirmam que ele traiu a atriz."_

_"Caius Martin vira o novo empresário de Ed Cullen."_

_"Ed Cullen se muda oficialmente para Los Angeles com a família."_

_"Loira misteriosa é vista aos beijos com Ed Cullen."_

_"Ed Cullen se apresenta no Grammys, mas perde nas categorias que estava concorrendo."_

_"Fã invade quarto de hotel de Ed Cullen em New Orleans."_

_"O popstar Ed Cullen é visto deixando festa sob efeito de álcool."_

_"Fãs dizem que Ed Cullen se recusou a tirar fotos em restaurante."_

_"Ed Cullen é visto na praia na companhia da cantora Louise Pepper."_

_"Segundo CD de Ed Cullen é lançado, as críticas dizem que o nível do britânico está decaindo."_

_"Ed Cullen perde mais uma vez nos Grammys."_

_"Os Grammys são estúpidos, não preciso deles, Ed Cullen diz a imprensa."_

_"Show de Ed Cullen começa com uma hora e meia de atraso em Barcelona e fãs ficam irados."_

_"Julia Francine é a nova namorada de Ed Cullen."_

_"Ed Cullen é o vencedor da noite no VMA."_

_"Conheça a nova namorada de Ed Cullen!"_

_"Mais um namoro rompido de Ed Cullen, veja a lista com todas as ex-namoradas do cantor!"_

_"Novo cd de Ed Cullen finalmente é lançado, mas a critica o detona."_

_"Ed Cullen afirma que está muito contente com o resultado do novo CD."_

_"Ed Cullen e irmã gêmea fecham boate em Liverpool para comemoração de aniversário."_

_"Apresentação na Casa Branca, assista a vídeos do show exclusivo de Ed Cullen para o presidente e suas filhas."_

_"Ed Cullen não recebe nenhuma indicação ao Grammys."_

_"Votações de fãs na internet garantem prêmios para Ed Cullen."_

_"Ed Cullen não fala com o pai há dois meses, afirmam fontes."_

_"Gravações para o primeiro filme com Ed Cullen no elenco começam."_

_"Ed Cullen rebate criticas a sua atuação."_

_"Maratona de festas, Ed Cullen esteve em cinco delas em uma única noite e você precisa ver as fotos. Spoiler, ele está bêbado em todas elas."_

_"Atriz pornô diz que tem fotos intimas de Ed Cullen."_

_"Ed Cullen bate seu carro, pela segunda vez só esse ano. Álcool é novamente o culpado?"_

_"Claro que falo com meu pai! Ed Cullen diz aos paparazzis quando questionado sobre o assunto."_

_"Briga de bar em Liverpool teve participação de Ed Cullen."_

_"Polícia é chamada para interromper festa no apartamento de Ed Cullen, em New York."_

_"Pais de Ed Cullen estariam se divorciando, o motivo: o próprio filho."_

_"Maconha? Fãs afirmam que viram Ed Cullen fumando."_

_"Caius Martin estaria pensando em deixar de ser empresário de Ed Cullen."_

_"Ed Cullen tem namorada nova e isso não é uma novidade."_

_"Confirmado, a nova namorada de Ed Cullen é a californiana Lauren Mallory, uma atriz pouco conhecida."_

_"Lauren Mallory diz que Ed Cullen é o amor de sua vida."_

_"Ed Cullen vai pedir Lauren Mallory em noivado?"_

_"Irmã de Ed Cullen nega noivado do cantor com a atriz Lauren Mallory."_

_"Lauren Mallory é vista com um anel de noivado."_

_"Novo cd de Ed Cullen tem vendas baixas."_

_"Ed Cullen dedica música em show para sua noiva."_

_"Problemas no paraíso? Lauren Mallory nega rompimento com Ed Cullen."_

_"Lauren Mallory será a protagonista de nova série teen, Ed Cullen estará na trilha sonora."_

_"Agressão! Ed Cullen é preso por bater em paparazzi."_

_"Ed Cullen é visto deixando delegacia na companhia da mãe, um dia após ser preso."_

_"Família Cullen se recusa a falar sobre a prisão de Ed."_

_"Mike Newton, o fotógrafo agredido por Ed Cullen, vai seguir em frente com o processo."_

_"Ele está destruindo a própria carreira, críticos do mundo da música falam sobre Ed Cullen."_

"Juíz sentencia Ed Cullen a multa alta como indenização a Mike Newton e a três meses de reabilitação."

_"Lauren Mallory terminou com Ed Cullen? Ela foi vista aos beijos com o cantor Jacob Black."_

_"Álcool, maconha, cocaína, ele usava de tudo! Caius Martin, ex empresário de Ed Cullen, revela."_

"Jacob Black assume namoro com Lauren Mallory e diz: O Cullen é passado, ele nunca mais vai se reerguer."

_"Há salvação para a carreira de Ed Cullen? O músico deixa a reabilitação amanhã."_

Mordi a tampa da caneta que segurava, enquanto mantinha meus olhos na tela do computador a minha frente, lendo só algumas das milhares de manchetes sobre Edward Cullen. A mulher do outro lado da mesa pigarreou, tentando chamar minha atenção.

— Deixa ver se entendi. — Desviei o olhar do computador para a mulher de cabelos acobreados. — Você quer que eu seja a nova empresária do seu filho para salvar a carreira dele?

— Sim — Esme Cullen confirmou, suspirando alto. — Por favor, eu ouvi dizer o quão boa empresária você é.

— Sim, sou muito boa. — Larguei a caneta sobre a mesa. — Mas, você lembra que seu filhinho já até falou mal do meu pai, né?

— Eu sei. — Esme suspirou mais uma vez, parecendo muito cansada. — Não podemos deixar isso de lado? Já tem tanto tempo desde que aconteceu. Edward realmente precisa de você, Isabella, ele precisa de alguém que o ajude a se reerguer e espero que possa ajudá-lo. Isso é uma mãe, implorando, para que você faça o filho dela voltar aos trilhos, quando nem mesmo ela consegue.

Mordi meu lábio, enquanto pensava a respeito daquilo. Eu podia repassar Edward a qualquer outro agente da companhia, mas sabia que Esme queria a mim como a empresária do cantor pop problemático. Podia ser um desafio, eu gostava de desafios, quem sabe fosse gratificante no fim das contas.

Talvez as manchetes em nome do Cullen mudassem para: Isabella Swan salva a carreira de Ed Cullen e ganha milhões por isso. Olhem só como essa mulher é poderosa!

— Okay. — Voltei a falar, vendo o olhar ansioso de Esme. — Vou fazer isso, serei a empresária de Edward.

* * *

**_Beijos!_****_Lola Royal._****_Att em: 02.06.20_**


	2. Capítulo Um

_**N/A: Twilight não me pertence, mas Hollywood sim.**_

_**Olá,estão curtindo a fanfic? Espero que sim, boa leitura!**_

_**Atenção: O capítulo pode ser gatilho para pessoas em situações de vulnerabilidade emocional, se você precisa de suporte procure ajuda especializada sempre.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Um**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

"_Nasce Isabella, a primeira filha do casal Renée e Charlie Swan."_

Hollywood, todos querem um pouquinho do que tal lugar tem a oferecer, todos sonham em ser uma estrela, em ser grande e reconhecido. Alguns conseguem, muitos outros se perdem no caminho.

A verdade é: Hollywood com certeza não é só luxo como é divulgado na mídia.

Los Angeles está tão cheia de gente podre como qualquer outro lugar no mundo, Hollywood é apenas o topo, que para ser alcançado, uma escalada precisa ser feita. Uma escalada justa? Não, longe disso, todos tem seus próprios meios de alcançar a fama prometida por Hollywood e todos farão o que tiverem de fazer para tentar chegar lá em cima antes dos outros.

Mentir, roubar, trapacear, foder, não importa. O sonho da fama fala mais alto, ele sempre vence se você não for maior do que ele, se você não conseguir pensar fora daquela caixinha.

Eu sabia disso muito bem, mas, diferente de muitos era parte daquela pequena porcentagem felizarda que já nasceu no topo. Hollywood era meu lar, enquanto muitos lutavam com armas justas e injustas para conseguir sua fama, eu já tinha a minha simplesmente por nascer.

Então, quando cai do topo, precisei aprender a me reerguer. A queda doeu, mas a glória de levantar foi ainda melhor.

Hollywood era capaz de muitas coisas, ela te faria sonhar, amar, mas também mexeria com sua cabeça e faria com que você sofresse. E, se você conseguisse ser forte suficiente não cairia, ou pelo menos conseguiria se reerguer como um dia eu consegui.

(...)

Alguma parte da minha mente sabia que era apenas um pesadelo, que não estava de fato no meio daquele caos outra vez, que tudo aquilo tinha ficado no passado. Ainda assim, a parte da minha mente que não sabia se tratar de um sonho ruim estava em pânico.

Acordei aterrorizada, respirando com dificuldade, mas ainda assim contente por ter sido somente e apenas mais um pesadelo. Eu podia lidar com eles, era superável, mas nunca ia aguentar outro escândalo daquele em minha vida, não suportaria passar pelo inferno novamente.

Mais calma, após o susto recorrente do pesadelo, percebi que estava só na cama. Ao longe podia ouvir alguns sons que julguei estarem vindo da cozinha, o que não era nenhuma novidade.

Deixei a cama e depois de ir ao banheiro, segui rumo para a cozinha. Ele estava lá cozinhando, de costas para mim e de frente para o fogão, o som da cozinha tocava uma música de Kate Allen.

— Bom dia, Baby — James saudou, sem nem precisar que eu fosse barulhenta para saber que estava ali.

— Hey! — Sorri quando ele olhou para mim por cima de seu ombro. — O que está aprontando?

— Seu café preferido.

— Yay, teremos bacon e ovos — comemorei, tomando um lugar em um dos bancos frente o balcão de sua cozinha.

— Sim. — Ele riu, desligando o fogo e voltando-se para mim, carregando um prato com ovos e outro com bacon. — Seu paladar tão limitado é uma afronta, mas o que não faço para vê-la sorrindo logo pela manhã? — Se inclinou sobre o balcão que nos dividia, para depositar um beijo em meus lábios.

— Você me ama! — lembrei, pegando um garfo e espetando um pedaço de bacon, piscando para meu namorado.

— Amo mesmo — James concordou, apoiando-se no balcão, pegando uma maçã da fruteira.

Observei James entre uma garfada e outra, apreciando sua beleza estonteante. Ele era um descendente de alemães, trinta e cinco anos, alto, com loiros cabelos recentemente cortados, olhos azuis bem claros, uma pele facilmente rosada por ser muito branca e um sorriso que me fez cair de amores por ele quase que instantaneamente quando o conheci pessoalmente.

James Klein era um chefe de cozinha, nascido e criado em New York. Ele ficou famoso quando foi contratado por um canal californiano para ter seu próprio reality show sobre culinária, o que foi um grande sucesso de audiência na noite de estreia, garantindo a ele um lugar de prestígio entre os queridinhos de Hollywood. O dinheiro que o programa lhe rendeu permitiu que James abrisse mais três restaurantes, ele já tinha um em New York, abrindo filiais em Seattle, Los Angeles e Miami, já tinha planos para mais.

O Cozinhando com Estrelas, o reality de James, foi o que nos colocou um no caminho um do outro. Semanalmente, James recebia algum famoso em seu programa, para que cozinhasse junto com ele, um dia, tal estrela foi meu pai e eu fui junto de Charlie para as gravações.

Foi inevitável, James flertou comigo durante todo o tempo que nos esbarramos nos bastidores. Então, quando me dei conta estava aceitando sair com ele para um encontro, uma semana depois a imprensa já noticiava.

"_James Klein e Isabella Swan juntos? Sim! Você precisa conhecer o novo casal que vem sacudindo Hollywood."_

A imprensa quase sempre noticiava mentiras, ou verdades distorcidas, porém, aquela foi mesmo uma verdade completa. James e eu nos tornamos namorados e já estávamos às portas de completar três anos de namoro.

Ele era incrível, o namorado perfeito. Atencioso, carinhoso, bom de cama, inteligente, bonito. Ele era tudo que eu precisava, tudo que a Isabella fracassada de antes sonhava em ter. E, sabia que devia amá-lo mais, que devia retribuir mais, realmente queria ser a namorada perfeita de volta para ele, mas era complicado, eu era complicada.

— Agora, vamos voltar no tempo e ouvir o hit de estreia de Ed Cullen — o cara na rádio anunciou. — Lembrando vocês, que amanhã o cantor deve sair da reabilitação. Já podemos apostar quantas pessoas ele socará agora, produção? — falou com acidez na sua voz. — Fiquem com Floor, para relembrar a época de ouro do britânico.

— Hey, garota! — James começou a cantar junto com a música, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Você pode me escutar? — Contive uma risada da sua tentativa de cantar, por sorte ele era um excelente cozinheiro e mandava muito bem como apresentador, se fosse um músico seria um sem sucesso algum. — Eu estive te olhando a noite toda...

— Jimmy, não, por favor — pedi, tapando sua boca com uma mão, meus ouvidos já estavam doendo com ele cantando. Fora que, o hit de estreia de Ed Cullen era uma grande merda barata.

— Qual é? — Ele tirou minha mão de sua boca. — Vai dizer que nunca cantou Floor, Bella? Foi um grande sucesso, todo mundo cantava isso quando lançou.

— É, mas faz anos, já deviam ter superado essa música horrível. — Revirei os olhos, ele riu, me roubando mais um beijo. — Vou sentir sua falta — me queixei, fazendo um biquinho.

— São só três dias, Bella, eu estarei de volta logo.

— São longos três dias — continuei reclamando.

James estava com viagem marcada para Miami, ele precisava ir resolver algumas coisas do restaurante de lá. Eu iria junto, mas tinha não um, sim três artistas temperamentais que poderiam precisar de mim em Los Angeles.

— Como eu posso recompensá-la por minha ausência? — ele perguntou, contornando o balcão até estar parado junto de mim.

Eu girei no banco, ficando de frente para ele, deixando James se colocar entre minhas pernas. Ele usava apenas uma calça de pijama aquela manhã, seu peito a mostra e clamando por meus beijos.

— Você sabe como. — Beijei seu peito, deslizando minhas mãos por suas costas.

— Baby. — Ele ergueu meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o olhasse. — Eu te amo.

Eu sabia disso, só queria poder amá-lo na mesma intensidade.

— Eu também te amo, James.

(...)

No fim daquela manhã, quando James e eu finalmente terminamos de nos despedir, o deixei no aeroporto. Odiava a ideia de tê-lo longe, mas parte de mim já estava acostumada com ele sempre tendo que viajar a trabalho, fora que era uma via de mão dupla, eu também precisava sair de Los Angeles uma porção de vezes.

Para nossa sorte, não topamos com nenhum paparazzi irritante, o que nos permitiu uma despedida o mais discreta possível. Então, voltei sozinha para meu carro, dirigindo até meu apartamento para trocar de roupas e garantir que Norma Jeane estava bem.

— Olá, gracinha, como foi sua noite sem mim? — perguntei para Norma, minha querida gata siamesa. Mas, alguém deveria dizer a ela que ela era minha querida, pois a gata pouco se importava para mim.

Ela continuou lá no meu sofá, brincando com um de seus brinquedos, sem da atenção alguma para mim. Era até legal, saber que Norma Jeane não fingia gostar de mim, como um monte de gente no mundo fingia só por conta do sobrenome, ou da fama que eu carregava por ser uma Swan.

Mas, eu ainda adorava Norma Jeane, sendo assim troquei sua água, lhe servi mais comida e dei um jeito na sua caixa de areia, deixando-a confortável mesmo que ela sequer notasse minha presença. Depois disso, fui trocar de roupa para o trabalho, já tinha perdido a manhã inteira, as coisas na Swan Productions deveriam estar um caos sem mim lá para por tudo em ordem.

Eu me enfiei em uma calça jeans escura justa, uma blusa azul marinho social, prendi meus cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo, calcei bons saltos e refiz a maquiagem, a deixando melhor para circular no trabalho. Me despedi de Norma Jeane, que estava desfrutando de sua comida e cai fora do apartamento.

Logo cheguei ao prédio da Swan Productions, sendo cumprimentada por uns, cumprimentando outros. Assim que pisei no andar onde minha sala ficava, Irina me alcançou. Ela era minha assistente, uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos, alta e com cabelos pintados de loiros, com uma dose carga de energia que conseguia lidar junto comigo de toda a confusão que era ser empresária de três estrelas da música.

— Bella, eu juro que tentei convencê-la a ir embora, mas...

— Isabella Swan. — Eu olhei para trás de Irina ao ouvir meu nome, vendo uma mulher um pouco mais alta do que eu. Ela usava roupas sociais, tinha os cabelos acobreados presos em um coque e tinha grandes óculos de Sol no rosto.

— Eu disse que não ia atender ninguém de fora hoje, Irina — cuspi as palavras para minha assistente, que se encolheu com minha chamada de atenção. — Sabe que eu tenho muito que fazer...

— Eu preciso que me escute — a mulher desconhecida falou. — Por favor, Isabella.

Bufei, impaciente.

— Quem é mesmo você? — indaguei.

— Esme Cullen — ela respondeu.

Eu a olhei de cima a baixo, aos poucos lembrando-me dela por ai em eventos de Los Angeles. Acho que tinha cruzado com ela em um Grammy, ou em alguma outra premiação no último ano.

— Mãe de Ed Cullen, não?

— É, dele mesmo. — Esme assentiu. — Sei que está ocupada, mas será que podemos conversar um pouco?

Eu já previa o que ela queria, mas mesmo assim segui em frente com aquilo.

— Mande Tanya adiar nossa reunião para mais tarde — falei para Irina.

— Sim, Bella, tudo bem — concordou prontamente.

— Você, venha comigo. — Estralei os dedos para Esme, que hesitou por um segundo, mas me seguiu para o interior da minha sala. — Pode se sentar. — Apontei para a cadeira vaga na frente da minha mesa, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Joguei minha bolsa sobre o sofá no canto da sala, indo ocupar minha cadeira junto à mesa.

— Diga-me, Esme, o que posso fazer por você nessa maravilhosa tarde de quinta-feira? — debochei.

Ela retirou os óculos escuros lentamente, seus olhos esverdeados estavam vermelhos, parecia ter chorado antes de estar ali comigo. Peguei a caixinha de lenços na gaveta, eu sempre tinha uma ali sendo a empresária de Kate Allen, a rainha do drama que sempre chorava por qualquer coisa.

— Obrigada — Esme agradeceu, pegando um lencinho, limpando seus olhos.

— O que quer de mim, Esme? — Peguei uma caneta, começando a batucar um ritmo de uma das músicas do papai sobre a mesa.

Ela fungou, olhando para suas mãos sobre seu colo.

— Você deve saber, que Caius Martin não é mais o empresário do Ed. Bom, agora meu filho está sem ninguém para agenciar a carreira dele, precisa urgentemente de uma empresária.

Tirei meus olhos dela, digitando o nome de Ed Cullen no campo de busca do Google em meu computador de mesa. Os resultados vieram fácil, ele era uma estrela. Mas, precisava de muitas mudanças.

"_Ed Cullen é o grande vencedor do The Star UK, com apenas 15 anos."_

"_Ed Cullen lança seu primeiro single, a música pop dançante, Floor."_

"_A música Floor, de Ed Cullen, atinge o número um das paradas da Inglaterra, Canadá, França e Estados Unidos. Segundo lugar na Austrália, Brasil e Espanha."_

"_O primeiro CD do britânico Ed Cullen é lançado."_

"_Ed Cullen abre shows para Justin Timberlake."_

"_O clipe de Floor quebra recorde de visualização no Youtube."_

"_Primeira turnê solo de Ed Cullen é confirmada."_

"_Primeiro lote para o show de Ed Cullen em Londres esgota em dez minutos."_

"_Ed Cullen faz show com casa cheia nos Estados Unidos."_

"_Sophie Hills e Ed Cullen começam a namorar."_

"_Sophie Hills e Ed Cullen terminam, fontes afirmam que ele traiu a atriz."_

"_Caius Martin vira o novo empresário de Ed Cullen."_

"_Ed Cullen se muda oficialmente para Los Angeles com a família."_

"_Loira misteriosa é vista aos beijos com Ed Cullen."_

"_Ed Cullen se apresenta no Grammys, mas perde nas categorias que estava concorrendo."_

"_Fã invade quarto de hotel de Ed Cullen em New Orleans."_

"_O popstar Ed Cullen é visto deixando festa sob efeito de álcool."_

"_Fãs dizem que Ed Cullen se recusou a tirar fotos em restaurante."_

"_Ed Cullen é visto na praia na companhia da cantora Louise Pepper."_

"_Segundo CD de Ed Cullen é lançado, as críticas dizem que o nível do britânico está decaindo."_

"_Ed Cullen perde mais uma vez nos Grammys."_

"_Os Grammys são estúpidos, não preciso deles, Ed Cullen diz a imprensa."_

"_Show de Ed Cullen começa com uma hora e meia de atraso em Barcelona e fãs ficam irados."_

"_Julia Francine é a nova namorada de Ed Cullen."_

"_Ed Cullen é o vencedor da noite no VMA."_

"_Duas semanas depois de terminar com Julia Francine, Ed Cullen engata namoro com a modelo Virginia Watson."_

"_Ed Cullen critica renomado cantor country em entrevista a People."_

"_Ed Cullen não comparece a formatura da irmã."_

"_Ed Cullen bate o carro em Miami, pai e a irmã do cantor voltam da Inglaterra para acompanhar a recuperação do músico que fraturou três costelas."_

"_Acidente de carro de Ed Cullen foi provocado por ele estar bêbado, confirma fontes próximas ao músico."_

"_A nova mansão de Ed Cullen custa vinte milhões!"_

"_Ed Cullen quebra seu próprio recorde no YouTube."_

"_Durante show Ed Cullen discute com o guitarrista de sua banda."_

"_Mais escândalos com álcool do popstar Ed Cullen, dessa vez na terra da Rainha."_

"_Ex guitarrista de Ed Cullen revela que o cantor é cheio de estrelismos."_

"_Novo álbum de Ed Cullen sofre atraso no lançamento."_

"_Conheça a nova namorada de Ed Cullen!"_

"_Mais um namoro rompido de Ed Cullen, veja a lista com todas as ex-namoradas do cantor!"_

"_Novo cd de Ed Cullen finalmente é lançado, mas a critica o detona."_

"_Ed Cullen afirma que está muito contente com o resultado do novo CD."_

"_Ed Cullen e irmã gêmea fecham boate em Liverpool para comemoração de aniversário."_

"_Apresentação na Casa Branca, assista a vídeos do show exclusivo de Ed Cullen para o presidente e suas filhas."_

"_Ed Cullen não recebe nenhuma indicação ao Grammys."_

"_Votações de fãs na internet garantem prêmios para Ed Cullen."_

"_Ed Cullen não fala com o pai há dois meses, afirmam fontes."_

"_Gravações para o primeiro filme com Ed Cullen no elenco começam."_

"_Ed Cullen rebate criticas a sua atuação."_

"_Maratona de festas, Ed Cullen esteve em cinco delas em uma única noite e você precisa ver as fotos. Spoiler, ele está bêbado em todas elas."_

"_Atriz pornô diz que tem fotos intimas de Ed Cullen."_

"_Ed Cullen bate seu carro, pela segunda vez só esse ano. Álcool é novamente o culpado?"_

"_Claro que falo com meu pai! Ed Cullen diz aos paparazzis quando questionado sobre o assunto."_

"_Briga de bar em Liverpool teve participação de Ed Cullen."_

"_Policia é chamada para interromper festa no apartamento de Ed Cullen, em New York."_

"_Pais de Ed Cullen estariam se divorciando, o motivo: o próprio filho."_

"_Maconha? Fãs afirmam que viram Ed Cullen fumando."_

"_Caius Martin estaria pensando em deixar de ser empresário de Ed Cullen."_

"_Ed Cullen tem namorada nova e isso não é uma novidade."_

"_Confirmado, a nova namorada de Ed Cullen é a californiana Lauren Mallory, uma atriz pouco conhecida."_

"_Lauren Mallory diz que Ed Cullen é o amor de sua vida."_

"_Ed Cullen vai pedir Lauren Mallory em noivado?"_

"_Irmã de Ed Cullen nega noivado do cantor com a atriz Lauren Mallory."_

"_Lauren Mallory é vista com um anel de noivado."_

"_Novo cd de Ed Cullen tem vendas baixas."_

"_Ed Cullen dedica música em show para sua noiva."_

"_Problemas no paraíso? Lauren Mallory nega rompimento com Ed Cullen."_

"_Lauren Mallory será a protagonista de nova série teen, Ed Cullen estará na trilha sonora."_

"_Agressão! Ed Cullen é preso por bater em paparazzi."_

"_Ed Cullen é visto deixando delegacia na companhia da mãe, um dia após ser preso."_

"_Família Cullen se recusa a falar sobre a prisão de Ed."_

"_Mike Newton, o fotografo agredido por Ed Cullen, vai seguir em frente com o processo."_

"_Ele está destruindo a própria carreira, críticos do mundo da música falam sobre Ed Cullen."_

"_Juiz sentencia Ed Cullen a multa alta como indenização a Mike Newton e a três meses de reabilitação."_

"_Lauren Mallory terminou com Ed Cullen? Ela foi vista aos beijos com o cantor Jacob Black."_

"_Álcool, maconha, cocaína, ele usava de tudo! Caius Martin, ex empresário de Ed Cullen, revela."_

"_Jacob Black assume namoro com Lauren Mallory e diz: O Cullen é passado, ele nunca mais vai se reerguer."_

"_Há salvação para a carreira de Ed Cullen? O músico deixa a reabilitação amanhã."_

Mordi a tampa da caneta que segurava, enquanto mantinha meus olhos na tela do computador a minha frente, lendo só algumas das milhares de manchetes sobre Edward Cullen. A mulher do outro lado da mesa pigarreou, tentando chamar minha atenção.

— Deixa ver se entendi. — Desviei o olhar do computador para a mulher de cabelos acobreados. — Você quer que eu seja a nova empresária do seu filho para salvar a carreira dele?

— Sim — Esme Cullen confirmou, suspirando alto. — Por favor, eu ouvi dizer o quão boa empresária você é.

— Sim, sou muito boa. — Larguei a caneta sobre a mesa. — Mas, você lembra que seu filhinho já até falou mal do meu pai, né?

— Eu sei. — Esme suspirou mais uma vez, parecendo muito cansada. — Não podemos deixar isso de lado? Já tem tanto tempo desde que aconteceu. Edward realmente precisa de você, Isabella, ele precisa de alguém que o ajude a se reerguer e espero que possa ajudá-lo. Isso é uma mãe, implorando, para que você faça o filho dela voltar aos trilhos, quando nem mesmo ela consegue.

Mordi meu lábio, enquanto pensava a respeito daquilo. Eu podia repassar Edward a qualquer outro agente da companhia, mas sabia que Esme queria a mim como a empresária do cantor pop problemático. Podia ser um desafio, eu gostava de desafios, quem sabe fosse gratificante no fim das contas.

Talvez as manchetes em nome do Cullen mudassem para: Isabella Swan salva a carreira de Ed Cullen e ganha milhões por isso. Olhem só como essa mulher é poderosa!

— Okay. — Voltei a falar, vendo o olhar ansioso de Esme. — Vou fazer isso, serei a empresária de Edward.

Esme respirou aliviada.

— Obrigada, Isabella, muito obrigada! — agradeceu.

— Não me agradeça com palavras, eu vou fazer o agradecimento chegar até mim com toda a grana que entrará em minha conta. — Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Claro, claro.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. — Abri minha agenda pelo computador, vendo que eu podia gastar algumas horas pela manhã no dia seguinte. — Ed sai amanhã da reabilitação, não é?

— É, finalmente, tem sido um tempo muito difícil para meu filho, ele...

— Esme, direto ao ponto — exigi, já cansada de todo seu falatório desnecessário. — Leve Ed direto para casa quando ele deixar a clinica, eu estarei lá para que possamos começar a acertar nossos contratos.

— Já? É muito rápido, ele está saindo da reabilitação e...

— Esme — eu a calei. — Eu não estou entrando nessa para brincar, consegue me entender? Não vou ser a conselheira do colegial do seu filhinho, vou ser a empresária dele e quanto antes eu colocar Ed para trabalhar, mas dinheiro eu também terei. Ou eu tenho essa reunião com ele amanhã, ou pode me esquecer como empresária dele.

— Tá, tudo bem — Esme concordou por fim, reutilizando seu lencinho. — Deixe-me passar o endereço da casa dele. — Eu ri de sua inocência.

— Esme, eu sei onde todos moram, não se preocupe com notas de endereço, estarei lá às nove.

— Ele só sai da clínica às dez.

— Faça o estar em casa as nove, ou eu vou cair fora.

— Você é uma garota muito...

— Esperta? Com mãos de ouro? — Coloquei-me de pé, indo até a porta, escancarando-a para Esme Cullen. — Acredite, você vai me agradecer por estar assumindo o posto de empresária de Ed. Pode ir agora, eu te vejo amanhã.

— As nove?

— Isso, as nove!

(...)

Sem James em Los Angeles e sem nada grandioso para fazer por nenhuma das minhas estrelas — que por sorte estavam comportadas —, eu fui para casa direto do trabalho. Fiz do sofá meu forte, completando a felicidade com vinho tinto e um balde de pipoca, enquanto trocava mensagens com minha irmã e assistia Juventude Transviada que passava na TV.

_**Ness:**_ _Eu teria que ganhar dez quilos para o papel, Bells, sem condições. Isso arruinaria tudo, você sabe o quão difícil é para mim me manter no meu peso ideal, eu iria voltar para o efeito sanfona em um piscar de olhos._

_**Bells:**_ _Seria um bom papel, Renesmee._

Renesmee, ou Ness como todos chamavam, era minha irmã mais nova, uma atriz de vinte anos. A terceira filha de Renée e Charlie Swan, sendo Charlie um cantor country e Renée uma produtora de TV. A segunda irmã Swan era Alice, com vinte e cinco anos e apresentadora de um programa de decoração. Eu era a mais velha, com trinta, alguns meses de trinta e um.

_**Ness:**_ _Eu sei, acredite, estou puta em ter precisado recusar._

_**Ness:**_ _Mas, se eu engordar agora tudo estaria comprometido. Não posso ter problemas com meu peso, não com mais dois anos de contrato para a série. Acredite, ninguém ia querer ver uma Norah gorda._

_**Bells:**_ _Sim, os adolescentes masturbadores odiariam isso._

_**Ness:**_ _Arg, que horror!_

_**Ness:**_ _Vamos tomar café amanhã? Eu não irei gravar._

_**Bells:**_ _Lamento, eu tenho de ir para uma reunião bem cedo._

Não podia dizer a ela que eu estava indo me encontrar com Ed Cullen, Ness não conseguiria manter segredo de papai e eu precisaria pensar em como contaria para Charlie Swan que estava prestes a me tornar a empresária do Cabeludo Britânico como papai chamava o cantor. Eles tinham uma Guerra Fria declarada entre eles, desde que Ed falou mal de papai em uma entrevista.

_**Bells:**_ _Que tal sairmos para jantar?_

_**Ness:**_ _Não vai dar, eu já combinei de ir jantar com ela._

Eu sabia muito bem a quem minha irmã se referia, sendo assim não me mantive no assunto. A noite já estava um saco, não precisava tornar tudo pior falando sobre aquela mulher.

_**Bells:**_ _O que vai acontecer com a Norah no próximo episódio?_

Comecei a questionar minha irmã sobre sua personagem na série que protagonizava, fugir para a ficção era a melhor saída quando se queria esquecer a realidade.

(...)

Eu dirigi na manhã seguinte até o condômino que Ed morava, ele tinha comprado para si uma mansão ali logo que teve grana suficiente em sua conta. Estava residindo oficialmente em Los Angeles desde aqueles tempos, mesmo sendo um garoto de Bath, uma cidade na Inglaterra.

Sim, eu tinha pesquisado tudo que pude sobre o britânico, mesmo que por alto já soubesse de muita coisa. Mas, iria ser a empresária dele, precisava conhecer melhor meu cliente.

Ele era Edward Anthony Cullen, nascido em vinte de junho de 1995. Estava com vinte e um anos, quase vinte e dois. Seus pais eram Esme e Carlisle Cullen, um médico e uma graduada em direito que não exercia a profissão, ele tinha uma irmã gêmea, Rosalie. O senhor e a senhora Cullen, assim como seus dois filhos, viviam de forma simples — nada de grandes luxos, nem eram pobres —, até Ed Cullen se tornar um sucesso mundial e milhões rechearem sua conta.

E, era aquele sucesso mundial do começo da carreira dele que eu estava buscando resgatar. Como uma porção de outros artistas, Edward tinha afundado sua carreira e precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo a resgatar no fundo do oceano, eu seria aquela pessoa.

Os portões de sua mansão se abriram para mim assim que me identifiquei para uma voz feminina que atendeu ao interfone, permitindo que entrasse com meu carro ali. A entrada do condomínio estava cercada pela imprensa, todos querendo ver a estrela em decadência voltar para casa depois de um período de reclusão na reabilitação. Não tinha sido fácil passar por eles, mas consegui sem que soubessem que era eu ali, até mesmo tinha tomado um carro alugado para despistá-los.

Deixei o carro, seguindo rapidamente até a entrada da mansão, onde uma garota loira já esperava por mim, mantendo a porta aberta. Com um rápido olhar a reconheci, era a irmã gêmea de Edward, Rosalie.

Ela era linda, os Cullen tinham bons genes. Seu corpo era curvilíneo, bem alta, dona de longos cabelos loiros dourados ondulados e olhos azuis bem escuros.

— Isabella Swan, certo? — Esticou a mão para mim, eu devolvi o cumprimento.

— Sim, Rosalie? — Ela assentiu.

Era linda, mas assim como a mãe dela, parecia cansada. Mesmo com a maquiagem que usava, eu podia ver que Rosalie mal tinha dormido aquela noite.

— Ele já está aqui? — perguntei, entrando na mansão sem um convite formal.

— Não, mas já estão a caminho — garantiu, guiando-me pela mansão até uma sala de estar. — Você quer...

Eu não pude escutar o resto de sua frase, quando ouvi um alto latido e senti algo se chocar com meu corpo. Aterrorizada, olhei para baixo, vendo um grande cachorro amarelo com suas patas imundas sobre mim, latindo sem parar.

— Shrek, não! — Rosalie gritou com o animal selvagem que tentava me atacar, o puxando para longe de mim, o segurando pela coleira ao redor de seu pescoço. — Foi mal, Isabella — falou comigo. — É que ele é muito brincalhão.

— Ele arruinou minha roupa! — reclamei, vendo meu vestido todo amarrotado, por sorte era preto, ou estaria cheio de manchas.

— Shrek, já falei que você não pode pular nas pessoas — ela disse para o cachorro, que tinha a língua para fora. — Vem, eu vou te colocar no quintal antes que você destrua tudo, seu monstrinho. — O arrastou para longe. — Fica a vontade, Isabella — gritou para mim antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Já odiando estar naquela mansão, eu sentei em um dos sofás, encarando a grande foto na parede que Ed Cullen tinha de si mesmo em casa. Tão brega, Alice morreria se visse aquilo, nem ela saberia lidar com tanto amor próprio.

Eu analisei a foto, vendo Ed Cullen no que parecia ser a casa dos seus pais em Bath — sim, eu tinha mesmo o investigado bem —, ele estava sentado ao piano, mas o olhar voltado para a câmera. Os cabelos dele, como em todas as fotos que vi, estavam uma bagunça total, ele tinha a mesma tonalidade cobre de Esme em seus fios. Seus olhos, também eram esverdeados como os de sua mãe e, em seu nariz uma e outra sarda se perdiam. O sorriso dele era gigantesco, como o de um garotinho que tinha acabado de receber o presente que mais queria no Natal.

Ele era bonito, um rostinho bonito e um corpo bom que fazia as pessoas surtarem por ele. Mas, eu iria o explorar mais, eu não atrelaria meu nome a um cantorzinho moldado apenas por sua beleza, se iria ser a empresária dele, Ed Cullen faria aquilo valer e se tornaria o melhor cantor da geração.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Eu olhei para a entrada da sala, vendo Ed e Esme ali.

Ela sorria largamente, mas ele não parecia compartilhar da animação da mãe. Usava calças jeans que pareciam muito largas nele, um moletom preto que cobria seus braços, com o capuz levantado sobre sua cabeça. Só que, ainda era possível ver seu rosto, bem magro e abatido, com olheiras sob seus olhos.

Eu ia ter muito trabalho a fazer, era melhor começar de uma vez.

— Olá, Edward. — Tirei meus óculos escuros, levantei do sofá e caminhei até ele, estendendo minha mão para um cumprimento. — Sou Isabella Swan, sua nova empresária.

* * *

_**Beijos!**_

_**Lola Royal.**_

_**02.06.20**_


	3. Capítulo Dois

**_Capítulo Dois_**

**_Edward Cullen_**

_"Ed Cullen é o grande vencedor do The Star UK, com apenas 15 anos."_

A música sempre esteve presente em minha vida, desde que eu era um bebê. Minha mãe sempre dizia que cantava In My Life dos Beatles como canção de ninar para Rosalie e eu, ela também dizia que às vezes eu parecia tão concentrado na letra e na melodia, que era como se já fosse capaz de entender tudo.

Conforme fui crescendo a música tornou-se uma parte ainda mais fundamental da minha existência, eu a tinha cada vez mais envolvida no meu dia a dia. Minha mãe era uma amante de música, ela poderia ter sido uma grande cantora se tivesse seguido por esse caminho, o caso é que por influência direta de Esme, eu acabei apaixonado pela música também.

Desde cedo ela me ensinou a tocar piano, depois eu estava estendendo meu conhecimento musical para aulas de violão, como também participando do coral da igreja, aprendendo mais um pouco de outros instrumentos como bateria. Eu odiava a escola, mas amava quando tinha aulas de música no antigo conservatório da cidade, amava quando minha mãe me deixava ficar acordado até tarde tocando piano, ou quando me deixava ouvir os discos dela do David Bowie e Michael Jackson.

Música, que já era muito para mim, tornou-se tudo quando meu pai uma vez surpreendeu todos chegando a nossa casa com quatro ingressos para um show do David Bowie. Carlisle nunca tinha sido um apreciador de música, ele as escutava obviamente, mas com certeza preferia gastar seu tempo mergulhado em seus livros de medicina. Então, a iniciativa dele de gastar grana com ingressos caros para um show que aconteceria em Londres, foi algo que com certeza nos pegou de surpresa.

Eu tinha dez anos na época do show, quando vi um dos artistas que mais admirava no mundo ao vivo. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda poderia dizer que aquele show foi o melhor de toda minha vida, pois a grande certeza que tinha quando sai dele era: eu queria ser um cantor, queria ser reconhecido por minha música.

Cinco anos depois aconteceu:

— E o vencedor do The Star Uk é Ed Cullen!

Com aquela frase o mundo mudou para mim, a música ainda estava ali, mas carregando junto de si várias outras coisas, entre elas boas e más.

xoxoxo

O que eu mais odiava naquele lugar era o fato de não ter meu cachorro comigo, pode parecer patético ouvir isso de um cara de vinte e um anos que tinha uma fortuna, fama e tudo mais que quisesse fora daquelas paredes, mas eu sentia muito a falta de Shrek. Ele tinha feito três anos durante meu tempo preso naquela maldita clinica, devia estar sentindo minha falta pra caralho também, já que com certeza eu era seu humano favorito. Três longos meses longe do meu melhor amigo canino, era uma merda.

Ainda assim, eu sentia um pavor imenso de deixar aquele lugar, mesmo o odiando. Meu tempo ali foi uma merda, passando pela desintoxicação, por irritantes sessões de terapia, encontros do grupo de apoio, com a falta do sexo e com tudo mais, só que, eu estava apavorado com a ideia de como seria voltar à realidade.

Uma batida na porta me sobressaltou, fazendo com que eu tirasse meus olhos do buquê de rosas vermelhas que Rosalie tinha enfiado na mesinha ao lado da cama do 'meu quarto' no começo daquela semana.

— Vai dar um pouco de vida ao lugar — ela falou, colocando o vaso de plástico sobre o móvel. Plástico, pois por ser um paciente agressivo, só por ter quebrado merecidamente o nariz de um abutre filho da puta, eu não podia ter nenhum objeto que pudesse servir de arma branca em meu alcance.

Sim, porque eu estava por ai querendo socar a cara de todo mundo!

Aquele pessoal não sabia de nada, eles não entendiam nada.

— Oi, filho! — Mamãe surgiu pela porta, carregando um sorriso imenso nos lábios. — Pronto para ir?

Eu franzi o cenho.

— Pensei que só sairia mais tarde — falei, minha voz estava rouca, pigarrei, sentindo a garganta arranhada.

Doía pra caralho, não mais do que minha cabeça, mas doía.

— Consegui que te liberassem mais cedo. — Esme fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando até mim.

Por que ela tinha permitido que eu fosse jogado naquele lugar? Por que ela não me deixou entrar com um recurso junto com os advogados? Eu passei três meses preso naquele inferno e não sabia mais como seria voltar para o paraíso.

— Nós vamos superar tudo isso, Edward, eu prometo — falou, sentando ao meu lado, tocando em meu braço. Seu toque fez com que eu retraísse, estava irritado com ela por ter me mandado para lá, sua palavra sendo muito mais válida que a do maldito juiz que me condenou.

— Não temos nada para superar — murmurei, voltando a encarar as rosas de Rosalie.

Ela disse que eram para dar mais vida ao quarto, mas estavam murchando, perdendo o tom de vermelho. Morrendo, as rosas estavam morrendo, como eu estive durante os três meses que passei trancado naquele lugar.

— Edward...

— Ele não vem, né?

Eu não precisei citar nomes, ela sabia muito bem a quem eu me referia.

— Seu pai está ocupado com o trabalho, Edward. — Voltou a tocar meu braço, em um afago. — Ele virá te ver logo.

Era o que eu estava ouvindo desde que entrei naquela clinica.

— Carlisle virá logo — mamãe dizia.

— O papai vai vir em breve — Rose completava.

Mentiras, eu sabia. Carlisle tinha desistido de mim, a ovelha negra da família.

— Bom, se é pra ir embora, vamos de uma vez. — Levantei, pegando o moletom escuro da cama, o enfiando por minha cabeça por cima da camiseta que usava, puxando o capuz para esconder o máximo possível do meu rosto.

— Edward, filho. — Esme se levantou também, segurando em meus braços, olhando-me nos olhos. Éramos tão parecidos fisicamente, mas ela era a gentil e doce mulher, eu era o babaca cretino garoto que sempre arruinava tudo. — Sei que não tem sido nada fácil, mas prometo que você vai se reerguer, prometo que isso tudo vai ficar no passado.

Sério que ela acreditava mesmo naquilo? Eu deveria admirar a positividade dela. Nada ficaria bem, eu estava fodido, totalmente quebrado.

A pré-produção do meu quinto álbum tinha sido adiada, shows cancelados, eu tinha socado a cara de um paparazzi, ficado preso em uma clinica de reabilitação e minha ex noiva, que eu pensei que realmente me amava, estava por Los Angeles saindo com outro cara. Sim, eu definitivamente não podia estar pior.

— Vamos embora — falei para Esme, tirando suas mãos de mim.

— Edward...

— Vamos embora! — eu praticamente gritei, vendo-a assustada com aquilo, dando alguns passos para trás. — Sério? Acha que eu encostaria a mão em você, mãe? — indaguei, sentindo-me ainda pior. — Sabe muito bem que eu nunca te machucaria.

Pelo menos não fisicamente, sabia que todas as minhas merdas estavam deixando-a emocionalmente mal. Aquilo por tabela só me deixava pior, pois tudo estava se transformando em uma grande bola de neve de problemas e não fazia ideia de como escaparia de ser levado de uma vez pela avalanche.

— Eu sei, filho, claro que sei — falou hesitante. — Você nunca me machucaria intencionalmente.

Intencionalmente. Isso não queria dizer que eu nunca bateria nela, queria dizer que se eu chegasse muito próximo à borda dos meus limites, bateria. Racionalmente seria um bom sinônimo, eu estava sendo tratado como um louco, nada de vidro, como também nada de chegar muito perto.

Cuidado: Edward Cullen, animal selvagem, na estrada!

Não o provoque, ou você levará um soco. Depois não diga que não avisamos.

— Eu nunca te bateria, nem mesmo se estivesse louco, mãe — consegui falar, sentindo minha garganta fechar, odiando o fato de nem mesmo mais Esme confiar plenamente em mim.

O que restava para Ed Cullen no mundo? Já que nem a própria mãe dele tinha coragem de estar por perto sem temer levar um tapa.

Odiava minha vida, odiava todos ao meu redor.

Queria apenas desaparecer, foda-se o que falariam sobre meu tratamento e carreira, eu pegaria o primeiro avião para o Caribe e ia relaxar nas praias de lá, Sol, sexo e bebidas, muitas bebidas. Não estava mais nem ai para os outros, ia torrar todo o dinheiro que tinha em festas, eu merecia aquilo depois daqueles três meses naquela merda de lugar tendo de ouvir todo tipo de frases toscas presentes em livros de autoajuda.

— Edward? — mamãe chamou por mim, voltando a se aproximar, eu aparentemente tinha desligado por um tempo, enquanto fantasiava em passar o resto da vida no Caribe.

Não aconteceria, minha realidade era ali em Los Angeles, tentando reparar a bagunça que criei em minha vida. Mas, como? Não sabia nem por onde começar a consertar meus erros, meus muitos erros.

— Vamos, Edward! — Mamãe entregou-me óculos de Sol, que rapidamente coloquei em meu rosto. — Deixe-me levá-lo de volta para sua casa, filho, você encontrará as respostas para suas duvidas lá, eu prometo.

É, nas minhas garrafas de bebida? Ah, não, eu estava proibido de beber, claro.

Odiava aquela porra, eu podia beber, isso não me levaria de volta à...Ao resto, a todo o resto. Seria só álcool, só um pouquinho, eu precisava.

— O grande dia chegou! — o médico apareceu na porta do quarto, com uma papelada em mãos. — Tudo certo, Edward?

— Sim, eu me sinto muito bem — menti, tentando fazer a melhor atuação da minha vida, eu estava sem ter ideia de como encarar o mundo lá fora, mas precisava sair daquela clinica que parecia uma clinica de repouso para velhos.

Caribe voltou a minha mente.

Sexo.

Bebidas.

Sol.

Eu precisava de uma boa festa caribenha, com tudo que tinha sido privado durante minha prisão na Clínica Mendes.

— É a melhor de Los Angeles, você será muito bem assistido lá — era o que todos diziam enquanto eu me via obrigado pela justiça e por minha mãe e irmã a ir para aquele inferno. — Marcus Mendes é um grande médico, ele irá ajudá-lo a por tudo em ordem.

Novidade quente do dia: nada estava em ordem!

— Assine aqui. — O doutor Marcus me estendeu a papelada e uma caneta.

Eu quase autografei, minha mão e minha mente já treinadas para aquilo. Porém, rapidamente me obriguei a assinar meu nome todo, não só o nome artístico.

— Obrigado, Marcus, você foi de grande ajuda — falei para o médico, despejando todo o deboche em minha fala.

— Sabe que pode me procurar a qualquer momento, Edward — falou sério, sem se importar com meu deboche.

Filho da puta, ele e todos naquela clinica que passaram três meses sendo meus carcereiros.

— Vocês podem ir agora, a entrada da clinica já está...Bem, devem imaginar como está.

— Obrigada por tudo, Marcus — mamãe a agradeceu a ele, sendo verdadeira em sua fala. — Eu farei Edward procurá-lo se for necessário — garantiu.

— Sabem onde me encontrar — ele falou, apontando para a porta do quarto. — Vá respirar um pouco de ar livre, Edward.

Suspirei, pegando minha mala aos pés da cama, a arrastando para fora do quarto. Os funcionários circulando pelos corredores e até mesmo os outros pacientes, viraram suas cabeças para mim, mas todos ficaram calados quando meu segurança, Felix Welch aproximou-se.

— Olá, chefe!

Felix era um cara enorme, com dois metros de altura. Nunca sorria e quase nunca falava também. Na primeira semana que foi trabalhar comigo como meu segurança pessoal, no ano anterior, eu pensava até mesmo que ele era mudo.

— Oi — resmunguei em resposta, passando minha pesada mala para ele carregar, podendo andar entre os curiosos com mais rapidez.

— Vejo você lá fora, Cullen! — Ouvi um grito, olhei para trás, vendo Eric Yorkie em outra extremidade do corredor.

Eric, um descente de orientais, era um gênio da informática ou qualquer merda dessas. Eu só sabia que ele tinha criado um aplicativo e faturava muito com aquilo, muito mesmo. Ele vivia entrando e saindo da reabilitação, tinha sido um amigo durante meu tempo ali desde que chegou a clinica no começo do meu último mês.

Acenei para Eric, ouvindo uma das enfermeiras soltar um gritinho de animação. Outra lhe deu uma cotovelada, mas ela não perdeu oportunidade de sorrir para mim.

Não sorri de volta, eu estava saindo daquela merda atrás de garotas melhores. Ia pegar o catalogo da Victoria Secrets e escolher a mais gostosa entre todas elas, uma ligação e sabia que teria meu pedido atendido no mesmo dia. Minha volta à ativa teria de ser em grande estilo, não com uma enfermeira qualquer.

— Guarde um pouco de bebida para mim, cara! — Eric gritou.

— Eric, não! — Marcus chamou a atenção dele.

Desliguei minha atenção dos dois, seguindo ao lado de Esme e atrás de Felix. Um dos meus carros, o Ranger Rover, esperava parado na frente da clínica. O caminho até ele foi curto, ainda assim pude ouvir o som do helicóptero sobrevoando a área da clinica que ficava quase na saída de Los Angeles, como os gritos bem ao longe dos abutres que queriam fotos minhas.

Eles não deveriam estar com medo? Já que eu tinha ido parar ali justamente por socar um deles, Mike Newton aquele filho da puta desgraçado.

— Oi, Ed! — O outro segurança, que estava ao volante do carro, Embry me cumprimentou.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa de volta, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde precisaria de Embry. Ele era um bom meio de arranjar as coisas, ilegais ou legais, já sabia que eu cederia, então seria útil tê-lo por perto.

Grande ajuda ter passado três meses na clinica, lá estava eu planejando meus próximos atos errados. Por que mesmo eu continuava insistindo em tentar ser um bom garoto?

— Está um dia lindo — mamãe falou, olhando pela janela, fazendo com que eu a olhasse. Ela tinha os olhos fixos no céu, vendo o Sol brilhar sobre Los Angeles, mamãe sorria, parecendo feliz e aliviada.

Por ela. Respondi minha pergunta anterior. Por ela, por Rosalie e mesmo que meu pai não estivesse por perto, por ele também. Eu estava tentando melhorar por eles, minha família, só não achava que aquilo teria o resultado esperado.

Não sabia como voltar ao topo, eu sequer tinha percebido quando cheguei lá na primeira vez, foi tão rápido, tão insano. Em um dia eu era o concorrente de um reality show inglês, no outro estava fazendo shows em estádios lotados ao redor do mundo.

— Não tão lindo assim — resmunguei, quando vislumbrei a multidão diante os portões da clinica. Jornalistas de grandes emissoras, paparazzis, fãs e curiosos, todos amontoados ali querendo um pouco de Ed Cullen.

Abaixei-me no banco de trás da Range Rover, escondendo-me como pude daquelas pessoas. Alguns bateram nas janelas do carro, gritos estridentes puderam ser ouvidos e o som do helicóptero nos seguindo ainda podia ser ouvido.

Não tinha como ficar pior, mas claro que ficou. O rádio do carro estava ligado, antes tocando uma música antiga da Madonna, até que começou a tocar uma canção de Charlie Swan.

— Que se foda você, seu caipira! — Reclamei, inclinando-me até o rádio para calar o Swan.

— Edward, é uma boa música — mamãe falou, enquanto o carro ganhava velocidade para longe de todos às portas da clinica de reabilitação, lancei um olhar ultrajado para a mulher que disse aquela barbaridade.

— Você já teve um gosto melhor, mãe! — Me livrei dos óculos de Sol.

— Edward, você precisa...

— Beatles, Bowie, Queen, agora quer dizer que um caipira é um bom cantor? Eu sequer já te vi ouvir a merda de uma música country em sua vida.

— Duas palavras, Edward, Johnny Cash — ela me confrontou, eu me calei, buscando uma forma de voltar a ganhar a discussão.

— Ele não conta, era uma lenda, diferente do Caipira Swan — foi tudo que consegui dizer, Esme riu, afagando minha mão.

— You are my Sunshine (você é meu raio de Sol) — ela cantarolou a música no ritmo da gravação de Johnny Cash.

— Oh, my only Sunshine (meu único raio de Sol) — completei, no ritmo da gravação de Ray Charles, que era muito melhor do que a de Cash.

Olhei pela janela, tendo de admitir que Esme estava certa, era mesmo um dia lindo.

— Filho — mamãe me chamou, fazendo com que voltasse a olhá-la. — Você continua sendo meu cantor preferido.

Era bom ouvir aquilo, mas talvez não fosse o suficiente para fazer com que eu voltasse ao topo, para que recolocasse minha carreira no lugar.

xoxoxo

A entrada do condomínio — o Hidden Hills — onde minha mansão ficava, também estava cercada por todo tipo de gente querendo algo de mim. Porém, foi muito mais fácil entrar ali do que sair da clinica, logo Embry entrava nos limites da minha casa.

Eu estranhei a presença de um carro desconhecido ali na frente, não era o de mamãe, mas talvez ela tivesse o trocado enquanto estive preso na reabilitação, mesmo que o modelo não fizesse muito seu estilo. Só que, isso não chamou minha atenção por muito tempo, eu logo estava entrando na mansão com Esme, louco para ver minha irmã, meu cachorro e principalmente poder reencontrar meu próprio quarto e dormir por umas boas horas na minha própria cama. E tinha o acréscimo, deixar o helicóptero da imprensa me seguindo para trás.

Rosalie, ou Shrek, não estava por lugar algum. Eu segui até a sala de estar mais informal da mansão, julgando que os dois estavam ali, mas não os encontrei, no lugar da minha irmã e do meu cachorro, vi a última pessoa que esperava sentada no sofá, com o rosto voltado para a minha foto na parede.

Isabella Swan, a filha mais velha de Charlie Swan, o caipira.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — indaguei irritadiço, ela se voltou para mim, olhando-me de cima a baixo por trás de seus óculos de Sol.

— Olá, Edward.

A mulher retirou seus óculos, colocou-se de pé e caminhou até mim com confiança a cada passo. Estendeu uma mão para mim, falando:

— Sou Isabella Swan, sua nova empresária.

O quê?

Minha cabeça que já doía ficou ainda mais dolorida ao escutar tais palavras insanas, o que diabos aquela mulher estava falando? Ela tinha fumado o que?

— Eu sei muito bem quem você é, Isabella Swan — cuspi as palavras, ela não pareceu se importar com meu tom de voz. — E que loucura é essa de minha nova empresária, você ficou maluca?

— Edward, eu falei com Isabella. — Encarei Esme, chocado com suas palavras.

— Você o quê? — eu tentei ao máximo não gritar, mas foi impossível.

— Ah Deus, finalmente você chegou! — Rosalie gritou, entrando como um furacão na sala, atirando-se em meus braços.

Por um segundo eu me esqueci da Swan parada diante de mim, apenas devolvi o abraço de Rosalie, sentindo-me completo. Nós não morávamos mais juntos há anos, entretanto estar com minha gêmea sempre me faria sentir como se estivesse em casa, independente da localidade em questão.

Era estranho, aquele lance de irmãos gêmeos. Nós tínhamos uma ligação tão forte, nós sempre acabávamos no colocando no lugar do outro. Isso me fazia sentir pior, por ter arrastado Rose para o lugar escuro comigo, ela não merecia sentir aquela merda toda.

Rosalie era brilhante, ela tinha a alma e o coração mais puros do mundo. Ela sempre foi a metade boa de nós dois, a irmã com a cabeça no lugar, a menina do sorriso mais acolhedor.

Eu a apertei contra mim, contendo-me de desabar nos braços dela somente por Isabella Swan estar ali. Mas, precisava do colo de Rosalie, sempre precisaria, mesmo depois de todas as nossas discussões, de todas as vezes que eu a mandei calar a boca, de quando a mandei ir cuidar da própria vida.

Porra, eu tinha sido tão idiota com minha irmã e lá estava ela, esperando por mim como sempre. Oferecendo-me um sorriso e um abraço, deixando-me saber por seu conforto que ela continuava ao meu lado.

— Bem vindo de volta, Zan.

Ri baixinho do apelido, há muito não o ouvia. Rosalie e eu, por sermos gêmeos, crescemos tendo como nosso desenho favorito, o do Supergêmeos. Era nossa brincadeira preferida de infância imitar os personagens, eu sabia que mamãe tinha fotos constrangedoras de nós dois fantasiados como os alienígenas gêmeos.

— Obrigado, Jayna — agradeci, a chamando pelo nome da irmã do desenho, ainda rindo.

— Okay, que bom que se reencontraram nessa cena bem comovente digna de cinema, mas vamos nos concentrar em trabalho agora. — Ouvi a reclamação da filha do Caipira Swan, soltei Rosalie, que não pareceu gostar nada do tom de voz de Isabella.

— Eu não sei o que deu em você para pensar que eu queria Isabella como minha empresária, Esme, mas isso com certeza não está acontecendo! — exclamei, mamãe suspirou.

— Edward, ela é uma boa empresária — mamãe falou baixinho, como se a caipira filha não pudesse nos escutar bem onde estava.

— Foda-se, eu não a quero.

— Quem você quer, então? — Isabella me questionou, fazendo com que eu a olhasse, seus olhos castanhos fixos em mim. — Caius Martin? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Ele chutou sua bunda no momento que você se fodeu, Edward.

— Eu arranjo outro empresário, não vou ser agenciado por você, Swan — cuspi as palavras, gesticulando para ela.

— Edward, pensa bem — Rose pediu.

— Olha, sei que você e meu pai tem...

— Não, nem fala naquele Caipira Swan dentro da minha casa — exigi a interrompendo.

Vi o rosto de Isabella assumir um tom de vermelho forte, ela deu dois passos em minha direção, fazendo até mesmo com que Rosalie recusasse.

— Cuidado com o que fala do meu pai, Cullen, ou eu acabo com o que restou da sua carreira — ameaçou.

— Estou morrendo de medo — debochei. — Não quero você trabalhando para mim!

— Com você — ela corrigiu. — Não sou sua subordinada, Cullen.

— Exatamente, não é, eu não teria trabalhando para mim, comigo, ou qualquer outra expressão que queira usar, a filha do cara que chamou a minha música de dispensável.

— Depois que você chamou a dele de ultrapassada — rebateu.

— Eu só disse a verdade.

Isabella andou mais até mim, fazendo com que fosse minha vez de recuar, por pouco não tropecei em meus próprios pés e cai no chão.

— Mandei você tomar cuidado com o que fala sobre meu pai, Edward Anthony Cullen!

Quem ela pensava que era para usar meu nome todo?

— Vá embora! — gritei para ela.

A Swan não se encolheu, ou recuou, não pareceu ter medo de mim gritando com ela. Continuou encarando-me de queixo erguido, suas mãos presas em sua cintura em uma pose de valentona.

— Eu vou — ela falou com confiança. — Mas, por ver que você precisa de algumas horas para se recompor da clinica. Estarei de volta à noite e se ai você recusar meu trabalho de novo, Cullen, não adianta nem mesmo construir uma arranha céu em minha homenagem, porque eu não vou aceitar ser sua empresária.

— Não se dê ao trabalho de...

— Ai, cala a boca, Cullen, você me irrita. — Ela me interrompeu, passando por mim em direção à saída, sem falar com mais ninguém e nós pudemos ouvir o som da porta da frente batendo em um som alto.

Como diabos ela tinha força para fazer uma porta de quase quatro metros bater daquela forma eu não sabia, mas ela conseguiu.

— Você não devia ter feito isso, mãe!

— Edward, eu sei que você não suporta Charlie, mas admita que Isabella é uma boa empresária. — Esme tentou me convencer daquilo, sem sucesso.

— Estou pouco me fodendo, não vou ter um deles por perto.

— Ela parece bem chata — Rosalie opinou. — Mas. — Suspirou. — Faz mesmo um bom trabalho Edward, além do pai agencia mais dois cantores e os dois estão indo muito bem.

— Foda-se Charlie Swan, Riley Biers e Kate Allen, foda-se! — gritei, saindo da sala. — E foda-se Isabella Swan também!

— E o que pretende fazer? — Ela e mamãe me seguiram, as duas parando no fim da escada, enquanto eu subia os degraus. — Caius não vai voltar, Edward, ele não vai atrelar o nome dele a você de novo, não agora. — Tinha um tom de decepção na voz de Rose, um que não pude deixar de notar.

— A mamãe pode voltar a ser minha empresária — falei, vendo o pavor no rosto de Esme.

— Nem pensar, já foi um sacrifício no começo, eu não vou entrar nessa loucura de agora, Edward — ela disse com firmeza. — A minha parte já fiz, fui até a Swan e a convenci te dar uma chance. Não perca isso, está ouvindo? Eu não vou sair batendo na porta de todos os empresários de Los Angeles pedindo que eles cuidem de você.

— Não estou pedindo por isso, vou encontrar outro, caso não encontre eu mesmo viro meu empresário.

Rosalie fez uma careta.

— Isso não parece um bom plano, Edward.

Não tive tempo de falar mais nada, não quando escutei o latido de Shrek e o vi surgir ali. Rapidamente eu desci a escada, indo para o chão com meu cão.

— Ei, carinha, você sentiu minha falta? — perguntei, recebendo lambidas de Shrek no rosto. — Eu sei, eu sei, foram longos meses fora, mas estou de volta.

Shrek tinha sido um presente de mim para mim mesmo, eu sempre quis ter um cachorro quando criança, mas Carlisle não gostava de cachorros e nos proibia de ter um. Então, quando me dei conta que tinha uma mansão ao meu dispor, sobre minhas próprias regras, eu fui até o pet shop mais perto e comprei o cão mais lindo de todos, Shrek, um Golden Retriever. O nome tinha sido uma escolha baseada no personagem do meu filme de animação favorito, não podia perder a oportunidade de usar o nome dele em algo.

— Vou preparar algo para você comer, filho — mamãe falou, afastando-se até o corredor.

— Ei, você deveria pensar bem sobre Isabella, Edward. — Rosalie se ajoelhou no chão junto de mim e Shrek.

— Não há o que pensar, não vou contratá-la para ser minha empresária — decretei, voltando-me para Shrek. — Até o Shrek seria um empresário melhor, não é, carinha?

Ele latiu, parecendo concordar comigo.

xoxoxo

Rosalie e mamãe tinham me feito comer bastante, ambas ressaltando o quão magro eu estava, então recebi permissão para ir dormir e foi isso que fiz pelo resto do dia. Minha cama era a melhor, minhas costas agradeciam finalmente ter me livrado do colchão ruim da cama da clinica de reabilitação.

Foi um sono pesado, quando acordei já era de noite pelo o que o relógio digital ao lado da cama informava. Shrek, sendo muito mais fiel do que Lauren, estava deitado junto comigo, dormindo tranquilamente.

Lauren, pensar nela causou em mim o impulso de ligar, ou ir atrás dela. Mas, por que eu faria isso? Ela tinha sido só uma vaca golpista, não?

Tudo que disse para mim foram mentiras, tudo.

No momento que cai, ela afastou-se para não ser atingida. Sequer tinha terminado comigo cara a cara, sequer tinha terminado de qualquer jeito, ela apenas foi vista beijando Jacob Black e não tomou cuidado para a imprensa não ver, queriam mesmo que vissem.

Então, quando eu fui informado na clinica daquilo, por Esme e por Marcus, eu soube que todas as declarações de Lauren eram falsas. E pensar que eu tinha a pedido em noivado, que estava disposto a torná-la minha esposa, já planejava nosso casamento para no máximo 2019, eu a queria, muito, mas ela só estava me usando de escada.

Antes que perdesse o controle, de qual forma fosse, por ficar pensando em Lauren, eu me vesti para a piscina e dei o fora do meu quarto, deixando Shrek dormindo lá. Precisava de um mergulho, refrescar minha mente seria bem útil.

Encontrei com Rosalie cozinhando, enquanto ouvia Bowie, me deixando orgulhoso. Aquilo sim era música, não a do Caipira Swan que era ultrapassada, country era uma bela porcaria.

— Cadê a mamãe? — perguntei.

— Ela foi para o apartamento dela — Rose contou, entretida demais em sua receita para me olhar. — Vai ter de ir pra ONG amanhã, então queria estar lá por perto de uma vez — complementou.

Esme tinha se formado em direito, mas nunca chegou a advogar de fato, uma vez que logo depois de se formar teve Rosalie e eu e preferiu se dedicar a nossa criação e casa, deixando o trabalho para papai. Bem no comecinho da minha carreira, ela foi minha primeira empresária, contando com a ajuda do pessoal do reality show que venci, com que eu tinha contrato por um ano. Ai, Caius Martin, um empresário inglês, entrou no jogo a substituindo, até ele também dar o fora.

Ainda assim, sempre se preocupando comigo, Esme me seguia o máximo que pode. Passando a maior parte do seu tempo em Los Angeles, no meio disso, ela conheceu uma ONG voltada para o ensino de música para crianças e trabalhava lá como professora de piano.

— Como você está? — Rose olhou para mim.

— Bem, maravilhoso — menti, mas ela sabia a verdade, ela sempre saberia. — Eu vou ficar bem, prometo. — Também tinha um pouco de mentira na minha promessa, uma vez que não estava de fato confiando que conseguiria me manter limpo por muito mais tempo. — Vou nadar, venha para a piscina quando acabar com isso.

— Já nadei tanto nos últimos três meses, não aguento mais o cloro da piscina — falou, voltando ao preparo de sabe-se lá o que estava cozinhando aquela noite.

Quis falar algo, agradecer o fato dela ter trancado a faculdade por três meses no ano de formatura para voar até Los Angeles e dar todo o apoio para mim. Ela ficou com mamãe, ia sempre me visitar na clinica e estava dando tudo de si para que eu ficasse o mais confortável possível naquele lugar. Então, sim, eu quis agradecer por ela estar deixando a vida dela de lado para cuidar da minha bagunça, mas fiquei com vergonha.

Eu sempre pedia desculpas, mas sempre voltava aos erros em seguida. Não poderia falar:

— Obrigado, Rose, por vir até aqui e cuidar de tudo que estraguei.

Não poderia, pois seria uma questão de tempo até eu estragar tudo outra vez.

Sai em silêncio da cozinha, atravessando o quintal da mansão até a piscina que ficava próxima a casa de hospedes. Rose estava ocupando o quarto dela de sempre, um dos nove da mansão, então eu sabia que a casa ali atrás estava vazia.

Sem rodeios, pulei na piscina. Não era imensa, mas era excelente para relaxar, muito mais útil do que três meses em uma clinica de reabilitação.

Tomei uma grande lufada de ar, mergulhando até o fundo da piscina, segurando minha respiração o máximo que pude. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia nem mesmo se o mundo da música ainda tinha lugar para mim, foram três meses preso, sem contato com o exterior com exceção do que Esme e Rose se permitiam contar.

E se eu nunca mais fosse tocado em uma rádio? Se nunca mais cantasse para um estádio cheio? E se eu nunca mais lançasse um álbum?

Era aterrorizante, eu amava ser um cantor, mas todas minhas merdas estavam me colocando à beira de perder a paixão da minha vida: a música.

Não seria mais nada sem a música, ela era tudo para mim, desde o começo. Se eu a perdesse, me perderia também, um caminho totalmente sem volta daquela vez, como a tatuagem em meu peito dizia.

Voltei à superfície com urgência, buscando o ar. Talvez a falta de ar não fosse o pior naquilo, sim o pânico de ter tudo arruinado em definitivo.

Eu me voltei para a borda da piscina, para sair de lá, quando a avistei em uma espreguiçadeira. Estava deitada, de olhos fechados como se dormisse, uma perna por cima da outra. Usava um curto short jeans, all star vermelho, com uma camiseta estampada, que a distância não pude ver a ilustração.

Ela era a porra de uma assombração, disso eu tinha certeza. Puto da vida com aquela mulher, eu sai da piscina disposto a mandá-la cair fora da minha casa, pela segunda vez no dia.

— Vá embora daqui e nunca mais volte, Isabella! — ordenei, vendo a estampa em sua roupa.

Uma foto da capa do álbum do pai dela, aquele que ganhou o Grammys de álbum do ano que eu merecia por meu segundo disco, só podia ser uma afronta, ela não tinha decência alguma.

— É sua última palavra, Cullen? — perguntou, levando a mão esquerda aos seus cabelos, ali prestei atenção da tatuagem que ela tinha no antebraço.

Era um dente de leão, com suas pétalas voando até seu pulso, com alguns tons de tinta em aquarela por baixo e uma frase escrita ali em meio às cores e as pétalas: Sometimes when you fall you fly (as vezes quando você cai você voa).

Isabella abriu os olhos castanhos para mim, eles pararam em meu rosto enquanto ela dizia:

— Eu posso reerguer a sua carreira, Edward.

Ela podia mesmo?

— Eu consegui voltar ao topo, Cullen. — Sentou com as costas eretas na espreguiçadeira. — Passei por muito também, você sabe. — Todos em Los Angeles sabiam, eu não estava lá na época, mas o Escândalo Swan seria relembrado eternamente. — O que você mais quer agora?

— Voltar a cantar — respondi prontamente. — Quero retomar a produção do meu quinto álbum e ganhar um Grammys por ele.

Não importava o quanto eu mentisse a imprensa, era claro que eu queria um daqueles prêmios em minha casa. Era o sonho de todos envolvidos com música, era o topo dos topos.

Isabella deu um sorrisinho de lado, levantando-se, parando bem diante de mim.

— Aceite-me como sua empresária, Ed Cullen, eu o farei voltar ao topo. — Piscou para mim. — Ou, mande-me embora outra vez e veja sua oportunidade de ouro ir comigo.

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Sem saber se deveria aceitá-la como minha empresária, mesmo depois de suas promessas de topo.

— Nós vamos acabar nos matando, Isabella. — Reabri os olhos, ela continuava com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

— E isso seria uma ótima publicidade para seu álbum póstumo.

Não pude deixar de rir, respirei fundo outra vez, deixando as palavras saírem por meus lábios.

— Você está contratada, bem vinda ao time Cullen.

Isabella gargalhou, ficando até vermelha de tanto que riu. O que me deixou confuso e bravo.

— Pobrezinho. — Ela deu uma batidinha em meu ombro, sobre a tatuagem que eu tinha ali. — Você é quem está no time Swan, eu estou no comando agora.


	4. Capítulo Três

**_Capítulo Três_**

**_Isabella Swan_**

_"O Escândalo Swan ficou para trás? Isabella Swan está de volta, dessa vez como uma empresária musical."_

Torna-me uma empresária musical não foi algo previamente planejado, simplesmente cai de paraquedas naquela profissão. Um dia, depois da morte de seu antigo empresário, meu pai estava absolutamente conturbado tendo de lidar com todos seus compromissos.

Vendo seu desespero, eu simplesmente tomei às rédeas da situação por ele. Nem tenho ideia de como consegui, mas quando me dei conta estava agendando shows, falando com a gravadora, lidando com a imprensa e tudo mais que era preciso.

Charlie, surpreso com meu modo de lidar com tudo perguntou quase que instantaneamente:

— Bells, você quer ser minha nova empresária?

Eu recusei, não era uma empresária, era uma atriz, uma cantora, até mesmo uma modelo se necessário. Certo, já não atuava, cantava ou modelava desde o Escândalo Swan quando tudo foi por água abaixo, mas lá no fundo ainda achava que ser a artista era meu lugar.

Entretanto, Charlie Swan sabia como me convencer. Sendo assim, sem poder recusar por muito tempo, virei a nova empresária do cantor country, com apenas vinte e seis anos de idade, que praticamente tinha acabado de completar na época.

Foi quando eu soube a verdade sobre mim mesma, meu lugar era comandando tudo, atrás das câmeras, nos bastidores. Eu me saia muito bem atuando e cantando, entretanto estar cuidando da carreira dos outros me dava a prazerosa sensação de poder, de controle.

Um controle que nunca tive, principalmente quando a bomba do Escândalo Swan explodiu, causando todo o caos em minha vida. Porém, tudo aquilo tinha sido superado, ou era o que eu afirmava a todos.

A Isabella de antes tinha ficado para trás, uma nova ressurgiu. Mais forte, mais esperta, mais inteligente e que tinha um novo caminho a trilhar.

Seis meses depois de começar a ser a empresária de Charlie, eu fundei a Swan Productions. Arrastei Tanya Denali, minha melhor amiga, para junto do meu plano e nós tornamos a agência que a imprensa chamava de 'fracasso certo' em algo sólido, com um nome reconhecido.

O Escândalo Swan podia ter me derrubado uma vez, mas eu era mais forte do que ele. Eu precisava ser mais forte, pois em Hollywood você precisa pisar para não ser pisado.

xoxoxo

Edward Cullen era um pirralho mimado, eu tinha certeza disso quando deixei sua mansão naquela manhã de sexta-feira. Eu queria muito culpá-lo de ser tão patético por ser um cantor pop, mas estaria sendo injusta com os outros cantores do gênero que não eram — pelo menos não muito — idiotas como o britânico.

Kate Allen, minha rainha do drama, podia ser uma garota sensível e que chorava por tudo, mas não era estúpida, ela soube reconhecer meu talento como empresária e aceitou de prontidão quando eu me ofereci ao cargo. Ela era do pop, eu a respeitava mesmo pop não sendo meu gênero favorito no mundo.

Quer dizer, como seria quando eu cresci em uma casa cercada por música country? Minha família morava em Los Angeles, eu tinha nascido ali, mas a presença das raízes do Tennessee do meu pai passaram facilmente para mim.

A questão era: Ed Cullen era um pirralho e estaria perdendo uma grande oportunidade se não me aceitasse como sua empresária. Eu tinha ajudado papai sem nenhuma prática, tinha colocado Kate no caminho certo quando ela passou de atriz para cantora e apresentei Riley Biers — meu cantor de indie rock — ao mundo depois de ouvi-lo cantando no meio da rua em New York.

Charlie, Kate e Riley, os três estavam indo muito bem, assim como a Swan Productions. Grandes contratos, prêmios e reconhecimento. Edward poderia ter tudo aquilo, ele só estava sendo tolo.

Quando cheguei ao prédio da companhia fui direto para minha sala, depois de dispensar Irina e a longa lista de informes que ela tinha para mim. Eu me joguei em minha cadeira, ligando o computador e digitando imediatamente o nome do Cullen no Google.

Noticias dele saindo da clinica e indo para sua casa já apareciam aos montes na internet, como também a foto de uma morena misteriosa deixando sua mansão. Para minha sorte, o pessoal no helicóptero, que seguiram o Cullen, não conseguiram uma boa foto minha deixando o local, seria impossível adivinhar quem era.

Deixei as noticias de lado, abrindo o Youtube, colocando o nome de Ed ali. Alguns canais de fofoca também apareceram, falando sobre ele e tudo mais, porém eu coloquei em um show dele que tinha sido disponibilizado no site.

Aumentei o volume até o máximo, sabendo que ninguém fora da minha sala poderia ouvir por ela ter sido especialmente projetada com sistema de isolamento acústico. A primeira música do show, que tinha acontecido no ano passado, foi a queridinha do público: Floor.

Ed Cullen a cantava e também dançava, eu precisava admitir que ele era bom naquilo, nas duas coisas. O garoto sabia dançar muito bem, honrado ter sido influenciado por Michael Jackson e apadrinhado por Justin Timberlake no inicio da carreira. Sua voz também era boa, mas talvez eu mudasse muito do excesso de edição em cima dela, que colocavam mesmo no ao vivo.

Continuei assistindo ao show, já tinha colocado meus pés sobre minha mesa e meus olhos estavam focados na tela do computador. Uma vez meu pai tinha chamado a música de Edward de dispensável, naquela época eu concordei com a afirmação de Charlie, mas parando para ver o show inteiro eu tinha de admitir que o britânico era bom.

Mesmo com suas falhas, fora e dentro do palco, ele continuava sendo um excelente cantor. Era isso, eu estava insistindo em ter Ed Cullen sob minha tutela empresarial, não o deixaria desaparecer no limbo. O colocaria de volta no topo, daquela vez me assegurando para que ele não caísse de lá novamente.

— Bella! — Tanya irrompeu por minha sala, sem se preocupar em bater, ou eu não tinha a escutado.

Tanya Denali e eu tínhamos a mesma idade, nós nos conhecemos com dez anos quando participamos de uma campanha publicitária de cereal. Sim, eu tinha conhecido minha melhor amiga daquela forma.

Nós perdemos o contato totalmente depois daquele comercial. Até que depois do Escândalo Swan, quando cai fora de Los Angeles, reencontrei a Denali em New York.

Naquela época Tanya estava passando por seus próprios problemas, o que acabou nos aproximando o que no final nos fez tão próximas ao ponto de eu saber que precisava dela ao meu lado para a Swan Productions. Então, eu me sentia muito feliz por ter contracenado com ela no comercial do cereal e por ter a encontrado servindo mesas anos depois, pois nós duas colocamos a Swan Productions em alta, eu não teria conseguido sem ela.

— O que quer de mim, Tanya? Não consegue passar um minuto sem vir admirar minha beleza, não é? — Tirei minhas pernas de cima da mesa.

Naquela manhã a Denali usava uma blusa branca, com calças jeans azuis escuras. Seus cabelos, cortados na altura dos ombros, estavam soltos e tinham recebido uma escova, como um reforço da tintura que Tanya usava desde seus vinte e dois anos quando quis ficar loira.

— Você está ouvindo Ed Cullen? — questionou confusa, ignorando minha pergunta.

Pisou em seus saltos altíssimos até minha mesa, espiando meu computador.

— O que diabos está fazendo assistindo ao show do inimigo, Bella?

— Ele não é inimigo.

Bom, seria se me dispensasse outra vez naquela noite, ninguém em sã consciência me dispensava duas vezes no mesmo dia.

— Oh, Bella, se o Charlie te visse escutando Ed Cullen, ele com certeza te acharia uma adoradora do inimigo. — Ela jogou uma pasta com documentos em cima da mesa. — Alguns papeis sobre o comercial do perfume da Kate.

— Vejo depois. — Deixei a pasta no mesmo lugar, voltando minha atenção para o show.

— Ed Cullen é grande! — Tanya exclamou, olhando para a tela também.

— Sim, ele é um cantor muito bom — murmurei, distraída vendo o britânico cantar um cover de Let's Dance do Bowie em seu show. Eu também sabia que David era um dos cantores favoritos de Edward, se bobear o preferido entre todos.

— Não, não estou falando de música. — Tanya soltou uma risadinha perversa, fazendo com que eu tirasse meus olhos de Ed Cullen que fazia seu público ir ao delírio para olhá-la. — Grande de grande, Bella. — Ela colocou suas mãos em paralelo uma a outra, em uma distância considerável.

— Como você sabe? — perguntei curiosa.

— Uma amiga modelo que fodeu com ele me disse, um bom tempo atrás, mas ele fez um ensaio sensual e...

Nem precisei ouvi-la terminar de falar, fechando o Youtube e pesquisando sobre Ed Cullen sexy no Google para tirar a prova. Algumas fotos dele de cueca, em um ensaio fotográfico, apareceram.

— Eu disse, grande! — Tanya comemorou, apontando para a tela.

— Qual é, T, nós sabemos que pode ter manipulação para tornarem o pau dele maior nas fotos — falei, dando zoom na imagem. Parecia mesmo grande, mas eu não poderia dar cem por cento de certeza.

— Já falei, essa modelo que fodeu com ele me garantiu que o Cullen tem um pau grande.

Eu gargalhei, fechando o Google.

— Você é casada, senhora Denali, não deveria estar falando sobre o pênis de outro cara — alertei.

— Estou falando, não chupando, não é traição — ela se defendeu. — Além do mais, o do Cullen pode ser grande, mas o do meu marido é grosso e grande, então estou no lucro.

— Não me dê tantos detalhes sobre o pau do Santiago — exigi.

— Ah, qual é, Bella? Você passou um dia inteiro falando sem parar em como James era gostoso quando fodeu com ele pela primeira vez. E eu já o vi de sunga, ele também é grande, sortuda. — Ela piscou um olho azul para mim, eu praticamente rosnei para ela.

— Não fale do meu namorado assim.

— Okay, certo, vamos falar sobre o Grande Cullen. — Tanya sentou na beirada da minha mesa. — O que deu em você para escutá-lo? Ele nem é mais tão querido assim, não foi pra uma reabilitação, ou coisa parecida?

— Reabilitação, sim, depois de socar um paparazzi — contei, apoiando meus braços sobre a mesa. — Não te contei antes, pois queria ter certeza, mas que se foda, eu vou deixá-la saber de uma vez.

— Você está me assustando, Bella, vá direto ao ponto — Tanya pediu.

— Ontem Esme Cullen veio aqui, a mãe do Ed, o antigo empresário dele caiu fora e agora que o britânico deixou a reabilitação vai precisar de um novo agente. Ou, no caso, uma nova agente.

Tanya fechou e abriu a boca algumas vezes, parecendo não ter ideia do que falar.

— Você está considerando? Ou o que? — conseguiu falar por fim.

— Eu já aceitei. — Tanya pareceu mais chocada ainda com aquilo. — Mas, fui até o Cullen hoje e ele disse que não me quer como sua assistente, eu vou voltar lá mais tarde para buscar a resposta definitiva dele.

Minha amiga suspirou, deslizando da mesa para a cadeira vaga ali. Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa também, ainda me olhando sem saber muito bem o que falar.

— Estou profundamente confusa, Isabella. Como você aceitou isso? O seu pai vai matar você!

— Ed é bom, Tanya.

— Mas o seu pai odeia ele, você odiava até ontem também.

— Não era bem ódio, só não gostava dele. — Fiz um gesto qualquer com a mão. — É uma chance de ouro.

— Isabella, Ed Cullen socou um cara e foi pra reabilitação, isso não parece o artista dos sonhos para a gente trabalhar.

Respirei fundo, apoiando meu queixo numa mão.

— T, eu posso fazer Ed Cullen brilhar novamente.

— Bella...

— Eu consegui, não é? — Com a mão livre gesticulei ao meu redor. — Se eu pude superar o Escândalo Swan, Ed Cullen pode superar os erros dele.

— Bella, eu te amo, você sabe disso, então não surte com o que irei falar — Tanya disse seriamente. — Mas, você não se reergueu em um dia ou dois, levou anos, okay? Nós precisaríamos de muito tempo para colocar Ed Cullen no lugar.

— Eu consigo, você não consegue? — a provoquei. — Você teve de cair fora dessa cidade, mas voltou e agora tem um espaço muito bom nela, né? Nós duas conseguiremos recolocar Ed Cullen no topo, foi por isso que criamos a Swan Productions.

— Tecnicamente foi para Charlie ter uma agência real — ela disse.

— E agora temos Riley e Kate — lembrei. — E podemos ter o Cullen, ele pode ter jogado muita coisa na merda, T, mas ele é idolatrado. — Apontei para a tela do computador. — Você viu aquele estádio cheio, certo? Se viu, percebeu como as pessoas o adoram, vamos fazer eles o adorarem ainda mais.

— Como? Ele nem te aceitou como empresária dele.

— Ele vai aceitar — garanti. — Caius Martin não voltará a agenciá-lo, o Cullen perceberá que ele precisa de mim. Ele já deve estar montando um belo pedido de desculpas por não ter me aceitado de primeira, pode apostar.

Tanya riu.

— Sua confiança é algo estimável, cara amiga.

— Você vai entrar nessa comigo, não é, T? — Bati um dedo na ponta do seu nariz.

— Okay, vamos nessa recolocar o Cullen no lugar dele — ela concordou. — Não será a primeira coisa maluca que topo fazer com você.

Sorri maliciosamente para ela.

— Você sente minha falta, confesse.

— Não, cala a boca, Bella — Tanya exigiu com uma careta, fazendo com que eu risse em seguida. — Santiago está vindo me buscar para almoçar, você vem com a gente?

— Pode ser, eu vou ter tanto trabalho com o Cullen logo mais, será bom aproveitar o pouco de tempo livre que me resta — falei, pegando os documentos de Kate que ela tinha levado para mim. — Ela pode chorar muito, mas fatura na mesma proporção — comentei, dando minhas assinaturas necessárias ali.

— Ela é uma mina de ouro, talvez possamos botá-la para cantar com o Ed — Tanya falou, pegando a pasta de minhas mãos. Eu sorri de imediato ao ouvir aquilo. — Eu sei, foi uma boa ideia colocá-los cantando juntos...

— Kate e Edward? Não, eu o farei cantar com meu pai! — exclamei, ficando de pé.

— Você com certeza está maluca, Isabella. — Tanya se levantou também. — Charlie nunca aceitará cantar com o Ed, também duvido que o Cullen aceite isso.

— Bom, eu mando aqui e neles. — Dei de ombros. — Os dois irão se entender e gravarão uma música juntos, todo mundo irá à loucura com isso — proclamei, já pensando na repercussão que teríamos com aquele dueto. — Eu consigo pensar nas manchetes desde agora: Ed Cullen e Charlie Swan fazem as pazes com música de sucesso.

— Sabe o que eu acho, Bella? — Tanya agarrou meu braço, puxando-me de trás da minha mesa. — Que você não comeu nada hoje de manhã, porque o James está viajando, então está ai delirando de fome porque não se preocupou em tomar café da manhã.

— Não use esse tom de sabichona comigo, Denali — ordenei.

— Não use esse tom de chefe comigo, Swan — rebateu.

— Eu sou sua chefe — lembrei.

— E eu sou uma sabichona, estamos quites.

Tanya me arrastou para fora da minha sala, enquanto eu reclamava sobre ela me tratando como se eu fosse uma criancinha. Ela me ignorou, indo despachar os documentos de Kate com Irina, foi quando o elevador se abriu no andar revelando Santiago — o marido de Tanya — e Valentina — a filha dos dois —.

— Tia Bella! — Valentina gritou a me ver, correndo até mim.

A garotinha se agarrou às minhas pernas, pedindo que eu a carregasse. Eu me rendi, só pelo cansaço de ouvi-la falar sem parar, a peguei no colo, vendo um grande sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela beijou minha bochecha.

Tanya e Santiago tinham se conhecido em uma festa em Los Angeles, eles se apaixonaram à primeira vista, ou no caso segunda vista já que minha melhor amiga já tinha o visto em seriados antes. Não demorou muito para casarem, um casamento na praia, logo depois surgiu Valentina, ou Tina como a maioria das pessoas a chamavam.

Santiago era americano, mas descendente de mexicanos. Seus cabelos eram negros e ondulados, olhos castanhos escuros e uma pele naturalmente bronzeada. Ele atuava como protagonista — nos últimos dois anos — em uma série sobre bombeiros, o que rendia muitos ciúmes de T toda vez que alguém se aproximava dele pedindo que o bombeiro apagasse o fogo que estavam sentindo.

Minha amiga e o marido dela tinham produzido Valentina. A garota era uma boa mistura dos dois, um pouquinho de cada, como os cabelos castanhos de Tanya que ela escondia atrás da tintura loira e os olhos escuros de Santiago.

— Eu senti sua falta, tia Bella! — Valentina proclamou ainda em meu colo, beijando o outro lado do meu rosto.

Ela tinha cinco anos, o aniversário foi um mês ou dois antes, eu não poderia lembrar direito já que estava viajando com Riley na época. Mas, sei que fiz Irina comprar um bom presente e enviar, pelo menos esperava que tivesse feito aquilo. Deveria mesmo ter acontecido, já que não me lembrava de Tanya reclamando por eu ter esquecido o aniversário da filha dela, como acontecia quase todo ano.

— Você está me babando inteira, Valentina! — reclamei, a colocando no chão. Já bastava o ataque do animal selvagem do Cullen mais cedo, o Shrek.

— Deus, você é muito fresca, Bella — Santiago falou, pegando Valentina no colo, enquanto Tanya se aproximava da gente com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

— Olá, senhor Denali. — Beijou os lábios do marido por um instante.

— Olá, senhora Denali. — Ele sorriu para ela, a olhando de cima a baixo. — Você está linda.

— Arg, parem com a dança de acasalamento na minha frente — exigi revoltada, irritada por meu namorado estar do outro lado do país, enquanto estava em Los Angeles só.

— O que é acasalamento, tia Bella? — Valentina me questionou, eu abri a boca para responder, mas Tanya foi mais rápida.

— Não é nada, Tina, você pode esquecer isso agora. — Ela pegou a garota nos braços, olhando para a filha com doçura, o que me fez desviar o olhar.

— Vamos, estou morrendo de fome! — anunciei, andando até o elevador, querendo não pensar no passado, não valia a pena.

xoxoxo

Naquela noite, após o trabalho eu dirigi até meu apartamento, troquei de roupas depois de um bom banho, chequei que Norma Jeane estava bem e fui até o condômino que o Cullen morava. Ou ele me aceitava daquela vez, ou estava fodido.

O número de paparazzis tinha diminuído drasticamente, mas um ou outro ainda estavam na porta do condômino, ao menos o helicóptero tinha ido e eu esperava que ninguém tivesse um drone. Nem precisei me identificar com a portaria, tendo meu acesso liberado facilmente.

— Oi, quem é? — Ouvi a voz de Rosalie quando toquei o interfone da mansão.

— É Isabella, abra logo — ordenei, ouvi um resmungo partindo dela, mas os portões da mansão se abriram para mim.

Eu precisei esperar algum tempo na porta, mas logo a gêmea do Cullen apareceu.

— Cadê seu irmão? — indaguei ao entrar na mansão.

— Na piscina — respondeu. — Escuta, Isabella, eu acho que deveríamos dar mais um tempo para o Edward.

— Ele não tem tanto tempo, acredite em mim. — Segui caminho até os fundos da mansão para ir até a piscina. — Eu vou sozinha. — A proibi de ultrapassar as portas que me levariam até o Cullen.

Rosalie hesitou, mas acabou aceitando, deixando-me sair só.

Eu pude ver quando Edward mergulhou até o fundo da sua piscina, mas ele não me viu. O deixei continuar em seu mergulho, então me deitei em uma das espreguiçadeiras ali perto, aproveitando a brisa fraca daquela noite de fim de abril.

Não demorou nada para ouvir Ed sair da piscina, logo ele estava ao meu lado como pude sentir por gotículas de água respingando em mim. Então, ele se pronunciou:

— Vá embora daqui e nunca mais volte, Isabella!

Era até engraçadinho, a forma como ele achava que podia me dar ordens.

— É sua última palavra, Cullen? — perguntei, percorrendo uma mão pelos cabelos.

Abri meus olhos, focando em seu rosto.

— Eu posso reerguer a sua carreira, Edward.

Vi a dúvida percorrer seus olhos, ele estava muito perto de ceder, só precisava de mais um empurrãozinho.

— Eu consegui voltar ao topo, Cullen. — Sentei ali. — Passei por muito também, você sabe. — Odiava falar sobre o Escândalo Swan, mas se podia ser usado a meu favor, que se foda, iria jogar com aquela carta. — O que você mais quer agora?

— Voltar a cantar — ele respondeu, sem um pingo de hesitação. — Quero retomar a produção do meu quinto álbum e ganhar um Grammys por ele.

Claro que ele queria, todos queriam.

Sorrindo, eu me levantei, parando diante ao Cullen.

— Aceite-me como sua empresária, Ed Cullen, eu o farei voltar ao topo. — Pisquei para ele. — Ou, mande-me embora outra vez e veja sua oportunidade de ouro ir comigo.

Edward fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Eu já o tinha em mãos, sabia disso, ele estava relutante, mas não resistiria por muito mais tempo.

— Nós vamos acabar nos matando, Isabella — ele falou quando reabriu os olhos.

— E isso seria uma ótima publicidade para seu álbum póstumo.

O britânico riu, até que por fim falou:

— Você está contratada, bem vinda ao time Cullen.

Foi minha vez de rir, eu não pude deixar de achar hilário a ingenuidade que o Cullen ainda tinha dentro de si.

— Pobrezinho. — Dei um tampinha sobre a tatuagem de rosas em seu ombro, o Cullen era completamente tatuado. — Você é quem está no time Swan, eu estou no comando agora.

— Eu não estou no seu time, Isabella! — reclamou, tirando minha mão de si.

— Você está e irá agradecer por eu tê-lo escolhido.

— Foi minha mãe quem chamou por você.

— E isso não quer dizer nada, eu poderia ter recusado, mas aceitei.

Tornei a me sentar na espreguiçadeira, estava exausta. Percorri meus olhos pelo corpo de Edward, ele precisava voltar à academia, logo. Por um segundo pensei na fala de Tanya na minha sala aquela manhã, mas o Cullen usava um short de banho, o que não me permitiria saber se ele tinha realmente um pau grande.

— Como você conseguiu? — ele indagou.

— Desculpe?

— Como superou o Escândalo Swan? — Sentou do meu lado, mais respingos de água me atingiram.

— O que importa é que você irá superar seus próprios escândalos, Cullen. — Cruzei minhas pernas, olhando para suas costas magras, ele tinha uma tatuagem tribal cafona ali.

— O que tanto está olhando em mim? — perguntou incomodado.

— Você precisa malhar, o quanto antes — anunciei, ele me olhou ultrajado. — O quê? Eu preciso que fique bonitinho de novo, noventa por cento do seu público são de adolescentes e jovens adultas, elas não vão achar sexy um cara magrelo.

— Eu estava na porra de uma clinica de reabilitação, não em um centro de treinamento para atletas, claro que estou magro! — ele gritou, ficando irritadiço.

— Já parou? — perguntei, ele me olhou confuso, parecendo esperar que eu ficasse com medo do seu surto. — Eu já estive nesse mesmo lugar, Cullen. — Apontei para a cabeça dele. — Essa confusão ai? Eu fui a rainha desse lugar escuro, desse medo de não saber o que fazer. Não tenho medo de suas explosões, não tenho medo de suas caras feias, por isso sou a pessoa ideal para te colocar no topo, porque eu conheço o caminho de volta. — Dei um tapa em suas costas, o que pareceu doer pelo que vi em sua expressão.

Levantei, colocando-me diante dele.

— Eu o deixarei descansar pelo resto do fim de semana, mas não te quero pisando fora dessa mansão, entendido?

— Você não manda em mim — teimou.

Suspirei, ele era como uma criança, bem birrento.

— Cullen. — Inclinei-me para frente, aproximando meu rosto do dele. Seus olhos verdes encontraram-se com os meus, ainda irritadiços. — Não estou brincando quando digo que sou eu quem está no comando agora, eu realmente estou.

— Eu não vou ajoelhar e cumprir suas ordens, Isabella.

— Então, eu vou ir embora agora e esqueça-me como sua empresária — ameacei.

— Está blefando.

— Não estou blefando — rebati.

— Então, vá embora. — Apontou para a porta que me levaria à mansão. — Cai fora, Swan, sei que vai voltar atrás de mim em um segundo.

— É isso que você acha?

— Eu tenho certeza.

— Tudo bem. — Corrigi minha postura, Edward sorriu maliciosamente para mim. — Estamos acertados, certo? Não sou mais sua empresária, já que não está disposto a me obedecer.

— Sim, isso mesmo, até você voltar outra vez implorando para ser minha empresária.

Acenei para ele, dando meia volta até a mansão. Eu passei por Rosalie que estava cozinhando, ela me perguntou o que tínhamos resolvido, mas não parei de andar para bater papo, eu precisava me afastar o máximo suficiente, para Edward perceber que ele era quem deveria ir atrás de mim.

Aconteceu, como deduzi, o Cullen surgiu na porta de sua mansão quando eu estava prestes a entrar em meu carro. Ele me olhou surpreso, parecendo em duvida se ia até mim, ou continuava parado no lugar.

— Pode abrir o portão para mim? Eu preciso ir embora — falei para ele, com falsa gentileza em minha voz, que engoliu em seco.

— Você está blefando!

— Bom, já que não vai abrir os portões, eu irei derrubá-los, pode me mandar a conta do prejuízo. Sabe, você não está indo muito bem para se dar ao luxo de ficar gastando dinheiro com qualquer coisa — provoquei, entrando em meu carro, batendo a porta.

Eu estava o ligando, quando Edward correu até mim, entrando no banco do carona, molhando o estofado.

— Não, por favor, não — ele implorou, enquanto eu dava ré.

— Não o que, Cullen? — Sorri vitoriosamente para ele.

— Não vá embora — pediu, cada palavra parecendo ser uma dor a mais nele. Coitadinho, era difícil para ele implorar por algo, eu quase sentia pena, quase.

— Você me quer como sua empresária?

— Quero. — Fez uma careta ao dizer aquilo. — Eu quero você como minha empresária, Swan. — Revirou os olhos.

— E irá me obedecer?

O rosto dele ficou vermelho, mas ele se forçou a falar:

— Sim, eu vou fazer tudo que você mandar.

Parei o carro, abrindo a porta de Edward.

— Passe o fim de semana dentro de casa, Edward — orientei. — Não receba visitas, só da família e no máximo seus pais e irmã. Fique fora da internet, se você entrar no Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Snapachat ou qualquer coisa assim e fizer um post que seja, eu irei confiscar seus celulares e computadores, toda publicação a partir de agora será feita com consentimento meu, ou de alguém da minha equipe. Falando nisso, eu te quero segunda-feira de manhã na Swan Productions para começarmos a trabalhar, aproveite o fim de semana para descansar, iremos ter muito o que fazer em breve.

Ele assentiu.

— Dê o fora do meu carro. — Gesticulei para a saída.

— Eu não posso chamar nem mesmo uma garota? — perguntou angustiado. — Passei três meses trancado, preciso de sexo, Isabella.

— Use sua criatividade para matar seus desejos, Cullen. — Tornei a apontar para fora do meu carro.

— Vai me proibir até de transar? — perguntou perplexo, saindo do carro, mas segurando a porta aberta para que continuássemos a conversar.

— Aguente mais um pouco, Betty, logo eu libero você para um pouco de sexo.

— Do que me chamou?

— Betty. — Indiquei a tatuagem ridícula da Betty Boop em seu antebraço direito.

— Vá se foder, Swan.

— Sim, diferente de você eu não estou proibida de ter sexo. — Mandei um beijo para ele, enquanto ria, o que fez Edward bater a porta do meu carro com força, mas o Cullen se moveu até o portão para liberar minha passagem.

Ele bateu em minha janela, antes que eu pudesse deixar os limites de sua casa.

— O que quer agora, Cullen? — perguntei depois de abaixar o vidro da janela.

— Já contou para seu papaizinho? — Ele tocou na gola da minha camiseta, que tinha uma estampa do álbum de papai que fez Edward perder um Grammys. Sim, eu tinha a escolhido a dedo para um pouco de provocação. — Que você está se contrabandeando para o lado do inimigo, quero dizer.

— Cullen. — Segurei em seu queixo. — Não é meu inimigo, entendeu? Está no meu time, lembra? Acredite, se fosse meu inimigo, você estaria muito fodido.

Ele se soltou do meu aperto para falar:

— O que iria fazer se eu fosse seu inimigo, Zoe? — Eu senti meu rosto endurecer ao ouvir ele me chamar pelo nome da minha personagem de maior sucesso. — Irá usar seus poderes de alienígena contra mim? — Provocou.

— Vejo você na segunda, Betty! — Voltei a dirigir imediatamente, sem ceder à sua provocação, mas ainda fui capaz de ouvi-lo cantarolar o tema de Zoe em Malibu.

Aumentei a velocidade do carro, indo para longe de Edward, mas principalmente querendo ficar longe da música de Zoe. Não podia perder tempo pensando naquilo, estava enterrado junto ao Escândalo Swan.

xoxoxo

Aproveitando que já estava dirigindo, eu deixei a casa de Edward e dirigi até a casa do meu pai. Sabia que Charlie estaria lá, uma vez que Ness tinha me dito na noite anterior que estaria jantando com ela, então era uma boa hora para anunciar ao senhor Swan sobre meu novo cliente.

— Ei, Bells, eu não te esperava aqui hoje — papai comentou quando o encontrei no estúdio que ele tinha em casa.

— Oi, papai. — Depositei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Charlie estava sentado no chão, com o violão em mãos e cercado por rabiscos de letras de música. Eu me lembrava de quando era criança de sentar junto a ele e ficar dizendo palavras quaisquer para ajudá-lo a compor, algumas vezes tinha serventia, outras ele apenas ria das minhas sugestões.

— Precisava vir te ver. — Tirei seu chapéu de caubói de sua cabeça, colocando sobre a minha, sentando ali também. — Tenho algo importante a contar.

Eu era bem mais parecida com minha genitora, mas tinha a melhor parte de Charlie, os olhos castanhos dele. Eu os achava lindos, aquele tom castanho de chocolate, era sempre um conforto saber que ele e eu tínhamos aquilo igual.

— Algo sobre Jimmy? — ele perguntou preocupado, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

— Não, está tudo bem entre nós dois, pode ficar tranquilo — respondi apressadamente. James era perfeito, eu sabia disso e queria que papai continuasse sabendo também. — Ele foi para Miami, pelo fim de semana, volta no domingo. — Dei de ombros, já sentindo falta do meu namorado. — Enfim, tenho algo importante para contar — repeti.

— Vá em frente, Bells. — Papai piscou para mim em incentivo. — Sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui para apoiá-la em tudo.

Eu sabia, muito bem, diferente de Renée, Charlie sempre esteve ao meu lado.

— Eu fui procurada por outro artista, ele quer meus serviços como empresária. E, eu já aceitei, o contrato será visto na segunda-feira.

Papai sorriu largamente para mim.

— Bells, isso é ótimo! — Mal ele sabia. — Quatro artistas em suas mãos, filha. Você está se tornando uma máquina de fabricar sucessos.

Não pude deixar de rir, mexendo no chapéu dele sobre minha cabeça.

— É um artista novo como Riley foi? Ou algum famoso percebeu que você é a melhor escolha de Los Angeles?

— É alguém conhecido. — Suspirei, sem querer criar um caos entre papai e eu, mas sabendo que era preciso contar a verdade antes que ele descobrisse por terceiros. — Pai, o artista em questão é Ed Cullen.

O sorriso no rosto de Charlie sumiu imediatamente.

— Não, Isabella! — Seu bigode espesso se mexeu de forma engraçada ao dizer aquilo.

Charlie se levantou em um rompante, quase deixando seu violão cair no chão.

— Pai, me escuta, por favor — pedi, levantando também.

— Escutar o que? Que minha própria filha está me traindo? Bells, eu não quero você metida com aquele Cabeludo Britânico.

Eu tive de rir, ganhando um olhar revoltado de Charlie.

— Não ria, Isabella!

— Pai, sei que você e Ed tiveram suas desavenças, mas já faz muito tempo, hora de superar, né?

— Sim, agora que você falou isso é justamente o que eu farei — ele falou debochadamente, tirando o seu chapéu de mim e recolocando em sua cabeça. — Qual é o próximo passo? O Cullen e eu cantarmos uma canção juntos?

Mordi o lábio em hesitação ao ouvir sua tirada certeira, papai arregalou os olhos, encarando-me revoltado.

— Isabella, não!

— Só uma música, papai — insisti. — Uma música country, o que acha? Eu posso escrever todo o discurso de desculpas dele por ter chamado sua música de ultrapassada.

— Não quero as desculpas dele, Bells, nem a real, muito menos a falsa.

— Papai. — Fui atrás dele, que colocou seu violão em um suporte. — Eu sei, sei que Ed é irritante, mas ele fará com que a Swan Productions lucre muito mais.

— Ele não está com a carreira arruinada? Como alguém com tanta besteira nas costas pode se reerguer, Bells? — Ele se voltou para mim, parecendo se dar conta de suas palavras, suspirou. — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem, sabe que já superei aquela merda. Você está me apoiando, né?

— Não, eu não quero aquele delinquente perto de você.

— Papai!

Charlie bufou, segurando meus ombros.

— Certo, eu calo minha boca e a vejo se tornar empresária desse garoto, mas só se me prometer que vai tentar se entender com ela.

Eu quis dizer não, mas precisava de papai cedendo a Ed na Swan Porductions, para que o mais breve possível pudesse colocar os dois cantando juntos. Isso seria mesmo algo grande, as pessoas comentariam por muito tempo, o que nos daria um lucro excelente.

— Tudo bem. — Forcei um sorriso. — Eu irei tentar pegar leve com ela.

Mas, se ela pisasse fora da linha, iria ter de lidar com meu ódio eterno.

— Não acredito que você está virando empresária daquele cantorzinho idiota — papai resmungou.

— Você sempre será meu cantor favorito, papai. — Roubei o chapéu dele de novo. — O que acha de pedirmos uma pizza, bebermos umas cervejas e assistirmos ao jogo de futebol americano que eu sei que você gravou?

A expressão dele se suavizou um pouco.

— Parece um bom plano, Bells.

— Eu tenho bons planos sempre, pai, isso inclui você e Ed cantando juntos.

— Não vai acontecer, Isabella.

Iria, eu sabia que iria. Só precisava fazer os dois não se matarem antes disso, seria um longo trabalho conciliar Ed Cullen e Charlie Swan, mas eu estava disposta a colocá-los no mesmo time.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

**_Edward Cullen_**

"_A nova empresária de Ed Cullen é Isabella Swan!"_

Meu primeiro contato com Isabella foi através de uma tela de cinema, eu tinha uns cinco anos na época e a Swan protagonizava um filme infanto-juvenil qualquer que fez muito sucesso nos Estados Unidos e na Europa. Rosalie passou semanas cantando a música tema do longa metragem e por mais que eu tenha dito que odiei o filme, também passei um bom tempo com a canção em mente.

O ponto da questão era esse, já conhecia Isabella Swan tinha muito tempo, desde que era uma criança em Bath na Inglaterra. Vi a Caipira Filha em filmes, seriados e com certeza na série de maior sucesso que ela protagonizou, Zoe em Malibu.

O seriado ambientado nos anos oitenta contava a história de uma alienígena, Zoe interpretada por Isabella, que iria morar em Malibu depois de seu planeta entrar em guerra — qualquer referência que você possa pensar disso é mera coincidência os produtores afirmavam — e lá vivia várias aventuras típicas de uma adolescente americana, incluindo perseguir o sonho de ser uma cantora. Claro, isso quando não estava lutando contra outros alienígenas que ousavam tentar invadir e/ou destruir a preciosa Malibu.

Zoe em Malibu durou de 2003 até 2005, quando o Escândalo Swan aconteceu e a série foi cancelada sem um final decente. Não gostava do seriado, mas Rosalie o acompanhava e eu assistia por tabela, talvez eu tivesse ficado um pouco irritado por não ter um final digno, mas também não assumiria isso para ninguém, seria vergonhoso demais.

Nunca pensei que meu contato com Isabella, a filha do Caipira Swan, iria além de apenas vê-la em filmes e séries. Mas, o destino — se é que isso realmente existia — estava tirando sarro da minha cara e a protagonista de Zoe em Malibu estava tornando-se minha empresária.

xoxoxo

Assim que Isabella dirigiu para fora dos limites da minha casa, eu segui de volta para o interior da mansão. Sentia-me sujo por ter praticamente beijado os pés daquela mulher para convencê-la a ser minha empresária, mas eu realmente não tinha como escolher muito, outros empresários poderiam não querer lidar comigo após toda minha confusão e eu precisava admitir que gerenciar minha própria carreira não daria certo.

— Vai contar o que está acontecendo? Ou eu vou ter de adivinhar entre você e aquela mulher correndo de um lado para o outro? — Rosalie me questionou quando eu cheguei a cozinha, desabando em um dos bancos próximos ao balcão.

— Ela é minha empresária agora — contei, Rosalie suspirou, parecendo aliviada.

— Isso é bom, Edward, você precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo — minha irmã falou. — Mesmo que seja aquela mulher arrogante — estremeceu ao falar sobre Isabella.

— Eu tive de implorar para que ela fosse minha empresária. — Certo, depois de eu a mandar embora, mas era a mesma coisa.

Rosalie riu baixinho.

— Isso não vai matá-lo, Edward, você pode ser a pessoa implorando por algo de vez em quando, não seja tão convencido.

— Você deveria estar do meu lado, Rosalie! — exclamei indignado.

— Sempre estive do seu lado, Edward — Rosalie sussurrou, voltando a cozinhar, ela parecia triste e sabia que aquilo era minha culpa.

— Desculpe — murmurei, fazendo com que ela me olhasse por um instante, seus olhos azuis estavam repletos de lágrimas.

— Vá tomar um banho e se livre da água da piscina, quando voltar a comida já estará pronta — Rosalie falou, sem se estender sobre meu pedido de desculpas.

— Rose, é sério eu...

— Apenas vá tomar banho, Edward — ela pediu com a voz embargada.

— Eu não queria fazer nada daquilo, não queria socar aquele cara e ir pra cadeia. Quanto às drogas, eu definitivamente não planejei nada disso. — Rosalie começou a chorar, fazendo com que eu me calasse. — Desculpa, me desculpa — pedi novamente, sem saber mais o que falar, principalmente por ter ela chorando diante de mim.

— Eu já mandei você ir tomar banho, vá logo! — ela ordenou contra suas lágrimas.

— Rose...Tudo bem, eu estou indo — cedi, pois eu sabia que quanto mais tentasse me desculpar por tudo, mais a machucaria no futuro quando voltasse a ser um problema.

Sem falar mais nada, eu segui até meu quarto. Shrek continuava dormindo na minha cama, nem ligou para mim fazendo barulho por ali até eu ir para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Passei um bom tempo debaixo da água quente, era um dia bem calorento em Los Angeles naquela sexta-feira, mas eu sempre me sentia melhor depois de um banho quente. Quer dizer, na maior parte do tempo, às vezes nada era capaz de controlar a agitação que tomava conta de mim.

Eu me mantive forte, não podia fracassar ainda, pelo menos não tão cedo. Podia aguentar mais um pouco sem as drogas, sem a bebida.

— Você precisa ser mais forte que as drogas, Edward — Marcus falava em todas nossas consultas durante meu tempo preso na clinica. — Não pode deixá-las dominarem, é você quem está no comando.

Odiava todo aquele papo de autoajuda, mas precisava desesperadamente que ele funcionasse. Eu já tinha arruinado muita coisa, não precisava arruinar mais nada. Ou, podia fingir por um tempo que estava tudo bem, até as merdas voltarem a acontecer.

— O que você cozinhou afinal? — perguntei para Rosalie quando retornei a cozinha, com Shrek, que tinha acordado, me seguindo.

— É uma receita do livro de James Klein, na verdade. — Rose apontou para o livro sobre a bancada da cozinha — aberto em uma página de uma torta — dei de ombros, sem reconhecer o nome. — Você sabe, o cara do Cozinhando com Estrelas — Rosalie falou empolgada. — Ele é o namorado da Isabella.

Torci o nariz ao ouvir aquilo.

— Alguém é corajoso o suficiente para namorar aquela mulher maluca?

— Ele é. — Rosalie riu, indo tirar a torta do forno. — Eu definitivamente não cozinho tão bem quanto James, mas espero que goste. — Colocou a torta sobre o apoio na bancada, foi impossível não fazer uma careta para as bordas queimadas. — Certo, eu acho que deixei passar demais do ponto.

— Tudo bem, podemos comer mesmo assim. — Peguei a espátula que estava em cima da bancada posteriormente, cortando a torta, Rosalie fez uma careta também quando vimos a massa dura.

— Okay, nós estamos pedindo pela nossa janta, Edward — ela declarou, arrancando a espátula da minha mão. — Não vou fazer você comer isso e passar mal.

— Posso comer, Rose, é só uma torta dura — insisti, mesmo temendo comer aquilo.

— Não, nem o Shrek merece comer minha comida ruim. — Ela levou a forma com a torta para longe de mim. — Sushi ou pizza? — pegou o telefone da cozinha.

— Sushi, eu acho. — Peguei o livro do namoradinho de Isabella. — Tanto faz, não estou com muita fome.

— Por isso está magro — Rosalie resmungou, a ouvi discar o número do restaurante e começar a falar com o atendente.

O livro de James Klein se chamava Receitas das Estrelas, absurdamente clichê, eu sei. Na capa uma foto dele, era um cara loiro, de olhos claros e que já devia ter mais de trinta. Obviamente eu já tinha visto James por ai, provavelmente na TV mesmo, mas minha rotina não me permitia parar e ver programas estúpidos de culinária.

— Você me ouviu?

— O quê? — Levantei o olhar para Rosalie, parando de ler a mini biografia de James na contracapa do livro.

— Eu disse que nós podíamos assistir algum filme, enquanto a comida não chega — ela falou, vi que ela já tinha desligado a chamada com o restaurante e que a torta parou na lata de lixo, me desligar do mundo às vezes era bem fácil.

— É, pode ser — concordei. — Não tem nada melhor pra fazer mesmo — reclamei, em outros tempos eu estaria em alguma festa, mas não, estava preso em casa numa sexta-feira.

— Nossa, obrigada por ser tão gentil — Rose reclamou.

— Merda, desculpe, Rose — pedi, jogando o livro de lado. — Sabe que isso não é sobre você.

— Que seja. — Ela começou a andar para fora da cozinha. — Só por isso eu escolho o filme.

— Isso quer dizer que vamos assistir alguma comédia romântica irritante, estou certo? — A segui, nós dois e Shrek paramos na sala de TV, uma das exigências que fiz quando estava procurando por uma casa, eu amava assistir filmes, mesmo que nos últimos tempos isso se tornou algo bem raro.

— Ah, muito melhor do que isso, irmãozinho — Rosalie começou a rodar as prateleiras atrás de filmes, atrás de seu alvo. — O que acha desse? — Jogou a caixinha de um para mim, por sorte eu tinha um bom reflexo, ou eu acabaria com aquilo acertando meu precioso rosto.

Olhei bem para a capa do DVD, sem saber se ria ou se ficava irritado com Rosalie. O filme era justamente o primeiro que assisti de Isabella, o que tinha a música tema mais chiclete da história de Hollywood inteira.

— Você só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara, Rosalie Lilian Cullen!

— Eu estou, mas nós vamos realmente assistir a esse filme. — Ela andou até mim, pegando o DVD e indo até o aparelho que ainda mantinha ali.

— Nem sabia que tinha essa porcaria de filme aqui — falei injuriado, olhando para as prateleiras recheadas de DVD's, obviamente com o avanço da tecnologia eles nem eram tão necessários assim, mas eu gostava de ter uma coleção.

— Você não tinha — Rosalie falou. — Mamãe e eu estávamos numa loja umas duas semanas atrás, ai ela encontrou o filme e ficou toda nostálgica se lembrando de como passei semanas cantando a música. Foi ai que a ideia de ir atrás de Isabella para ser sua empresária surgiu na mente de mamãe, pra falar a verdade — Rose confidenciou. — Ela pensou que como Isabella está no meio desde sempre, poderia te ajudar muito bem, fora que todos nós vimos dois dos artistas da Swan Productions ganhando Grammys premiação desse ano.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — Me joguei sobre o sofá que tinha ali, eu não queria mesmo ficar pensando que não tinha a droga de um Grammys, principalmente por continuar achando que Charlie Swan tinha roubado meu merecido prêmio de Álbum do Ano alguns anos antes.

— Isabella pode ser uma mulher insuportável, mas continuo amando esse filme — Rosalie disse quando sentou ao meu lado, Shrek pulou no sofá junto da gente, achando um lugar para se estabelecer entre nós dois, sendo espaçoso como ele bem sabia ser desde que era um filhote peludo e gordo. — Mas, claro, continuo amando ainda mais Zoe em Malibu.

— Como, Rose, como? — eu perguntei, afagando a cabeça de Shrek, enquanto via os créditos iniciais do filme aparecerem na tela.

— Nem vem, Edward eu bem sei que você também gostava de Zoe em Malibu.

— Não gostava, era obrigado a assistir porque só tínhamos uma TV em casa e você tinha o direito ao controle nas quartas.

Não que nós fossemos tão sem grana a ponto de não ter dinheiro para comprar outra TV, o ponto era que meu pai evitava muito gastos supérfluos e priorizava nossa educação, qualquer dinheiro extra era destinado a poupança das nossas faculdades. Rosalie e eu frequentamos uma escola católica particular, fizemos cursos extracurriculares e tudo mais. Papai sonhava em nos ver estudando em Oxford, não aconteceu.

Eu já era um popstar quando chegou a minha época de ir para a universidade, sendo assim não dei a mínima para isso, já tinha sido um saco completar o ensino médio no meio da fama. Minha irmã também ficou tão envolvida com a mudança da minha vida, que acabou não alcançando o que era necessário para ingressar em Oxford. Papai devia me detestar mais ainda por isso, por ter desviado Rose da faculdade dos sonhos, fui com certeza a ovelha negra dos Cullen.

— Ele ligou? — perguntei em um fio de voz, vendo Isabella aparecer no filme, toda enfeitada em roupas de princesa, o que sua personagem era.

— Quem? — Rosalie perguntou de volta, fazendo com que eu a olhasse por um segundo, algo em meu olhar foi suficiente para que ela entendesse a quem eu estava me referindo. — Não, ele não ligou hoje.

— Ligou ontem?

— É, ligou — confirmou.

— Então, ele não ligou hoje porque sabia que eu estaria aqui, né? Não queria correr o risco de eu pedir para falar com ele. — Engoli em seco.

— Edward, tenta entender o papai, ele está ocupado no trabalho...

— Nós dois sabemos que isso não é sobre o precioso trabalho dele, Rose — a interrompi. — É sobre ele ter tanta vergonha de mim que prefere me evitar, prefere evitar o próprio filho dele.

— Não, Edward, o papai te ama! — Rose afirmou, eu forcei uma risada.

— Ele pode amar, Rosalie, mas ele está farto das minhas merdas e desistiu de mim. Você e a mamãe também deveriam desistir, mas são persistentes demais para isso. Bom, pelo menos vamos ver até quando vocês aguentam.

Rosalie permaneceu calada, perdida demais em seus pensamentos para dizer qualquer coisa. Eu consegui me distrair com o filme brega da Isabella adolescente, onde ela era uma princesa que passava por grandes apuros na Inglaterra, até que o sotaque falso era bom, devia ter passado por boas aulas para conseguir falar como uma nativa.

Em algum momento o sushi chegou, Rosalie cuidou de ir pegar a comida, já que eu estava recluso até segunda ordem da minha nova empresária e não podia aparecer nem mesmo para o entregador. Nós jantamos em silêncio, apenas com o filme fazendo barulho.

— Eu só quero ser uma garota normal — Rose começou a cantar junto com Isabella a canção principal do filme, sorri, sentindo a animação na voz dela por estar se reencontrando com a música que foi tudo para ela quando tinha cinco anos de idade. — Não ria de mim! —— Bateu em meu braço.

— Não estou rindo, Rose — me defendi. — Só estou achando adorável como você ainda canta essa droga de música com a mesma animação que cantava quando era uma garotinha.

— Não posso fazer nada, a canção Só quero ser uma garota normal é linda! — Rosalie franziu o cenho. — O nome é grande demais, né?

— Muito! — concordei.

— Será que Isabella autografaria o DVD para mim? — ela perguntou, pegando a caixinha do filme.

— Eu não pediria por isso se fosse você. — Larguei o que ainda tinha de comida de lado, não estava mais aguentando comer. — Do jeito que aquela mulher é, seria bem capaz que ela quebrasse o DVD — resmunguei. — Ela tinha até um olhar de boa menina quando adolescente, né? — Apontei para o telão na parede, onde a jovem Isabella dançava e cantava.

— É normal, não? — Rosalie apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, uma vez que Shrek tinha nos deixado alguns minutos antes para ir se deitar no outro sofá, onde teria mais espaço. Aquele cachorro era bem folgado, mas continuava o amando. — Ela ser tão cretina agora, quero dizer, ela passou por muita coisa com aquele escândalo, deve ser a forma que ela encontrou de se proteger de tudo.

Eu bufei, revirando os olhos.

— Você acredita na versão dela da história?

Rosalie se remexeu, para poder me olhar.

— Eu acredito, Edward. Assim como acredito que você não procurou se meter nesse monte de problemas, que isso tudo foi culpa dessa porcaria de indústria da fama que deixa todos os artistas...

— Loucos? — sugeri vendo que ela não conseguia pensar uma palavra.

— Perdidos — Rosalie falou com autonomia. — Retomando a conversa de antes, eu nunca vou desistir de você, está certo? Não importa quantas vezes você caia, Edward Anthony Cullen, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. — Beijou minha bochecha, sua voz novamente era embargada pelo choro. — É minha metade, irmão, não sei viver longe de você.

xoxoxo

Passei o fim de semana preso em casa, sem festas, sem drogas, sem garotas, sem criar encrencas. Isabella até ficaria orgulhosa de mim, se eu soubesse que aquela mulher tinha um coração, ela com certeza não tinha um para sentir bons sentimentos sobre ninguém, era fira como a porra de um cubo de gelo.

Rosalie e minha mãe foram minhas únicas companhias, Shrek também, claro. As duas tentaram de tudo para deixar meu confinamento o mais confortável possível, mas ainda passei a maior parte do tempo na cama, dormindo, já que eu não podia chamar ninguém para sexo.

Dormir era um saco, eu perdia tempo que podia estar aproveitando para mil outras coisas, mas pelo menos enquanto estava dormindo, não aprontava mais nada. Quando não estava dormindo, estava sendo obrigado a comer por minha mãe e irmã, ou brincando com Shrek no quintal da mansão, isso quando eu não era obrigado a me trancar em casa com as cortinas baixas por ouvir barulho de um helicóptero sobrevoando o condomínio.

Sim, morava em um condomínio com mais outros famosos por perto, mas duvidava muito que o helicóptero estava ali por qualquer um deles, era claro que o alvo era eu. Todos ainda queriam flagras exclusivos meus depois que deixei a reabilitação, uma foto que fosse já era suficiente, mas eles deviam estar sedentos por mais escândalos da minha parte.

Esme me proibiu de acessar a internet, ela devia ter feito a escola de Isabella Swan empresariado enquanto estive internado, pois foi realmente rígida quando arrancou o celular da minha mão, impedindo que eu me comunicasse com o mundo exterior. Rosalie, unindo-se a ela, até mudou a senha da internet da minha — só para que fique claro — casa, impossibilitando-me de acessar qualquer site que fosse.

Então, mesmo que a chegada da segunda-feira significasse ter de rever Isabella, eu estava feliz que finalmente poderia pisar fora da minha mansão. Quem sabe eu finalmente poderia foder aquele dia, precisava desesperadamente daquilo, estava quase me sentindo um viciado em sexo em abstinência, aparentemente não bastava apenas a falta do álcool e das outras drogas para me deixar louco, ainda existia a falta de sexo.

Minha mãe fez com que eu acordasse cedo na segunda-feira, alegando que não poderia me atrasar para a estúpida reunião com Isabella. Ela não iria comigo, mas meu advogado, Jenks iria nos encontrar lá já que era obvio que trataríamos de negócios e contratos, eu perguntei se Rose iria me acompanhar, mas ela estava mais interessada em acompanhar mamãe à ONG.

Dessa forma, eu acabei sozinho em um dos meus carros, a BMW preta, sendo seguido por meus seguranças em outro carro. Dirigir novamente era o máximo, mesmo tendo de ser escoltado e ter de andar com a capota do carro baixa, já era bom demais poder usufruir um pouquinho que fosse da liberdade que me foi roubada quando acabei preso.

Os abutres, mais conhecidos como paparazzis, estavam do lado de fora do meu condomínio. Eu tive de dirigir mais do que seria necessário para chegar a Swan Productions para poder despistá-los, por sorte consegui e acabei chegando lá sem nenhum deles atrás de mim.

Consegui entrar com a BMW na garagem do subsolo do prédio, pelo menos Isabella tinha avisado o time Swan dela da minha ida para a produtora e minha entrada estava liberada. Coloquei o carro na melhor vaga que encontrei, por mais que no meu interior tudo que queria era dirigir correndo para longe daquele lugar.

Não conseguia acreditar em mim mesmo, indo me unir a uma Swan. Eu deveria ter ligado para Caius, implorado a ele para voltar a ser meu empresário, não ter implorado para Isabella, aquilo era muito errado.

Ainda estava no interior do meu carro, debatendo se deveria mesmo subir e ir até a Swan, ou se deveria correr para bem longe dela, quando vi uma Mercedes entrar na garagem, parando quase na frente do meu carro. Lá dentro eu podia ver Isabella, junto ao seu namoradinho, os dois conversavam e por fim se beijaram.

Um beijo bem sem graça, diga-se de passagem. Até eu três meses preso numa clinica de reabilitação tinha tido mais ação, com a minha mão, okay, mas era muito mais emocionante que o beijo daqueles dois.

Sai do carro, apoiando-me na BMW, deixando com que minha nada querida empresária me visse ali. Ela também não pareceu muito contente com a minha presença, mas se obrigou a sair da Mercedes e seu namorado saiu junto. James, o mestre cuca, contornou o carro e abriu a porta para Isabella, então os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até mim.

— Que bom que chegou cedo, Cullen! — a Caipira Filha alfinetou. Ela usava grandes óculos de Sol aquela manhã, assim como uma calça jeans apertada, all star, uma regata cinza e uma camisa quadriculada por cima, nas cores amarela e preta, o que a deixava parecendo uma abelha.

— James Klein — o homem se apresentou para mim, estendendo uma mão em minha direção, lançando-me um sorriso cordial.

— Ed Cullen, mas obviamente você me conhece — falei, ignorando sua mão. — Todos me conhecem, claro!

— Bem que você disse que ele era mesmo bem convencido, Baby — James sussurrou para Isabella, mas óbvio que consegui ouvir.

— Eu disse, não? — Isabella falou com ele, dando uma risadinha perversa, eu quis surtar naquele momento com ela, mas me contive, antes que tivesse de implorar outra vez para a mulher ser minha empresária. — Falo com você depois, Jimmy. — O beijou brevemente.

— Pegue leve com o Ed, Bella — ele pediu, rindo também, soando como uma hiena. — Se ela ficar muito irritada, provavelmente é fome — falou para mim, como se eu me importasse com qualquer coisa vindo de Isabella, só queria que ela cuidasse da minha carreira e pronto, por mim ela podia embarcar na nave de Zoe e voltar pro planeta de onde sua personagem tinha vindo.

— Nós podemos ir logo resolver o que importa, Isabella? — a questionei, ganhando um olhar mortal da mulher, mas pouco me importei.

— Melhor vocês irem logo, devem ter muito trabalho a fazer — James falou, dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada. — Eu tenho de ir trabalhar também.

— Não se canse muito, você ainda está no fuso da costa leste — Isabella disse para ele, impressionantemente soando preocupada com seu namoradinho, a mulher tinha mesmo sentimentos? Era um milagre! — Vem, Cullen! — Estalou seus dedos na frente do meu rosto, afastando-se de mim e do mestre cuca.

Qual era a ideia dela com aquilo?

— Agora é a hora que você a segue, Ed — James falou para mim, mal escondendo um sorriso.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa para o loiro, indo atrás da namorada irritante dele. Isabella esperava por mim junto ao elevador da garagem, mantendo a porta aberta.

— Você teve um bom fim de semana, Cullen? — Isabella me perguntou com deboche em sua voz, entrando no elevador comigo e apertando no botão do destino.

— Sim, assisti um bom filme, Princesa Audrey — debochei de volta, vendo pelo espelho do elevador Isabella ficar vermelha. — Eu só quero ser uma garota normal — cantei, querendo provocá-la ainda mais.

— Morra, Edward! — Isabella resmungou, remexendo em sua grande bolsa e tirando saltos altos de lá, ela jogou a bolsa para mim, enquanto livrava-se dos tênis e colocava os saltos.

— Pra que isso? — perguntei confuso, quando ela socou os tênis da bolsa e tirou a camisa xadrez, ficando apenas na regata que marcava seus peitos.

Pequenos, não valiam a pena, James estava bem mal servido.

— Produção, foda-se, você é tão idiota! — Jogou seus cabelos para o lado, ficando pronta quando o elevador chegou ao andar previamente escolhido por ela.

— Você... — Não tive tempo de debater com ela, as portas do elevador já se abriam e Isabella passou por elas prontamente após arrancar sua bolsa das minhas mãos.

Obrigado a segui-la, deixei o elevador também. Uma loira alta — eu tinha verdadeira predileção por loiras, diga-se de passagem — e muito gostosa, levantou-se de trás de uma mesa, andando até Isabella.

— Bom dia, Bella...Oh, Deus! — a loira soltou um gritinho agudo a me ver. — E-Ed, você está mesmo aqui!

— Recomponha-se, Irina! — Bella ordenou, pegando a pasta das mãos da tal Irina.

— Oi, tudo bem com você? — Eu não me aguentei, depositando um beijo na bochecha da loira, ela cheirava bem e tinha grandes peitos, eu queria foder e Irina parecia muito tentadora para essa missão.

— E-Eu, a-ai — ela continuou gaguejando.

— Nem pensar, Cullen, fique longe da minha assistente. — Isabella me puxou para longe de Irina, sua mão ao redor do meu pulso era firme, ela poderia ser pequena, mas era forte. — Irina, mande Tanya até mim o quanto antes — ordenou uma última vez para a loira gostosona, antes de me arrastar até o que eu deduzi ser sua sala.

— Você sabe, eu não posso ficar longe da sua assistente quando ela é tão gostosa... — Calei a boca quando vi Isabella pronta para dar um tapa na minha cara, vindo dela já não duvidava de mais nada.

— Seu advogado está vindo? — Ela jogou sua bolsa sobre um sofá no canto da sala, seguindo até a cadeira atrás da mesa de vidro que ocupava o centro do local.

— Claro que está, eu não seria louco de vir até aqui sem um advogado para me proteger legalmente de você — falei distraidamente, olhando para os quadros que ela tinha nas paredes de sua sala. Além dos do Caipira Swan, que fiz questão de não olhar, podia ver quadros com o logo da produtora, quadros de Riley Biers e Kate Allen. — Ela é gostosa. — Apontei para o quadro de Kate.

— Você precisa de sexo — Isabella declarou, obviamente não era uma pergunta.

— Desesperadamente, eu não aguento mais masturbação. — Voltei meu olhar para a Swan, que estava distraída com a pasta de antes. — Não posso mesmo foder sua assistente?

— Não, mantenha seu pau pequeno longe da Irina.

— Meu pau não é pequeno! — exclamei revoltado. — Pequeno deve ser o do seu namoradinho. — Isabella me encarou. — Você sabe, Klein é a palavra em alemão para pequeno.

— Como diabos sabe disso? — perguntou surpresa.

— Que o pênis do seu namorado é pequeno?

— Não, Edward! — gritou, revirando os olhos castanhos. — O significado de Klein.

— Fácil, eu estudei alemão quando era criança.

— Isso sim é uma coisa que eu não sabia — ela continuava me olhando surpresa. — Sério mesmo?

— Sim, por que eu inventaria isso? — resmunguei, indo sentar em uma das cadeiras vagas diante sua mesa. — Também sei francês, só para que fique registrado e um pouquinho de espanhol.

— Ótimo, se sua carreira fracassar pode virar professor de línguas — falou, voltando sua atenção para a pasta com documentos a sua frente.

— Eu sou muito bom com a minha língua — sussurrei, Isabella abafou uma risada, mas não pode conter um sorrisinho com o que me ouviu dizer.

Recostei-me a cadeira que estava sentado, ela era de rodinhas, então comecei a girar nela, sem ter o que fazer enquanto esperávamos por Jenks. Eu estava girando, quando vi outra loira entrar na sala de Isabella, odiava a Swan, mas ao menos a Swan Productions estava bem servida com loiras gostosas.

Em um movimento rápido me coloquei de pé, indo até a nova loira, que me olhou de cima abaixo, obviamente gostando do que via.

— Olá, eu sou Ed...

— Deixe-me poupá-lo, Edward — a loira, que devia ter mais de vinte e cinco facilmente, botou a mão em meu peito, impedindo-me de ir beijar o rosto dela como eu estava prestes a fazer. — Sou Tanya Denali, casada, certo? Não adianta tentar jogar suas cantadas baratas para cima de mim, eu não vou pra cama com você.

Isabella gargalhou de seu lugar, soando como a perfeita diaba que ela era.

— Não, eu não estava querendo te cantar — falei, tentando não parecer envergonhado por ter sido dispensado.

— Sim e eu sou virgem — Tanya debochou, Isabella riu ainda mais.

Foda-se, elas eram uma dupla do mal.

— O advogado do Ed chegou, vamos para a sala de reuniões? — Tanya falou com Isabella. — Aliás. — Se voltou para mim. — Sou uma das responsáveis pela Swan Productions, então é melhor não ficar me cantando, ou eu vou ferrar com seu contrato. Mas. — Tanya sorriu largamente. — Se você se comportar eu prometo que estará em boas mãos.

— É, Tanya tem ótimas mãos — Isabella falou, surgindo ao meu lado, empurrando-me para fora da sua sala.

— Cala a boca, Bella. — Tanya corou um pouco.

— Não precisa me empurrar, eu sei andar só, Bella — falei para a Swan experimentando a sonoridade do seu apelido.

As duas me levaram para uma sala de reuniões, onde Jenks estava sendo servido com café pela assistente gostosa de Bella. Eu não tive tempo de voltar a tentar algo com I...Sabe-se lá como ela se chamava, já que logo estava sendo jogado em uma cadeira junto de Jenks — por Bella, claro —, enquanto ela e Tanya iam sentar juntas do outro lado da mesa.

— É bom vê-lo, não criou nenhuma confusão, né? — Jenks perguntou para mim, analisando-me por trás de seus óculos de grau.

Jenks era um homem negro, gordo e que levava muita grana de mim já que eu precisava de um advogado constantemente para me tirar dos apuros com a justiça. Eu já tinha pagado uma fortuna em honorários para o homem, ele algum dia iria acabar tendo de me emprestar grana para que eu pudesse pagá-lo.

— Já mataram as saudades? Temos muito o que fazer — Bella disse impaciente, o que era bem característico dela.

— Aqui, Ed. — A assistente colocou uma cópia do contrato a minha frente.

— Obrigado. — Deslizei uma mão por suas costas, estava quase alcançando sua bunda empinada quando Isabella chamou por mim.

— Edward!

Rapidamente tirei minha mão da assistente.

— Não me obrigue a te fazer implorar novamente, Cullen — Bella declarou para mim, abrindo a cópia do contrato que tinha, começando a falar sobre ele com Jenks.

Suspirei, estava tornando-se real e legal, Isabella Swan seria minha nova empresária. Não tinha mais escapatória, ela iria estar por perto quando deveria estar longe, bem longe.

Meu olhar se encontrou com o dela, enquanto Tanya explicava algo do contrato para Jenks. Bella deu um sorrisinho para mim, na versão dela aquilo parecia ser um sorriso encorajador, o que me fez sorrir de volta.

Ela tinha me prometido o topo, só podia esperar que cumprisse com sua palavra.

xoxoxo

A reunião com Jenks durou cerca de duas horas, longas duas horas. Porém, quando chegamos ao fim daquilo, eu tinha um contrato com a Swan Productions, eles tinham oficialmente tornado-se a produtora por mim e Isabella Swan minha empresária.

Tudo que eu queria após aquela reunião extensa era cair fora daquele prédio, mas claro que Isabella tinha outros planos para mim. Ela e Tanya dispensaram Jenks rapidamente, então me mantiveram na sala de reuniões comigo.

— Nós estamos pensando em uma coletiva de imprensa — Tanya falou, fazendo anotações em seu tablet, Bella estava mais concentrada em rabiscar em uma folha de papel avulsa.

— Quando pensaram nisso?

— Diferente de você nós passamos o fim de semana trabalhando, Cullen — Bella proclamou.

— Não fiz nada porque você me proibiu — lembrei bravo.

— Ei, foco! — Tanya ordenou. — Coletiva de imprensa, Ed, como se sente com isso? Já está pronto?

— Não.

— Resposta errada. — Bella suspirou, olhando para mim. — Não pode fugir da imprensa por muito tempo.

— Você fugiu — rebati.

— Não é da sua conta o que fiz, ou não, Edward. — Vermelho cruzou o rosto de Isabella.

— Bella, Ed, foco! — Tanya repetiu.

— Ele vai dar uma coletiva de imprensa, na sexta-feira — Bella falou para Tanya, sem se preocupar com o que eu estava pensando.

— E que merda eu falarei nessa coletiva? Não há novidade nenhuma na minha carreira.

— Há sim, nós iremos até sua gravadora amanhã começar a preparar tudo para seu novo álbum. — Bella voltou aos seus rabiscos. — De qualquer forma, você vai ter de responder perguntas pessoais.

— Nem fodendo.

— Quanto antes você responder as perguntas mais rápido se livrará delas, Edward — Tanya interviu.

— Tá okay, vocês querem me convencer que com essa coletiva a merda da imprensa vai me deixar em paz? Eu bem sei que não é assim, posso apostar que ainda tem gente te enchendo o saco sobre o Escândalo Swan, Isabella, ou fazendo perguntas sobre...

— Vamos logo para a sessão de fotos, nós cuidamos do resto ao longo da semana — Bella me interrompeu, colocando-se de pé.

— Sessão de fotos?

— É, nós precisamos de fotos novas suas para material de divulgação. — Tanya se levantou também.

— Por que não usam fotos antigas?

Isabella revirou os olhos, parecendo muito perto de explodir, literalmente de raiva.

— Ed, seja compreensível e fique quieto — Tanya pediu, a fala gentil dela até disfarçou sua ordem, Bella poderia treinar como ser mais simpática com sua amiga.

— Eu preciso mesmo tirar essas fotos? — falei diretamente com Tanya.

— Precisa, prometo que não vai demorar muito. — Apontou para a porta, eu me vi obrigado a levantar e seguir para fora da sala de reuniões com elas duas. — Tenho de ir me encontrar com Kate em...

— Você está nos deixando? — perguntei indignado com Tanya partindo, preferia mil vezes ter de lidar com ela do que com Isabella.

— Eu preciso, Kate irá participar de um almoço beneficente e eu irei com ela.

— Não choramingue, Ed, eu estou aqui. — Agindo novamente como se eu fosse um boneco, Bella me arrastou até o elevador.

O prédio da Swan Productions tinha sete andares, divido para abranger a necessidade dos três...Quer dizer, quatro artistas já que eu tinha assinado o contrato, que eles agenciavam. Incluso no prédio estava um para ensaios e outro um estúdio fotográfico, minha maior vontade era ir para o andar onde eu poderia tocar e cantar, mas Bella me levou para o de fotos, revoltante.

A equipe fotográfica já estava ali, alguns pareceram empolgados a me ver, mas outros que já deviam ter mais tempo de Los Angeles onde estavam cercados de famosos lidaram naturalmente comigo enquanto Bella ia me apresentando. Certo, eu esperava por mais ataques histéricos, mas tudo bem se eles estavam contendo-se de surtarem na minha presença.

— Bella, eu trouxe as roupas que pediu — uma garota baixinha, de cabelos cor de mel, aproximaram-se da gente, arrastando uma arara com roupas e sapatos.

— Excelente. — Bella começou a remexer ali. — Leve o Edward para a maquiagem.

— Devemos fazer a barba dele?

— Não, não, mantenha — Bella respondeu, distraída com a roupa.

— Certo, vem, Edward — a garota chamou por mim.

Já estava acostumado a ser maquiado, no começo, ainda no reality que participei, era estranho passar maquiagem, mas com o tempo aceitei que era normal. Além do mais, aquilo era uma mão na roda quando eu estava uma merda e precisava de uma aparência melhor, como naquela segunda-feira.

— Um pouco menos de brilho. — Ouvi a voz de Bella próxima de mim, enquanto eu recebia a maquiagem, estava quase dormindo sentado naquela cadeira confortável. — Não queremos que ele fique parecendo um pote de glitter.

— E o cabelo? — a mulher cuidando da maquiagem perguntou.

Bella suspirou, ela mandou alguém se afastar e senti mãos em meus cabelos. Por um segundo eu gemi, as mãos em questão proporcionaram uma boa onda de satisfação por meu corpo ao deslizarem por minha cabeça.

— Não goze com isso, Cullen — Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido, logo percebi que era ela mexendo em meu cabelo. — Você se envergonharia.

— O quê? — Abri meus olhos, a maquiadora espalhou mais pó no meu rosto e se afastou. Pelo espelho vi Isabella atrás de mim, suas mãos percorrendo meus cabelos, os deixando mais bagunçados do que já eram naturalmente.

— Se você quer domá-los vai precisar de muito gel, Zoe — provoquei, quase pedindo que ela massageasse meus ombros já que suas mãos eram bem eficientes ao menos na minha cabeça.

— Não me chame assim — ela resmungou. — E não quero domá-los, não ainda, estou pensando se eles merecem um corte.

— Não faça isso! — implorei, ela sorriu malignamente para mim pelo espelho, mas tirou as mãos de meus cabelos.

— Estou mantendo a tesoura longe, ao menos hoje — falou, apoiando suas mãos em meus ombros, analisando meu rosto atentamente pelo espelho. — Você precisa engordar.

— Vá se fo...

— Olha a boca! — Bateu no meu braço, impedindo-me de completar meu xingamento. — Vá se vestir, não quero perder muito tempo com você.

— Eu pago seu salário.

— Tecnicamente ainda não vi centavo nenhum vindo de você, já gastei bem mais do que ganhei — falou, pegando uma sacola com roupas das mãos da garota de antes e tênis da Nike — Tem um camarim bem ali. — Apontou para uma porta no canto do estúdio. — Seja rápido!

— Sua assistente não pode ir me ajudar?

— Edward, vá! — Bella tornou a apontar para a porta, sem embarcar na minha brincadeira.

Fui até lá, tirando minhas roupas — que não eram nada mais do que uma camiseta branca com uma estampa qualquer e calça jeans — para me vestir com o visual escolhido por Isabella. Calça jeans de tom azul escuro, tênis preto e branco, uma camiseta preta com detalhes em branco e uma jaqueta marrom bem escura.

Assim que terminei de me vestir deixei o camarim, Bella me rodou, procurando algo que a desagradasse, ela criticou o fato de eu estar magro, mas não falou nada de novo. A fotógrafa da Swann Productions era Ângela Weber, uma mulher magrela e alta demais, de longos cabelos negros e óculos de grau grossos, nada atraente.

Fui posicionado junto ao fundo branco, com luzes, refletores e tudo mais me cercando. Isabella estava junto de Ângela, por um minuto de inocência pensei que ela não falaria nada, mas estava enganado.

— Não, essas fotos estão péssimas, Ângela — Isabella falou para todos ali ouvirem, olhando para as fotos que estavam sendo enviadas diretamente para um computador.

— Mas, Bella — Ângela tentou se justificar.

— Não preciso de fotos sem graça, se eu precisasse de fotos sem emoção eu pegaria a foto da carteira de motorista do Ed, quero fotos com emoção, trabalhe nisso.

— Certo, certo — Ângela concordou prontamente. — Ed, pode sorrir, por favor.

Respirei fundo, colocando um sorriso no rosto, até eu me incomodei por ser tão falso.

— Não, não, está tudo errado! — Bella exclamou, parecendo bem decepcionada. — Posso? — estendeu sua mão para a câmera de Ângela, que prontamente passou o aparelho para ela.

A Swan assumiu o lugar da fotógrafa, ajustando a câmera, antes de se voltar para mim.

— Me dê um sorriso real, Cullen — ordenou, eu sequer consegui forçar um sorriso para ela.

— Preciso que se esforce, Edward!

— Eu estou me esforçando — menti.

Bella andou até mim, que estava sentando em um banquinho.

— O que quer? — indagou.

— Como assim?

— O que quer? — repetiu a pergunta.

— Sei lá, acho que quero ir ao espaço que vocês tem aqui para ensaios, tem um palco, né?

O rosto de Isabella ganhou um sorriso.

— Nós temos um palco sim!

Ela se voltou para o resto da equipe.

— Mudança de planos, nós iremos fazer as fotos lá em cima no espaço para ensaios.

Logo todos começaram a se mover, nem me surpreendi quando Bella me arrastou para o outro andar. O andar inteiro era voltado para ensaios, uma grande pista, um palco de tamanho médio e uma boa acústica.

Sobre o palco podíamos ver baterias, violões, guitarras, um teclado e outros instrumentos. Minhas mãos coçaram para tocar, mas sabia que estava ali somente para fotos.

A equipe começou a preparar a iluminação, seguindo as ordens de Bella que parecia a capitã de um time falando o que cada um tinha de fazer. Eu segui até um dos caras com notebooks, pedindo que eles colocassem música para tocar e preferencialmente músicas que não fossem minhas. Não que não gostasse do que cantava, eu gostava, mas queria algo diferente.

— Quem colocou música? — Bella perguntou confusa, quando foi me chamar para as fotos.

— Eu, Capitã. — Assumi a culpa.

— Do que me chamou?

— Capitã, você sabe, como...

— Tanto faz, vamos logo, suba no palco, Ed.

Sem precisar de uma segunda ordem, eu subi no palco. Antes que eu fizesse qualquer pose, já podia ouvir Bella — que tinha se apossado da câmera de Ângela — disparando cliques.

— Escolha algum instrumento — ela sugeriu, eu rapidamente fui para o teclado, mesmo já de olho em um dos violões.

A Swan subiu no palco comigo, tirando fotos de mais de perto. Fotos com cada instrumento, ou apenas fotos minhas circulando entre eles, ela parecia contente com o resultado, pois não estava dramatizando sobre elas.

— Well, shake it up baby now (Bem, agite seu corpo baby, agora). — Com um dos violões em mãos, eu comecei a acompanhar a música que tocava naquele momento, Twist and Shout que tinha ficado famosa com os Beatles e ainda mais depois de fazer parte da trilha sonora de Curtindo a Vida Adoidado nos anos oitenta.

— Twist and Shout (Gire e grite) — Bella cantou comigo, continuando a tirar as fotos, ela cantava bem, muito melhor do que quando era a Zoe, a Princesa Audrey ou qualquer outra personagem sua no passado. — Come on, come on, come, come on baby now (Venha, venha, chegue, venha agora baby) — cantamos juntos, eu me empolguei para valer com o violão, tocando a música com vontade, não tocava ou cantava de verdade desde a internação, meu corpo e minha alma sentiam falta daquilo.

Na hora nem prestei atenção em Isabella deixando o palco, ou nas pessoas lá embaixo, apenas continuei cantando e tocando. Eu me sentia bem pra caralho fazendo aquilo, a música ainda era minha maior paixão.

— Cullen, só mais uma foto e eu te libero da função modelo — Bella falou para mim quando a música chegou ao fim. — Deixe o violão ai, venha e deite-se aqui, olhando para cima. — Indicou a lateral do palco, onde estava próxima.

Já bem mais relaxado, a música fazia aquilo comigo, obedeci às ordens da Capitã. Bella tirou a foto que queria, cumprindo com sua palavra me dispensou das fotos. Ela foi até o computador ver as fotos, enquanto eu ia de volta para o violão, estava dedilhando uma das minhas músicas, quando Bella me chamou.

Larguei o violão, mesmo que isso tenha doido e fui até Bella. Ele mexia em seu celular, o estendeu para mim assim que cheguei perto dela. Identifiquei tudo rapidamente, o Instagram da produtora, a última foto tirada e uma legenda embaixo que dizia:

"É com grande honra que a equipe da Swan Productions sauda nosso mais novo integrante: Ed Cullen. Preparem-se, grandes novidades estão por vir!"

— Posso publicar?

— Vá em frente — permiti.

Bella jogou o post na internet, não tinha mais escapatória, todos saberiam da nossa parceria.

— Você foi excelente nas fotos, o que acha de um almoço?

— Vai estar envenenado? — perguntei, a seguindo até o elevador antes que ela pudesse começar a me arrastar.

— Ainda não, como disse, você foi um bom modelo.

— E você roubou o lugar da sua fotógrafa.

— Ela que aprenda a tirar fotos melhores, ou será demitida.

— Deus, você é um monstro. — Isabella apenas deu de ombros.

Seguimos em silêncio até sua sala, ela apenas falou com sua assistente, mandando a mulher pedir comida para nós dois do restaurante do namoradinho descendente de alemães. Eu só tive tempo de dizer se tinha alguma alergia alimentar, se queria frango, carne ou peixe, logo sendo rebocado para a sala de Bella.

A Swan assumiu seu lugar, me deixando ficar na cadeira diante sua mesa. Ela logo se distraiu com seu celular, falando como os números no Instagram estavam crescendo com a minha foto publicada.

— Olha só. — Passou seu celular para mim, eu nem me importei em ler os comentários, temendo o que veria ali, mas as curtidas estavam realmente em alta e no instante que estava vendo a foto, vi a curtida de uma das irmãs de Isabella, Ness. O que me fez pensar na outra irmã, a Alice, que com certeza era a gostosa da família.

— Quando vou poder conhecer sua irmã? — indaguei, ganhando um olhar sério de Isabella.

— Do que está falando, Cullen?

— Da Alice, eu vou poder conhecê-la? Eu ia adorar conhecê-la! — Sorri maliciosamente ao dizer aquilo, pensando na filha do meio dos Swan.

Isabella abriu a boca para falar, mas se interrompeu quando ouvimos a porta se abrir. Eu olhei para trás, deparando-me com uma mulher lá.

— Você! — Bella exclamou irritada, olhei para ela, vendo a minha empresária se levantar, encarando com raiva a mulher parada a sua porta. — O que você está fazendo aqui?


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

**_Isabella Swan_**

"_Isabella Swan e Paul Lahote se divertem em Santa Mônica!"_

Paul Lahote não foi minha primeira paixão, mas a paixão que senti por ele foi intensa. Cai aos seus pés, eu me vi perdidamente encantada por aquele homem, pensei que duraríamos, pensei que o teria ao meu lado para todo o sempre.

Tola, completamente tola. Eu estava encantada, iludida, deslumbrada pela paixão. Era uma menininha estúpida vivendo seu primeiro conto de fadas, que com certeza não teve um final feliz.

Paul Lahote nunca poderia ser um príncipe encantado, pois estava ocupado demais sendo um vilão.

xoxoxo

Amava meu pai, amava muito mesmo, principalmente por ele ter me ajudado a passar por todo o Escândalo Swan, mas não conseguia lidar com aquilo, com ela. Carmen González, mexicana, atriz e cantora de trinta anos, minha madrasta.

Sim, Charlie Swan no auge de seus cinquenta e cinco anos tinha caído de amores pela mexicana quando eles se conheceram nos bastidores do Grammys daquele ano. Se soubesse que Charlie ia acabar se envolvendo com aquela mulher, eu teria o prendido em casa no dia e impedido Carmen González de colocar suas garras sobre meu pai.

Sabia muito bem o que Carmen queria com Charlie, usar a fama dele para se consolidar nos Estados Unidos e depois pelo resto do mundo. Ela tinha a fama dela no México e em países da América do Sul onde as telenovelas que atuava eram exibidas, mas estava tentando uma carreira nos Estados Unidos e precisava de suporte para isso e estava usando meu pai para ficar famosa no país.

Ninguém podia me pedir para acreditar naquele amor apressado, eu não conseguia acreditar de forma nenhuma. Carmen era uma golpista, mas também era uma mulher nova e bonita, ela com certeza não se envolveria com um homem mais de vinte anos mais velho caso não tivesse algo a mais para ganhar com o relacionamento.

Não seria a primeira vez que uma mulher se envolveria com Charlie para conseguir aparecer, também não seria a última, eu sabia disso. Em algum momento ele levaria um pé na bunda de Carmen, ou a mandaria para longe e acabaria se envolvendo com outra.

Porém, aquele relacionamento estava ultrapassando os limites. Os Grammys tinham acontecido em fevereiro, em março Carmen já estava se mudando para a casa do meu pai, onde estava residindo desde então. Eu odiava aquilo, como ela estava dominando tudo e principalmente meu pai, Charlie era bem ingênuo quando queria e estava se deixando levar totalmente pela ninfeta que tinha arranjado.

Qual é, ela tinha idade para ser filha dele, ela tinha a minha idade!

Um dos maiores desejos da minha vida, logo depois de ter o poder de apagar o Escândalo Swan da mente de todos, era que Carmen González sumisse do mapa. Eu tinha pesquisado sobre imigração e tudo mais, quando ela foi morar na casa do meu pai, mas aparentemente ela estava completamente legal nos Estados Unidos e não tinha nada que eu poderia fazer para mandar aquela mulher de volta por México.

Não podia mesmo, tanto que lá estava Carmen, parada a minha porta naquela segunda-feira. Usava shorts jeans claro e apertado, regata branca marcando seus seios volumosos demais, com um fino casaco vermelho por cima. Seus cabelos pretos estavam soltos, em cachos claramente reproduzidos por babyliss.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — indaguei Carmen, sentindo-me profundamente irritada em ter aquela mulher ali. O sorriso que tinha no rosto morreu, ela se encolheu, fingindo estar mal com aquilo.

Foda-se, você não me convence com esse teatrinho de boa menina, Carmen!

— Hum, você tinha dito que eu poderia aparecer qualquer dia, para almoçarmos juntas — Carmen disse, com seu forte sotaque presente em cada palavra proferida.

Sim, eu tinha dito aquilo na sexta-feira quando ela voltou para a casa do meu pai depois do seu jantar com Renesmee — a louca da minha irmã caçula que não achava Carmen uma golpista e que se dava muito bem com ela, por sinal, Ness também era muito ingênua —, mas só disse aquilo por ter prometido a papai pegar leve com Carmen. Obviamente quando concordei com aquilo foi só para conseguir o apoio sobre eu ter virado empresária de Edward e minha sugestão para a mexicana foi puro fingimento.

— Não posso almoçar com você agora, estou ocupada, Carmen — falei entre dentes, gesticulando para Ed sentando à minha frente.

Sumir, eu só queria que ela sumisse.

— Espera, ela pode almoçar com a gente, eu não me importo! — o maldito inglês exclamou. Olhei para ele, vendo-o com um sorrisinho patético no rosto para Carmen, idiota, aquele pirralho só pensava com a porcaria do pau dele. — Vai ser muito bom tem uma companhia tão linda para o almoço — ele disse, colocando-se de pé para ir cumprimentar a mexicana. — Olá, sou Ed Cullen! — Levou uma mão até o rosto de Carmen, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Oh, excelente, o fodido Cullen estava cantando minha madrasta.

— Ah, eu com certeza te conheço, Ed! — Carmen exclamou sorridente. Hum, papai ia ficar muito contente quando eu contasse para ele que sua namoradinha estava por ai sorrindo demasiadamente para seu arqui-inimigo. — Sou Carmen González.

— Que nome lindo! — Edward colocou uma mão no braço dela, mas Carmen a tirou de lá rapidamente, seu novo sorriso também morrendo. Até que ela atuava bem, estava ali 'ignorando' Edward para tentar me convencer de que era fiel ao meu pai. — Você trabalha para a Bella? Sabe, agora eu faço parte da equipe da Swan Productions, vai me ver muito por aqui.

— Ela é minha madrasta, Ed — contei.

O inglês se virou para me olhar, seus olhos verdes arregalados em puro pavor. Engoli uma risada de sua reação, mas no fundo o entendia, aquela mulherzinha definitivamente não devia ser minha madrasta.

— Ma-Madrasta?

Sabia que não tinha como ele saber sobre Carmen e meu pai, já que ele passou os três últimos meses preso em uma clinica de reabilitação longe do resto do mundo.

— Isso, madrasta — confirmei.

— Deus, como você pode namorar Charlie Swan? — Edward indagou perplexo para Carmen. — Aquele homem é...

— Ei, cuidado com o que vai falar, Cullen! — chamei sua atenção.

— Qual o problema com Charlie? — Carmen perguntou para Edward, uma expressão irritada cruzando seu olhar.

— Qual não é o problema com ele?

— Edward! — gritei, ele se encolheu por conta do meu grito. — Eu já mandei você tomar cuidado com o que fala do meu pai, não disse? Mais uma palavra sobre ele e você está encrencado.

Edward revirou os olhos, mas ficou calado.

— Carmen, é melhor você ir agora, Ed e eu íamos ter uma reunião...

— Mentira, não íamos ter reunião coisa nenhuma — ele me interrompeu, talvez quando Carmen sumisse ela poderia levar Edward junto, eu já não o aguentava mais. — Como disse antes, você está convidada para o almoço, Carmen, faço questão disso — falou para ela. — Eu vou comer peixe, o que vai querer?

— Peixe está bom para mim também — Carmen respondeu hesitante, olhando-me por um instante. — Tudo bem se eu ficar, Bella?

Não, eu a queria longe, de preferência em Plutão, mas aceitaria o México para começar.

— Claro que está tudo bem — Edward respondeu por mim. — Não está, Zoe? — Ele era tão irritante, eu entendia perfeitamente o motivo de Caius Martin ter o chutado, aquele garoto era impossível. — Vou fazer o seu pedido, Carmen, sinta-se em casa. — Piscou para ela antes de sair da minha sala.

— Eu realmente pensei que estaria tudo bem vir aqui, Bella — Carmen murmurou, caminhando em direção a minha mesa.

— Não pode aparecer aqui quando quiser, esse é meu trabalho — resmunguei.

— Eu sei, mil desculpas por isso. — Carmen suspirou, seus olhos escuros se encontraram com os meus. — James fez boa viagem? Seu pai me disse que ele estava em Miami.

— Fez. — Olhei para a porta da minha sala, dando-me conta ali que Edward estava sozinho com Irina lá fora, o que era muito arriscado. — Filho da puta — xinguei, seguindo até ele, deixando Carmen para trás.

Edward estava inclinado sobre a mesa de Irina, que sorria bobamente para ele, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo em seu dedo. O Cullen falava qualquer coisa, seu olhar por vezes voltando para o generoso decote da blusa da minha assistente.

— Irina! — Ela se sobressaltou, olhando apavorada para mim. — Acrescente o pedido de Carmen, peixe, rápido.

— Claro, Bella, pode deixar — ela concordou.

— E abotoe sua blusa, isso aqui não é uma casa de stripp. — Ela corou, rapidamente abotoando os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa. — Você, já para dentro. — Estalei os dedos para Edward, que me fuzilou com o olhar.

Dane-se se ele estava furioso, não era o único.

— Edward, agora!

Ele xingou, seguindo para minha sala a passos pesados.

Carmen lá dentro tinha tomado um lugar no sofá, ela sorriu para mim quando entrei, eu desejei que um raio caísse sobre minha nada querida madrasta.

— Então, Carmen, o que você faz? — Edward perguntou, indo sentar junto a ela no sofá, voltei para meu lugar, querendo distância de ambos.

— Sou cantora e atriz — Carmen contou empolgada. — Estou nos Estados Unidos trabalhando em novos projetos.

Poupe-me, os projetos dela consistiam em um feat com outra cantora e a participação em um único episódio de uma série policial.

— Que legal, eu já te vi em algum filme? — Edward perguntou. — Apesar de achar que não esqueceria seu lindo rosto nunca. — Ele com certeza não estava nem ai para o rosto, já que seu olhar caiu para as coxas de Carmen.

— Bom, se você viu alguma telenovela mexicana que eu participei — Carmen disse.

— Não, mas se você está nelas eu irei começar a assisti-las hoje mesmo! — Edward exclamou animado.

— Mate-me, agora mesmo — implorei aos céus.

Eu deixei os dois conversando, Edward fingindo entusiasmo sobre a carreira de Carmen. Pouco me importava, não queria saber nada sobre aquela mulher, já sabia o suficiente para querer ela bem longe do meu pai e da minha família.

— Finalmente — comemorei quando Irina apareceu na minha sala minutos depois carregando nossos pacotes de almoço, enviados diretamente do restaurante de Jimmy. Desde que eu tinha começado a namorar com ele passei a pedir com frequência comida de seu restaurante, eu tinha ido lá algumas vezes antes de conhecê-lo, mas nós nunca nos topamos.

Irina arrumou tudo sobre uma mesa oval que eu mantinha na lateral da sala, saindo em sequência, antes que ela desse mais abertura para Edward e seus hormônios à flor da pele. Carmen e o pirralho seguiram até a mesa, ainda conversando sobre uma das novelas que a mulher tinha participado.

— A Lupita foi a pior vilã que fiz, com certeza — ela contou para Edward. — Ela matou o marido envenenado, o país inteiro parou para ver essa cena.

— Lupita era uma golpista, não? — perguntei em um tom desafiador, encarando Carmen.

— Sim, ela era uma mulher bem baixa — Carmen respondeu.

— Oh, deve ter sido fácil viver tal personagem — debochei, Carmen fechou a cara na hora, voltando-se para sua comida.

— Foi fácil para você contracenar com Paul, já que estavam se pegando fora das telas, Bella? — a pergunta de Edward me deixou estática, como ele tinha coragem de falar sobre aquele filho da puta comigo? — Vocês tinham uma boa química, não?

Continuei calada, sem saber o que falar. O assunto Paul ainda me deixava daquela forma, perdida.

— Você faz muito sucesso no México, Ed! — Carmen exclamou, olhou para mim rapidamente, antes de se voltar para o Cullen, continuando a mudar de assunto. — Sério, tem muitos fãs lá.

— É, sempre... — Parei de escutar o que Edward dizia, eu estava com fome até ele falar sobre Paul, mas depois daquilo fiquei profundamente enjoada. Sai da sala, Carmen me chamou, mas a ignorei por completo, deixando o local.

Passei direto por Irina, indo até o andar onde tínhamos tirado as fotos de Edward mais cedo aquele dia. Eu precisava tirar minha mente de Paul, do Escândalo Swan e de todo o resto.

Peguei um dos violões, tocando algumas músicas ali. Crescer com papai tinha sido mágico, ele me ensinou a tocar e a cantar, deixou a música fazer parte da minha vida desde o começo e o agradecia por isso profundamente.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo passei ali, tocando e até cantando algumas músicas. Eu já tinha cantado com meu pai em um show, antes do Escândalo Swan, quando eu tinha uns dezessete anos, o estádio estava cheio, foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida, a energia do palco era incrível.

— This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song (Este é o meu grito de guerra, Pegue de volta o meu grito de vida, Prove que este é o grito certo). — Eu cantava Fight Song da Rachel Platten, concentrada demais na letra e nas minhas mãos deslizando pelo violão. — My power's turned on. Staring right now I'll be strong (Meus poderes estão ligados, A partir de agora eu vou ser forte).

— I'll play my fight song (Eu vou cantar o meu grito de guerra). — Olhei para frente, vendo Edward há alguns metros de distância, cantando no meu lugar. — And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me (E eu realmente não me importo, Se ninguém mais acredita, Porque eu ainda tenho, Muita força em mim).— Ele encerrou a música, andando mais até mim, parando a minha frente. — Você toca muito bem, Capitã.

— Você não tem o direito de falar sobre ele, Edward — falei, em um tom de voz baixo, mas carregado.

Ele suspirou.

— Só estava te provocando de volta, já que você estava fazendo isso com a gostosa da sua madrasta.

— Foda-se, você não pode falar dele!

— Eu não acho que isso estava nas linhas do meu contrato. Vamos lá, Bella, eu finalmente tenho a oportunidade de saber sobre o Escândalo Swan sobre o ponto de vista direto da protagonista, deixe-me saber.

Larguei o violão ali, levantei e desci do palco pela escada na lateral, indo até Edward.

— Você não está entendendo, pirralho, eu irei explicar detalhadamente! — exclamei com fúria. — Não quero você tocando no nome daquele filho da puta, não quero você falando sobre o Escândalo Swan, não quero você sequer pensando sobre aquilo, entendeu agora? — O empurrei pelo peito, ele sequer se desequilibrou.

— Ei, calma ai. — Edward ergueu suas mãos. — Você falou sobre isso antes, eu pensei que...

— Pensou errado, Cullen. Nós não vamos sentar e discutir sobre o Escândalo, você só é a droga do novo cantor da minha agência, não minha melhor amiga, entendeu agora?

— Entendi, entendi — concordou com rapidez.

— Se você falar mais uma vez no nome daquele cara, eu rasgo o seu contrato, Edward — ameacei. — Não estou nem ai para a quebra de contrato, pagaria cada centavo de multa, mas não vou te aturar fazendo qualquer tipo de gracinha sobre esse assunto.

— Desculpa, eu não queria falar aquilo, só... — Ele respirou fundo. — Desculpa, não vou falar nada sobre novamente, prometo. — Piscou para mim.

Foi minha vez de respirar fundo, querendo voltar ao controle.

— Sua madrasta foi embora depois que terminamos de comer, bem que eu gostaria de ter comido ela.

Sufoquei uma risada, deixando meu olhar se encontrar com o de Edward.

— Se meu pai não fosse te matar e terminar preso por isso, eu bem que te deixaria investir na Carmen.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente.

— Sabe que não suporto seu pai, mas ele está passando muito bem com sua madrasta. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Ela é fodidamente gostosa, Isabella.

— Você está no limite do tesão, não é, Betty?

Ele revirou os olhos, mas eu simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato de ele ter uma tatuagem da Betty Boop, aquilo era pedir para ser zoado.

— Eu estou, quero tanto transar que seria capaz de transar com você, Zoe — brincou.

— Claro, como se você fosse homem suficiente para honrar uma transa comigo, pirralho — provoquei.

A expressão no rosto de Edward endureceu, ele andou até mim, seu corpo ficando próximo demais do meu. Inclinou seu rosto na minha direção, ele era uns vinte centímetros mais alto do que eu e mesmo que eu estivesse de salto ele continuava mais alto, e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Se você transasse comigo iria pedir por mais, Isabella. — Edward colocou a mão em minha cintura, a barra da minha regata estava levantada o suficiente para que ele tocasse em parte da minha pele. — Ia gemer e gritar meu nome, eu seria a melhor foda da sua vida.

— Você não passa de um garotinho — rebati, sem me deixar levar por suas provocações, não funcionava comigo. Além do mais, depois de Paul e o que passei com ele, sabia reconhecer os caras problemas, Edward era um deles.

— Oh, Isabella, pode apostar que não sou um garotinho. — Sua mão se infiltrou pelo interior da minha roupa. — Curve-se e eu lhe mostrarei algumas coisas — continuava falando em meu ouvido. — Uma vez e você irá querer repetir sempre. — Mordiscou minha orelha, eu ri, o que fez Edward se afastar, tirando sua mão de mim. — Sério, nada? — ele perguntou ultrajado.

— Desculpe, mas o seu charme barato não funciona comigo, Cullen. — Dei um tapinha em seu braço. — Eu tenho algo muito bom em casa, não preciso recorrer a um pirralho que acabou de sair da adolescência. — Ele ficou ainda mais irritado ao ouvir aquilo.

— James Pequeno? Eu vi vocês se beijando, nada quente, você com certeza deve precisar muito de seus dedos para conseguir gozar. — Edward pegou minha mão, mexendo em meus dedos. — O quão boa sua mão é? Você podia ao mínimo me dar uma mãozinha, né? Estamos na mesma equipe, devemos nos ajudar, Capitã.

Arranquei minha mão da sua, dando um forte tapa no braço dele daquela vez.

— Eu vou resolver seu problema.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Era brincadeira, eu não quero você nem pagando uma punheta pra mim — falou, eu revirei os olhos.

— Como se eu fosse me sujeitar a isso. — Segui em direção ao elevador do andar. — Espere na minha sala.

— O que vai fazer? — ele me seguiu até o elevador.

— Tem alguém na sua casa?

— Só meu cachorro, minha mãe e irmã estão na ONG...

— Tá, isso quer dizer que tem algumas horas da casa livre, certo? — Ele assentiu. — Ótimo. — O elevador parou no andar que eu queria. — Espere na minha sala — falei novamente. — E fique longe de Irina, é sério.

Sai naquele andar, seguindo até a sala de Alistair.

— Olá, chefe, o que precisa? — ele perguntou quando entrei ali, sem precisar me anunciar.

Alistair era um dos agentes mais importantes da Swan Productions, ele e Jessica Stanley cuidavam das coisas mais urgentes quando Tanya e eu estávamos ocupadas com outras. Ele era um cara irlandês de trinta anos, que morava nos Estados Unidos desde os dezoito, tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Quase foi meu cunhado, mas minha irmã e ele não renderam mais que um mês de sexo.

— Eu preciso de uma das suas meninas — falei após a fechar a porta. — Quer dizer, talvez duas seja melhor. — O Cullen tinha passado três meses preso, ele merecia uma festinha.

— Opa! — Alistair riu, tirando os olhos do computador para me olhar. — Está planejando uma orgia com James, Bella?

— Eu irei te chamar quando isso acontecer. — Ele riu ainda mais, sabendo que era uma brincadeira. — Ed Cullen precisa de um pouco de sexo, vamos agradar nossa nova estrela.

— Acabei de chegar e todos nessa produtora estão falando sobre sua nova galinha dos ovos de ouro — comentou, mexendo em seu computador. — Vai querer escolher as garotas?

— Vou. — Alistair virou o monitor do computador para mim.

— Essas são as de topo de linha — ele falou. — As melhores acompanhantes de luxo de Los Angeles.

— Você já esteve com todas?

— Com certeza. — Encarei Alistair.

— Que bom que minha irmã te chutou, eu devo mandá-la refazer os testes para doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, no entanto, mesmo que tenha tempo que vocês se envolveram.

— Posso garantir que ela está segura. — Ele gesticulou para o monitor. — E ai? O que vai ser?

Voltei a analisar as meninas, todas as ex namoradas de Edward eram loiras naturais ou de farmácia e ele tinha se interessado por Irina, o padrão era claro e me ajudou a escolher as garotas. Heidi uma loira de farmácia, que era bonita e Alana, que parecia ser loira natural e bonitinha.

— Heidi e Alana — dei os nomes para Alistair, que assentiu.

— Excelentes escolhas, só a Heidi já valeria sozinha, ela é muito boa! — ele mexeu mais um pouco em seu computador, logo algumas folhas saíram em sua impressora. — Termos de confidencialidade. — Me entregou os documentos. — Basta que as meninas assinem, qualquer coisa nós fodemos com elas de uma forma bem desagradável.

— Obrigada, Alistair. — Peguei tudo. — Vou levar nosso pop star para casa e cuidar das assinaturas, mande as meninas para lá.

— É pra já.

Deixei a sala dele, indo para a minha. Para minha alegria, Edward tinha me obedecido e deixado Irina em paz, ela estava trabalhando e ele na minha sala, deitado no sofá.

— Arg, onde você estava? Não aguenta mais ficar aqui entediado, estava quase indo atrás da sua assistente — ele disse irritado. — E tentei mexer no seu computador, mas ele é todo protegido por senha, isso é rude.

— Isso é para fofoqueiros como você não mexerem nas minhas coisas. — Recolhi minha bolsa e coloquei os termos de confidencialidade em uma pasta. — Vamos, estamos indo para sua casa, Cullen.

— Estamos? — ele me seguiu, estava se tornando obediente, isso era muito bom.

— Estamos — foi tudo que respondi. — Irina, eu não tenho mais nada que me prenda aqui hoje, qualquer coisa repasse para Jessica ou Alistair, Tanya já está ocupada demais com Kate. Eu vou passar o resto do dia fora, amanhã só devo vir de tarde — informei.

— A imprensa continua ligando sobre Ed — ela falou, o nome dele saindo em um tom mais deslumbrado que o resto da frase. — Devo continuar os dispensando?

— Sim, nós acertaremos tudo para a coletiva de imprensa depois, até lá nenhuma palavra com a imprensa. Só me ligue se alguém estiver morrendo. — Apontei para o elevador, Edward bufou, indo até lá, depois de acenar para minha assistente.

— O que você vai fazer na minha casa?

— É uma surpresa, Betty — Edward praticamente rosnou ao ouvir o apelido. — Prometo que vai gostar, irá dizer que sou a melhor empresária depois disso.

— Duvido muito — ele tirou suas chaves do bolso quando chegamos à garagem, seguindo direto até seu carro.

Edward assumiu a direção do carro e eu fui para o banco do carona, logo remexendo no som.

— Ei, nem pensar, você não vai escolher a música — reclamou.

— O que tem tocando? — Apertei o play, ouvindo a voz do Bowie começar a soar.

— Nem pense em trocar, David Bowie é meu maior ídolo!

— Eu não vou, acalme seus nervos, Edward. — Bufei, regulando o volume. — Dirija de uma vez, não tenho todo tempo do mundo.

Ele começou a dirigir, deixando a garagem do prédio. Não foi uma surpresa, nem para ele, muito menos para mim, um grupo de fãs estarem ali na frente, junto com alguns paparazzis, claro que depois do anuncio de que Edward era o novo artista da produtora, todos iriam correr para a sede dela.

Por sorte foi fácil passar por todos eles, o Cullen já estava pronto para dirigir entre grupos eufóricos. Bom, ele só não esteve pronto meses atrás para se controlar e não socar um paparazzi, mas aquilo era passado.

— Eu adorei seu cover de Let's Dance — confessei, quando Edward conseguiu boa distância das pessoas querendo um pouquinho dele. Um carro nos seguia de perto, eu consegui reconhecer os seguranças do Cullen ali.

— Olha só, você me elogiando! — Edward disse, com um sorriso no rosto. — Mas, para ser justo, é uma grande música, qualquer um pode a cantar e a manter ótima.

— Não pode não, eu conheço pessoas que nunca deveriam chegar perto de música alguma, simplesmente não foram feitas para cantar. Estou aliviada que você foi, seria um saco ter de lidar com um cantor que não canta nada.

Olhei para Edward, ele continuava sorrindo, um sorrisinho orgulhoso.

— Não fique todo convencido por isso.

— Tarde demais, Capitã.

As músicas do Bowie foram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas durante o resto do caminho até a casa do Cullen, o que foi ótimo, pois eu apreciava um pouco de paz. Fora que o dia até ali tinha sido intenso, sem contar o fim de semana que passei a maior parte do tempo concentrada em trabalhar em cima do contrato de Edward junto de Tanya, eu tinha passado o sábado inteiro no escritório com ela resolvendo aquilo. E no domingo, me dediquei a James exclusivamente no momento que o avião que ele estava pousou em Los Angeles, pois eu precisava desesperadamente do meu namorado.

James tinha ficado bem surpreso quando contei a ela sobre eu estar me tornando a nova empresária de Ed Cullen, mas sendo sempre incrível como meu namorado era, ele me apoiou desde o primeiro segundo. Eu tinha tanta sorte de ter James, porra, deveria o amar mais.

— Arg, eu quase esqueci desse animal selvagem — resmunguei quando entramos na casa do Cullen e o cão dele apareceu.

— Qual é? Você é tão sem coração assim que nem de animais gosta? — ele perguntou horrorizado, agachando-se no chão para deixar seu cachorro lamber seu rosto, o que era bem nojento.

Ele podia pegar mil doenças com aquilo, contornei ele e o cachorro, sem querer me expor. Joguei minha bolsa e a pasta com os termos de confidencialidade em uma mesinha da entrada.

— Para sua informação eu tenho uma gata — informei, invadindo sua mansão até a cozinha, não tinha comido nada e precisava ao menos de uma maça para me manter de pé, sem desmaiar. — Olha só, você está aprendendo a cozinhar com meu namorado? — Vi o livro de receitas de James sobre o balcão da cozinha.

— Não é meu, é da Rose — ele respondeu, também entrando na cozinha com seu cachorro o seguindo e mordiscando sua mão.

— James é um excelente chefe — comentei, pegando uma maça na fruteira e folheando o livro dele, sentando ao balcão. — Eu amo a torta de frango dele.

— Rosalie conseguiu fazer uma terrível na sexta-feira — Edward disse, pegando uma garrafa de água na geladeira. — Agora, será que dá para me dizer o que é essa tal surpresa?

— Espere mais um pouco — continuei a comer a maça, distraída com o livro de Jimmy.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella — Edward falou alguns minutos depois, ele estava sentado do outro lado do balcão, rodando a garrafinha de agua em mãos. — Sobre o que falei mais cedo, a respeito daquele cara, cujo nome estou proibido de falar.

— Esqueça isso — ordenei, voltando a olhar para o livro de James, mas já com a cabeça longe em Paul.

O interfone tocou naquela hora, eu pulei do banco que estava sentada, correndo até ele para atender antes de Edward.

— Olá, é Heidi e Alana — a voz feminina e irritante falou quando eu peguei o gancho do telefone.

— Podem entrar. — Apertei o botão de liberação do portão, deixando o interfone de lado. — Vem, Cullen. — Estalei os dedos chamando por ele, o que fez seu cachorro latir para mim. — Fique longe disso, animal selvagem. Na verdade, é melhor você o colocar para fora, Edward.

— Mas ele não gosta de ficar no quintal sozinho.

— Vá por mim, você não vai querer o cachorro te atrapalhando, coloque ele pra fora.

Edward reclamou, mas atendeu minha ordem, enquanto eu ia abrir a porta da frente para as garotas de programa. Quer dizer, acompanhantes de luxo como Alistair insistia em chamá-las.

— Olá, meninas! — exclamei ao abrir a porta, elas eram mais bonitas nas fotos no computador de Alistair, mas não queria dizer que eram feias. Heidi era mesmo a mais bonita e daria uma boa modelo, mas estava totalmente fora do jogo sendo uma garota...uma acompanhante de luxo, seria muito difícil uma agência séria investir em alguém desse tipo.

— Oi — elas falaram juntas, entrando na mansão de Edward. Ambas usavam micro vestidos, Heidi um vermelho e Alana um preto.

— Obrigada por terem vindo logo, eu realmente aprecio isso, vão ganhar bônus — falei, pegando a pasta com os termos de confidencialidade e uma caneta para cada em minha bolsa. — Acho que sabem o que fazer, não é? Vamos manter isso aqui entre a gente, é muito mais legal assim.

— Claro.

— Com certeza.

Ambas concordaram, pegando seus termos e os assinando.

— Ei. — Olhei para trás, vendo Edward aparecer ali, ele parecia realmente surpreso com minha surpresa. — Bella?

— Edward, conheça Alana e Heidi. — Apontei para cada uma ao dizer o nome. — Elas te farão companhia hoje, para que você não fique sozinho na mansão. — Ele sorriu, um sorriso perverso. As garotas me devolveram os documentos, que rapidamente eu guardei de volta na pasta. — Meninas, eu espero que vocês cuidem muito bem do meu amigo, certo? — Sorri para elas, que concordaram, também sorrindo maliciosamente.

Voltei-me para Edward, esticando-me até poder chegar à altura de seu ouvido e sussurrar ali.

— Um presentinho, ou melhor dois, de boas vindas ao time Swan, Cullen. — Eu o senti suspirar. — Use camisinha, não podemos lidar com filhos ou doenças agora. E se você usar essas garotas para obter algo que não deve, eu nunca mais te darei presente nenhum. — Me afastei dele. — Agora é a hora que diz aquilo.

— Você é a melhor empresária do mundo, Capitã — declarou para mim, mas sua atenção estava toda voltada para as meninas.

— Eu sei que sou. — Ele me olhou, ainda sorridente. — Divirta-se.

xoxoxo

Eu fiz Felix, um segurança de Edward, me dar uma carona em um dos carros do Cullen até meu próximo destino aquela tarde. James tinha voltado de viagem no dia anterior, mas sabia estava ocupado no trabalho, já que era dia de gravação de seu programa, sendo assim segui até a casa da minha irmã mais nova, sabendo que as segundas ela não gravava.

Fazia um tempo que não via Renesmee pessoalmente, ela tinha dado carona para nossa 'querida' madrasta na sexta para o jantar das duas, mas não chegou a entrar na casa de papai enquanto estive lá. Dessa forma, eu estava com saudades da minha caçula.

A casa de Ness não era uma mansão como a do Cullen, mas era grande mesmo assim, ela morava lá com seu namorado, Nahuel Cortez. Eles estavam juntos por quase dois anos, morando juntos por uns seis meses.

Nahuel e Ness se conheceram nas gravações de um filme, onde ambos eram os protagonistas. Ela estava bem hesitante no começo sobre se relacionar com alguém que trabalhou junto — até por conta do que tinha me visto passar —, mas depois da pré estreia do filme em Paris, algumas taças de champanhe e beijos roubados no corredor do hotel, Ness e Nahuel acabaram se envolvendo de vez e estavam namorando desde então.

— Bells! — Ness gritou entusiasmada quando abriu a porta para mim, jogando-se em meus braços.

Bells era como toda minha família me chamava, bom, a maioria dos integrantes ao menos.

— Que surpresa boa, eu estava morrendo de saudades suas. — Ness beijou minha bochecha. — Tudo bem? O que veio fazer aqui? — Ela me puxou para dentro da casa, fechando a porta com um baque alto.

— Consegui o resto da tarde livre, todos estão relativamente calmos, pensei em vir te ver — falei, chutando meus saltos para longe. — Nahuel está?

— Não, ele ainda está em Vancouver gravando — Renesmee contou. — Eu estava saindo para compras, você vem comigo, né?

Abri a boca para negar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

— Foi uma pergunta retorica, você vem sim.

Não que eu odiasse compras, eu até que gostava, mas naquele dia só queria ficar trancada entre quatro paredes longe de todos.

— Vem, eu vou terminar de arrumar meu cabelo para sairmos. — Renesmee segurou minha mão, arrastando-me para o segundo andar.

Sem ter como recusar nada a minha irmãzinha, a segui. Nessie com certeza era minha irmã preferida, isso nem era um segredo para Alice, diga-se de passagem.

— Então, quer dizer que você é mesmo a nova empresária do Ed Cullen? — perguntou quando chegamos ao quarto de hospedes que ela transformou em seu closet. — Quando papai me disse isso ontem, jurava que era algum tipo de primeiro de abril atrasado, ai vi a foto que o Instagram da produtora postou, estou muito surpresa. — Olhou para mim através do espelho, penteando seus cabelos ruivos.

Renesmee precisou pintar os cabelos de ruivo — eles eram naturalmente castanhos cor de mogno como os meus —, aos dezesseis anos, para a personagem de um filme. Ela acabou apaixonada pelo tom e o aderiu como seu, ela ficava muito chateada quando precisava pintar os fios de outra cor, mas sempre acabava voltando ao ruivo, já era sua marca registrada no fim das contas.

Seus olhos eram como os de papai e os meus, cor de chocolate, ela passou algum tempo usando lentes azuis na adolescência, mas logo perdeu o interesse nisso e assumiu a cor natural. Eu amava aquilo, ela e eu termos a mesma cor dos olhos, nos tornava mais próximas ainda.

Porém, Ness certamente era a irmã Swan mais alta. Eu era um tanto quanto mais alta que Alice, a mais baixinha de todas.

— É, eu sou empresária dele agora — concordei, remexendo no armário dela a procura de uma blusa melhor para sair. Achei uma azul decente, logo descartei minha regata e coloquei a roupa dela.

— Ele é muito chato?

— Demais!

— Suspeitei disso. — Ness riu, passando chapinha no cabelo. — Todos da produção do filme que ele participou o detonaram, falaram que ele era o terror dos bastidores.

— Bom, eu tenho de aturá-lo agora.

Ness capturou meu olhar.

— Por que se jogou nisso, Bells?

— Eu gosto do desafio. — Ela riu novamente.

— Você é maluca, isso sim — acusou. — Pode me ajudar com isso? Eu sou péssima com essa droga — se queixou, balançando a chapinha em minha direção.

Fui até ela, a ajudando com aquilo.

— Alice faz falta, eu mal vejo a hora de ela voltar da viagem.

Revirei os olhos, sem querer ouvir falar sobre Alice, ou sobre com quem ela estava naquela viagem.

Ness não insistiu no assunto, por sorte também não começou a tecer elogios para Carmen, ficando quieta pelo resto do tempo que levei para deixar seu cabelo totalmente liso. Depois daquilo nós pudemos descer, indo até a garagem onde o fiel segurança de Renesmee esperava.

— Olá, senhorita Swan! — Emmett me cumprimentou, abrindo a porta do banco de trás do carro de Ness para que pudéssemos entrar ali. Ele era de algum lugar dos Estados Unidos, eu não sabia exatamente onde, mas achava que era da costa leste, parecia ter quase dois metros de altura e era uma das pessoas mais musculosas que já tinha visto pessoalmente, devia ter trinta anos, ou quase isso. Seus cabelos negros eram ralos, seus olhos castanhos e tinha uma covinha na bochecha esquerda.

Emmett já era o segurança de Ness por quase quatro anos, sendo assim eu o conheci antes de James e considerei muito a ideia de arrastar o homem para minha cama, já que estava solteira na época. Mas, quando compartilhei isso com minha irmã, ela me mandou ficar longe do segurança dela, alegando que ele era bom demais no trabalho e não queria ter que se desfazer dele. Com isso fui obrigada a esquecer a fantasia de foder com o segurança, o que tinha sido uma pena na época.

— Oi — falei com ele rapidamente.

Ness deu o nome do shopping para que queria ir, deixando Emmett assumir a direção do carro. Nós passamos o caminho todo conversando sobre a série que Ness protagonizava, era um drama juvenil, que envolvia assuntos polêmicos e tudo mais, minha irmã até mesmo tinha protagonizado um beijo gay no começo da série.

Ir às compras não era minha ideia para finalizar aquele dia, mas acabou sendo um bom passatempo. Claro que sair em público com minha irmã não era fácil, principalmente quando ela insistia em sair com apenas um segurança por vez.

Ela foi parada diversas vezes para fotos e autógrafos, mas reagia muito bem aquilo tudo. Assim como eu, Ness estava desde o primeiro momento de sua vida envolvida com a mídia. O primeiro papel dela aconteceu quando ela só tinha dois anos de idade, ela interpretou uma personagem minha quando mais nova em um filme que eu protagonizei, nossas semelhanças foram bem uteis.

— Eu gosto da armação quadrada, acho que combina melhor comigo — falei, experimentando um óculos de Sol em uma loja imensa para tais acessórios. — Credo, Ness, não faz essa cara, se...

— Bella, nós precisamos ir — Ness me interrompeu aos sussurros, parecendo tensa.

— Nossa, os óculos ficaram tão ruins assim em mim que a gente tem de dar o fora? — brinquei.

Renesmee suspirou, inclinando-se para mim e sussurrando o mais baixo que pode para não chamar a atenção dos vendedores fixos na gente, como nos fãs que estavam a seguindo.

— Eu acabei de ver o Paul entrar na loja de tênis ai da frente, Bella, vamos ir embora antes que você o veja.

Tinham se passado anos, mas a ideia de estar perto dele novamente sempre era terrível. Eu com certeza tinha o encontrado outras vezes durante todo aquele tempo, e sempre era ruim.

Paul tinha fodido com tudo, eu o odiava para o todo sempre.

— Vam-Vamos sair — gaguejei para Ness, tirando os óculos os devolvendo para o mostrador, ela chamou Emmett que estava na porta da loja, ele prontamente foi até minha irmã.

— Tira a Bella daqui na frente, não importa o que ou quem entre no caminho de vocês, quero ela no meu carro em dois minutos, no máximo.

Ele concordou, colocando uma mão nas minhas costas e me tirando da loja a passos apressados. Pude ouvir os pisos da minha irmã me seguindo, como pude ouvir também os fãs de Paul gritando por ele.

— Paul, eu amo você!

— Paul, sou sua fã número 1!

Eu o odiava, eu o queria morto.

— Apenas continue andando — Emmett falou baixinho para mim. — Não vou deixá-lo chegar perto de você, se ele tentar eu quebro a cara dele.

Eu quis agradecer, mas minha voz tinha sumido. Tudo em minha mente era Paul, o Escândalo Swan e minha própria mãe.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo Seis

Edward Cullen

"Ed Cullen ignora o Escândalo Swan e torna Isabella sua empresária."

Eu tinha dez anos quando o Escândalo Swan aconteceu, Isabella na época tinha acabado de completar dezenove. Lembro-me de ter visto o rosto dela estampando a capa de todas as revistas, fossem elas de fofoca ou não, a questão era que todos estavam comentando sobre aquilo.

Rose ficou em choque ao descobrir o acontecido, ela com certeza era uma grande fã de Isabella na época e viu seu maior ídolo passar por tudo aquilo. Depois chorou por uma tarde inteira quando a emissora que exibia e produzia Zoe em Malibu cancelou a série no meio da terceira temporada, em decorrência de todo o Escândalo Swan que jogou a imagem da atriz protagonista diretamente na lama.

Mesmo após dez anos de escândalo, ele continuava assombrando Isabella. Vi aquilo perfeitamente quando notei o estado que ela ficou depois de eu ter mencionado Paul, aquele que foi seu colega de elenco na série e no Escândalo Swan.

xoxoxo

Eu estava no paraíso.

Foda-se, Isabella Swan com certeza era a melhor empresária do mundo. Ela tinha me dado justamente tudo que eu queria, garotas. Aquela mulher podia ser um parente próximo do próprio diabo, mas conseguia ter suas boas ações.

Não sabia nem qual das meninas era minha favorita, Heidi era selvagem, mas Alana e seu jeito de menina doce também me cativou. Por isso, a combinação das duas foi um paraíso para mim que estive três meses no inferno.

Isso sem contar todo o meu tempo envolvido na maldita relação monogâmica, certamente só da minha parte, com Lauren. Ela devia estar fodendo com outros por minhas costas, enquanto eu me mantinha fiel, mas aquilo tudo tinha acabado.

Ed Cullen estava de volta!

— Você tem um banheiro incrível, querido, deveríamos experimentar sua banheira — Heidi comentou, voltando do banheiro da minha suíte, enquanto eu recebia uma massagem de Alana nas costas.

Alana tinha mãos mágicas, não mais que sua boca, mas as mãos dela eram milagrosas. Eu casaria com ela, só por seu boquete e suas mãos espetaculares, porém tinha prometido para mim mesmo após descobrir que Lauren estava me trocando por Jacob Black, que nunca mais pediria mulher alguma em casamento.

— O banheiro foi o que mais gostou por aqui, Heidi? — perguntei a loira alta, que sentou junto de mim na cama, completamente nua. Nós três tínhamos finalizado mais uma rodada de sexo, o maravilhoso sexo a três.

Heidi era a mais alta das duas, seu corpo não devia em nada aos das modelos da Victoria Secrets, dessa forma eu podia fingir que ela não era uma simples garota de programa paga por minha empresária para me tirar de meses na seca de sexo. Os cabelos dela eram claramente pintados de loiro, chegavam ao meio de suas costas e tinham leves ondulações. Olhos azuis claros, mas nada inocentes, eu podia ver a luxuria transbordando ali a cada olhar.

Se eu pediria Alana em casamento por sua boca e mãos, eu pediria Heidi em casamento por todo seu corpo. Cada centímetro daquela mulher tinha sido feito para sexo, ela com certeza estava na profissão certa. Devia ser a funcionária do mês todo mês, eu votaria nela se houvesse uma votação para a melhor garota de programa de Los Angeles.

— Com certeza não, você é a melhor coisa desse quarto — a voz baixa e sexy de Heidi me respondeu, eu ri, vendo-a piscar para mim antes de direcionar seu olhar para Alana sobre minhas costas. — A pequena Alana tem mãos ótimas, não é, Ed?

— Ela tem sim — concordei prontamente.

— Que bom que gosta, gatinho — Alana disse, sua voz com sotaque australiano combinava perfeitamente com ela.

— Mas — Heidi voltou a falar, sorrindo maliciosamente de Alana para mim. — Eu ainda prefiro a boceta de nossa doce menina, Ed. Você gostou de senti-la?

— Eu prefiro a sua — confessei. — Já sabe muito bem o que fazer, Heidi, Alana ainda precisa de algumas aulas.

O sorriso de Heidi se alargou.

— Eu sou uma excelente professora. — Inclinou-se na minha direção, para sussurrar em meu ouvido. — Vamos foder nossa garota doce, Ed.

Gemi em concordância, eu definitivamente já estava pronto para outra rodada. Senti Alana sair de cima de mim, então Heidi indicou que eu deveria me mover e deitei de barriga para cima, sentando em seguida com as costas contra o espelho da cama.

— O que vocês querem que eu faça? — Alana perguntou, seus olhos azuis, tão claros quanto os de Heidi sobre mim, os loiros cabelos presos em um coque, deixando seu rosto de boneca totalmente amostra, principalmente seus lábios pintados em um discreto batom rosa.

— Pode começar beijando, Edward — Heidi ao meu lado orientou, enquanto começava a deslizar uma mão por meu peito e barriga, suas longas unhas vermelhas arranhando minha pele de leve, causando-me arrepios.

Alana sorriu, engatinhando junto a lateral do meu corpo até ter seu rosto próximo ao meu. Ela era toda magrinha e baixinha, seus seios eram pequenos demais em comparação aos de Heidi, que com certeza tinham algum tanto de silicone.

— Oi, gatinho — falou comigo, umedecendo seus lábios uma vez, antes de eu mandar para o espaço qualquer distância entre nossas bocas.

Como já tinha deduzido, a boca de Alana era incrível, seu beijo maravilhoso. Eu não podia me importar menos com o fato de ela ser uma garota de programa, a beijaria mesmo assim.

— Isso, dê a ele um de seus beijos doces, querida Alana — Heidi falava enquanto nos beijávamos, sua mão alcançando meu pau que já estava duro. — Oh, Alana, você tem Ed tão duro sob si — informou enquanto me masturbava. — Eu o queria em minha própria boceta.

— Heidi! — rosnei seu nome, soltando os lábios de Alana.

Heidi soltou uma risada melodiosa.

— Vamos logo! — exigi para as duas.

— Tão apressado, querido. — Heidi jogou os cabelos para trás de seu ombro, antes de se voltar para Alana, ajudando a outra a colocar uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, para que ela ficasse sobre mim.

— Ele está mesmo muito duro — Alana falou, olhando para meu pau, levantando o olhar para mim. Por trás de seus cílios ela parecia ainda mais inocente, uma atriz muito melhor do que Lauren, diga-se de passagem. — Você é tão grande, gatinho.

— Sim, agora quero te foder.

Alana sorriu, olhando para Heidi que rapidamente pegou um preservativo na mesinha ao lado da cama, voltou-se para o meu pau colocando a camisinha nele, o guiando para a boceta da outra em seguida. Eu gemi alto, sentindo a boceta apertada de Alana envolvendo meu pau.

— Ah, Ed — Alana gemeu meu nome, fechando os olhos, enquanto descia sua boceta por todo o comprimento do meu pau. Heidi sorria perversamente vendo a outra deleitando-se sobre mim, até que entrou novamente em ação, aproximando-se de Alana.

— Agora você pode me beijar, doce Alana — Heidi tornou a orientar, Alana deu um meio sorriso, virando seu rosto para a outra, deixando com que suas bocas se encontrassem.

Uma mão de Heidi se posicionou na cintura de Alana a ajudando com os movimentos de sobe e desce, enquanto a outra deslizou por seus seios e barriga, até chegar ao clitóris da loira natural. Alana arfou, Heidi olhou para mim satisfeita.

— Ela é tão fácil quanto doce, querido — me disse, continuando a friccionar o clitóris de Alana. — Ela está apertando seu pau gostoso?

— Está — grunhi, sentindo a boceta de Alana me apertar.

Heidi voltou a beijar Alana, nunca parando de tocá-la também. Eu só conseguia deixá-las no comando, deixando-as tirarem tudo de mim, o que não me importava, só queria gozar, só queria meu próprio prazer.

— Rebole, Alana, Ed precisa que você rebole — Heidi ordenou após o beijo delas acabar. Alana acatou a ordem, passando a se concentrar mais naquilo, o que fez com que nós dois gemêssemos ainda mais. — Isso, boa garota. — Heidi deixou Alana de lado por um instante, indo até mim. — Onde você me quer, Ed?

Eu a queria em meu pau, mas Alana estava fazendo um bom trabalho por hora.

— Acho que posso te ajudar um pouco, sabe? — falei com ela, levando uma mão para o meio de suas pernas, encontrando sua boceta molhada por sua excitação. — Isso, tão molhada. — Deslizei três dedos para o interior de sua boceta de uma única vez.

Heidi soltou um longo gemido, fechando os olhos e levando suas mãos até seus seios, os apertando entre seus dedos, rebolando em meus dedos que a fodiam com rapidez e força.

— Você é uma putinha, não é? — falei com ela, Heidi assentiu, ainda se tocando, deslizando uma mão para seu clitóris. Os olhos dela se abriram, assim como antes o olhar dela era puramente cheio de luxuria e malicia.

— Sabe muito bem que sou uma putinha, Ed, a sua putinha. — Gemeu no final da frase. — Me fode, gostoso, vai — pediu. — Você é o melhor!

Eu era, sabia disso.

— Alana, sai — mandei, vendo-a confusa com minha ordem. — Você é boa, mas a Heidi é muito melhor, vou comer ela como essa putinha merece.

Heidi riu baixinho, ainda rebolando em meus dedos.

Mesmo parecendo chateada com aquilo, com certeza estava por me ter a parando de foder, Alana deixou meu pau e deitou ao meu lado na cama. Ela não esperou muito para tentar pegar minha outra mão para levar a sua boceta, mas eu me soltei dela, não perderia mais tempo, precisava gozar logo.

— Eu quero você de quatro — ordenei para Heidi.

— Você sabe que pode me ter como quiser, Ed — falou deixando meus dedos.

Nós dois saímos da cama, ela se posicionou sobre a mesma, empinando sua bunda para mim. Agarrei sua bunda, metendo em sua boceta em uma estocada só, jogando o corpo de Heidi para frente, ouvindo a gemer meu nome.

— Isso, Ed, me fode.

Eu continuei metendo nela, buscando de forma ensandecida por meu orgasmo, precisando extravasar mais aquele dia, querendo tirar da minha mente todo o resto com o sexo.

Vi Alana engatinhar até Heidi, as duas trocando um longo beijo antes da garota australiana deitar na frente da outra de pernas abertas. Heidi caiu de boca na boceta de Alana, enquanto eu fodia a dela. Os três ligados pelo sexo, eu sentia falta daquilo, mas também senti falta da ligação a mais que tinha com Lauren, que assim como a monogamia também era unilateral da minha parte.

Amei Lauren, eu era apaixonado por ela. Tudo com Lauren era perfeito, tudo com Lauren era o melhor. Eu tinha duas garotas a minha disposição na minha cama, mas minha mente continuava me traindo e levando-me de volta a cretina que me abandonou.

— Chupa ela bem, putinha! — ordenei para Heidi, apertando sua bunda com força, saindo e entrando de sua boceta freneticamente.

Não demorou muito para que eu acabasse gozando, derramando toda minha porra dentro da camisinha. Exausto, depois de uma tarde e parte do começo da noite fodendo, deixei o corpo de Heidi.

Ela continuava chupando Alana, as duas pareciam perdidas e entregues demais naquilo para me notarem. Eu me irritei, uma vez que elas estavam ali por mim, para mim, ao meu serviço, mas cansado demais as deixei de lado, indo para o banheiro.

Não era o paraíso, apenas uma ilusão. Eu queria muitas coisas, entre elas Lauren e álcool, só um pouquinho de álcool, para começar.

xoxoxo

Depois que tomei um banho foi a vez das garotas se recomporem para darem o fora, minha mãe e Rose ainda não tinham voltado para casa, então torci para que eu tivesse tempo de tirar as prostitutas de lá antes de elas voltarem. As duas iriam me infernizar sobre aquilo, já tinha acontecido antes, eu não precisava delas me dando lição de moral quando tudo que queria era beber.

— Apressem-se! — gritei com as duas, enquanto elas calçavam seus saltos.

— Calma, querido, nós estamos indo. — Heidi levantou-se da minha cama, terminando de colocar seu sapato. — Vamos, doce Alana.

A outra se levantou, sorrindo excessivamente para mim.

— Eu posso ter um autografo seu? É um dos meus cantores favoritos — ela disse entusiasmada.

— Um dos? — perguntei descrente.

Ela realmente estava me botando em uma lista? Eu era o dono do topo, ela não devia me por numa porra de uma lista disputando espaço, que se foda a lista.

— É hora de irem embora — ignorei o pedido de Alana, que murchou um pouco, apontando para a porta do quarto.

Heidi não se abalou com nada, segurando no braço de Alana a puxando para fora, eu fui atrás delas, querendo ter certeza de que nada sumiria no meio do caminho. Também já tinha acontecido antes, garotas fossem elas de programa ou não, passando a mão em algum pertence meu antes de saírem da minha casa.

— Eu quero te ver de novo — falei diretamente para Heidi quando chegamos à porta de saída da mansão. Alana era boa, mas depois de seu furo eu não achava que a ter novamente valeria a pena.

— É só chamar, querido. — Tocou no meu peito nu, eu só usava uma calça moletom naquele momento, esticando-se até sussurrar em meu ouvido. — Sou sua putinha, esqueceu? Você pode me ter quando e onde quiser, sou toda sua, Ed.

Senti vontade imediata de levá-la de volta para o quarto, ou fodê-la ali mesmo no hall de entrada, mas elas precisavam dar o fora da minha casa.

— Eu vou mandar alguém te procurar, quando quiser que você venha — falei, a afastando, antes que ficasse impossível resistir.

Notei o olhar ansioso de Alana sobre mim naquele momento, mas ela deveria esperar na lista por uma nova foda comigo.

— Podem ir ag... — Eu me calei quando a porta se abriu e minha mãe entrou, seguida por Rose. — Porra — xinguei, puto da vida por ter sido pego no flagra.

As duas ficaram mudas ao verem as garotas de programa ali, mas os olhares de ambas eram sérios direcionados para mim. Elas deram passagem para Alana e Heidi, que abaixaram os rostos e deixaram minha casa indo pegar o carro delas estacionado ali na frente, eu abri o portão pelo controle que estava sobre uma mesinha no hall de entrada.

— Isso é sério, Edward? — minha mãe perguntou decepcionada, Rose apenas continuou entrando na mansão, desaparecendo na imensidão da casa, sem falar uma única palavra para mim.

— Mãe, eu precisava de um pouco de diversão, elas eram só amigas — menti descaradamente, Esme revirou os olhos.

— Eu sei bem que tipo de amigas elas duas são, Edward Anthony Cullen — esbravejou. — Não acredito que vai voltar a sair com garotas de programas, isso é ridículo!

— O quê? Você quer que eu volte com Lauren? Isso sim seria ridículo.

Ela inspirou fundo, esfregado o rosto com uma mão.

— Isso tudo é minha culpa.

— O quê? — perguntei confuso.

— Você. — Ela fungou. — O que você se tornou, isso tudo é minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse deixado você participar daquela droga de reality show, se tivesse te mandado focar na escola no lugar disso há essa hora você estaria na faculdade estudando, não trazendo prostitutas para casa.

— Corta essa, mãe! — mandei irritado.

— Eu vou para meu apartamento — informou, dando meia volta para a porta. — Não consigo ficar aqui — murmurou, saindo antes que pudesse detê-la.

— Merda! — xinguei, indo atrás de Rose, ela não estava em lugar algum do primeiro andar e depois que deixei Shrek entrar em casa fui procurar minha irmã no seu quarto.

Bati na porta, lá dentro podia ouvir música clássica tocando.

— Entra — Rose gritou, eu entrei, vendo-a sentada na sua cama com o notebook no colo. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de me olhar quando entrei, continuando focada na tela do aparelho.

— Só queria falar que...

— Não, não precisa falar nada — disse mecanicamente. — A casa é sua, o dinheiro é seu, faça o que quiser — seu tom de voz era enojado, mas eu preferi seguir o que ela tinha dito, não falar nada.

— E ai? Como foi na ONG? — perguntei, circulando por seu quarto. Mesmo com ela morando oficialmente na Inglaterra, sempre fiz questão de que minha irmã tivesse seu espaço ali na minha casa, queria que ela sempre se sentisse bem vinda, não só uma hospede qualquer.

— Você não se importa, Ed — Rose respondeu, ainda concentrada no notebook. — Nunca pisou lá.

É, era uma verdade, eu mal sabia o endereço.

— E a faculdade? Você vai voltar quando? — perguntei, vendo os livros sobre a escrivaninha.

— Já perdi metade do semestre, não valeria a pena voltar agora. — Rose suspirou. — Eu tenho de esperar até setembro para retornar.

— Foi mal. — Rose me olhou, seu olhar era triste. — Se eu não tivesse criado problemas você não teria perdido boa parte do semestre, nem teria de adiar sua formatura, desculpa por isso.

Rose me encarou por mais um tempo, sem falar nada.

— É sério, me desculpa.

— Tanto faz! — Se voltou para o computador em seu colo.

Eu sabia que ela estava puta comigo por conta das garotas de programa, mas bem que podia pegar mais leve.

— Conheceu algum cara bacana enquanto estive fora? — Olhei para o porta retrato que Rose tinha ao lado de sua cama, na foto nossa família completa.

Eu reconheci o dia, o lugar e todo o resto facilmente. Nosso aniversário de treze anos, que comemoramos com uma viagem para Portugal com nossos pais. Os quatro ali sorriam para a câmera, Rose estava parada na frente de mamãe e eu de Carlisle.

Engoli em seco, sem querer pensar muito mais nele naquele momento.

— Não, não tem ninguém — Rose respondeu.

— Nenhum ator? Eu posso falar com alguns contatos e... — Calei a boca quando ela voltou a me encarar, profundamente irritada, era melhor eu parar antes que fosse expulso do quarto. — O que está fazendo?

— Nada demais, apenas mexendo no Facebook.

— Isso é tão ultrapassado, o Instagram é muito melhor — falei, jogando-me ao seu lado na cama, como dito ela usava a rede social. — Sinto falta do meu, mal vejo a hora da Capitã me liberar para redes sociais.

— Quem? — Rose franziu o cenho.

— Bella, ela é uma perfeita ditadora, Hitler não é nada perto dela.

— Edward, cala a boca, o Hitler foi uma das piores pessoas do mundo. — Rose bateu no meu ombro, onde a tatuagem de rosas feita em homenagem a ela repousava.

Tinha sido a minha primeira, fiz um dia antes do nosso aniversário de dezoito anos, pois Esme naquela época conseguiu me frear o máximo possível de começar a me tatuar, mas depois que completei a maior idade os desenhos foram sendo feitos rapidamente. Rose tinha ficado emocionada com a tatuagem, ela vivia dizendo que faria algo em minha homenagem também, mas no fundo sabia que nunca ia acontecer, porque minha irmã, mesmo sendo forte, não aguentaria a dor da agulha.

— Aquela mulher é louca, acredita em mim — falei, vendo-a passar as páginas do Facebook, sem parar em nenhuma.

— A Zoe era tão legal e gentil, é estranho ver que a pessoa por trás da personagem não é assim de verdade — Rose disse distraidamente.

— Ela está mais para um compilado de todos os vilões da série. — Minha irmã riu, afagando meu braço. — Qual era o nome daquele que tinha um olho na testa? Era o mais irritante de todos!

— Ai, eu não lembro! — Rose reclamou. — Vamos pesquisar. — Saiu do Facebook e digitou o nome da série no Google.

Os resultados foram muitos, mas no topo o que aparecia era a manchete de um site de fofoca.

"O astro Paul Lahote cruza com Isabella Swan, de Zoe em Malibu, no shopping."

— Sabia disso? — Rose me perguntou, clicando na noticia. — Aconteceu hoje.

— Não — respondi, lendo a matéria.

"Hoje foi dia de compras!

O astro Paul Lahote — da série de filmes Carros em Fúria, Cartada Fatal I e II, Seattle em Chamas, entre outros títulos — foi visto em um shopping nesta tarde (1/05), acompanhado de amigos. Mas, nossa estrela de Hollywood não era o único famoso no local.

Ness Swan — de Tempo para Amar e Jovem Coração — também estava por lá, na companhia de sua irmã mais velha, Isabella Swan — de Zoe em Malibu —, isso mesmo que você leu, a protagonista do Escândalo Swan. Fãs de Ness e Paul, que estavam no shopping, contaram que Paul e Isabella não se viram, mas que estiveram muito próximos um do outro.

Uma fã do nosso ator gato publicou em uma rede social a seguinte mensagem: Isabella Swan acabou de sair correndo do shopping, fugindo de Paul Lahote. Ela é tão patética!

Em fotos publicadas em outra rede social por pessoas que estiveram ali podemos ver Isabella deixando o shopping apressadamente, escoltada por um segurança, com sua irmã. Enquanto isso, Paul e os amigos faziam compras e depois seguiram para um bar próximo.

Que tacada certeira do destino, não é? Paul Lahote e Isabella Swan pertinho um do outro, quem ai se lembra do Escândalo Swan? Se não lembra continue aqui que a gente vai te dar uma volta ao passado e te relembrar tudinho..."

Parei de ler, eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, não precisava ser relembrado.

— Essa gente não para de reviver o passado. — Rose fechou a noticia. — Tem quase doze anos desde que isso aconteceu.

— O que estão falando de mim? — Eu precisava saber.

— Ed, não! — Eu consegui pegar o notebook dela, Rosalie reclamou, mas não conseguiu tirar o aparelho de mim.

Eu digitei meu nome, passando pelas manchetes ali anunciando minha filiação à Swan Productions. Mas, a primeira manchete me relacionando ao Escândalo Swan me deteve e fez com que eu entrasse no site.

"Ed Cullen ignora o Escândalo Swan e torna Isabella sua empresária."

— Edward, você devia ficar fora da internet — Rose continuou reclamando.

"Noticia quente, pessoal!

O Instagram da Swan Productions acabou de anunciar que Ed Cullen é o novo artista da produtora, chocados com isso? A gente também!

Ao que parece Ed Cullen resolveu ignorar não só sua rivalidade com Charlie Swan, mas o Escândalo Swan que manchou para todo o sempre o nome de Isabella Swan, sua nova empresária e dona da Swan Productions. Será que essa parceria renderá bons frutos?

Vamos esperar que Ed retome sua carreira, depois dos últimos fatos lamentáveis, mas teremos de torcer para que Isabella não suje ainda mais o nome do nosso londrino preferido..."

— Londrino? — Parei a leitura ali mesmo.

Rosalie gargalhou.

— Londrino, Rose?

— Esquece, Ed, essa gente publica qualquer coisa. Além do mais, não é como se Bath fosse sua cidade do coração.

— Sim, não é, mas eu não sou um londrino — resmunguei, fechando o notebook. — Você está certa, é melhor eu ficar longe da internet.

xoxoxo

Eu estava no meio de um sonho muito bom, quando senti alguém me balançar pelo ombro e acabei acordando. Resmunguei algo para a pessoa, continuando de olhos fechados, querendo voltar para meu sonho que envolvia o Caribe e garotas.

— Vamos, pirralho, a sua soneca acabou.

Não foi difícil reconhecer a voz, mesmo sonolento. Era a Capitã. Eu não devia estar surpreso.

Tirei meu rosto do travesseiro, olhando na direção de sua voz. Tudo que vi foram suas coxas cobertas por uma calça jeans, ela era tão magra, suas coxas tão finas, depois falava de mim, Bella quem devia ir malhar.

— Vá embora! — ordenei.

— Já se divertiu muito ontem, agora é hora de acordar e ir trabalhar. — Puxou o lençol que cobria desde minha cintura até meus pés, ouvi um gritinho assustado, então ela falou. — Você dorme nu?

— Você não dorme nua? Deveria, faz bem à saúde — Eu me movi na cama, ficando de barriga para cima.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos direito e avaliar Isabella aquela manhã, a notei olhando diretamente para meu pau por uma fração de segundos.

— Filha da puta, odeio quando Tanya tem razão.

— O quê? — perguntei confuso, ainda morrendo de sono.

— Vá se aprontar para sairmos. — Ela ignorou minha pergunta, jogando o lençol por cima do meu colo para cobrir minha nudez.

— Por que não largamos o trabalho e nos divertimos um pouquinho, Capitã? — a provoquei, era inconcebível que eu não tinha deixado aquela mulher nem um pouco abalada no dia passado, ou naquele momento que ela me viu totalmente nu. — Eu acho que você gostou do que viu. — Tirei o lençol de cima de mim, olhando do meu pau para Isabella. — Grande, né?

— Não adianta nada ser grande se você não sabe usá-lo direito, pirralho. — Bella piscou para mim, evitando olhar para meu pau.

— Eu te odeio! — esbravejei, levantando da cama.

— Oh, eu chorarei uma semana inteira por essa informação — debochou. — Agora vá se arrumar, temos que estar na King Music logo.

Ainda irritado, fui me arrumar para sair, demorando mais do que o necessário só para provocar Isabella. Quando voltei para meu quarto, encontrei a Caipira Filha sentada na minha cama, mexendo no que reconheci ser meu celular, com Shrek no chão segurando uma bola na boca, mas ela o ignorava.

— O que está fazendo mexendo no meu celular? — perguntei revoltado.

— Checagem — respondeu, continuando a mexer ali. — Não queremos você em problemas, não é mesmo? — Ela me olhou, lançando-me um sorriso travesso. — O meu número é o primeiro na discagem direta agora, sei que você vai querer ter rapidez em falar comigo, já que me odeia tanto.

Estendeu o celular para mim, eu o peguei logo.

— Você está em condicional, pode voltar a mexer no celular e afins, mas com juízo, entendeu? E continuou com a ordem de que qualquer publicação só com minha autorização, ou de alguém como Tanya. — A deixei falando, mexendo no celular para ter certeza de que estava tudo ali, não demorei nada para sentir falta do número de Lauren.

— Por que você apagou o número da Lauren? — indaguei irado, Shrek soltou a bolinha e latiu diante meu tom de voz.

— Porque ela está no seu passado, Cullen. — Bella se colocou de pé, arrumando as mangas de sua camisa social cor de vinho. — Você está terminantemente proibido de entrar em contato com sua ex.

Eu abri a boca para xingá-la, mas me interrompi. Era duro admitir, mas Bella estava certa, eu não devia ir atrás de Lauren.

— Quem te deixou entrar mesmo?

— Sua adorável irmã — respondeu, pisando para fora do meu quarto, depois de estalar os dedos para mim, no que eu já sabia ser uma ordem para segui-la. — Ela estava de saída quando cheguei. Rosalie nunca tentou ser modelo? É tão bonita, faria sucesso. Claro que teria de emagrecer uns bons quilos, mas ainda assim tem porte de modelo.

— Não, ela nunca quis ser modelo — respondi, ainda amargando o fato de não ter mais o número de Lauren.

— Foi tudo bem com as garotas ontem? — Shrek passou correndo pela gente na escada, quase derrubando Bella, eu segurei no braço dela, impedindo-a de rebolar pelos degraus, por mais que quisesse ela sumindo do mapa, não queria uma morta sujando minha casa. — Esse seu cachorro é maluco! — gritou, soltando-se de mim, descendo apressadamente o resto dos degraus.

— Ei, não fala assim dele! — exclamei, apressando-me na escada também. — Ele é muito mais legal do que você.

O olhar castanho de Bella pairou sobre mim, era como se ela pudesse me matar só com a força do pensamento.

— Foi ótimo com as garotas, obrigado pelo presente — voltei ao assunto anterior rapidamente, temendo que ela realmente aproveitasse o fato de estarmos só nós dois ali para me matar.

Bella estalou os dedos, eu a segui. Foda-se, ela era mesmo uma Capitã e eu seu soldado da sua linha de ataque.

xoxoxo

Eu assinei com a King Music depois de que o contrato que tinha com a gravadora inglesa afiliada ao The Star — o reality que participei e ganhei — chegou ao fim. A gravadora de Londres era boa, mas a proposta da King Music foi irrecusável, eles pagariam mais e era uma gravadora americana, que iria expandir mais meu nome pelo mundo.

— Você já trabalhou com o Royce? — perguntei para Bella, enquanto a via estacionar seu carro na garagem do subsolo do prédio da King Music.

— Não, mas o conheço — respondeu, desligando o carro. — Vamos lá, pirralho, quanto antes você voltar a gravar melhor para mim.

— Pare de me chamar assim — reclamei, saindo do carro com ela.

Nós seguimos direto para a sala de reuniões da diretoria da gravadora, Bella tinha agendado a reunião, de forma que todos já esperavam pela gente aparecendo ali. Ficamos algum tempo aguardando, com Bella conversando com alguém em seu celular pelo que notei ser sobre Riley, o cantor de indie rock que ela agenciava.

— Falo melhor com você mais tarde, Jessica, preciso cuidar do Cullen agora — falou quando vimos pelas paredes de vidro Royce, sócio majoritário da gravadora e produtor musical, caminhar até a sala. — Seja um bom menino — Bella cuspiu as palavras para mim, depois de finalizar a ligação.

— Eu sempre sou, Capitã.

— Olá! — Royce entrou na sala.

Era um cara de quarenta anos, pele branca, mas bronzeada. Seus cabelos escuros e mantinha uma barba. Nós dois já tínhamos sido amigos mais próximos, do tipo de eu passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com a família King em Hamptons, mas desde a gravação do meu álbum anterior Royce e eu estávamos nos desentendendo por tudo.

— Olá, Royce, é um prazer revê-lo! — Bella mudou totalmente ao falar com o King, soando doce e simpática.

Okay, ela era mesmo uma excelente atriz, mesmo estando fora do cinema e da TV desde o Escândalo Swan.

— Também é bom te ver, Bella. — Royce a abraçou de volta. — Como vai James? Eu estive lá no restaurante dele na sexta-feira, mas ele estava viajando e não pude dar meus cumprimentos ao chefe.

— James está bem, eu direi que você perguntou por ele — Bella continuou toda sorridente. — Nós devemos marcar um jantar lá, Jimmy, você, a sua esposa e eu. Um encontro duplo, será divertido.

— Eu adoraria... — Royce parou de falar quando me olhou. — Acho que temos de falar sobre negócios, Bella.

— Sim, nós podemos planejar nosso jantar depois. — Ela riu, voltando-se para mim. — Eu trouxe nosso menino de ouro de volta, Royce, Ed está pronto para voltar a produzir o quinto álbum dele.

Não estava não.

— Oi, Ed — Royce me cumprimentou, contornando a mesa e sentando diante de mim e Bella que voltou a cadeira ao meu lado. — Vou direto ao ponto.

— Aquele que nossa parceria fatura milhões — Bella disse empolgada, ou sei lá, fingindo empolgação muito bem, gesticulando entre nós três.

Royce tinha uma pasta em mãos, ele a jogou para Bella e eu por cima da mesa, ela a pegou, mas antes que pudesse abrir o King disse:

— Eu lamento informar, mas a King Music está deixando de ser a gravadora de Ed Cullen.

— O quê? — Isabella e eu gritamos juntos, ela perdeu totalmente sua personagem.

— Não podemos continuar com Ed, ele deixou uma imagem ruim para a King Music, principalmente por o acontecido com o paparazzi ter ocorrido na saída da festa da gravadora. — Royce me olhou. — Eu lamento, mas você extrapolou em tudo, Ed, não vamos continuar trabalhando ao seu lado.

Eu tinha extrapolado? Sim. Mas, ele não se lembrava de ter sido um dos meus maiores fornecedores de droga, né?

— Vamos, Ed, só um pouco.

— Isso não vai te matar, é só para fazê-lo extravasar.

E no próprio dia da festa da gravadora, quando me convenceu a cheirar no banheiro do salão de festas.

— É uma bela noite, Cullen, junte-se a mim a uma festinha particular.

Royce King era um filho da puta, assim como Caius e Lauren, eles ficaram do meu lado enquanto era lucrativo e quando mais precisei dos três eles me viraram as costas. Olhei para Bella sentada ao meu lado, enquanto tempo ela me deixaria? Pois, eu sabia que nossa parceria um dia acabaria.

— Você não pode romper o contrato assim, terá de pagar multas...

— Não, não tenho — Royce interrompeu Isabella. — Ed renovava o contrato a cada disco lançado, mas ele não assinou o contrato novo durante o curto tempo que tivemos de pré produção do que deveria ser seu quinto álbum. — Bella me encarou indignada. — Como você falou mesmo, Ed? — Royce me perguntou, dando um pequeno sorriso debochado. — Que só assinaria essa merda quando eu te deixasse fazer tudo que queria no álbum, não é? Bom, agora pode, mas em outra gravadora, isso é, se alguma quiser assinar com você.

— Você é um filho da puta — falei entre dentes.

— Todos nós somos. — Royce deu de ombros. — Podemos acabar por aqui, nossa ligação continua pela venda dos álbuns anteriores, mas isso é tudo.

Isabella se levantou abruptamente, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa, os olhos fixos em Royce.

— Ed é o maior cantor disso que você chama de gravadora, se você romper com ele agora isso aqui não vai ser nada além de um estúdio de quintal.

— Bom, querida Isabella, o que eu ainda não disse é que estamos assinando com Jacob Black. — Royce me olhou. — Aliás, quem fez a ponte entre Jake e eu foi justamente Lauren, ela é uma garota maravilhosa.

Eu levantei também, furioso, quis contornar a mesa para socar a cara de Royce, mas Isabella me segurou, impedindo aquilo. Ela pegou o contrato que o King tinha nos passado, ainda me segurando voltou-se para ele.

— Espero que Jacob Black te leve à merda, Royce.

— Antes disso Ed é quem vai te levar, Isabella. — Ele levantou também. — Podem ir agora, nossos negócios acabaram. Mas, eu ainda estou esperando nosso jantar.

— Vá se foder! — Bella gritou com ele, puxando-me para fora da sala.

Eu a deixei me levar de volta para seu carro, temendo que não fosse capaz de me conter e retornasse a sala para quebrar a cara de Royce. Ele merecia, muito.

— Como você não assinou o maldito contrato? — Bella gritou comigo quando chegamos ao seu carro. — Como Caius não te fez assinar?

— Isso foi pouco antes do lance com Mike Newton — resmunguei. — Eu já estava...Não tinha ninguém conseguindo me convencer a fazer a coisa certa, tá bom? — Escondi meu rosto entre as mãos.

Sabia que minha saída da King Music era um desastre para minha carreira, eu já tinha bagunçado muita coisa, estava perdendo uma das minhas bases. Meu empresário, minha noiva, a clinica de reabilitação, tudo aquilo mais a perda de contrato com a gravadora era uma tsunami pronta para devastar tudo que eu tinha construído desde meus quinze anos.

— É agora que você cai fora também? — perguntei para Isabella, tirando meu rosto das mãos, voltando meu olhar para ela.

A Swan, que encarava o volante do carro, me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não vou cair fora.

— Você deveria, cai fora logo, eu não tenho mais jeito.

— Bom, boas novas, Cullen. — Bella ligou o carro. — Eu não recebo ordens suas. — Sorriu vitoriosamente para mim. — Coloque o cinto, vou te levar para sua nova gravadora.

xoxoxo

Bella me levou para a Hollywood Records, uma gravadora menor do que a de Royce, mas que sabia que tinha em sua grade de artistas nomes como a própria Kate Allen. Ela era uma das cantoras de Bella, o que me deu uma pontinha de esperança de que talvez eu fosse bem recebido ali.

A Capitã foi, as portas se abriram para ela sem exceção, todos pararam para acenar para Isabella. A primeiro momento eu pensei que fosse para mim, mas foi obvio que a atenção era ela.

Isso fez com que Laurent, o manda chuva da gravadora, nos recebesse mesmo sem hora marcada, em sua própria sala. Eu já tinha o visto antes, mas nunca fomos apresentados.

Laurent era um cara relativamente baixo, negro e com cabelo com dreads. Bella o cumprimentou com um entusiasmo que parecia mais real do que aquele dirigido à Royce, os dois pareciam mesmo mais próximos.

— Não estava mesmo esperando por você, Bella — Laurent disse, seu sotaque parecia ser de Boston, ou algo assim. — Muito menos por você. — Me olhou curioso. — Acho que não nos conhecemos formalmente. — Ele estendeu uma mão para mim. — Laurent Gabaldon.

Bella me lançou um olhar sério, eu sabia que era ela me mandando não estragar tudo.

— Ed Cullen. — Apertei a mão de Laurent, falando educadamente com ele. — Belo lugar — elogiei a gravadora, gesticulando para sua sala.

— É sim. — Laurent riu, soltando minha mão. — O que está tramando, Bella?

— Eu estou te trazendo uma nova estrela. — Bella colocou uma mão em minhas costas. — A Swan Productions, a Hollywood Records e Ed Cullen podem formar um bom triângulo, não acha? Nós já temos uma pareceria junto a Kate, podemos expandir um pouco mais nossa ligação.

Laurent me avaliou.

— E a imagem dele?

— Eu o mantenho na linha — Bella prometeu.

— Não posso decidir isso assim, Bella — Laurent confessou. — Me dê um dia, certo? Nós três podemos nos reunir amanhã no seu escritório, me apresente algumas propostas, eu irei pensar melhor hoje e amanhã terei as minhas.

— Você é um anjo, Laurent. — Bella me soltou, indo beijar a bochecha do homem. — Sabe que será meu cunhado preferido para sempre, certo?

— Diga isso a sua irmã — Laurent falou, rindo. — Eu preciso ir para o estúdio agora, Benjamin está gravando, nós nos falamos amanhã.

— Com certeza nos falaremos.

Bella e eu nos despedimos de Laurent, partindo mais uma vez para seu carro aquele dia.

— Alice transou com ele? — perguntei para Bella, que revirou os olhos.

— Com quem Alice não transou é a pergunta que deve fazer — respondeu furiosa.

— Isso quer dizer que eu...

— Não, você não pode transar com minha irmã — ela disse quando entramos no elevador, por sorte sozinhos. — Além do mais, ela está namorando, contente-se com suas acompanhantes de luxo.

— Heidi, eu a quero de novo.

— Eu providenciarei encontros, só preciso resolver a sua situação com a gravadora antes disso.

— A troca de gravadora não é a melhor coisa, né?

— Não — Bella respondeu quando o elevador parou na garagem. — Isso está tirando o resto de estabilidade sobre seus pés, mas se a King Music te dispensou, nós precisamos encontrar um novo lugar para você.

— E se Laurent não quiser?

— Essa cidade, esse país, são cheios de gravadoras, alguém vai aceitá-lo. — Bella parou junto ao seu carro, focando seus olhos nos meus. — Eu te prometi um Grammys de Álbum do Ano, não? Você o terá.

xoxoxo

Nós seguimos para o prédio da Swan Productions, onde nos encontramos com Tanya esperando pela gente na sala de Bella.

— Recebi sua mensagem, Royce o chutou mesmo? — ela perguntou a amiga e sócia.

Bella assentiu, jogando sua bolsa no sofá e entregando meu antigo contrato com a gravadora de Royce para Tanya.

— Ei, oi, Ed! — a loira falou comigo, antes de começar a ler tudo ali.

— A coletiva de imprensa continua de pé para sexta-feira — Bella me informou. — Então, reze para conseguirmos boas noticias até lá.

— Tudo bem, eu estudei em escola católica, conheço todo o terço — brinquei, eu não conhecia mesmo, ficava viajando no mundo da lua toda hora de rezar.

— Quero que volte a malhar amanhã mesmo — Bella continuou, eu tinha me sentando diante sua mesa e ela em seu lugar. — Você tem um personal?

— Sim, Chris.

— Ótimo, contate o tal de Chris e vá malhar — ordenou. — Tanya? O quão precisaremos gastar?

— Muito, em tudo — Tanya respondeu. — A banda, toda a equipe de palco e bastidores.

— Excelente, isso vai ser uma merda de trabalho extra — Bella reclamou.

Tanya sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

— Eu vi uns shows antigos seus — a Denali falou comigo. — Nós precisamos trazer Jasper Whitlock de volta para sua banda de apoio.

Eu congelei ao ouvir aquilo.

Nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo voltaria a trabalhar com Jasper, ele estava morto para mim.

— Por que diz isso? — Bella perguntou a Tanya.

— Jasper era o melhor guitarrista, Bella! — Tanya exclamou. — Fora que ele ajudou Ed em algumas composições e os dois tinham muita sintonia no palco, estavam trabalhando juntos desde o primeiro álbum do Cullen — ela falava como se eu não estivesse na sala. — Nós precisamos trazer isso de volta, logo.

— Uma volta às raízes? — Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, ficando pensativa.

— Isso! — Tanya sorriu. — Vamos levar Ed de volta ao começo, quando ele era o adolescente fofo por quem todos caíram de amores, todos o consideravam um príncipe. Você tem de ser um príncipe de novo — ela disse para mim. — As pessoas querem aquele Ed de volta.

Ele tinha sumido há muito tempo.

— E Jasper é um bom compositor — Tanya continuou. — Ele vai trazer a essência dos primeiros álbuns de volta.

— Eu não vou procurar por Jasper! — exclamei decidido.

Não poderia, nossa amizade tinha findado com um monte de merda, eu não queria nem olhar para a cara dele.

Bella e Tanya suspiraram juntas.

— O convença, Bella, eu combinei de sair para almoçar com Santiago, tenho de ir. — A Denali se colocou de pé, jogando o contrato para Bella. — Pense direito, Ed. Sei que Jasper deu declarações chatas sobre você após deixar a banda, que teve aquela briguinha de vocês no meio do show, mas ele é um grande guitarrista e compositor, não podemos perdê-lo.

Tanya mandou um beijo para Bella, saindo da sala em seguida.

— Vai começar a me azucrinar sobre Jasper agora? — perguntei para Bella.

— Ainda não. — Ela levantou também. — Eu tenho de ir falar com Jessica sobre algumas coisas, você pode ficar por aqui. Nós podemos sair para almoçar e conversar melhor depois.

— Claro, Capitã.

Bella saiu, eu peguei meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para Chris para marcarmos o começo dos meus treinos, porém uma mensagem de um amigo DJ, Stefan, me distraiu.

Stefan: Fiquei sabendo que você agora trabalha com Isabella Swan, já viu o vídeo dela? Essa mulher é fantástica!

Em anexo a mensagem o vídeo. Olhei para a porta, não tinha ninguém ali. Será que seria muito errado se eu visse? Como eu era só um garoto na época que o vídeo saiu, nunca acabei o assistindo, pois Carlisle regulava tudo que víamos na internet.

— Ah, foda-se. — Cliquei para abrir o vídeo. — Eu devo ser a única pessoa no mundo que ainda não o assistiu.

A tela do meu celular foi invadida pelas imagens, os microfones pelos sons. Lá estava Isabella Swan, de dezenove anos, junto de Paul Lahote.

Estavam em um quarto de hotel, pelo que diziam a gravação aconteceu em New York. O vídeo começava com os dois se pegando e se despindo, eu acelerei aquilo, querendo ver o ponto alto da coisa.

— Posso chupar seu pau? — ela perguntou a ele, nua e ajoelhada diante Paul no chão, totalmente submissa ao cara, bem diferente da Bella me dando ordens.

— O que você está fazendo? — Estremeci ao ouvir a voz de Bella, olhei para trás, vendo-a parada na porta, pálida e assustada. Pausei o vídeo, escondendo o celular no bolso. — Isso é o vídeo do Escândalo Swan, não é?

— Be-Bella — gaguejei.

— Responda! — gritou.

— Sim, é o vídeo do Escândalo Swan.


	8. Capítulo Sete

_**Capítulo Sete**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_"Entre sexo e drogas, conheça a verdadeira Isabella Swan."_

Um fato sobre Hollywood: você não pode ser menos do que perfeita.

Cresci como uma princesa, era a filha de um astro da música e de uma das melhores produtoras de Los Angeles, todos me viram crescer e me amavam. Era a filha e irmã mais velha, doce e amável, atuava em filmes e séries infantis e juvenis, representava campanhas contra drogas e bebidas.

Eu era um exemplo para crianças e adolescentes, desde o que vestia até mesmo o que comia. A perfeição da Princesinha Swan era um espelho para a América, ela era pura e todos amavam isso.

Isabella Swan era perfeita.

Até que a perfeição foi desmascarada quando o vídeo vazou, depois disso Isabella Swan tornou-se uma vilã, um mau exemplo, uma puta. Hollywood não admitiu isso, então eu fui afastada.

xoxoxo

Eu estava indo para a sala de Jessica, quando me toquei que tinha esquecido a papelada referente ao show que Riley faria no sábado. Nem cheguei a sair do elevador, apenas retornando para o andar — vazio, pois Irina tinha ido levar documentos para Alistair — superior onde minha sala ficava.

Entrei no meu escritório, vendo Edward de costas para mim ainda na cadeira que estava antes. Ele estava concentrado em algo no seu celular, tanto que não me notou ali, o suficiente para que eu ouvisse o que ele estava fazendo com seu aparelhinho tecnológico.

— Posso chupar seu pau? — Ouvi minha voz ecoar do seu telefone, o que só queria significar algo, o vídeo do Escândalo Swan.

Eu rapidamente senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto, como meu corpo todo se retrair diante daquilo.

— O que você está fazendo? — indaguei Edward, que se virou para me olhar, pausou o vídeo, escondendo seu celular no bolso da calça. — Isso é o vídeo do Escândalo Swan, não é?

Como se eu não soubesse a verdade.

— Be-Bella — ele gaguejou.

— Responda! — gritei com ele, apertando a maçaneta da porta em minha mão.

— Sim, é o vídeo do Escândalo Swan — Edward confirmou.

Eu terminei de entrar na sala, batendo a porta com força atrás de mim, o Cullen se encolheu com aquilo.

— Seu filho da puta, cretino! — o xinguei, cruzando a sala até ele. — Eu mandei você ficar fora disso, Edward.

— Eu não...— O ignorei, metendo a mão no seu bolso, sacando seu celular dali, a tela pausada mostrava parte do vídeo. — O que é isso? Você não pode...

— Cala a boca, você me ouviu? — Segurei seu rosto entre minha mão, focando em seus olhos verdes, os meus deviam estar mais ameaçadores do que nunca naquele instante. — Você é um idiota, Cullen, o maior de todos.

— Um amigo me mandou o vídeo, eu só fiquei curioso — ele disse com dificuldade, já que eu apertava suas bochechas.

— Você nunca assistiu essa merda? — perguntei, por um segundo surpresa.

— Não, juro que nunca vi! — ele exclamou, conseguindo se soltar de mim. — Foi mal, Bella.

— Vai embora! — Arrumei minha postura, apontando para a porta. — Só apareça na minha frente amanhã quando tivermos a reunião com Laurent.

— Mas...

— Vá embora, Edward! — Tornei a gritar, ainda furiosa por ele estar na minha sala, assistindo a merda daquele vídeo. Ele era um pirralho baixo e idiota por aquilo, eu o detestava, eu queria matá-lo. — Antes que eu te mate aqui mesmo.

Edward bufou, colocando-se de pé.

— Meu celular. — Estendeu a mão para o aparelho na minha, eu ri, mas sem humor algum em minha risada.

— Você perdeu novamente o direito ao seu celular, Cullen — declarei, ele me encarou com ódio. — Vá para casa e fique lá pelo resto do dia.

— Eu vim com você, como vou voltar para casa? — perguntou irritado.

Fui até a porta, a escancarando. Irina estava de volta a sua mesa, ela sorriu para Edward no instante que o viu atrás de mim, mas logo notou minha raiva, desfazendo o sorriso.

— Peça um carro para Ed — ordenei para ela, voltando para minha sala, mas o pirralho segurou em meu braço, impedindo-me de entrar.

— Eu realmente sinto...

— Me solte, Cullen! — Afastei a mão dele de mim. — Eu tenho nojo de você.

Ele ficou estático, deixando com que por fim entrasse na minha sala. Bati a porta, então a tranquei, acabando no segundo seguinte no chão, agarrada ao celular de Edward, com dificuldade para respirar.

Aquele vídeo estaria para sempre me atormentando, como todas as merdas que aconteceram depois dele, era meu inferno particular na Terra. Nunca iria me livrar daquilo, ou das consequências, sempre acabavam voltando para mim.

Eu me vi clicando para retomar o vídeo, lá estava Paul e eu no meu quarto de hotel em New York, durante uma viagem de divulgação de Zoe em Malibu. Paul Lahote tinha entrado na terceira temporada da série, como Keith, um personagem pequeno.

Nós dois acabamos nos aproximando bastante quando Zoe e Keith começaram a ter um romance, logo eu estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo ator. Minha mãe nunca me apoiaria a ter um relacionamento com Paul, já que na época ela estava fazendo de tudo para me fazer namorar o filho do dono da emissora, Randall Dwyer, então Lahote e eu, para o grande público, éramos apenas amigos, enquanto escondíamos nosso romance proibido nos bastidores, até que eu conseguisse convencer Renée a me deixar expor minha paixão ao mundo.

Não aconteceu, claro que não.

Naquele verão de 2005, enquanto estávamos em New York divulgando a série, Paul resolveu e conseguiu gravar nosso sexo, sem que eu sequer desconfiasse. Além do sexo, também teve minha ruína final, a cocaína.

Eu era realmente a garotinha perfeita, até que Paul surgiu na minha vida. Cai de amores por ele tão rapidamente, que todo o resto se tornou pouco para mim, eu cedi completamente aquele homem, faria tudo que Paul quisesse, pois queria que ele me quisesse de volta para sempre.

Bebidas, cigarros, foi tudo a porta de entrada para a cocaína. Ele me fez usar a primeira, a segunda vez, dizendo que garotas descoladas faziam aquilo, totalmente deslumbrada e estúpida, querendo o impressionar, eu acabei aceitando. Depois disso o vício já era grande demais para negar, para recusar, eu já estava tão entregue a droga quanto estava a Paul.

Eu fui uma completa farsa por meses, quando não estava me drogando escondida de todos, estrava promovendo campanhas contra drogas, interpretando uma personagem que era sinônimo de justiça e integridade. Mas, eu tinha Paul, estava apaixonada e isso me bastava.

Foquei os olhos no vídeo, onde eu chupava Paul, era nojento. Eu acelerei a gravação, indo para o final do sexo, Paul estava deitado na cama, comigo em seus braços, discursando o quanto me amava — tudo mentira, obviamente — quando eu o deixei para lá, mexi na minha bolsa e peguei um saquinho com cocaína.

Lembrava perfeitamente de ter conseguido a droga com um garçom do hotel onde estávamos hospedados, tomando o maior cuidado para que Renée, que também estava na viagem, não percebesse meus desvios. Era fácil esconder dela, na maior parte do tempo, visto que com dezoito anos eu já tinha meu apartamento próprio e não morava mais na casa da família, além do mais meu pai naquela época fazia muitos mais shows e vivia viajando.

No vídeo, um fingido Paul, tentava me impedir de usar a droga, mas eu estava tão focada naquilo, que o ignorei, usando assim mesmo.

— Bella, você tem que parar de usar isso! — ele dizia, eu já estava alta por ter bebido muito no jantar, antes de nos refugiarmos no meu quarto para sexo, que sequer percebia que meu maior incentivador estava tentando me frear, o que para qualquer um sóbrio pareceria suspeito. Tudo uma atuação, Paul não podia se queimar em sua própria gravação. Afinal, no dia anterior ele tinha cheirado comigo, nós dois éramos fodidos drogados.

— Cai fora, Paul — eu mandava, colocando o pó sobre a mesinha junto à cama. — Eu faço o que quero.

Era deplorável, eu estava nua, bêbada, recém fodida, me drogando como uma louca.

O resto do vídeo era Paul tentando me parar, até que a gravação acabava comigo implorando para que ele me fodesse de novo. A frase que por meses as pessoas usavam para falar comigo, humilhando-me ainda mais.

— Me fode, eu quero que você me foda.

Atirei o celular do Cullen do outro lado da sala, vendo o aparelho se espatifar na parede antes de seus pedaços caírem no chão.

Algum tempo depois da gravação do vídeo, Renée demitiu Paul. Ele era um péssimo ator, ela não teve duvidas em tirá-lo da série, eu não consegui fazer com que Renée repensasse a ideia, mesmo tentando ao máximo. Paul não teve duvidas quanto a represálias. Primeiro me abandonou, terminou nosso romance proibido, me deixando devastada e sem ter como contar para ninguém que eu tinha rompido um 'namoro', já que não podia deixar a mídia descobrir, dois dias depois Paul divulgava o vídeo.

Bom, a policia nunca conseguiu provar que tinha sido ele, Paul alegou em seu depoimento que qualquer um no hotel podia ter entrado no meu quarto instalado uma câmera e vazado o vídeo depois, mas era óbvio que tinha sido o Lahote. Todas as vezes que nos encontramos depois disso Paul tinha um grande sorriso vitorioso no rosto, ele tinha me deixado na merda e saiu brilhando por cima de mim.

O vídeo deixou Paul mil vezes mais famoso, enquanto minha fama ia para a lama, ele se tornou muito mais conhecido e todos o elogiavam por sua performance no sexo e por não usar drogas, como aparentava na gravação. Ele estava em todos os programas de entrevista — fazendo minha caveira em todos, dizendo que eu tinha o arrastado para o mau caminho —, enquanto eu mal podia sair de casa sem sofrer muito por conta dos ataques de pessoas que passaram a me odiar.

Ele era um herói: era bonito, vindo de uma família pobre, bom no sexo e dizia não as drogas.

Eu era uma vilã: uma farsa, rica desde que nasci, uma puta que transava e usava drogas.

É até engraçado como mulheres e homens são diferenciados, se um cara tem um vídeo de sexo vazado ele é considerado fodão, se a garota tem ela não passa de uma vagabunda baixa, isso tudo era ainda mais inadmissível mais de dez anos atrás. Foi o que aconteceu com Lahote e eu, ele foi aclamado, eu fui escrachada.

Minha série foi cancelada, meu contrato quebrado, todos passaram a me odiar. Minha mãe foi a público declarar contra mim, depois de ter me dado uma surra quando o vídeo vazou, virando-me as costas para sempre, o que resultou no divórcio dela e de papai. E, para fechar o Escândalo Swan com chave de ouro, eu quase morri com uma overdose.

Sai do chão rapidamente, sem querer pensar muito naquilo. Eu recolhi o celular quebrado de Ed, o tranquei em uma gaveta. Fui até meu banheiro, refiz minha maquiagem e voltei a trabalhar.

O Escândalo Swan, aquele vídeo, minha mãe e Paul não iriam me colocar para baixo. Isabella Swan tinha voltado ao topo, era meu lugar, ninguém iria me tirar de lá novamente.

xoxoxo

Naquela noite segui direto para meu apartamento, James ia demorar no restaurante, mas prometeu ir me ver assim que saísse do trabalho. Então, eu tive tempo de alimentar Norma Jeane — que continuava não ligando para mim —, tomar um longo banho, me vestir em uma lingerie sexy e abrir uma garrafa de vinho.

Meu celular tocou enquanto eu colocava uma música para tocar, pausei o som, pegando o aparelho. Era Alice, pensei em recusar a chamada, mas acabei cedendo e atendendo.

— Alô.

— Ei, você está podendo falar? — Pude ouvir o barulho ao fundo, o que queria dizer que ela devia estar passeando pelas ruas de Seoul naquele momento, na Coreia do Sul.

— Sim — respondi simplesmente.

— Ainda está com raiva de mim? — Alice perguntou, a voz era baixa e séria.

— Estou — afirmei. — Mas, eu continuo te amando, só estou irritada demais com você agora.

Alice era ex-namorada de Riley. Eu até poderia superar o fato de ela ter largado um dos meus cantores, que de longe era uma pessoa muito melhor que o babaca do Cullen, se ela não tivesse terminado o namoro com ele justamente para ficar com Randall Dwyer.

Um fato sobre Alice: ela se tornou a próxima galinha dos ovos de ouro de Renée no momento que eu deixei de ser.

Porém, como ela não atuava bem, muito menos cantava, Renée foi obrigada a transformar Alice numa apresentadora. Nossa mãe investiu pesado em Alice, tentou investir em Renesmee também, mas minha irmã caçula até mesmo decidiu ficar com Charlie depois do divórcio dos nossos pais, mesmo sendo só uma criança na época. Ness era inocente e ingênua para algumas coisas, mas ela reconhecia que Renée era uma aproveitadora barata, Alice até podia reconhecer, só que se aliava a ela ainda assim.

Randall Dwyer, que no passado Renée tentou fazer com que eu namorasse, foi remanejado para Alice nos últimos tempos. Ele era filho de Phill Dwyer, dono da emissora que Renée trabalhava desde sempre, a que um dia produziu e exibiu Zoe em Malibu.

Renée preservava tanto o trabalho dela, que quando ele foi ameaçado pelo Escândalo Swan, ela desfez a imagem dela da minha. Eu era filha dela, mas Renée amava muito mais o precioso posto de produtora que tinha na emissora, principalmente quando almejava um dia se tornar a presidente de tudo aquilo.

— Eu venho aqui hoje dizer a todos que estou profundamente envergonhada de todos os atos que Isabella Swan, minha filha, apresentou na gravação daquele vídeo. Não reconheço aquela garota, não foi a menina que criei. Como todos sabem, Isabella foi demitida da D.M Televisions. Eu, como produtora e criadora de conteúdo, repúdio as atitudes de Isabella Swan e peço que todas as garotas do nosso país não a usem como exemplo.

Depois daquele dia, que se declarou em rede nacional profundamente envergonhada de mim, Renée cortou todas nossas relações. Ela só me via como um meio de lucrar, foi o que percebi com tudo aquilo. Eu era sua garota preferida, até que fodi tudo e ameacei sua imagem e seu dinheiro.

Sabia que tinha minha culpa naquilo tudo, mas eu esperava contar com a ajuda da minha mãe para superar aquela merda, já que Charlie me ajudou. Mas, não, Renée não se preocupava comigo como sua filha, ela se preocupou comigo sua atriz, até que meu contrato acabou e nossos laços profissionais acabaram.

Sentei no meu sofá, para poder falar com Alice melhor.

— Eu também te amo, Bells — Alice proclamou, meus olhos pairaram sobre a tatuagem que eu tinha no meu tornozelo esquerdo.

Era um quebra cabeças em três partes, que formavam um coração. Em cada peça estava escrito algo, em uma Big Sis (irmã mais velha), na outra Mid Sis (irmã do meio) e a última Lil Sis (irmã mais nova). Tinha sido uma ideia de Renesmee, ela pediu a Alice e eu como presente em seu último aniversário.

Nós três tínhamos a tatuagem no mesmo lugar. Como eu era a irmã mais velha, a peça com o Big Sis da minha tatuagem estava em destaque, com o fundo pintada de vermelho. Assim como a peça Mid Sis em Alice e a Lil Sis em Ness.

Ness era minha irmã favorita, talvez por ela ser ainda muito pequena quando Renée e papai se separaram e eu ter a colocado debaixo das minhas asas querendo a proteger do mundo. Porém, eu com certeza amava Alice, muito. Ela podia me irritar, seguir Renée e tudo mais, só que ela era minha irmã e eu podia estar morta se ela não tivesse me salvado.

— Como Riley está?

— Se você se importasse com Riley ainda estaria o namorando — rebati a pergunta dela, tomando mais um gole de vinho, Norma Jeane pareceu incomodada comigo no sofá junto dela, pois saiu dele e foi para o outro.

— Bella, não começa com isso de novo! —– Alice resmungou. — Eu não amava Riley, não ia continuar o enrolando.

— Como se você amasse Randall, nós duas sabemos que só está com ele por isso ser algo muito bom para Renée e para você dentro da emissora.

— Não, não é por isso — ela falou, eu podia ouvir a mentira em sua voz.

— Tanto faz, como está ai em Seoul?

— Bom, é bem legal aqui — Alice falou, realmente animada. — Estou levando vários presentes, chego a Los Angeles na sexta-feira, vai me buscar no aeroporto?

— Não, além do fato de eu não querer encontrar seu namoradinho, vou estar ocupada no trabalho.

— Oh! — Alice quase gritou. — Eu liguei para ter mais informações sobre isso, como assim você virou empresária de Ed Cullen? O papai deve estar maluco com isso.

— O papai supera — garanti. — Mas, pra falar a verdade já estou arrependida de ter aceitado virar a empresária desse babaca do Cullen, ele é um grande idiota.

— Só que você viu nele um desafio.

Foda-se, Alice me conhecia muito bem.

— É — resmunguei, bem na hora que o interfone tocou. — Vou atender, espera ai — pedi para minha irmã.

James não precisava mais se identificar na portaria, então não devia ser ele. Atendi o interfone, sendo informada pelo porteiro que era uma entrega, eu liberei a passagem do entregador.

— Hum, presentes? — Alice soou maliciosamente no meu ouvido. — Será que James te mandou algo de um sex shop? — Eu apenas ri da mente suja de Alice, me enrolando em um robe para esconder minha lingerie.

Logo a campainha tocou, o entregador era um garotinho novinho e carregava um grande buquê de rosas brancas. Eu rapidamente peguei o buquê e me livrei do garoto, equilibrando o celular no meu ouvido enquanto levava as flores até a sala.

Com certeza era um presente de James, mesmo ele sabendo que eu não curtia flores. Elas iam morrer em alguns dias, eu não entendia o porquê das pessoas gostarem de receber flores só para vê-las morrerem debaixo de seus olhos.

— São flores, eu preferiria o presente de sex shop — falei para Alice, que bufou, enquanto eu procurava o cartão.

— Eu também, flores em buquê só servem para morrer — ela afirmou. Okay, nós éramos mesmo parecidas. — Mas, o que está escrito no cartão? Talvez seja algo quente.

— Você é viciada em sexo — acusei, achando o cartão. — Filho da puta! — xinguei, vendo o remetente.

— Nossa, o que James fez?

— Nada, quem mandou as flores foi Edward.

— Sério?

— Sim.

De: Ed Cullen

Para: A melhor empresária do mundo

Rosas brancas para simbolizar a paz entre nós dois. Desculpe-me ter sido um idiota, Capitã.

A caligrafia no cartão parecia ser realmente a do Cullen.

— E ai? — Alice voltou a falar. — Por que ele te mandou flores? Ele é bonitinho, né? Eu o pegaria caso não estivesse namorando e se o papai não fosse enfartar com isso.

— Eca, Alice! — exclamei. — Fique longe das calças de Edward, não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas prefiro você com Randall. E ele só mandou as flores para pedir desculpas, eu o peguei assistindo o vídeo do Escândalo mais cedo — reclamei, indo com as flores para a cozinha.

— Aff, ele é mesmo um idiota — Alice confirmou.

— Total.

Atirei as flores no cesto de lixo.

— O que vai fazer com as flores?

— Acabei de jogá-las no lixo. — Alice gargalhou, a campainha tocou, daquela vez com certeza era James. — O sexo me chama, falo com você quando estivermos no mesmo fuso horário. — Nem esperei uma resposta dela, desligando a chamada, largando o celular no balcão da cozinha.

Eu praticamente corri até a porta principal do apartamento, abrindo-a para James. Ele carregava sacolas do restaurante em mãos e sorriu para mim, mas mal tive tempo de apreciar seu sorriso, pois logo o puxei para um beijo.

— Ei, calma ai, Baby — James pediu, afastando nossos lábios. — Trouxe nosso jantar, não quer comer primeiro?

— Não, nós jantamos depois. — O coloquei para dentro do apartamento, trancando a porta, tirei as sacolas de sua mão, as deixando na sala, arrastando James até meu quarto, já tirando suas roupas pelo caminho. — Eu preciso de você — falei contra seu pescoço, enquanto entravamos no quarto.

— Amo você.

Eu o empurrei para a cama, montando em cima dele, me impedindo de responder já que ocupei minha boca com beijos. Também o amava, claro que amava, mas naquele momento só precisava de sexo e esquecer o Escândalo Swan, por algumas horas.

xoxoxo

Acordei primeiro no dia seguinte, estava deitada sobre o peito de James, enroscada nele. Na noite anterior nós tínhamos transado, jantado e depois apagamos, exaustos após um longo dia de trabalho.

Eu me movi, ficando por cima de James, posicionando minha boceta sobre seu pau duro aquela manhã, agradecendo ao fato de termos dormido nus. Coloquei minha boca em seu pescoço, começando a beijá-lo ali.

— Hum, bela forma de ser acordado — James disse embaixo de mim, esfregando seu pau em minha boceta, eu sorri, continuando a beijá-lo. — Você me deixa tão duro, Baby.

— Eu sei — foi tudo que falei, esticando uma mão até seu pau, o guiando até minha entrada, deixando com que ele me penetrasse de uma só vez, fazendo com que nós dois gemessemos.

Eu interrompi os beijos em seu pescoço, esticando minhas costas, apoiando minhas mãos em seu peito, enquanto continuava cavalgando nele. James segurou em meus quadris, auxiliando nos meus movimentos, vez ou outra deslizando uma mão até meus seios.

Ele não demorou muito para gozar, esticando seu corpo até me beijar enquanto tinha seu orgasmo. Mas, pelo menos me deitou contra a cama, me masturbando depois daquilo, deixando com que eu gozasse também.

— Preciso ir trabalh... — Tentei sair debaixo de James, que depois de me fazer gozar se colocou em cima de mim, para beijar meu pescoço.

— Calma, Bella, ninguém vai morrer se você se atrasar uns minutos — ele disse, virando o rosto para mim.

Assenti, ele estava certo, eu podia me atrasar e aproveitar um pouco mais da manhã com meu namorado.

— Eu te amo, Baby — James disse afagando meu rosto, sorrindo.

— Amo você também, Jimmy.

— Você pensou sobre aquilo? — perguntou ansioso. — Sobre morarmos juntos.

Eu devia ter saído da cama antes, era por isso que ele estava me prendendo ali.

— James, nós já falamos sobre isso — sussurrei.

Ele estava por pelo menos um mês sugerindo que fossemos morar juntos, mas eu não queria aquilo ainda. Não estava pronta para dividir uma casa com alguém, por mim continuávamos por mais algum tempo nos revezando entre nossos apartamentos.

— E você disse que ia pensar. — Continuou afagando meu rosto. — Prometo que a casa será de sua escolha, Baby.

— Então ela será na África do Sul — brinquei. — Você sabe que amo o país. — Beijei seus lábios, enrolando minhas pernas em seu quadril, querendo distraí-lo daquela conversa séria.

— Você não quer, né? — ele parou o beijo, olhando-me apreensivo.

— Eu só estou com muito na cabeça agora, Jimmy. — Não era uma mentira total. — Você sabe que quase vi Paul na segunda, estou cuidando da volta de Ed Cullen. Ainda tem Riley, Kate, meu pai, só me dê mais um tempinho, certo? Além do mais, gosto muito do meu apartamento, não quero me desfazer dele.

— Você poderia alugá-lo — James sugeriu. — Ai não precisaria se desfazer dele, eu iria adorar morar aqui com você, mas o espaço ficaria pequeno demais para nós três.

— Nós três? — perguntei confusa.

— Sim. — Ele voltou a sorrir. — Você, eu e a pequena Norma Jeane. — Beijou minha testa, eu ri, afagando seu peito. Norma Jeane definitivamente gostava mais de James do que de mim, ela acabaria gostando de morar na mesma casa que meu namorado.

— Só me deixe pensar mais.

— Certo. — James assentiu. — Tudo ao seu tempo, Baby, desculpe te apressar com isso.

Ele podia ser mais perfeito? Por que eu não conseguia ser tão perfeita de volta?

Meu celular tocou, o que me distraiu. O peguei da mesinha ao lado da minha cama, onde eu tinha o depositado na noite anterior antes de dormir, era Kate me ligando.

— Olá, minha estrela — a saudei, para ela estar me ligando tão cedo sabia que era algo dramático, então precisava puxar um pouco de seu saco.

— Eu não devia ter um filho? — Kate foi logo falando, eu suspirei, o dia seria longo.

Dei um rápido beijo em James, antes de escapulir para o banheiro para poder falar com Kate em privacidade, ele disse que iria cozinhar. Eu esperei que ele não fizesse nada de exagerado, ovos e bacon já era suficiente para mim.

— Por que está pensando nisso, Kate? — perguntei a ela, que choramingava do outro lado da linha. — Você só tem vinte e três anos, não precisa de um filho agora.

Ou não precisaria nunca, crianças só davam trabalho. Tanya era muito mais divertida e disponível antes de ter uma filha, por sorte ela dizia que não queria mais filhos.

— É, mas a minha irmã tem só vinte e está grávida! — Kate exclamou, soluçando. — Eu vou ficar pra titia.

— Não, você não vai — assegurei. — A sua irmã que é uma idiota que se deixou engravidar cedo demais.

— Eu quero um filho, Bella.

— Kate, pensa bem, se você tiver um filho agora vai engordar pelo menos dez quilos.

— Oh Deus! — exclamou chocada. — A minha irmã vai engordar tudo isso?

— No mínimo, Kate. Sabe a Tanya engordou treze quilos quando ficou grávida — confidenciei, Kate arfou.

— Isso é horrível, eu não quero engravidar.

— Pois é, se você quer um filho vai ter que lidar com isso.

— E se eu adotar? A Madonna adotou.

— Muita burocracia, Kate — respondi mecanicamente, olhando-me no espelho do banheiro. — Vamos fazer assim, que tal você esperar mais uns dois anos para voltar a pensar nisso? Até lá, pode curtir muito o filho que sua irmã vai ter.

Ou ficar longe da criança até ela não ser só choro e fraldas sujas, pensei.

— Tá, tá bom — Kate concordou, fungando. — Eu não posso adotar o bebê da minha irmã?

— Kate, não!

— Que merda, eu não posso nada — ela se queixou.

— Você pode tirar hoje como dia de folga, que tal isso?

— E eu posso dar uma festa?

— Não.

— Bella, por favor, por favorzinho.

— Certo, certo — cedi, sentindo-me boazinha aquele dia. — Uma festa para no máximo cinquenta pessoas, ligue para Alistair cuidar de tudo para você.

— Ai, você é a melhor, Bella, obrigada!

Ela desligou na minha cara, respirei fundo para não me estressar com isso. Mas, Kate não precisava da minha atenção aquele dia, eu tinha de cuidar de Ed Cullen, por mais que quisesse acertar um soco na cara dele por ter apertado o play naquele vídeo.

xoxoxo

Irina tinha um sorriso apreensivo no rosto quando cheguei ao andar da minha sala aquela manhã, o que já me mandou um alerta de perigo.

— Cuspa — ordenei.

— O Ed já chegou — ela contou. — Ele insistiu em esperar na sua sala.

— Ele devia me esperar no cemitério, isso pouparia o trabalho da agência funerária quando eu o matar. — Arranquei os óculos escuros do meu rosto, colocando na bolsa. — Avise-me assim que Laurent chegar para a reunião.

— Pode deixar — Irina concordou.

Terminei o caminho até a minha sala, entrando lá. O maldito Cullen estava sentado em minha cadeira, em suas mãos outro buquê de rosas brancas, sorriu para mim, com certo receio.

— Bom dia, Capitã, como é bom te ver.

— Saia da minha cadeira, agora! — ordenei, o sorriso dele morreu.

— Você é cruel — ele disse ofendido, se levantando. — Olha, te trouxe flores — contou orgulhoso, gesticulando para o buquê que carregava.

— Pode jogá-las no lixo.

Edward fechou a cara, saindo de trás da mesa, parando a minha frente.

— Elas são cheirosas, Capitã. — Enfiou o buquê debaixo do meu nariz, eu o arranquei de suas mãos, começando a bater em Edward com as flores.

— Ai, porra, Caipira Filha — xingou, se desviando das flores. — Você bate como uma criança. — Bati com mais força, fazendo ele gemer de dor, aquela altura o chão da minha sala já tinha pétalas de rosa espalhadas por todo canto.

— Isso é seu! — Atirei o que restou do buquê para Edward, que o pegou antes de acertar seu rosto.

— Você me feriu! — ele acusou, vendo um cortezinho de nada no seu braço, tudo bem que tinha um pouco de sangue saindo, mas não era uma hemorragia.

— Não seja chorão, Cullen. — O levei até o banheiro, para poder colocar um curativo naquilo.

— Não seja chorão? Você me agrediu, eu fui preso por isso, você também deveria — ele choramingou, aparentemente Kate tinha um concorrente a altura.

— Blá blá blá. — Arranquei o resto do buquê das mãos dele, o atirando para o lixo, abri a portinha do armário do banheiro, deixando um preservativo que tinha ali dentro cair sobre a pia, Edward gargalhou.

— Olha só, camisinha!

— Você tem o que? Quinze anos e essa é sua primeira vez vendo uma camisinha?

Ele fechou a cara de novo.

— Eu tinha catorze quando vi pela primeira vez.

— Não pedi o histórico das suas fodas — esclareci, pegando um spray antisséptico, espirrei sobre o corte de espinho de Edward, que fez uma careta mesmo aquilo não ardendo nada e tapei com o curativo. — Pronto donzela, você está curado.

— Eu devia te processar por agressão.

— Você mereceu por ser um grande babaca.

— Sim, eu sou muito grande, Capitã. — Piscou para mim, eu chutei sua canela com a ponta do meu salto, Edward gemeu novamente de dor.

— Isso tudo é por ter dado play naquele vídeo.

— Eu já pedi desculpas várias vezes, até te dei rosas da paz.

— Rosas estúpidas, a de ontem acabou no lixo também.

Edward me encarou irritado.

— Eu disse para Rosalie que a ideia era furada, você não tem sentimentos para apreciar rosas.

— Ótimo, agora sabe que não pode me comprar com rosas, ou quaisquer outras flores idiotas.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Tanya apareceu na porta do banheiro, olhando intrigada da bagunça que o buquê causou na minha sala, para Edward e eu no banheiro.

— Isabella me agrediu — Edward acusou.

— Com um buquê de flores, seja menos menininha, Betty — provoquei.

— Vocês dois vão acabar se matando — Tanya declarou por trás de um suspiro.

— Ele vai acabar morto. — Apontei para Edward.

— Ele vai acabar morto — ele me imitou, eu tentei chutá-lo novamente, mas ele praticamente pulou para fora do banheiro.

— Medroso — gargalhei de seu susto.

— Bella, chega! — Tanya ordenou, me puxando para fora do banheiro. — Laurent já está na sala de reuniões, temos de ir falar com ele.

— Ótimo. — Ajeitei minha blusa que tinha amassado com tudo aquilo. — Você. — Apontei para Edward se refugiando atrás de T. — Um passo em falso e eu corto sua orelha fora.

Ele apenas concordou com um rápido aceno de cabeça.

Nós três saímos da minha sala, indo para a de reuniões onde Laurent esperava pela a gente, com Irina servindo café para ele. Edward e eu o cumprimentamos, depois sentamos lado a lado de um lado da mesa, deixando Tanya junto de Laurent.

Tanya começou expondo possíveis contratos para Laurent, tínhamos trabalhado sobre aquilo no dia passado depois que ela voltou de seu almoço, eu sabia que o produtor ia aceitar, ele não me decepcionaria. Mas, podia sentir o nervosismo emanando de Ed, ele não parava de mexer sua perna, claramente tenso.

— Acalme-se — sussurrei para ele, enquanto Laurent e Tanya continuavam conversando sobre possíveis contratos. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Betty. — Deslizei uma mão pelo braço de Ed. — Você terá um contrato logo mais. — Ele fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, subi minha mão por seu braço até seu ombro, ele estava bem tenso.

— Pode massagear entre minhas pernas, Capitã? — Dei um tapa em sua orelha, mas fui obrigada a conter uma risada, ele também. —Tudo bem, eu me contento com o ombro. — Mantive minha mão ali, massageando seu ombro tenso até Tanya e Laurent me requisitarem.

A reunião expondo os contratos durou quase uma hora, até Laurent dar sua resposta final.

— Certo, a Hollywood Records vai fechar com você Ed. — O Cullen abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir aquilo.

— Excelente! — Tanya exclamou aliviada. — Pode processar o contrato mais tarde para que amanhã Ed assine, Laurent?

— Claro, amanhã eu envio o contrato para vocês — Laurent concordou.

— Você precisa estar na coletiva na sexta-feira, Laurent — comecei a integrá-lo a tudo. — Ed anunciará lá a nova gravadora dele, que a gravação do álbum começará ainda esse mês. — Olhei para o Cullen ao meu lado, ainda sorridente. — E o show de volta dele no fim de maio.

— Show? — Edward me perguntou perplexo. — Ainda esse mês? Isabella, não, nem pensar.

— Será um show pequeno, apenas para alguns fãs selecionados a dedos e possíveis patrocinadores — Tanya contou, já tínhamos tido aquela ideia desde que planejamos nosso contrato com Ed, mas precisávamos de uma gravadora por trás para nos apoiar.

— É pouco tempo para planejar um show de volta, estive por muito tempo parado — Ed falava, percebi que quanto mais nervoso ficava mais seu sotaque inglês se acentuava.

— Nós daremos um jeito nisso tudo.

Voltei a massagear seu ombro, mais tenso do que antes, mas ele me afastou, claramente puto com a ideia do show.

— Você é um cantor, Edward, precisa cantar — falei firme. — Não podemos esperar seu álbum sair para você voltar a fazer shows, isso seria péssimo. Precisamos que as pessoas saibam agora que você está muito bem, que lhes entregará em algum tempo um álbum novo, que as fará quererem ir a mais shows.

— Bella está certa — Laurent concordou, se colocando de pé. — Resolvam tudo, eu falo melhor com vocês depois, preciso voltar à gravadora e fazer o contrato.

Tanya foi o acompanhar até seu carro, Edward continuava furioso ao meu lado, encarando a mesa.

— Olha pra mim, Betty — pedi cutucando suas costelas, ele olhou, seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes, parecia que o Cullen choraria a qualquer momento. — Vai se sair bem, certo? Você fará um bom show, eu vou garantir que seja o melhor da sua vida.

— Não estou pronto.

— Vamos te deixar pronto. — Pisquei para ele, que deu um meio sorriso.

— Posso convidar algumas modelos para uma festinha particular depois do show?

— Não.

— Você é um monstro.

— Posso lidar com isso. — Levantei da cadeira. — Já voltou a malhar? — Estalei os dedos, ele sabiamente me seguiu para fora da sala de reuniões até minha sala.

— Meu personal não pode ir hoje, nós começaremos amanhã.

— Excelente. — O botei para dentro da sala. — Malhe pesado, antes que deixe de ser magrelo e só engorde.

— Qual seu problema com meu peso?

Fui até minha mesa, o ignorando, pegando de uma das gavetas o novo celular que Jessica, ao meu pedido, tinha preparado para o Cullen.

— É seu. — Estendi o aparelho para ele, que me olhou incerto. — Não vou tomar esse de volta, a não ser que você mereça isso.

— Eu realmente sinto por ter, você sabe, começado a assistir aquilo.

— Não assista, nada ali é da sua conta — murmurei, engolindo em seco.

Eu ainda lutava na justiça para que o vídeo fosse completamente tirado do ar, já que ele parecia estar em cada site pornô, mas era como uma praga difícil demais de se livrar. Além do mais com o avanço da internet aquilo só piorava.

— Valeu pelo celular. — Edward pegou o aparelho, o ligando, rindo com algo que viu lá. — Você colocou a foto do meu cachorro de proteção de tela? Isso foi legal!

Eu ri.

— Poupe-me, Edward, não perderia meu tempo com isso, eu mandei Jessica resolver essas coisas.

— Viu? Você não tem coração — acusou, mas sorriu. — Shrek é um belo cachorro, eu deveria levá-lo para o show.

— Isso é uma péssima ideia.

Tanya entrou na minha sala, com um sorriso travesso no rosto, andou até mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Consegui o endereço dele, vamos levar o Cullen agora.

Excelente, ela tinha o endereço de Jasper. No dia passado, enquanto trabalhávamos em contratos para a gravadora, Tanya voltou a afirmar que Jasper Whitlock tinha de voltar a trabalhar com Ed, eu me convenci daquilo quando vi os dois no palco juntos em vídeos que ela me mostrou. Então, mandei Tanya conseguir o endereço do guitarrista, para irmos atrás dele o convocá-lo de volta para a banda de apoio de Edward.

— Hey, que tal sairmos para almoçar para celebrar o contrato com a gravadora? — perguntei para Edward.

— Eu não sei, não quero ser cercado por fãs e paparazzis.

— Bobagem, Ed! — Tanya foi até ele, unindo um braço ao do Cullen. — Você merece passear um pouco, além do mais Bella e eu faremos com que se divirta.

— Ok, isso parece bom.

Mal ele sabia, mas eu precisava mesmo que ele se entendesse com Jasper.

xoxoxo

Tanya nos levou em seu carro, Ed estava indo só no banco de trás, ele estava tão distraído com seu novo celular que não ligou para o caminho que estávamos tomando. Por sorte o apartamento de Jasper não ficava muito longe da produtora e logo T estacionava lá na frente, foi quando o Cullen se despertou.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — perguntou olhando para a rua, sem um único restaurante ao redor. — Espera, eu reconheço esse lugar. — Ele nos olhou indignado. — Vocês me enganaram!

— Enganamos? — T se fez de desentendida. — O restaurante não é aqui? Me passaram o endereço errado? Que palhaçada! — Eu ri, tirando o cinto. — É o seguinte, Ed. — Ela se voltou para ele. — Você vai entrar naquele apartamento, se resolver com o Jasper e conseguir ele de volta para sua banda. Você precisa dele, não só como guitarrista, mas como compositor também, então é bom que faça isso direito.

— Não, nem pensar! — ele exclamou. — Eu não vou trabalhar com Jasper de novo.

— Supere as briguinhas de bastidores, tem algo mais importante do que isso em jogo — Tanya disse, já ficando impaciente.

— Não foram apenas briguinhas de bastidores. — Ed se encolheu no banco de trás, encarando o celular em suas mãos.

— O que mais aconteceu? Ele roubou uma das suas namoradas? — indaguei, Ed bufou, voltando seu olhar para mim, falando por fim.

— Jasper disse que estava apaixonado por mim, depois tentou me beijar.


	9. Capítulo Oito

Capítulo Oito

Edward Cullen

"Durante show Ed Cullen discute com o guitarrista de sua banda."

Conheci Jasper logo depois de me tornar o vencedor do The Star, ele era um cara de Londres de dezenove anos, que tinha sido contratado para ser o guitarrista principal da minha banda de apoio. Jasper também era um compositor, algumas de suas composições entraram logo no meu primeiro álbum.

Mais velho, mais descolado, Jasper Whitlock era meu melhor amigo. Nós estávamos sempre juntos, rodando o mundo entre shows, ou simplesmente, curtindo festas por ai. Até que a amizade começou a se abalar, primeiro por conta de desavenças profissionais, depois quando Jasper se declarou apaixonado por mim e tentou me beijar.

Eu fiz com que ele fosse demitido não muito depois daquilo, Jasper foi à imprensa falar mal de mim em retaliação. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais iria tralhar com aquele babaca, ele nunca mais seria o guitarrista da minha banda e com certeza não mais meu melhor amigo.

xoxoxo

Bella gargalhou no segundo que terminei de dizer que Jasper tinha tentado me beijar, eu devia ter previsto que a Capitã acharia aquilo engraçado, ela era uma pedra sem sentimentos. Foda-se, aquela mulher não sabia ser gentil, não que eu soubesse muito sobre gentileza, mas ela conseguia ser muito pior.

— Tudo isso por que ele quis ficar com você? — ela perguntou entre sua risada de hiena.

— Ele era meu melhor amigo! — enfatizei. — Como você se sentiria se Tanya tentasse te beijar? — Apontei para a loira no banco do motorista, que desviou o olhar para o lado de fora do carro, me impedindo de ver seu rosto.

— Tanya e eu já nos beijamos, Betty — Bella disse, piscando para mim.

Arregalei os olhos, surpreso com aquilo. Me movi no banco, ficando mais perto das duas.

— Vocês se beijaram? Mas foi um beijo de verdade ou só uma merda de lábios se tocando por um segundo? — indaguei, imaginando as duas se beijando pra valer, era uma boa imagem.

— T? — Bella se voltou para Tanya, que olhou para a amiga e sócia, a Denali estava corada.

— Fale de uma vez, Bella — murmurou envergonhada.

— Tanya e eu fizemos muito mais do que simplesmente nos beijarmos, Ed — Bella anunciou, parecendo bem confortável em admitir aquilo.

Puta que pariu, elas tinham fodido juntas!

— Isso é quente! — exclamei entusiasmado, a ideia delas transando era muito melhor do que imaginar apenas um beijo entre as duas. — Vocês ainda fazem isso?

— Não, Tanya me largou — Bella dramatizou, Tanya riu, batendo no braço da outra. Eu gemi baixinho do meu lugar, pensando nas mãos delas percorrendo outros lugares de seus corpos. — Nós ficamos nessa por uns meses, enquanto estávamos viajando. — A morena continuou a contar. — Depois de você sabe o que.

Depois do Escândalo Swan, mas aquilo pouco me importava no momento. A imaginação das duas na cama era tudo em minha mente, eu estava ficando excitado.

— Vocês são bissexuais? — perguntei.

— Sou Tanyassexual, se ela me quisesse de volta eu iria na hora. — Bella sorriu maliciosamente para a amiga, Tanya piscou para ela.

— Bella foi minha única garota e eu a única dela, pelo menos até onde eu sei — Tanya disse para mim.

— Sabe que você sempre será minha única garota, T. — Bella piscou para ela, afagando o rosto da outra. — Pelo menos para sexo — completou. — Beijos não contam.

— Oh Deus! — exclamei. — Você já beijou outras?

— Já, nada demais, Cullen, são apenas bocas. — Bella deu um tapinha em meu rosto, mas naquele momento nem me importei com aquilo.

— Só te contamos isso para você perceber que esta fazendo um caos desnecessário sobre Jasper — Tanya disse, assumindo uma postura séria. — Ele estava apaixonado por você, tentou te beijar e pronto, foi só isso.

— Não, não é assim — resmunguei, voltando a ficar puto por conta da história de Jasper. — Eu sabia que ele curtia garotos como curtia garotas, mas Jasper sabia que eu não gostava de caras de jeito nenhum e tentou me beijar.

— Ele estava apaixonado, dá um desconto Edward. — Tanya bufou.

— Você devia ter o beijado — Bella disse. — Vai que acabava gostando, perdeu uma oportunidade. — Eu a encarei indignado. — O quê? Estou falando sério. Eu também não achava que ia curtir beijar uma menina, muito menos dormir com uma, até Tanya se oferecer pra mim.

— Bella! — a loira corou violentamente.

— Você se ofereceu, T. — Bella deu de ombros.

— Eu pensei que você fosse a santinha das duas! — acusei Tanya, Bella gargalhou.

— Não vem ao caso. — Tanya pigarreou. — O que importa agora é que vai se entender com Jasper, o convencer a trabalhar com você novamente e vai melhorar sua música.

— Não vou fazer isso! — Cruzei os braços na frente do corpo, os olhares das duas eram furiosos, mas depois de imaginá-las fodendo aqueles olhares fatais me deixavam mais excitado do que assustado. — Olha, eu tenho uma ideia, se vocês duas me deixarem participar de uma festinha particular que fazem, eu subo e falo com Jasper.

No mesmo segundo Bella socou meu ombro, com muita força.

— Ai! — gritei.

— Não vamos incluir você em festinha nenhuma, até porque não tem mais. — Eu resmunguei, tocando no meu ombro dolorido por seu soco. — Vai sair desse carro com a gente e ir falar com Jasper, você me entendeu?

— Sim, Capitã. — Bufei.

— Excelente! — Tanya exclamou, pulando para fora do carro.

— Saia por conta própria, ou vou arrastá-lo pela orelha — Bella me ameaçou, antes de deixar o carro também.

Eu deixei o carro por conta própria, não achava que Bella estava blefando em sua ameaça. Para meu alivio, poucas pessoas circulavam pela rua que Jasper morava e todas pareciam distraídas demais para me notarem ali, o que me livrou de gritos histéricos, ou fotos fora de hora.

Nós três entramos no prédio, eu me lembrava de Jasper ter se mudado para aquele lugar não muito antes de seguirmos caminhos bem diferentes em nossas vidas. Eu não procurava informações sobre o londrino, mas vez ou outra elas chegavam até mim, ele estava atuando mais como um compositor nos últimos tempos.

— Olá, querido — Tanya assumiu a dianteira dos negócios, indo cumprimentar o porteiro. O homem gordinho e careca ficou um pouco deslumbrado com a loira diante de si, Tanya era mesmo um mulherão e eu só conseguia imaginar como seria tê-la na cama, o que provavelmente nunca acontecia já que quando nos conhecemos ela tinha enfatizado que era casada.

— O-Oi — o homem gaguejou.

— Ela é muito boa na cama, não é? — sussurrei a pergunta para Bella parada ao meu lado.

— Melhor do que muitos caras — Bella sussurrou de volta.

Eu suspirei, mais imagens das duas se pegando tomando conta da minha cabeça.

— Nós estamos aqui para ver Jasper Whitlock do 322 — Tanya disse para o porteiro, debruçando-se sobre o balcão que os separava. — Mas, gostaríamos de fazer uma surpresa, será que pode não avisar que estamos subindo?

— Desculpe, eu não posso fazer isso — o homem disse, parecendo mesmo mal com a negação.

— Ah, eu sei que pode sim, querido — Tanya adoçou ainda mais seu tom de voz, deslizando uma mão pelo peito do cara. — Prometemos que Jasper não verá problema em nos receber de surpresa. Vai, deixa a gente subir — pediu.

O homem suspirou, olhando para Bella e eu atrás, a Capitã abaixou seu olhar, deixando seus cabelos praticamente taparem seu rosto. Ela estava evitando ser reconhecida, claro, eu deveria ter desviado o olhar também.

— Ok, podem ir, eu não vou avisar ao senhor Whitlock que estão subindo — o porteiro cedeu. — O apartamento dele fica no terceiro andar.

— Você é o melhor, querido. — Tanya sorriu para ele, antes de seguir para o elevador, indicando que Bella e eu deveríamos nos juntar a ela. — Jasper poderia não deixar com que a gente subisse, não poderíamos arriscar — ela explicou, apertando o botão para chamar o elevador.

— Não estrague tudo, Cullen — Bella ordenou, antes de me empurrar para dentro do elevador que tinha acabado de parar diante da gente.

— Oh, desculpe, estou no meio de vocês — falei quando fiquei entre elas no elevador. — Estou separando o casal.

— Você é tão idiota, Ed. — Tanya riu.

— Mas, então, vocês já transaram juntas com um cara, né?

— O que você acha? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

— Ate dois, se está tão interessado assim — Tanya falou, antes de deixar o elevador que rapidamente chegou ao terceiro andar.

— Puta que pariu, um quarteto? — perguntei impressionado para Isabella, que simplesmente assentiu, me empurrando para fora do elevador.

— Você é facilmente impressionado, é como se fosse um adolescente — ela falou. — Lembre-se de ser bonzinho com Jasper, se ele quiser um beijo ou dois para voltar a trabalhar com você apenas vá lá e beije o homem.

— Ele é bonito — Tanya disse, tocando a campainha do apartamento. — Você está perdendo um belo de um partido, Ed.

— Pode ficar com ele se quiser. — Rolei os olhos. — Ele é bi, provavelmente vai ser Tanyassexual quando te ver, qualquer um é.

— Sou casada — Tanya afirmou.

— Santiago sortudo — Bella falou. — Quer dizer, Tanya também é bem sortuda, vocês são a porra de um casal sortudo.

— Eu sei. — Tanya suspirou, soando apaixonada.

Paixão, aquela merda que só causava problemas. Pensei em Lauren, por ai fodendo com Jacob, enquanto eu tinha de rastejar atrás de Jasper para fazer com que ele voltasse a trabalhar comigo.

A porta do apartamento se abriu, revelando um cara usando apenas uma calça jeans. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam molhados, ele usava um piercing no nariz e tinha algumas tatuagens nos braços.

— Olá, viemos ver Jasper, pode chamar ele para a gente? — Tanya novamente tomou conta da situação.

Enquanto Bella cuidava de tudo nos bastidores, ficou claro que Tanya era quem tomava a exposição para si.

— Ele não estava esperando por ninguém, nem interfonaram — o cara falou, olhando para mim. — Você é mesmo Ed Cullen?

— Em carne e osso, agora vá chamar Jasper — Bella ordenou, com certeza ela era menos simpática do que Tanya.

— Mas...

— Por favor, apenas o chame de uma vez. — Tanya entrou no apartamento, abrindo espaço para a gente, fazendo com que o cara recuasse.

— Tá, tá bom — ele concordou, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

O apartamento não estava muito diferente de quando estive lá da ultima vez, mais de três anos antes. Uma cor diferente na parede, uma TV maior, nada demais, só que o que me atraiu imediatamente foi o mini bar que desde sempre Jasper tinha na sala.

A bebida estava tão perto, alguns passos de distância. Tinha uísque, vodca, vinho, cervejas na parte refrigerada. Eu queria muito beber algo dali, só um pouquinho que fosse.

— Não, você não precisa disso, Edward — Bella falou, segurando meu pulso, seu aperto era firme. Eu a olhei parada junto de mim, seus olhos castanhos estavam sérios. — Você consegue, ok? — Neguei, eu não conseguia, a tentação estava muito perto. — Consegue sim, acredite em mim. — Sorriu com triunfo. — Sou sua Capitã, minha ordem é que fique longe daquele bar.

Engoli em seco, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Bella me fez sentar no sofá atrás da gente, onde Tanya já estava instalada. A Denali me lançou um sorriso doce, afagando meu ombro.

— Você consegue, Cullen, apenas seja forte — Tanya disse positivamente.

Ser forte era difícil, muito.

Eu coloquei meu rosto entre as mãos, evitando olhar para o bar no canto da sala e também por estar morrendo de dor de cabeça. Além da bebida, tinha todo o resto e para completar eu estava prestes a rever Jasper.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — Eu ouvi a voz dele, o claro sotaque inglês. Quando me estabeleci em Los Angeles e por tabela Jasper foi junto, com todo o resto da minha antiga equipe, nós brincávamos que éramos os próximos Beatles fazendo um estrondoso sucesso na América. Como a banda dos anos sessenta, também acabamos nossa parceria.

Libertei meu rosto, Jasper estava na entrada da sala de quem vinha do corredor, atrás de si o cara de antes que tinha vestido uma camisa e calçado tênis. Meu ex melhor amigo usava apenas uma tolha ao redor de si, ele tinha quase tantas tatuagens quanto eu, espalhadas por seu tronco, braços e pernas. O cabelo loiro escuro estava cumprido como sempre, os olhos castanhos, que Jasper fazia questão de ressaltar que eram cor de mel, eram furiosos.

— Oi, sou Isabella Swan — Bella foi quem tomou as rédeas da situação daquela vez, esticando uma mão para Jasper, que ele não se importou em apertar. Raiva cruzou a face dela, fazendo com que a mulher parasse de sorrir imediatamente.

— Melhor irem, não tenho nada para conversar com vocês, principalmente com você. — Ele apontou para mim.

— Excelente, vamos cair fora daqui. — Tentei levantar, mas Tanya me prendeu no lugar.

— Não vamos ir embora até você parar para nos ouvir, Jasper — Bella declarou.

— Eu vou chamar a policia — ele ameaçou.

— Não vai não. — Ela sorriu para ele. — Por que não dispensa seu amiguinho, se veste e depois se une a gente para uma conversa agradável?

— Não vai desistir, não é? — ele a indagou.

— Não mesmo.

Jasper xingou, voltando-se para o cara.

— Melhor você ir agora, Peter.

— Certo.

Ele e Jasper caminharam juntos até a porta de saída do apartamento, o inglês disse que eles se falariam outro dia e beijou o outro. Desviei o olhar para meus tênis, sem querer ver aquilo.

— Não mexam em nada! — Jasper ordenou, depois de se livrar do tal Peter e desaparecer para o corredor.

— Você definitivamente devia ter ficado com ele, Ed — Bella falou, sentando do meu outro lado.

— Ele é bem quente! — Tanya fez eco. — Não seria ruim se aquela toalha caísse.

— Você é casada — Bella lembrou a amiga.

— E você tem um namorado, mas com certeza também pensou naquela toalha caindo.

Isabella apenas riu travessamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Da pra pararem? Isso é desconfortável.

— O quê? Você imaginar a gente transando tudo bem, mas nós não podemos pensar como Jasper é por trás daquela toalha? Lide com isso, pirralho, direitos iguais.

— É desconfortável.

— Não estou nem ai pro que você acha. — Bella jogou seus cabelos por cima do ombro, acertando meu rosto no processo. — Será que ele é grande? — perguntou para Tanya.

— Ele com certeza deve ser grande. — A Denali assobiou. — Como você sabe quem também é — falou convencidamente, Bella revirou os olhos. — Eu disse que estava certa.

— De quem estão falando? — questionei.

— Não é da sua conta, Edward! — Bella exclamou, Tanya riu.

Jasper voltou à sala, vestido, o que pareceu decepcionar as duas. Ele sentou numa poltrona, encarando a gente com uma cara nada boa. Nós estávamos ali a toa, ele não ia voltar a trabalhar comigo, aquilo era fato.

— Falem de uma vez — Jasper exigiu.

— Jasper, eu sou a nova empresária de Ed — Bella começou. — E nos estamos aqui para convidar você a voltar a banda de apoio dele.

— Não, isso é tudo — Jasper se colocou de pé, apontando para a porta. — Foi bom receber vocês, agora caiam fora — debochou.

— Jasper, vamos conversar melhor — Tanya pediu. — Sou Tanya Denali, trabalho com Isabella e Ed. Nós todos achamos que seria benéfico para ambas as partes, ter você de volta a banda de Ed. Também ajudando com novas composições, vocês formavam uma boa dupla...

— E acabou — Jasper a interrompeu. — Eu não volto a trabalhar com Edward, nem que fosse o último emprego do mundo.

— Quer saber, Tanya, por que não esperamos lá fora? — Bella se levantou. — Acho que os meninos precisam por o papo em dia sozinhos, nós só atrapalharíamos o reencontro.

— Não, não! — exclamei quando Tanya se levantou também, Bella se voltou para mim, inclinando-se para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

— Você precisa dele, minta se for preciso, mas o traga de volta.

Ela se afastou, Tanya e ela se despediram de Jasper, deixando o apartamento juntas. O Whitlock foi ate o bar, enquanto xingava sozinho.

— Você quer beber algo? — perguntou para mim a contragosto.

Abri a boca para responder que sim, mas lembrei da ordem de Bella quanto a bebidas.

— Não, não posso, reabilitação — murmurei, Jasper me olhou.

— É, eu tinha me esquecido disso. — Ele não se importou em me deixar sedento, se serviu com uma cerveja assim mesmo, voltando a sentar na poltrona de antes.

Senti o cheiro, o que me fez encolher no sofá. Eu precisava, eu queria, mas não podia, não devia.

— Vá embora logo, Edward. Você claramente está aqui obrigado por aquelas duas, não me quer na sua banda, foi o que fez me demitirem três anos atrás.

— Você estava passando por cima de mim, querendo crescer nos shows, meus shows!

Jasper revirou os olhos, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida.

— Se quisesse isso teria eu mesmo gravado minhas músicas, Edward. Não estava tentando diminui-lo coisa alguma, não seja idiota.

— Eu sou o idiota? — gritei. — Você arruinou nossa amizade naquela noite, você fodeu com tudo tentando me beijar!

Aconteceu depois de uma festa no meu apartamento em Londres, todos já tinham ido embora, mas Jasper continuou por lá comigo. Eu estava no piano, mesmo bêbado compondo algo novo ali, quando o até então meu melhor amigo, se sentou ao meu lado.

Trabalhamos em cima da música por um tempo, até que Jasper falou:

— Ed, eu preciso te contar algo.

— A música está ruim?

— Não, não é sobre isso. — Olhei para Jasper, confuso e bêbado. Ele respirou fundo, falando de uma vez. — Estou apaixonado por você. — Eu fiquei paralisado com aquilo, quando voltei a mim Jasper tinha uma mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça, uma na minha coxa e me puxava para ele, o empurrei rapidamente, pulando para fora do banco do piano.

— Você está maluco? — gritei. — Que brincadeira sem graça é essa, Jazz?

Ele suspirou, olhando para o piano.

— Não é uma brincadeira, Ed, eu bem que queria que fosse. — Voltou seu olhar para mim. — Estou mesmo apaixonado por você, tentei ignorar isso, mas não esta dando mais.

— Isso é ridículo! — continuei gritando. — Vai embora, Jasper, agora!

— Ed...

— Vai embora!

Jasper ficou encarando a garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos.

— Eu não quero conversar sobre aquilo, Edward.

— Volte para a banda, certo? Me dê algumas músicas para gravar, toque comigo nos shows e pronto — falei, eu também precisava admitir que Jasper era um bom cara nos shows, pelo menos antes de estragar tudo tentando roubar espaço para si. — Não precisamos ser amigos, eu definitivamente não quero ser seu amigo mais, nossa amizade foi arruinada para sempre depois do que você fez no meu apartamento aquela noite.

— Você é um grande babaca! — Jasper gritou, levantando. — Só cai fora do meu apartamento, da minha vida, tá bem? Não vou ser uma muleta pra você, não estou nem ai pra sua banda, ou que você precisa das minhas composições, muito menos quero voltar a ser seu amigo, Cullen.

Não esperei para ouvir mais nada, me levantei e segui para fora do apartamento de Jasper, batendo a porta com força ao sair. Eu desci pelas escadas, impaciente demais para esperar pelo elevador, logo estava entrando no carro de Tanya.

— Pela sua cara nada foi resolvido — a Denali falou.

— Será que eu tenho de resolver tudo? — Bella se irritou, ela fez menção de sair do carro, mas segurei em seu braço, a impedindo.

— Não, não se mete nisso — implorei, ela me encarou. — Deixa o Jasper pra lá, eu posso me virar sem ele.

— Não duvido disso, mas ter Jasper na equipe seria muito bom, Edward — Bella falou.

— Eu só quero ir pra casa, por favor. Estou com dor de cabeça, estou exausto, me deixa sair disso, Bella.

Ela engoliu em seco, assentindo.

— Nós voltaremos a discutir sobre Jasper depois da sua coletiva de imprensa na sexta — decretou por fim.

— Como você quiser. — Soltei o braço dela, grudando minhas costas no banco de trás do carro, fechando os olhos e controlando minha respiração.

Tentei esquecer Jasper, o álcool e as drogas, mas tudo parecia estar impregnado na minha mente.

xoxoxo

Rose me acordou cedo no dia seguinte, já que nós dois iriamos malhar. Minha irmã não era a maior fã de exercício físico, então sabia que ela só estava fazendo aquilo para me motivar a não abandonar os necessários treinos.

Nós tomamos um café reforçado, depois seguimos para a academia no condomínio, onde meu personal de uns dois anos já esperava pela gente. Chris era um cara mais baixo do que eu, mas que conseguia ser forte o suficiente e rápido para me ganhar em corridas, ou lutas de boxe quando ele me deixava treinar a luta, o que era raro, já que eu não podia machucar meu rosto.

— Você finalmente encontrou o caminho para a academia! — Chris exclamou quando entramos ali, o local estava vazio, Rose tinha cuidado daquilo para mim. Ou seja, ela molhou a mão da administração do condomínio para eu ter a academia livre pela manhã. — Está tão magro, mas é tão alto que parece um adolescente em surto de crescimento.

Bufei, Chris iria se dar muito bem com Bella, os dois gostavam de ficar falando do meu peso.

— Você continua linda, quando vai me dar uma chance? — Chris desviou seus olhos claros para minha irmã, Rose apenas sorriu timidamente para ele.

— Não está sendo pago para passar cantadas na minha irmã — resmunguei.

— Certo, eu vou esperar o fim do expediente para isso.

— Va se foder, Chris! — Ele riu, continuando a levantar os pesos pequenos que estavam em suas mãos.

— Sei que sentiu minha falta, Cullen, pronto para um treino pesado?

— Ele não deveria ir com calma? Passou muito tempo parado — Rose comentou preocupada.

— Relaxa, ele aguenta.

— Ela está certa — choraminguei, só de imaginar o treino pesado de Chris.

— Bom. — Chris se aproximou de mim, colocando os pesos em minhas mãos, até ali era fácil, mas sabia que as coisas só iam se tornar mais complicadas naquele treino. — Eu recebi um e-mail da sua nova empresária ontem. — O quê? — Ela me mandou usar o treino difícil com você, também disse que eu devia seguir as ordens dela, ou ia ser demitido. Não quero ser demitido, sendo assim, você vai ter um treino bem pesado, Cullen.

Bella era mesmo a porra de uma Capitã.

xoxoxo

Eu estava pela última hora deitado no chão de uma das salas da minha casa, tentando voltar a me sentir melhor depois do longo e cansativo treino que Chris fez com que eu passasse. Sabia que em alguns dias me corpo voltaria a se acostumar como ritmo, que aquilo até me ajudaria quando voltasse aos shows, mas naquele instante eu sentia que a cada respiração poderia morrer.

Então, assim que Rose — que teve um treino leve — e eu voltamos para casa, simplesmente me larguei no chão e esperei a morte. Ou pelo menos as dores diminuírem, todos meus músculos estavam se manifestando.

— Não posso brincar agora, Shrek, eu estou quase morrendo — falei para meu cachorro, que até então estava deitado com a cabeça sobre minha barriga, que começou a latir.

— Dá pra perceber. — Me assustei ao ouvir a voz de Bella, rapidamente abrindo os olhos, ela estava parada junto à porta da sala, com uma pasta em mãos. — Pelo menos você começou a malhar, vai para o inferno menos magrelo quando morrer por fim.

— Eu não vou para o inferno.

Ela riu, aproximando-se, parando perto de mim, encarando-me de cima.

— Todos nessa cidade vão para o inferno, Ed.

É, talvez ela estivesse certa mesmo.

— Antes de ir queimar junto ao Diabo, será que da para assinar o contrato da gravadora?

Shrek continuava latindo para Bella, mas não para atacá-la, claramente queria que ela brincasse com ele.

— Tá, assim que eu recuperar o controle do meu corpo.

Bella resmungou, cutucando minhas costelas com a ponta do seu salto.

— Vamos logo, eu tenho uma porção de coisas para fazer hoje.

— Nem o Diabo vai te querer no inferno, você é muito irritante! — esbravejei, segurando em seu tornozelo, vendo ali uma curiosa tatuagem, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo. Usei a Capitã de apoio, conseguindo sentar.

— Excelente, assine tudo. — Ela me passou a pasta, que continha uma pilha de papeis e uma caneta. — Os advogados da Swan Productions revisaram tudo, também revisei, mas se ainda quiser que seu advogado revise...

— Não, eu confio em você — falei, começando a assinar tudo. — Shrek, Bella não tem coração, ela não vai brincar com você — eu disse para meu cachorro, que continuava pedindo por atenção para a Capitã. — Ela nem deve gostar de animais.

— Eu gosto — Bella afirmou. — Também já falei que tenho uma gata, mas aquela lá é uma traíra que nem me deixa chegar muito perto.

— Porque você é cruel, eu tenho pena da gata que tem de morar com você.

Bella riu, então a senti ajoelhar ao meu lado, de frente para Shrek, que latiu mais ainda, bem empolgado com a mulher tão perto dele. O cachorro não pode ser detido, ele começou a tentar lamber o rosto de Bella, mas ela não permitiu, pelo menos afagou a cabeça dele.

— Até que você é bonitinho, animal selvagem — falou para Shrek, sua voz mais branda do que normalmente era.

— Qual o nome da sua gata? — perguntei, terminando de assinar a papelada.

— Norma Jeane — respondeu sorrindo.

— De onde tirou esse nome?

Bella me olhou ultrajada, parando de dar atenção para Shrek.

— Você não sabe quem foi Norma Jeane? — indagou.

— Eu deveria?

— Claro que deveria, Edward!

— Sei lá, quem foi?

— Norma Jeane era o real nome de Marilyn Monroe, Pirralho.

— Ah, ok. Não tenho culpa se você é tão velha que foi amiga de infância da Marilyn. — Bella fez menção de bater em meu ombro, mas detive sua mão.

— Não, por favor, tudo ainda dói.

— Fraco. — Ela soltou sua mão da minha. — Como você podia não saber que Norma Jeane era Marilyn?

— Já disse, você que é velha demais.

— Sou pouco mais velha que você, Betty. — Arrancou a pasta da minha mão, voltando a ficar em pé, arrumando a saia que usava. — Eu te enviei um e-mail, um roteiro de possíveis perguntas que podem te fazer amanhã na coletiva, como respostas preparadas por Tanya. Estude tudo, tente decorar o máximo possível, mas não fique muito desesperado, toda nossa equipe estará lá amanhã para salvar sua bunda da imprensa.

— Eles vão me comer vivo.

— Eles vão, mas vai ser preciso. — Bella afagou mais uma vez a cabeça de Shrek. — Será no Four Seasons, esteja lá às três da tarde, a coletiva começará às quatro e meia, só que será bom algum tempo para você ir se preparando melhor.

— Tudo bem, o que mais? Roupas?

— Vá casual, a equipe te vestirá para a coletiva lá. — Bella checou a papelada da gravadora. — Sua irmã e sua mãe devem ir também, elas não darão entrevistas, mas eu quero que a imprensa saiba que você esta tendo apoio familiar. — Ela ficou bem séria ao dizer aquilo, eu sabia que a mãe de Bella tinha cortado laços com a filha depois do Escândalo Swan, mas não tocaria naquele assunto nunca mais, ela já tinha me batido o suficiente com as rosas no dia anterior. — Falando nisso, por onde anda seu pai?

Foi minha vez de ficar sério.

— El-Ele n-não — gaguejei.

— Eu entendo. — Bella me cortou. — Mas se você puder consertar isso, conserte. Já perdeu muito, não precisamos da imprensa falando do seu pai também. — Apenas acenei positivamente.

Como se fosse fácil, Carlisle não ligava para falar comigo e eu não tinha coragem para ligar para ele. Até Esme que tinha ficado chateada com as prostitutas e não aparecia na minha casa desde aquele dia, ligava toda noite e já tinha dito para mim que estaria ao meu lado na coletiva, antes mesmo de Bella exigir aquilo.

— Eu preciso ir, tenho sua coletiva amanhã e um show de Riley no sábado para resolver, qualquer coisa me ligue. — Ela acariciou mais uma vez Shrek, parecendo totalmente entregue ao meu cachorro. — Devia ter uma cadela, eles parecem mais legais que um gato.

— Já disse, você que é irritante ao ponto de nem os animais te aturarem.

— Há, muito engraçado, Pirralho.

— Pirralho? Você então admite que é bem mais velha do que eu?

— Adeus, Edward! — ela gritou, indo para a saída da sala.

— Adeus, anciã!

xoxoxo

Minha mãe foi dormir na minha casa aquele dia, o que salvou Rose e eu de mais uma noite tendo que pedir por comida, nos dando a chance de comer a boa comida caseira de Esme. Nós três ficamos reunidos na cozinha, enquanto mamãe cozinhava, Rose comentava com ela sobre nossos treinos aquela manhã, Shrek deitado por ali e eu tentava ler o roteiro de perguntas e respostas feito por Tanya.

A mulher era boa naquilo, mas eu já estava entediado com toda aquela merda. Ainda assim, a noite estava agradável, por alguns segundos era como estar de volta a Bath, quando todos nós nos reuníamos na cozinha para o jantar, mas sabia que meu pai não ia chegar do trabalho a qualquer momento.

Eu ainda era a ovelha negra da família para ele.

— Tudo bem? — mamãe me perguntou, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Não apenas a ovelha negra da família, como também o pivô da separação dos meus próprios pais. Eles não tinham se divorciado, mas com mamãe em Los Angeles pela maior parte do tempo nos últimos anos me acompanhando e meu pai em Bath, já que ele não tinha suportado por muito tempo ficar nos Estados Unidos e voltou para a Inglaterra com Rose anos atrás, os dois acabaram se distanciando cada vez mais.

E a cada deslize meu, era uma briga a mais, não só entre papai e eu, mas entre ele e mamãe também. Até que tudo entre eles chegou a um ponto insustentável e acabaram se separando, legalmente ainda estavam casados, mas por mais que mamãe não gostasse de falar sobre aquilo, eu sabia que as chances do casamento voltar eram quase nulas aquela altura.

Eu tinha arruinado minha vida profissional, minha vida pessoal e por tabela o casamento dos meus pais. Era o pior filho do mundo, Carlisle tinha motivos para estar tão puto comigo.

— Tudo ótimo — menti para Esme, deixando o celular sobre a mesa, já cansado de ler o roteiro. — Apenas faminto. — Forcei um sorriso para ela, que sorriu de volta para mim, esticando uma mão para bagunçar meus cabelos sempre bagunçados.

— Você sempre está, filho.

Um dia ela me perdoaria pela ruína do casamento dela?

— Não se preocupe, mais alguns minutos e vou servir o jantar. — Ela foi até o fogão, ficando de costas para mim.

— O que você tem? — Rose, sentada ao meu lado, perguntou aos sussurros.

Obviamente ela sabia que minha cabeça estava mil, nós nos conhecíamos desde sempre afinal.

— Apenas pensando, Rose. — Beijei sua bochecha, ela me lançou um sorriso triste, seus olhos sendo invadidos por lágrimas, minha irmã era tão doce, ela não merecia ter de me aturar. — Não, não chora.

— É sobre eles, né? — questionou, ainda aos sussurros, mamãe que cantava junto com a música tocando no som da cozinha não parecia nos ouvir.

— É — confirmei, sabendo muito bem a quem ela se referia com eles. — Você acha que não tem mais volta? — Os olhos dela apenas ficaram ainda mais cheios de lágrimas, era uma confirmação para meu temor sobre o fim definitivo do casamento dos nossos pais.

Eu deixei o banco que estava, vendo confusão no olhar de Rose.

— Vou sair por um tempo antes do jantar — avisei, em alto e bom som para que Esme também ouvisse.

— O quê? Mas o jantar já está quase pronto, Edward — falou chateada, virando-se para me olhar. — E não devia sair sozinho, é perigoso.

— Não vou demorar — prometi, mesmo no fundo sabendo que as chances daquilo acontecer eram imensas. — Qualquer coisa podem comer antes de eu voltar, só quero dirigir um pouco.

— Eu...

— Desculpe, Rose — a interrompi. — Mas quero mesmo fazer isso só.

— Ok, só não se meta em confusões — pediu apreensiva.

— Não vou, amo vocês! — exclamei, antes de tomar a porta na cozinha que me levava à garagem.

Escolhi um carro e cai fora, eu realmente precisava de um tempo só, desde que tinha deixado a clinica estava sempre com alguém por perto me vigiando. Não sai de casa aquela noite com intenção nenhuma de aprontar nada, principalmente com a coletiva sendo no dia seguinte, Bella arrancaria meu fígado se eu fizesse alguma merda, então era mesmo apenas um momento solitário que queria muito experimentar.

O silêncio, claro, não durou muito. Eu logo liguei o som, mas ignorei o pen drive com música que tinha em todos meus carros, optando por deixar em uma estação qualquer de rádio.

Algumas músicas depois, minha mente já tinha voado até Jasper. No dia anterior, após nossa conversa em seu apartamento, eu fiquei tão estressado que tudo que consegui fazer foi me trancar no quarto e dormir a maior parte do tempo, evitando pensar muito naquilo.

Mas, ali, sozinho, enquanto dirigia pela movimentada noite de quinta-feira de Los Angeles, era impossível não pensar. Eu ainda estava puto com ele, pelos problemas que enfrentamos por conta das divergências profissionais, mas principalmente pelo quase beijo.

Jasper tinha sido meu melhor amigo, aquela merda toda tinha me deixado tão mal que eu fiquei puto e irritado com ele, desconfiado, era estranho demais estar perto dele depois daquele dia. Então, eu o afastei e fiz com que ele fosse demitido.

O tirei por completo da minha vida, perdi meu melhor amigo.

Algumas vezes durante aqueles últimos três anos — desde que Jasper foi demitido — eu acabava fazendo, ou vendo algo, que me fazia pensar nele. Quando esquecia daquilo tudo, eu pensava em ligar para Jasper para conversar, então lembrava que ele não era mais meu amigo, nem mais meu guitarrista, não tínhamos mais nenhuma ligação.

Eu me vi engolindo boa dose do meu orgulho naquela noite, pegando o caminho que me levaria até Jasper. Ele provavelmente não ia querer me ver, ou até aceitaria me receber, mas eu estragaria tudo, mas precisava tentar mais uma vez.

Estacionei meu carro diante seu prédio, puxei o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça, sem querer ser reconhecido por um grupo de garotas que deixavam o local e fui até lá. O porteiro era outro, não mais aquele que Tanya facilmente conseguiu fazer burlar as regras.

— Oi, vim ver Jasper Whitlock do 322, será que pode avisar ele que Edward Cullen está aqui? — falei com o porteiro, era um senhor, se me reconheceu não fez uma algazarra sobre.

— Sinto muito, o senhor Whitlock saiu.

Saiu, isso era uma desculpa para eu não ser recebido, não? Jasper com certeza já tinha avisado a portaria que não queria me ver, de jeito nenhum.

— Tá ok, obrigado por nada — reclamei, dando meia volta para sair do prédio.

Foda-se, Jasper, eu não procuraria mais por ele. Devia ter um guitarrista muito melhor por ai que toparia participar da minha banda, quanto ao posto de melhor amigo, Shrek podia ocupar ele com maestria.

De volta ao meu carro, eu dirigi para minha casa. Ia jantar e dormir, ainda precisava malhar no dia seguinte, antes de enfrentar a coletiva de imprensa, eu precisava descansar um pouco, ou tudo seria mais insuportável ainda.

Fui recebido por Shrek quando entrei em casa pela porta da garagem, saindo diretamente na cozinha. Minha mãe e Rose estavam sentadas a mesa, o jantar intocado, mas tudo aquilo ficou em segundo plano quando vi a pessoa junto delas.

Jasper.

— Você chegou! — Mamãe respirou aliviada. — Devia ter levado o celular, Ed.

— Nós te esperamos para jantar — Rose disse, olhando de Jasper para mim.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntei para o guitarrista.

— Podemos conversar?

Concordei com um rápido aceno de cabeça, indiquei que ele deveria me seguir e assim foi feito. Eu o levei para o porão, que eu tinha preparado como uma sala de música quando comprei aquela mansão.

Não ia lá desde que tinha sido preso na maldita clinica de reabilitação, o que me fez perceber que sentia falta de estar ali. Da coleção de disco de vinis, dos instrumentos e simplesmente da sensação de paz que aquele lugar transmitia, por ser completamente reservado.

— Eu fui até o seu apartamento, acabei de voltar de lá — confessei para Jasper, que estava olhando para minhas guitarras e violões.

— Sério? — perguntou surpreso.

— Sério.

— Desencontros. — Jasper estalou a língua, pegando um violão. — Você compôs muito na reabilitação? Alguns caras tem surto de inspiração nesses lugares.

— Não, eu não fiz nada de útil naquele lugar. — Sentei em um dos sofás do porão. — Eu sequer acho que a desintoxicação realmente funcionou.

— Isso é um saco, tentei passar uma semana sem álcool em 2015 e foi foda.

— Imagine passar três meses sem tudo que queria — murmurei.

— Você...

— Álcool, cigarros, maconha e cocaína. Eu não cheguei perto de crack, ou heroína — falei envergonhado, mas tentando me sentir menos sujo.

Jasper deixou o violão de lado, sentando no sofá também, mas distante de mim.

— Como acabou nisso? Com a cocaína, quero dizer. Nós fumávamos, maconha inclusive e bebemos aos montes, mas você sempre recusou cocaína.

— Sei lá, Jasper, eu só acabei aceitando um dia e foi um caminho sem volta. — Olhei para ele, que olhava para mim também. — O que veio fazer aqui?

— O que foi fazer no meu apartamento essa noite?

— Pedir que você voltasse para a banda — murmurei, ocultando a parte do melhor amigo.

— Sua empresária me ligou essa manhã, a estrela do vídeo pornô.

— Não, não chama ela assim — exigi, Jasper franziu o cenho. — Sério, eu cometi o erro de ver um minuto daquele vídeo e Isabella ficou muito descontrolada, você não quer ver ela assim, é um saco e ela fica agressiva.

— Mais descontrolada do que ela estava no vídeo? — Jasper riu. — Não assistiu tudo, né? A mulher estava doidona... — Ele se calou. — Foi mal, esqueci que você também tem seus problemas com cocaína agora.

— Por que ela te ligou? — voltei ao que importava.

— Por que você acha? Ela queria que eu fosse até o escritório dela na segunda, falou que iriamos conversar sobre grana para eu integrar outra vez sua banda.

— Ela não vai gostar de saber que veio até aqui recusar a oferta novamente, sem antes ouvir as propostas dela.

— Quem disse que eu vou recusar? — Jasper sorriu. — Mas, eu não estou aceitando ainda, precisava falar com você antes.

— O que falei no seu apartamento continua de pé, você não precisa falar comigo mais do que o estritamente necessário sobre o trabalho.

— Isso não vai funcionar — Jasper negou. — Sinto falta do meu melhor amigo.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

— Sente? Eu te demiti, eu te botei pra fora, Jasper — lembrei.

— Eu mereci, tive minha parcela de culpa em toda essa confusão.

Eu desviei os olhos para meus pés, me lembrando daquela noite em Londres.

— Você não se sente mais daquele jeito, sente?

— Não — Jasper respondeu. — Eu não quis te assustar aquele dia, Edward, mas estava bêbado e cansado de manter aquilo em segredo e acebei perdendo o juízo.

Balancei a cabeça, erguendo o olhar para ele, que me olhava com culpa.

— Você era novo, não tinha nem dezenove ainda, eu fui um idiota jogando aquilo sobre você de forma tão abrupta.

— Acho que o lance da idade não interfere muito, se fosse hoje e você falasse que está apaixonado por mim eu também surtaria.

Jasper riu.

— Eu não estava feliz em estar apaixonado por você, se serve de consolo. Você era meu melhor amigo, como um irmão para mim, então eu comecei a sentir o que definitivamente não devia sentir.

— Não me dê detalhes — implorei.

— Não está nos meus planos — assegurou. — Vamos esquecer aquela merda, Edward, eu prometo não me apaixonar por você de novo.

— Não vai ser um sacrifício muito difícil? — brinquei, Jasper gargalhou.

— Eu vou lutar bravamente contra meus sentimentos — pelo seu tom de voz estava brincando também, mas no fundo ainda tinha receio dele voltar a sentir algo e foder tudo de novo. — É sério, eu não volto pra banda se for só como a porra de um guitarrista qualquer. Nós dois estragamos tudo no passado, mas espero que possamos limpar toda essa bagunça e reconstruir as coisas.

— Os Beatles não tiveram um retorno.

— Não somos os Beatles, Ed.

Eu sorri.

— Eu bem que poderia ser, sou incrível.

Jasper revirou os olhos.

— Seu ego continua o mesmo.

— É parte de eu ser tão incrível. — Estiquei minha mão para Jasper. — Posso contar com você? — Ele devolveu o aperto de mão. — Bem vindo ao time Swan. — Jasper me encarou sem entender. — Não faça perguntas, apenas aceite, é como a Capitã gosta das coisas e você agora vai ter de aturar aquela mulher também.

Jasper desfez o aperto.

— Ela já me dá nos nervos, como você tem aguentado?

— É uma boa pergunta, não sei como tenho a suportado.

— Certo, mas ela é gostosa, tem namorado?

— Tem — confirmei, Jasper suspirou chateado.

— Uma pena, espero que eles terminem logo para eu ter minha chance de ver que ela faz jus ao que vi no vídeo.

— Jasper, é sério, não fale sobre esse vídeo. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nem sobre as costas dela?

— Ela é capaz de ter colocado escutas da minha casa, eu não arriscaria tirá-la do sério.

— Ok, então nada de falar mal da filha do Caipira Swan. Alias como você foi acabar se associando logo a filha do Charlie?

— Longa história, posso contar no jantar, pode ficar por mais uma hora?

— Esme ainda cozinha muito bem?

— Como sempre.

— É o suficiente para ficar. — Ele se levantou. — Vamos lá comer e fofocar como duas velhas que acabaram de se reencontrar.

— Jazz?

— Sim? — Seus olhos se voltaram para mim.

— Obrigado por ter voltado, a banda, a ser meu amigo, eu também senti sua falta.

Ele sorriu.

— Não seja sentimental agora, não combina com você, Cullen. Mas, se quiser usar todos esses sentimentos eu sugiro que comece a compor, pelo o que Isabella falou logo mais você estará em estúdio de novo.

— Você tem algumas musicas para mim, não tem? — perguntei esperançoso.

— Algumas, acho que você vai gostar.

Nós deixamos o porão juntos, conversando sobre as musicas. Mas, logo Jasper foi requisitado por minha mãe e irmã, alegando que ele precisava comer, já que antes tinha recusado. Enquanto elas o empanturravam de comida, eu peguei meu celular, mandando uma mensagem para Isabella.

Ed Cullen: Jasper está dentro.

Eu recebi uma resposta segundos depois.

Capitã: Bem que você o queria dentro!

Obviamente percebi a dualidade de suas palavras.

Ed Cullen: Vá se foder!

Capitã: Vá você, Betty...Antes que eu me esqueça, você e Jasper formam um belo par, se quiser eu preparo o casamento em Vegas.

Ed Cullen: Morra!

Capitã: Pode deixar, te encontro no inferno.

Eu sentei para jantar, mas recebi outra mensagem dela.

Capitã: Faça a barba para amanhã!

Ed Cullen: Algo mais, Capitã?

Capitã: Tente relaxar.

Eu poderia fazer a barba, mas relaxar seria impossível.

xoxoxo

Nós chegamos com uns quinze minutos de atraso, do horário estipulado por Bella, no hotel. Rose, minha mãe e eu tínhamos ido no carro junto aos meus seguranças, mas demoramos muito pois eu tinha passado boa parte da noite insone, o que me atrasou para malhar aquela manhã e por tabela a sair no horário para a coletiva de imprensa.

A frente do hotel onde aconteceria a coletiva estava lotada, fãs, imprensa, todos já estavam ali esperando por mim. Nós entramos com o carro direto na garagem, o que me deu um pouco de calma, pois assim eu não precisava enfrentar todo aquele tumulto.

Seguranças do hotel já esperavam por mim lá, eles me guiaram pelos corredores de serviço do lugar, o que também me fez escapar de hospedes e outros funcionários. Eu acabei em uma sala grande, mas que estava cheia, reconheci alguns rostos da Swan Productions.

— Por que você demorou tanto? — Bella surgiu na minha frente um milésimo depois de eu ter entrado na sala.

— Só...

— Eu disse três horas, não três e quinze, você não sabe nem entender isso? — Ela bufou. — Ao menos leu o roteiro de perguntas e respostas que te enviei.

— Mais ou menos. — Os olhos dela me fuzilaram, mas fui salvo por seu celular tocando, ela atendeu, afastando-se, já dando broncas na pessoa que ligava.

— Desculpe o ataque dela. — Tanya apareceu, substituindo a amiga. — Esta tudo uma loucura com sua coletiva hoje e o primeiro show de Riley amanhã. — Ela viu minha mãe e Rose ali. — Tanya Denali. — Cumprimentou as duas com simpatia e apertos de mão. — Fiquem a vontade, preciso roubar Ed um pouquinho.

— O que vai fazer comigo? — perguntei para ela, sem conseguir esconder a malicia em minha voz, enquanto adentrávamos mais ainda na sala, que eu percebi ser a anexa ao auditório do hotel.

— Nada do que está pensando.

— Não sabe o que estou pensando.

— Eu tenho uma boa ideia.

Tanya chamou por uma das funcionárias da Swan Productions e pegou das mãos dela as roupas que eu deveria usar, depois disso eu tive um pouco de privacidade e fui me trocar no banheiro da sala. Demorei bastante naquilo, querendo evitar ao máximo a confusão que estava do lado de fora que antecedia a coletiva de imprensa, mas claro que Bella apareceria para honrar seu titulo de irritante.

— Ah não ser que você tenha caído dentro do vaso, é melhor sair dai agora mesmo! — ela exclamou, batendo na porta do banheiro.

Escancarei a porta, dando de cara com ela.

— Você tem problemas.

— E você ainda precisa passar pela maquiagem. — Ela segurou na minha mão, arrastando-me para onde queria como se eu fosse uma criança.

A equipe tinha montado uma base de maquiagem ali, então eu fui jogado em uma cadeira e a maquiadora que tinha me preparado para a sessão de fotos no começo daquela semana voltou a me maquiar. Eu tive alguns minutos de tranquilidade enquanto estava naquilo, mesmo que o falatório da sala estivesse a todo vapor, com músicas minha tocando ao fundo.

Quando a maquiadora acabou seu trabalho, Tanya apareceu com Laurent. A Denali entraria para a coletiva comigo desde o começo, depois que fosse anunciado meu contrato com a Hollywood Records Laurent participaria das entrevistas também, sendo assim ela queria preparar nós dois para o que viria a seguir.

Tanya era imbatível, passamos um longo tempo naquela preparação, mas pelo menos eu pude comer algumas coisas que minha mãe levava para mim. Eu chequei ela e Rose algumas vezes, minha irmã ainda não era tão acostumada com toda aquela agitação, mas pelo menos Esme sim e uma podia contar com a outra naquele momento.

— Edward! — Bella reapareceu não muito depois que Tanya me deixou descansar um pouco, faltavam pouquíssimos minutos para a coletiva começar.

Abri meus olhos, olhando para ela pelo espelho da ilha de maquiagem. Ao seu lado um cara, que tinha uns equipamentos em mão.

— Esse é o Ron, ele vai salvar nossas vidas hoje.

— O quê? — Não precisei de uma resposta, logo Ron instalava um ponto na minha orelha. — Isso e mesmo preciso?

— É sim, eu quero estar na sua cabeça durante toda a entrevista, pra te impedir de falar alguma merda — ela respondeu, eu revirei os olhos, já farto de Bella aquele dia.

— Filho, beba um pouco de água. — Mamãe apareceu com uma garrafinha para mim, eu prontamente bebi a água, não podia beber álcool como queria, então seria aquilo mesmo. — Você está lindo — mamãe disse, mexendo em meus cabelos, dando um beijo na minha bochecha em seguida. — Amo você, querido.

— Amo você também, mãe — falei de volta, deixando com que ela se afastasse.

Vi Bella novamente pelo espelho, ela parecia desconfortável com algo, seu olhar perdido.

— Tudo bem, Capitã?

— Tudo ótimo. — Ela forçou um sorriso para mim. — Menos com seu cabelo. — Passou a mexer neles. — É uma grande bagunça, não?

— Eu preciso de uma daquelas suas massagens — confessei, Bella riu, colocando suas mãos nos meus ombros, passando a massageá-los.

— Estive por um tempo no Vietnã, eles são muito bons com massagens, aprendi muito lá — ela contou, pressionando meus ombros, mas não de forma dolorosa, pelo contrário.

— Isso é bem útil. — Suspirei, aproveitando a calma que a massagem proporcionava. — Nunca fui ao Vietnã.

— Talvez consigamos uma data lá na sua próxima turnê — ela disse, eu já estava de olhos fechados e me sentindo distante, se eu não tivesse uma coletiva logo mais a massagem de Bella me faria dormir ali mesmo, mas a coletiva ainda teria de acontecer.

— Ed, está na hora! — Ouvi Tanya ao fundo.

As mãos de Bella saíram de mim, eu reabri meus olhos e a olhei novamente pelo espelho.

— Chegou sua hora, Cullen!

Eu me coloquei de pé, a agitação na sala tinha ficado ainda pior.

— Bella...

— Você consegue sim. — Ela olhou ao redor. — Ainda quer ser um músico, não quer?

— Claro que quero!

— Então, você precisa suportar as partes ruins que vem com isso.

Respirei fundo, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos repetidamente.

— Eu vou ajudá-lo, não estará só, Ed.

— Eu teimo sua ajuda, Capitã.

Ela riu, empurrando-me em direção a porta que levaria-me ao auditório.

— Vá em frente, Pirralho!

Eu estava esperando Tanya me dar a ordem de entrada, quando Rose apareceu junto de mim. Ela me deu um forte abraço, o mesmo abraço de quando eu estava prestes a entrar para o show que definiria minha vitória no The Star.

Minha irmã se afastou, tocando no meu rosto, seus olhos azuis fixos nos meus. Ela estava nervosa também, mas o sorriso que lançou para mim foi reconfortante.

— Eu estou aqui, ok? Não importa o quão difícil for lá dentro, quando você sair eu continuarei aqui pronta para te ajudar no que for preciso — disse docemente, eu beijei sua testa, agradecendo sem palavras por ela continuar do meu lado apesar de tudo. — Amo você.

— Te amo, Rose.

Ela respirou fundo, deixando com que eu seguisse Tanya para o auditório. O lugar estava cheio pela imprensa, flashes de câmeras logo me cegaram, mas me mantive firme.

— Hey, Ed — Bella falou em minha orelha pelo ponto. — Sorria.

Eu sorri, os flashes aumentaram. Era isso, Ed Cullen estava de volta.


	10. Capítulo Nove

Capítulo Nove

Isabella Swan

"Ed Cullen está de volta!"

Eu não voltei de uma vez à mídia, foi um processo em diversas etapas.

Primeiro, logo depois do escândalo, eu me tranquei na casa da família e me recusava até sair para a piscina que fosse, temendo qualquer tipo de vislumbre que a imprensa pudesse ter de mim. Então, teve a overdose e inevitavelmente a mídia me encontrou, depois disso passei alguns meses na reabilitação.

Quando sai de lá eu deixei Los Angeles para trás, querendo um pouco de paz e fugir de toda aquela merda que vinha junto com aquela cidade. Consegui um pouco de calmaria, enquanto viajava por ai com Tanya. Nunca dava para fugir cem por cento daqueles perseguidores, o que fazia com que vez ou outra eles me achassem.

Depois, o retorno definitivo para Los Angeles quando me tornei a empresária de papai. Desde então, a mídia estava de novo em meus calcanhares.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira, era a vez de Ed Cullen voltar de vez à mídia. Eu só podia esperar que ele fosse forte, pois à volta ao topo nunca era doce.

xoxoxo

Eu tinha um lugar reservado na frente de uma tela exclusiva, os outros na sala anexa ao auditório podiam ver a coletiva por um telão instalado ali. Enquanto isso, eu estava compenetrada no meu trabalho, fones de ouvido, um pequeno microfone preso em minha roupa e os olhos fixos em Edward, pronta para socorrê-lo caso algo desse errado.

Vi ele e Tanya tomarem seus lugares a mesa disposta no palco do auditório, que já estava cheio pelos jornalistas que tínhamos selecionado para participar daquela coletiva. Tanya e eu tentamos ser o mais cuidadosas possíveis naquela escolha, mas nos sabíamos muito bem o poder da imprensa de foder com alguém e nosso trabalho era cuidar para que Ed passasse por aquilo o mais ileso possível.

— Continue sorrindo, Betty — falei para Edward, pela tela vi o sorriso dele vacilar ao ouvir o apelido, mas eu não podia deixá-lo parar de sorrir, ainda não era o momento para expressões diferentes. — Você sabe o que dizem, para espantar o nervoso do palco imaginem que todos estão nus — brinquei, o sorriso de antes voltou, enquanto ele se arrumava a mesa e era fotografado intensamente.

Eu não gostaria de estar na pele dele naquele momento, mas estava na cabeça graças ao ponto.

— Nós gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de vocês aqui hoje — Tanya se manifestou pela primeira vez, falando ao microfone diante de si. Ela tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, por isso de nós duas era a pessoa naquela posição, Tanya era ótima com o grande público, coisa que eu não lidava mais tão bem desde que fui jogada de lado por Hollywood. — Pedimos a colaboração de vocês para que a coletiva seja o mais agradável possível, Edward irá responder ao máximo de perguntas possíveis.

Eu o vi engolir em seco enquanto Tanya falava, mas ainda estava mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

— Agora você ira dizer um oi para todos e falar o quão grato está — o orientei. — Mexa em seus cabelos.

— Olá! — Edward cumprimentou todos, passando a mão pelos cabelos como indiquei. — Eu queria declarar o quão grato estou por vocês terem vindo aqui hoje, como Tanya disse tentarei responder o máximo de perguntas, espero que peguem leve comigo. — Piscou para os jornalistas diante de si e eu sabia que as mulheres e os homens ali que curtiam caras tinham gostado daquilo.

— Podemos começar? — Tanya perguntou para Edward, ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça para ela.

Minha amiga escolheu o primeiro jornalista, que se colocou de pé com um microfone em mãos. Era um homem, representando um site de musica, só que sabia que não pegaria leve coisa alguma.

— Ed Cullen por que você bateu naquele fotografo?

O sorriso de Edward morreu, ele obviamente ainda não estava cem por cento pronto para lidar com aquilo. Mas, precisava, ele tinha de passar por toda aquela merda e seguir em frente, o passado precisava ficar no passado.

— Repita comigo — falei para ele. — Eu não estava em perfeitas condições mentais quando agredi o senhor Newton — comecei, ouvindo Edward repetir cada palavra, sua voz era suave ao microfone, ele ao menos podia controlá-la muito bem. — Estava passando por uma fase complicada, que me levou ao extremo e fez com que eu cometesse aquele ato bárbaro. — Edward demorou para repetir aquilo, mas obedientemente repetiu.

— E você se arrepende? — o mesmo jornalista indagou, eu duvidava de que a resposta sincera de Edward seria uma negativa, mas ele tinha de mentir.

— Diga que está totalmente arrependido.

— Eu me arrependo disso a cada segundo. — Edward suspirou ao terminar de falar, soando mais convincente do que eu imaginei, Tanya tinha o preparado bem no fim das contas. — Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e consertar o que fiz.

— Desculpe-se com o fotografo — mandei, vendo o Cullen torcer o nariz. — Faça isso!

— Gostaria também de pedir desculpas públicas a Mike Newton por aquela noite, ele estava fazendo apenas seu trabalho e eu fui imprudente e um péssimo exemplo. Nós já temos todas nossas dividas judiciais acertadas, mas quero que ele saiba que realmente me sinto mal por o que fiz e espero ser desculpado por isso.

— Obrigada, Victor, nós vamos para o próximo agora — Tanya disse para o jornalista, que se sentou enquanto ela escolhia o próximo, daquela vez uma mulher.

— Ed, você usou drogas aquela noite, por quê?

Porque ele era viciado, sua estúpida.

Edward engoliu em seco novamente, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, mas nos dois sabíamos que iriam tocar naquele assunto e logo no começo, era o que todos queriam saber.

— Você consegue sair dessa só? Mexa no cabelo para não.

Ele mexeu.

— Diga que você tomou decisões erradas em sua vida, que seu envolvimento com drogas foi uma delas.

— Eu tomei escolhas erradas na minha vida — Edward começou a falar. — Com certeza usar drogas foi uma delas, não é algo que me orgulho e me arrependo muito disso.

— Aquela noite foi mais uma onde errei, onde me deixei sucumbir a drogas.

— Naquela noite, eu usei drogas sim e acabei brigando com Mike Newton, foi um erro completo.

— Sim, mas por que as usou se sabe muito bem o que elas podem causar? — a mulher o desafiou, eu senti vontade de socar a cara dela.

— Eu era uma vitima.

Edward negou ao ouvir o que eu disse.

— Foda-se, fale logo, Cullen.

— Não — murmurou, mas o microfone diante dele captou aquilo.

— Não estrague tudo, Betty! — Ele respirou fundo.

— Eu sei muito bem o que drogas podem causar, tive amostras disso ao vivo, mas sucumbi a elas, sou uma vitima do vicio — falou por fim. — As usei aquela noite como já afirmei, cometi a agressão e paguei por isso.

— E você se acha pronto para voltar às ruas? Acha que é seguro que a sociedade...

— Ed está muito bem — Tanya interrompeu a mulher rapidamente. — Ele passou por seu tratamento, está focado em sua carreira e não voltará às drogas.

— Só tem uma semana que ele deixou a reabilitação, ele pode ter uma recaída a qualquer momento — a mulher insistiu.

— Ele não vai — Tanya garantiu.

— Fale que prometeu a sua família manter-se afastado das drogas, diga também que por seus fãs ira manter-se limpo — falei para o Cullen, que estava visivelmente nervoso com tudo aquilo, remexendo-se sem parar na cadeira.

— Eu prometi a minha família que ficaria longe das drogas, assim como prometo agora diante as câmeras e diante todos vocês, que por meus fãs, irei me manter limpo — Edward falou, mantendo a suavidade em sua voz. — Não é um trabalho fácil, todos aqui sabem o quão difícil e um tratamento desses, mas tudo que quero agora e para sempre é voltar a minha música.

— Próximo! — Tanya praticamente cantarolou, chamando o próximo jornalista.

— Como foi sua passagem pela clinica de reabilitação, Ed?

— Foi horrível — ele começou a falar antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, o que me desesperou.

— Cullen! — Edward me ignorou, continuando a falar.

— Não há porque mentir e dizer que foi um período agradável da minha vida, certamente não foi. Mas, foi um tempo de pausa necessário, ele me fez melhorar de mil formas diferentes, com toda certeza para melhor.

Respirei aliviada, ele não tinha ido mal naquela.

— Eu deixei a clinica mais disposto, fisicamente e mentalmente — continuou. — E certamente mais maduro, daqui para frente o Ed Cullen inconsequente de antes não existe mais.

Foda-se, ele estava me surpreendendo.

— Todos te vimos como um jovem inconsequente nos últimos anos, querendo ou não isso foi sua glória e sua ruína, não acha que essa mudança ira levá-lo para o fim definitivo da sua carreira.

— Fale sobre seus fãs.

— Acredito que meus fãs de verdade continuarão ao meu lado, mesmo com minhas mudanças. Eles sempre foram como uma família para mim, desde a época do The Star, eu acredito e espero que eles continuem comigo agora nessa nova fase.

— Falando sobre sua família — o jornalista seguinte começou. — Como vai a relação com seu pai?

Edward empalideceu, seus ombros caindo.

— Pode pular essa se quiser — sugeri, eu também odiava quando me perguntavam sobre Renée, entendia o Cullen.

— Esta tudo bem — Edward falou, não sabia se para mim ou se para os jornalistas. — Eu tenho uma família ótima, eles estão ao meu lado — completou.

— Há quanto tempo não fala com seu pai? Fontes próximas a você revelaram que ele não lhe visitou um dia sequer na clinica de reabilitação.

— Posso garantir que está tudo muito bem entre meu pai e eu — Edward forçou um sorriso, ele mesmo escolheu o próximo jornalista, querendo fugir logo daquilo.

— Ed, o que tem para nos falar sobre sua ex noiva? — A expressão dele endureceu ao ouvir a pergunta, eu me mantive a postos. — Acho que todos querem saber mais sobre o fim do seu relacionamento com Lauren Mallory.

— Seja superficial — instrui.

— Lauren e eu não estamos mais juntos, é tudo que tenho para dizer. — Edward não se importou em fingir um sorriso daquela vez.

— E sobre o novo romance dela com Jacob Black?

— Deseje coisas boas ao casal.

— Eu espero que eles sejam muito, muito felizes juntos — Edward falou debochadamente, eu não contive uma risada por aquilo, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar o freando. — E que me chamem para ser o padrinho do casamento deles.

— Você sabe algo sobre um possível casamento entre eles? — o jornalista perguntou entusiasmado.

— Diga que apenas quer ser o padrinho e sorria.

— Eu apenas espero que eles me chamem para ser o padrinho. — Edward sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Lauren usava drogas com você?

— Não é relevante — Tanya cortou o jornalista.

Mais uma jornalista foi escolhida.

— Ed, como foi para você e a Swan Productions assinarem um contrato?

— Foi simples. — Ele deu de ombros. Deus, tão idiota quando queria.

— A Swan Productions está muito orgulhosa de ter Ed no nosso time — Tanya tomou a palavra. — Temos certeza de que apenas coisas boas resultarão dessa parceria.

— Mesmo Ed no passado ter falado mal de Charlie Swan? — a jornalista inquiriu.

— Elogie meu pai — ordenei para Edward, ele não disse nada, parando para beber um gole da água posta na garrafa a sua frente. — Se você não fizer isso pode dar adeus ao seu cachorro! — ameacei, vi Edward franzir o cenho. — Estou falando sério.

— Charlie Swan e eu tivemos nossos desentendimentos no passado — Edward começou a falar. — Mas isso tudo já foi superado, ele é um excelente artista, estou contente de ambos estarmos sob os cuidados da Swan Productions. Onde todos me receberam muito bem, aliás, obrigada por isso, Tanya — agradeceu a loira ao seu lado. — Também quero agradecer a Isabella Swan por ser minha empresária, ela é excelente.

— Oh sim, todos sabemos que Isabella Swan é uma ótima pessoa — a jornalista debochou, fazendo todos os outros jornalistas rirem.

Vagabunda, qual era mesmo o nome dela? Eu ia acabar com aquela vadia de quinta.

— Passe para o próximo jornalista — ordenei para Edward, furiosa.

— Desculpe, eu não entendi o motivo dos risos — Edward me ignorou. — Você poderia me explicar?

— O quê? Edward, cala a boca! — gritei, colocando-me de pé, sem querer que ele continuasse naquele assunto. — Alguém manda Tanya o cortar! — gritei para o resto da equipe.

— Ela esta sem ponto! — Alguém me avisou.

— Merda, Edward...

— Todos sabemos que Isabella Swan não é uma boa pessoa — a jornalista falou, com um sorrisinho presunçoso no rosto. — Ela com certeza não é a pessoa mais indicada a cuidar da sua carreira, não com o histórico sujo dela, você não teme que isso lhe afete?

— Não, Isabella Swan é uma...

— Cala a boca, Edward! — gritei novamente, ele me ignorou por completo daquela vez, arrancando o ponto de sua orelha, eu ia matá-lo.

— Isabella Swan é uma excelente profissional, uma empresária fantástica, ela tem feito muito por mim mesmo com pouco tempo de contrato assinado entre nos dois — ele voltou a falar, sua voz era dura, séria. — Meu antigo empresário me largou quando as coisas ficaram difíceis, Isabella me estendeu uma mão e abriu as portas de sua agência para mim, eu estou muito agradecido a ela por tudo isso.

— Nós podemos seguir em frente — Tanya falou, claramente tensa com tudo aquilo.

— E quanto ao envolvimento de Isabella com drogas, Ed? Você acha que é seguro estar junto dela enquanto passa por sua própria reabilitação? — a jornalista não deu a mínima para Tanya, continuando a pressionar Ed, eu queria matar aquela mulher.

— Acho que não há ninguém mais seguro no momento para eu estar próximo, Isabella teve seus próprios problemas e os superou, é uma mulher forte e decidida. — Ele sorriu largamente. — Estou muito feliz da Capitã ter me recrutado para o time Swan. — Edward piscou um olho.

— E você assistiu ao vídeo do Escândalo Swan?

Eu voltei à cadeira, sentindo-me péssima, minha cabeça já estava explodindo aquela altura.

— Não — Edward respondeu. — Como acho que ninguém deve assistir, obrigado por suas perguntas, nós vamos dar continuidade a coletiva agora.

— Nós temos um grande anuncio para vocês! — Tanya exclamou empolgada, a jornalista teve o microfone retirado de si por alguém da nossa equipe que estava coordenando as perguntas. — Como vocês já devem estar sabendo, Ed esta mudando de gravadora também, nós trouxemos aqui hoje o representante da nova casa dos próximos álbuns de Ed.

Vi Alistair liberar a saída de Laurent para o palco, então pela tela Ed e Tanya se colocarem de pé, enquanto o homem ia até eles e era aplaudido. Laurent cumprimentou os dois, acenou para os jornalistas e sentou na cadeira vaga junto a Ed.

— Agora todos sabem que a nova gravadora responsável por mim é a Hollywood Records.

Logo escolheram o primeiro jornalista para a próxima rodada de perguntas.

— Ed, por que você rompeu o contrato com a King Music?

— Divergências profissionais — respondeu sozinho, já que não tinha mais a porra do ponto na orelha, só podia torcer para que a preparação que Tanya tinha feito com ele fosse totalmente proveitosa para aquele momento. — Eu sempre terei a King Music como uma etapa importante da minha carreira, mas estava na hora de uma mudança de ares e tenho certeza de que isso será possível com a Hollywood Records.

— Laurent, vocês tem alguma previsão para o lançamento do novo álbum de Ed?

— Ainda não, mas nós entraremos em estúdio com ele logo na próxima semana e esperamos em breve termos novidades para mostrar a todos vocês.

— Você pretende deixar o pop, Ed?

— Não, não mesmo — o Cullen respondeu. — Estou aberto a experimentar coisas novas, ainda assim quero fazer do meu próximo álbum algo que tenha mais de mim nele, algo que remeta ao começo da minha carreira, com uma pegada nova abrangendo a nova fase da minha vida, mas que ao mesmo tempo me leve de volta as raízes. Como disse eu não quero ser mais o jovem inconsequente de antes e veremos isso nas minhas músicas, porém muito do antigo Ed ainda está aqui comigo e posso garantir que apenas as qualidades, eu estou feliz de ter me reencontrado comigo mesmo durante os últimos meses.

— Algum spoiler sobre o próximo álbum? Talvez o nome de alguma canção.

— Não podemos liberar nada ainda — Laurent sorriu ao responder. — Mas sei que Ed terá um excelente colaborador para o seu novo álbum, estou ansioso para trabalhar com esses caras.

— Vocês podem revelar o nome da pessoa?

— Jasper Whitlock — Edward respondeu, sorrindo animadamente, o burburinho na sala começou rapidamente. — Nós nos afastamos por uns anos, como todos aqui devem saber brigamos e tudo mais, só que somos melhores amigos e estamos animados para trabalhar juntos em músicas novas.

— Então isso é mesmo como uma volta as suas raízes — a nova jornalista escolhida falou. — Você e Jasper estão bem agora?

— Melhores amigos novamente. — Edward assentiu.

A coletiva se estendeu por mais uns minutos, finalmente as perguntas sendo sobre algo que realmente importava, a música de Edward. Tanya, Laurent e ele prometeram liberarem novidades em breve, e Ed encerrou anunciando sobre seu show para o fim daquele mês.

— Gostaria de lhes deixar sabendo que ainda esse mês eu farei um show, nós ainda estamos cuidando de tudo e não posso lhes dar muitos detalhes, mas eu estou pronto para voltar aos palcos.

— Isso é tudo, pessoal, muito obrigada por terem vindo! — Tanya agradeceu, ela e Laurent deixando o auditório com Edward rapidamente.

Eu larguei meu posto, indo recepcioná-los na porta da sala.

— Se você descumprir mais uma ordem minha, eu vou matá-lo! — exclamei para Edward, quando ele me passou o ponto que tinha tirado de sua orelha.

— Fica fria, Capitã.

— Não foi a melhor coletiva do mundo, mas finalmente passamos por ela. — Tanya respirou aliviada. — Os jornalistas vão ser levados para um coquetel em outro salão agora, eu vou lá bajulá-los, vejo vocês depois. — Rapidamente deixou a sala que estávamos.

— Eu preciso voltar à gravadora, Bella — Laurent falou para mim, Edward e eu nos despedimos dele, deixando o produtor ir também.

— Como você se sente, filho? — a mãe e irmã de Edward se juntaram a gente.

— Estou bem. — Ele sorriu para elas. — Apenas cansado.

— Melhor ir para casa descansar, você vai ter muito que fazer na próxima semana — alertei, Edward suspirou alto, não parecendo contente com aquilo. — Nem adianta reclamar.

— A frente do hotel está cheia de fãs — Rosalie disse para o irmão. — Estão cantando suas músicas e tudo mais.

— Melhor sairmos logo, para que todos possam ir para casa — Esme sugeriu.

— Não! — Me voltei para o Cullen. — O que acha de finalmente ir encontrar seus fãs, Ed? — Ele arregalou os olhos verdes para mim.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta, só alguns autógrafos e fotos, lembre-se que agora você e um bom garoto...

— E um bom garoto atende os fãs — ele completou minha fala. — Vamos nessa.

— Vou preparar a segurança para isso.

Logo eu tinha tudo preparado para Ed ir até os fãs, como era de se imaginar todos ali foram à loucura quando viram seu ídolo de perto. Além dos seguranças do Cullen, eu também fiz com que os seguranças do hotel estivessem lá por ele e foi estritamente necessário, já que tinha muita gente.

Ao menos com os fãs ele se saiu muito bem, fotos, autógrafos, abraços, ele perdeu uns dez minutos naquela. Porém, era bom para a imagem dele, faria o grande público ver como ele estava sendo atencioso, coisa que não acontecia muito desde o começo da sua carreira.

Por fim, quando tudo ali acabou, os seguranças levaram o Cullen de volta para o interior do hotel, então para a garagem para que ele caísse fora dali. Minha equipe e eu também já estávamos de saída, o que resultou numa grande comitiva.

— Ei, chefe! — Alistair se aproximou de mim, enquanto eu parava perto do meu carro para ler uma mensagem de James me avisando que ele estava no meu apartamento esperando por mim.

— Oi?

— O segurança de Ed.

— O que tem ele? — indaguei confusa, olhando em direção ao carro do Cullen. Ele estava entrando no banco de trás, assim como um dos seguranças no banco do motorista.

— O cara que vai dirigir, eu conheço ele, Embry alguma coisa — Alistair falou. — O que importa é que o cara vende drogas. — Encarei o loiro a minha frente. — Inclusive já comprei dele em uma boate — contou com seriedade na voz. — Talvez seja melhor você o tirar de perto do Cullen, antes que seja tarde de mais, isso é, se já não for.

— Merda! — praguejei. — Eu vou cuidar disso amanhã, obrigada pela informação, Alistair.

— As suas ordens, chefe.

xoxoxo

Eu estava exausta quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, tudo que queria era comer algo que com certeza Jimmy tinha cozinhado e dormir. No dia seguinte aconteceria o primeiro show da nova turnê de Riley, eu tinha de estar lá, então só queria aproveitar aquela noite para descansar.

Ouvi a voz de Jimmy vindo da cozinha, chutei meus saltos para longe e segui ate ele. Meu namorado mexia algo em uma panela, enquanto falava com alguém ao celular.

— James? — Ele se virou para olhar para mim, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Vou desligar agora, falo com você amanhã — falou para a pessoa com quem conversava.

— Quem era? — perguntei para James quando ele encerrou a ligação.

— Victoria — respondeu, engoli em seco, sentindo ciúmes simplesmente ao ouvir falar nela.

Victoria Gilbert era a melhor amiga de James, eles tinham crescido juntos em New York, eram amigos desde crianças. Eu a detestava, mas tinha bons motivos para isso, uma vez que sempre que estava perto do meu namorado, aquela ruiva nova iorquina ficava olhando para ele cheia de segundas intenções.

James e eu já tínhamos brigado por aquilo, ele afirmava que nunca tinha tido nada com Vitoria, nem teria, que ela era só sua amiga. Eu confiava nele, sabia que ele estava falando a absoluta verdade, mas não confiava nem um pouquinho em Victoria Gilbert, a brilhante economista de New York. Sabia que em algum momento ela daria o bote, mas eu não a deixaria ter meu homem.

— Hum, o que ela queria? — indaguei.

— Apenas conversar — James respondeu. — Ela pretende tirar férias e vir para Los Angeles em breve, mas ainda não sabe exatamente quando. — Pelo menos a cobra continuava morando em New York.

— Legal, legal — resmunguei.

— Baby, já falamos sobre isso. — James desligou o fogo, cruzando o caminho até mim. — Vick e eu somos só amigos, tire qualquer coisa que esteja na sua mente agora.

— Eu não estou pensando nada — continuei resmungando, Jimmy riu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

— Como foi seu dia?

— Uma droga — reclamei.

— Sim, eu vi alguns comentários sobre a coletiva, pelo menos isso já passou.

— É, pelo menos isso, mas... — James me calou com um beijo, o que me pegou de surpresa, mas adorei ainda assim.

— Eu pensei em você o dia inteiro, Bella — falou, movendo seus lábios ate meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos na minha pele que estava começando a esquentar por conta dele.

Suas mãos foram até minha cintura, puxando-me para ele. Eu gemi alto quando James chupou meu pescoço, enquanto deslizava uma mão para o interior da minha roupa, já tocando em mixa coxa.

— James, por favor — implorei, apertando meus dedos em suas costas.

— Por favor o que? — perguntou, descendo seus beijos para o decote que meu vestido proporcionava.

— Me fode — pedi, já me sentindo excitada somente com seus beijos.

James me ergueu, rapidamente me sentando em cima da mesa da cozinha. Suas mãos ágeis levaram meu vestido para longe do meu corpo, o deixando cair no chão e fazendo com que eu ficasse apenas de lingerie.

Sua boca voltou a minha, em um beijo que tinha gosto de vinho. Eu me agarrei a ele, contornando seu corpo com minha perna, deslizando minhas mãos por seu peito por dentro da camiseta que ele usava, até que eu não aguentasse mais e começasse a tirar suas roupas também.

— James, por favor — voltei a implorar, tentando tirar sua cueca, mas ele se afastou.

— Calma, Baby, deixe-me cuidar de você primeiro. — Tocou meus lábios com os seus por um segundo, antes de fazer com que eu deitasse sobre a mesa, então se ajoelhou.

Eu o senti agarrar minha calcinha, então a deslizar lentamente por minhas pernas até que estivesse fora de mim. Suas mãos fizeram com que eu me abrisse para ele, para que no instante seguinte sua boca se encontrasse com minha boceta.

Gemi alto, erguendo um pouco meu corpo na mesa ao sentir sua língua da minha entrada até meu clitóris. James o chupou, levando dois dedos para minha boceta, os estocando dentro de mim de uma só vez.

— James. — Segurei em seus cabelos.

— Isso, geme, Bella! — ordenou, antes de voltar a me chupar, fazendo com que eu gemesse como ele queria.

James estava quase me fazendo gozar, quando parou. Eu que tinha meus olhos fechados os abri, indignada por ele ter parado.

— O quê? — contestei, quando ele se colocou em cima de mim sobre a mesa, apoiando suas mãos ao lado do meu corpo.

— Quero foder você, com meu pau e para isso quero que você fique de quatro, Baby.

Eu me senti derreter um pouco com sua fala.

Ele me ajudou a sair de cima da mesa, já que minhas pernas estavam fracas, colocou-me de quatro. Segurou em minha cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra deslizava por minhas costas até segurar o outro lado da minha cintura também. Senti seu pau na minha entrada, com James me provocando ainda mais.

— James, faça isso logo! — exigi, então para meu alivio ele me penetrou, lentamente, mas o necessário para me fazer gemer.

Ainda assim, eu queria mais, o que me fez começar a rebolar, fazendo com que James aumentasse seu próprio ritmo. Levei uma mão dele até meu clitóris, fazendo com que ele me tocasse.

Eu já estava tão excitada aquele ponto, principalmente depois do oral interrompido, que logo estava gozando, fazendo com que James gozasse comigo. O corpo dele caiu sobre o meu, enquanto eu tentava normalizar minha respiração.

— Eu te amo, Bella.

xoxoxo

Na manhã seguinte James e eu não demoramos a sair do meu apartamento, um casamento ocorreria no restaurante aquela noite e ele precisaria passar o dia lá coordenando tudo. Enquanto isso, eu fui até a casa do Cullen, antes de me ocupar por completo com o show de Riley.

— Cadê seu filho? — fui logo perguntando para Esme quando ela abriu a porta da mansão para mim.

— Bom dia para você também, Isabella — ela falou comigo em um tom de voz rígido que odiei.

— Seu filho, onde está?

— Lá atrás na piscina, com alguns amigos — Esme contou, sorrindo.

— Ele está dando uma festa? — perguntei revoltada.

— Ah não, não esse tipo de festa — ela se apressou em falar. — São apenas alguns amigos mais próximos que vieram passar o dia, não tem drogas ou bebidas no meio, posso garantir isso.

Eu bufei, pisando firme até a piscina da mansão, ouvi Esme me seguir, mas ela parou na cozinha. Senti um cheiro maravilhoso de chocolate, mas não podia perder meu tempo com comida.

Assim que fui para a parte externa da mansão ouvi música saindo da casa de hospedes que ficava junto à piscina, mas alguém parecia indeciso, pois as músicas estavam passando bem rápido. Eu vi apenas Edward, com uma garota loira.

Edward e a garota estavam juntos na piscina, ela sentada do lado de fora, o Cullen na água, posicionado entre as pernas da loira, virado de frente para ela. Os dois conversavam animadamente, Ed ria alto inclusive.

Ela levantou o olhar para mim quando cheguei mais perto dos dois e a reconheci imediatamente, era Jane Volturi.

Eu conhecia Jane, era impossível não conhecer a família Volturi. O pai dela, Aro Volturi, era um premiado diretor de cinema, o cara já tinha ganhado dois Oscars de melhor diretor. Jane, assim como o pai dela estava no mundo do cinema, e pelo que eu sabia estava começando a virar uma diretora como o pai.

— Oi, Jane! — Ela era uma loira, natural, baixinha. Seus olhos azuis eram bem claros, em um tom celeste que se assemelhava a cor do céu aquela manhã.

Edward se virou para me olhar, com uma cara de poucos amigos a me ver.

— O que esta fazendo aqui, Capitã? Você não deveria estar enchendo o saco do Riley hoje?

— Precisamos conversar — anunciei.

— Ui, isso soa sério. — Jane riu, mexendo nos cabelos molhados de Edward.

Eles pareciam próximos, eu já tinha visto fotos dos dois juntos por ai em festas, então eles deviam mesmo ter alguma amizade. Ed também era amigo do irmão gêmeo de Jane, Alec, outro ator.

— Eu estou de folga hoje, Capitã! — Edward exclamou, mas saiu da piscina, para sentar junto a Jane.

Eu estava pronta para xingá-lo, quando notei as pessoas e o cachorro saindo da casa de hospedes. Reconheci Jasper rapidamente, saindo atrás dele Demetri Stone, com Rosalie pendurada em suas costas, os três riam.

— Merda — xinguei quando vi Demetri. Estatura média, malhado, cabelos tão loiros quanto os de Jane, olhos também azuis.

— Não me diz que a gente tem trabalho a fazer hoje — Jasper reclamou, sentando do outro lado de Jane.

— Oi, Bella! — Demetri acenou para mim, parecendo constrangido, enquanto colocava Rosalie no chão. Ela que sorria antes olhou de mim para ele, com um grande ponto de interrogação na testa.

— Oi — me limitei a falar, voltando meu olhar para Edward. — Precisamos conversar, agora, lá dentro. — Estralei os dedos, apontando para o interior da mansão. — Não me faça repetir isso mais uma vez, Betty!

— Oh Deus, essa é o melhor apelido de todos! — Ouvi Jane exclamar e logo em seguida rir.

Eu a ignorei, seguindo de volta para o interior da mansão. Esme estava colocando copos com suco em uma bandeja, em cima do balcão um bolo de chocolate que parecia muito bom.

— O que você quer de mim, Swan? — Edward questionou quando entrou na cozinha.

— Vou levar isso para Rose e os garotos — Esme disse, nos laçando um olhar preocupado antes de se retirar da cozinha, levando a bandeja com o suco.

— Isso parece bom — comentei, ainda olhando para o bolo de chocolate.

— Você quer um pedaço? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim, eu não tive tempo de tomar café da manhã, estou morrendo de fome.

— Isso porque você namora a porra de um chefe de cozinha, se fosse eu viveria comendo — ele falou, pegando um prato e garfo, cortou uma fatia de bolo com a espátula ali e me serviu. — Mas, minha mãe é a melhor com bolos, você com certeza vai preferir o dela aos que seu namoradinho deve fazer.

— Sua voz me irrita — eu debochei, começando a comer.

Foda-se, o Cullen estava certo.

— O que veio fazer aqui mesmo? Eu estava me divertindo, você aparece e quebra todo o clima de diversão — ele reclamou, pegando outro garfo e roubando um pedaço da minha fatia de bolo.

— Eu sei sobre seu segurança — falei em um tom de voz baixo, sem querer que ninguém mais me ouvisse, caso alguém surgisse ali de surpresa.

Edward me encarou, com o garfo a centímetros de sua boca.

— Do que está falando?

— Do segurança que vende drogas, eu sei sobre ele, e você irá se livrar dele.

— Bella... — Edward devolveu o garfo ao prato, engolindo em seco.

— Você fez uma promessa ontem naquela coletiva, Cullen, de nunca mais usar drogas e vai cumprir isso, me ouviu? — Apoiei minhas mãos sob o balcão.

— Não é tão fácil.

— Eu sei, é uma merda. — Seus olhos verdes se fixaram nos meus. — Já estive lá lembra? Eu ainda nem larguei o álcool pra ser franca, mas me controlo quanto a isso, mas eu nunca mais usei qualquer tipo de droga ilícita desde tudo aquilo, eu espero que você possa se controlar também.

— Eu vou tentar. — Ele recuperou seu garfo, seu rosto estava preso em uma expressão apreensiva. — Tudo bem, Embry pode cair fora, mas eu não vou ficar só com um segurança. Quando eles precisarem alternar...

— Vou cuidar disso para você — prometi, já com algo em mente.

Eu voltei a comer o bolo, pensando seriamente em pedir para Esme embalar um pedaço para levar mais para casa. Aquilo faria Jimmy se sentir traído, mas ele não era tão bom assim com confeitaria, mas a mãe do Cullen era. Ele e a irmã tinham sorte, se Esme fosse minha mãe...

— O que esse pessoal está fazendo aqui? — perguntei para Edward, que continuava roubando da minha fatia de bolo, eu precisava tirar minha mente do pensamento anterior sobre maternidade.

— Eles vieram me ver, Jane estava na Europa, Demetri na Nova Zelândia gravando, não puderam vir antes.

— Eles...

— Jane já teve uma overdose — Edward sussurrou, voltando a me olhar. — Ela não traria drogas para mim, acredite. Jazz e Demetri sabem pelo que estou passando, são bons amigos, eles também não vão me dar acesso a nada errado.

Assenti, esperando que fosse daquela forma mesmo.

— Então. — Vi o Cullen sorrir maliciosamente. — Eu fiquei bem surpreso quando mais cedo Demetri Stone, o astro dos filmes de super heróis, me contou que a minha severa empresária e ele transaram nos fundos de uma boate em Milão.

Eu revirei os olhos, claro que Demetri contaria. Os homens sempre contavam, alguns gravavam vídeos e os espalhavam para que todos vissem.

— Foi só sexo, há muito tempo atrás, não faça uma grande coisa sobre.

— Oh, Swan, somos um time, lembra? Devemos nos manter informados sobre essas coisinhas sujas, você já me contou sobre seu casinho com Tanya mesmo.

— Tanya que você nunca terá, mas eu tive. — Pisquei para ele, Edward rolou os olhos.

— Eu tive Jane. — Deu de ombros.

— Você teve? — eu gritei, surpresa com a revelação, afinal Jane Volturi era uma lésbica assumida. A garota, com seus vinte e um anos, já representava campanhas de grupos LGBT.

— Tive sim. — Foi a vez dele de piscar para mim. — Algum tempo antes de eu começar a namorar você sabe quem. — Eu sabia, Lauren. — Jane me usou para testar a sexualidade dela, então ela se assumiu em seguida, eu acho que não devia ficar tão contente com isso — ponderou.

Eu não pude conter a gargalhada que dei, Edward bufou.

— Grande, Cullen! — debochei, terminando de comer minha fatia de bolo. — Preciso ir agora, não se meta em problemas, pirralho.

— Eu serei um anjo, Capitã — prometeu, então me pegando de surpresa seu polegar estava no canto da minha boca.

— O quê? — indaguei sem entender aquilo, vendo Ed levar o dedo a sua boca, o chupando.

— Estava apenas sujo. — Sorriu maliciosamente para mim. — Eu me pergunto como seria seu gosto estando coberta de chocolate, Capitã, mesmo assim acho que você continuaria sendo bem amarga — zombou.

Eu enfiei minha mão na cobertura do bolo, espalhando no cabelo dele, ouvindo Edward se engasgar pelo que fiz.

— Ops! — zombei, ele continuava paralisado, me dando tempo de limpar a mão em um pano de prato sobre o balcão. — Vejo você logo mais, Betty!

xoxoxo

Eu não era a pessoa no palco, mas sempre ficava ansiosa quando era dia de show de Kate, Charlie e Riley. Sendo assim, estava uma pilha de nervos naquele sábado, enquanto checava se tudo encontrava-se na mais perfeita ordem para o show de Riley.

— Jessica...

— Tudo bem, Bella, eu garanto — ela garantiu antes que eu pudesse questioná-la.

Jessica Stanley era uma mulher de vinte e sete anos, nascida em alguma cidade do norte do país, que como a maioria das pessoas no meio artístico tinha se mudado para Los Angeles ainda muito nova. Ela era boa no que fazia, por isso tínhamos a contratado. Assim como Alistair era o responsável número um por Kate quando Tanya e eu não podíamos, Jessica era a responsável por Riley.

Algum tempo antes Riley tinha feito uma turnê pequena junto com um amigo, em um projeto paralelo dos dois a carreira solo do Biers, eu tinha ido junto na época, adorava sair em turnê. Mas, com Ed precisando mais da minha atenção, Jessica poderia me substituir na turnê oficial de Riley, que começaria com shows pela costa oeste dos Estados Unidos.

— Certo, eu vou ver Riley — falei para Jessica.

— Ok, mas fique tranquila, nada vai dar errado — ela me assegurou, piscando um olho castanho para mim, enquanto se afastava, seus cabelos cor de mel balançando atrás dela.

Eu segui até o camarim de Riley, bati uma vez e entrei.

Riley estava sentado diante ao espelho, já pronto para o show, apenas esperando a hora certa para começar. Talvez por isso ele era meu queridinho, dava menos trabalho do que os outros, nem mesmo meu pai com uma carreira de décadas conseguia ser pontual, ou andar totalmente na linha.

— Hey, já está na hora? — ele perguntou para mim, tirando um fone do ouvido da orelha e jogando um ipod a mesa a sua frente.

— Não. — Me posicionei atrás de sua cadeira, pondo as mãos em seus ombros. — Tudo bem por aqui? — indaguei preocupada, Riley não tinha ficado muito bem depois de levar um chute da minha irmã, ele passou uma semana inteira trancado em casa, sem querer falar com ninguém.

— É, tudo bem. — Ele meneou a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos loiros escuros balançarem. Olhou para mim pelo espelho, seus olhos castanhos claros não estavam muito animados.

— Eu sinto muito por ela ter te deixado, sei que você gostava muito dela.

— Está tudo bem, Bella, você não tem culpa de nada disso. — Ele deu uma batidinha na minha mão.

— Eu os apresentei. — Pressionei seus ombros, querendo que ele relaxasse.

— Não se culpa, sério. Com certeza foi melhor assim, eu vi as fotos dela com o novo cara, parecem felizes. Pelo menos ela está feliz.

— E você vai ter um monte de groupies te seguindo na turnê, pode ser bem feliz também — brinquei, fazendo com que Riley risse.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta, então Jessica colocou a cabeça para dentro.

— Bella, Renesmee e uma amiga dela estão aqui, elas querem ver Riley.

— Oh, você pode falar com umas fãs por alguns minutos? — perguntei para Riley.

— Claro, eu já fui cunhado de uma delas mesmo. — Ele sorriu, indicando que Jessica deixasse as meninas entrarem.

Renesmee entrou primeiro, ela usava uma calça jeans justa, com uma camiseta com a estampa do último álbum de Riley — minha irmã era uma grande fã do músico —, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e ela usava bastante maquiagem. Atrás dela vi Lucy Smith, que atuava junto com minha irmã na série que Ness protagonizava.

Lucy tinha a idade de Renesmee, cabelos pintados de loiros dourados, olhos claros, com um corpo um pouco acima da média do que era o considerado o ideal em Hollywood. Ela não era gorda, mas com certeza não era magra como minha irmã que não podia engordar nem um quilo por conta da sua personagem, mas eu sabia que Lucy também só pesava aquilo por conta da sua própria personagem. Para o show ela usava roupas semelhantes a da minha irmã, conhecendo minha caçula eu sabia que aquilo tinha sido premeditado.

— Riley! — Ness soltou um alto grito, correndo em suas botas de salto até o Biers, que rapidamente se colocou de pé e a recebeu de braços abertos. — Estou muito feliz que pode receber a gente antes do show, o papai é um chato que não gosta de ver ninguém enquanto esta se preparando para o palco.

Eu bem sabia daquilo.

— Esse é o meu momento, Bells, deixe-me ter o meu momento!

— Sem problemas — Riley disse, soltando Renesmee e se voltando para Lucy que tinha parado para me cumprimentar rapidamente. — Lucy, certo?

— Você sabe meu nome! — Ela soltou um gritinho histérico digno de fã, Riley riu.

— Bom, você está na minha TV toda semana, eu acho que não teria como não saber.

— Eu sou muito sua fã, não acredito que você assiste nossa série.

— Nossa série é ótima! — Renesmee afirmou convencidamente, olhando para mim. — Podemos falar rapidinho?

— Claro. — Me afastei até o outro lado do camarim junto dela, nós duas deixando Lucy e Riley conversando. — O que foi? Algum problema?

— Não, papai só esta me usando de porta voz, ele quer a gente na casa dele amanhã para o almoço — comunicou. — Você sabe, agora que Alice voltou de viagem quer ter um momento com a gente, ele é um fofo!

— Para de puxar o saco dele, Ness, sei que está fazendo isso só para eu aceitar a golpista da Carmen.

Renesmeee revirou os olhos.

— Carmen é muito bacana, pare com essa mania de pensar que todos estão dando um golpe — falou firme, foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. — Enfim, foi difícil, mas convenci Alice a ir para o almoço, você vai, né?

— Fazer o que? Se eu não fosse o papai faria disso uma tragédia grega.

— Yay, que bom que vai! — Ness me apertou em um abraço. — Alice tinha combinado de ir me buscar, nós podemos ir buscar você também.

— Beleza, mal vejo a hora de irmos almoçar com nossa amada madrasta.

— Melhor do que ir almoçar com aquela pessoa. — Renesmee fez uma careta, eu sabia muito bem que estávamos falando da nossa mãe.

— Ela te procurou? — Ness assentiu.

— Queria que eu fosse jantar com ela na semana que vem, apertei Alice e ela me disse que era algo sobre uma série nova.

— Hum, você vai fazer isso? — indaguei, cruzando os braços diante meu corpo.

— Não, Bells, claro que não! — Renesmee exclamou horrorizada. — Nem se fosse o último trabalho do mundo eu atuaria numa série de Renée.

— Você sabe que...

— Que não preciso me manter afastada dela? — Renesmee inquiriu. — Não estou fazendo isso apenas por você, estou fazendo por mim mesma, eu sei que Renée não vai me trazer nada de bom a essa altura do campeonato. — Renesmee forçou um sorriso. — Agora esquece esse papo, eu vou tirar algumas fotos com Riley antes de ele ir para o palco. — Ela correu para nosso ex cunhado e sua amiga.

Meu celular tocou, indicando uma mensagem. Eu o peguei distraidamente, ainda pensando em Renée, mesmo sem realmente querer aquilo.

Ed Cullen: Eu estou tão entediado, Capitã!

Capitã: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Ed Cullen: Você que não me deixa sair!!!

Capitã: O que acha de um almoço amanhã?

Ed Cullen: Com você? Dispenso!

Capitã: Bom, Alice estaria presente...Eu pensei que você quisesse a conhecer.

Ed Cullen: Porra!

Ed Cullen: Eu quero!!!

Ed Cullen: Sua irmã é tão gostosa, posso mesmo tentar algo com ela?

Ed Cullen: Onde encontro vocês?

Ed Cullen: Você é a melhor empresária!

Ed Cullen: Eu pago a conta.

Ed Cullen: Isabella, me responde!!!

Capitã: Nós vamos buscar você, fique apresentável.

Eu sorri malignamente, se eu teria de aguentar Carmen naquele almoço, meu pai aguentaria Ed Cullen. Até o fim daquele domingo eu tinha de fazer os dois concordarem em gravar uma canção juntos.

xoxoxo

Mesmo tendo ficado até tarde na rua por conta do show de Riley, eu acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Aproveitei que já estava de pé para correr um pouco na esteira da academia do prédio, o que odiei, mas precisava manter meu corpo em funcionamento.

Depois disso eu me arrumei para o grande almoço de domingo, James infelizmente não poderia ir comigo, já que ele também tinha de ir para o restaurante aquele dia. Porém, eu pelo menos teria minhas irmãs. Tudo bem que Ness era Team Carmen, mas eu continuava a amando mesmo assim, ninguém podia ser perfeito.

Ed Cullen: Já estou pronto, você está vindo me buscar?

Ed Cullen: Sua irmã continua loira, certo?

Continuei ignorando as mensagens que chegavam de Edward, ele estava desde mais cedo lotando minha caixa de entrada. Talvez eu devesse deixar ele e Alice se pegarem, mas ela já tinha partido o coração de Riley e o Cullen ainda estava em um campo minado.

Ness: Chegamos, desça!

Eu me despedi de Norma Jeane, que parecia feliz por eu estar saindo e rumei para fora do meu apartamento. Aproveitei o tempo no elevador para finalmente responder Edward.

Capitã: Estou a caminho.

Ed Cullen: Eu quero saber da sua irmã!

Capitã: Ela também está indo!!!

Ele era tão irritante!

Logo eu estava fora do prédio, avistando o espalhafatoso carro amarelo da minha irmã. Alice odiava passar despercebida, isso era um fato.

Renesmee abriu a janela do carona, deixando com que eu ouvisse Spice Girls soando lá de dentro. Elas tinham um gosto duvidoso.

— Cheguei primeiro, Bells, você vai ter de ir ai no banco de trás — Renesmee anunciou toda sorridente.

— Eu sou a mais velha — protestei, vendo Alice sair do carro, o contornar e se jogar nos meus braços.

— Irmã! — ela gritou no meu ouvido, quase me deixando surda. — Eu estava com tantas saudades. — Começou a encher meu rosto de beijos.

— Ai, Alice, para! — exigi, a afastando, vendo a safada rir, pois ela sabia muito bem que aquilo me revoltaria. — Você engordou — disparei, olhando para ela.

Engordou pouco, mas tinha engordado e talvez só os mais próximos pudessem notar. Ainda assim, ela continuava linda. Alice tinha começado a pintar seus cabelos de loiro alguns anos antes, então eu sequer me lembrava de como ela era de cabelos negros, mas eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer seus olhos claros, já que eram os mesmo da nossa mãe.

— Você também engordou! — Alice rebateu, me olhando de cima a baixo. — Foda-se, você tem um maldito metabolismo que não te faz engordar.

— Eu sei, morra de inveja. — Sorri para ela, então a abracei novamente.

Ela podia ter partido o coração de Riley, estar envolvida com o idiota do Randall e ser uma fiel seguidora de Renee, mas eu amava aquela nanica.

— Vamos logo! — A soltei. — Eu preciso que faça uma parada antes da casa do papai — comuniquei para Alice.

— Para buscar James? Beleza.

— Não, James está no trabalho, vamos buscar Ed Cullen.

Alice arregalou os olhos, para em seguida rir.

— Espera, você esta dizendo que Ed Cullen vai almoçar na casa do papai? — Renesmee perguntou embasbacada de dentro do carro.

— Sim, isso mesmo, irmãzinha.

— Bells, isso não vai dar certo! — Ness disse apavorada.

— Isso vai ser a terceira guerra mundial, vamos nessa! — Alice clamou. — Se temos de aturar Carmen, o papai pode aturar o Cullen. — Alice também detestava Carmen, o que era um acalento para meu coração.

— Foi justamente isso que pensei. — Abri a porta do banco de trás e Alice correu para entrar no carro também.

— O papai vai matar vocês duas, eu sou totalmente contra essa ideia, fiquem bem avisadas disso! — Ness exclamou quando Alice começou a dirigir, depois de eu passar o endereço do Cullen para ela.

— Deixa de ser chata, Ness! — Alice mandou, aumentando o volume do som, começando a cantar junto com as Spice Girls.

— Graças a Deus que você não é cantora — eu gritei contra a música, Renesmee gargalhou e Alice nos mandou calar a boca. Mas, logo nos três estávamos cantando juntas, era bom estar com as minhas irmãs.

Alice dirigia como uma louca, o que fez que mesmo com o trânsito intenso de sempre de Los Angeles, logo ela estivesse entrando no condômino que Edward morava. Eu sai do carro para chamar por ele na mansão, mas não foi preciso, já que assim que pisei em direção a casa, o Cullen saiu de lá de dentro.

Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, ainda iludido de que eu o deixaria ter algo com minha irmã.

— Oi, Bella. Tchau, Bella! — Ele abriu a porta do carona, dando de cara com Renesmee. — Espera, eu...

— Oi, Ed! — Ness e Alice o cumprimentaram juntas.

— Ei, oi Renesmee — cumprimentou a mais nova rapidamente. — Alice é um prazer te conhecer, o que acha de...

— O que você acha de calar a boca e entrar no carro, pirralho? — Segurei no braço dele, o empurrando para dentro do Porsche de Alice.

— Ok, eu acho que você e a mais nova podem ficar por um restaurante por aqui nas redondezas — Edward disse para mim. — Enquanto Alice e eu vamos almoçar em um lugar mais reservado — Edward falou animado, mexendo-se no banco.

— Oh, nós com certeza almoçaremos juntos, Ed. — Alice riu do banco da frente.

— Ótimo! — Edward exclamou contente. — Minha irmã adora sua série, Renesmee, se puder me dar um autografo depois, Rose ia amar.

— Claro, se você sobreviver ao almoço com o papai eu autografo para sua irmã.

— O quê? — Edward gritou, se virando para me olhar, com pavor no olhar. — Isabella, o que ela quis dizer com isso?

— Que estamos te levando para almoçar com Charlie Swan, Ed Cullen. — Apertei a bochecha dele, vendo o garoto empalidecer.

— Não, não mesmo! — ele gritou mais uma vez, com seu sotaque inglês ficando ainda mais forte. — Não vou almoçar com seu pai, muito menos na casa dele.

— Ah pirralho, você vai sim, esqueceu que eu estou no comando? — Me acomodei no banco de trás, podendo sentir o olhar assassino de Edward sobre mim.

Eu senti ele se aproximar de mim, então sua voz soando em meu ouvido.

— Isso vai ter volta, Isabella!

Edward mordiscou minha orelha, diferente da primeira vez que ele tinha feito aquilo, daquela eu me arrepiei. O Cullen percebeu isso, pois ele riu em meu ouvido, sussurrando sua próxima frase.

— Eu sabia que você não seria totalmente imune a mim, Capitã.

Virei meu rosto na direção dele, o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Aquela altura minhas irmãs já tinham voltado a cantar Spice Girls, não pareciam prestar atenção na gente no banco de trás.

— Acredite, pirralho, você não mexe comigo.

— Mesmo? — Ele colocou uma mão na minha coxa nua, já que eu usava um short curto aquela manhã. Seus dedos longos deslizaram por minha pele, fazendo com que eu arrepiasse novamente. — Sim, eu percebo que não mexo com você, Isabella — debochou, abri a boca para rebater, mas não consegui falar nada. — Tudo bem, Capitã, eu deixo as mulheres sem fala.

— Va se foder! –– falei entre dentes.

— Venha comigo — ele sussurrou, com um sorrisinho petulante nos lábios, sua mão ainda movendo-se por minha coxa. — Eu aposto que sou muito melhor que seu namoradinho de pau pequeno.

Gargalhei, ele com certeza não era.

— Em seus sonhos, Cullen. — Tirei a mão dele de mim.

Ele continuava sorrindo todo cheio de si.

— Sim, quem sabe eu possa ter tido um sonho erótico com você noite passada.

O quê?

— O quê? — consegui perguntar.

Edward não respondeu, apenas piscou para mim, puxando assunto com minhas irmãs. Ele tinha tido um sonho erótico comigo? Aquilo era ridículo!

Nós quatro fomos recepcionados por uma empregada da casa de papai, que nos disse para ir até o lado de fora na área da piscina onde ele e Carmen esperavam pela gente. As meninas foram na frente, Edward ia atrás de mim, resmungando qualquer coisa, revoltado por termos o levado até lá.

— Pare de ser um bebê chorão — ordenei.

— Eu não confio mais em você, Bella.

— Oh, que pena!

— Então. — Ele se colocou do meu lado, sussurrando. — Qual seu quarto? Vamos para lá de uma vez para que eu possa reproduzir o que sonhei.

— Você realmente sonhou comigo? — indaguei horrorizada.

— Sim, eu te fodia de... — Edward calou a boca quando chegamos ao lado de fora da casa de papai e ouvimos a risada dele.

Alice e Ness já estavam com ele perto de uma mesa que tinha ali, eu tive um vislumbre de Carmen na piscina. Chamei por papai, que virou para mim sorridente, mas o sorriso morreu quando viu o inglês ao meu lado.

Seria um domingo divertido, mas não para os dois.


	11. Capítulo Dez

Capítulo Dez

Edward Cullen

"Ed Cullen critica renomado cantor country em entrevista a People."

Aos dezessete anos fui indicado ao prêmio de álbum de ano nos Grammys, pelo meu segundo disco. Apesar das críticas, de muitos falarem que eu estava perdendo o nível, fui indicado ao maior prêmio da música, na categoria mais importante.

Aquele foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, pois estava a um passo de conseguir algo que muitos almejavam. Entretanto, fui passado para trás, pelo maldito Caipira Swan!

Eu não conseguia entender como aquele velho tinha ganhado por um álbum country irritante, sério, country? Parecia uma piada, como alguém podia premiar uma música tão ultrapassada?

Depois daquele dia eu passei a odiar Charlie Swan, ele tinha me roubado. O caipira era meu inimigo, todos sabiam disso, era uma guerra pública.

xoxoxo

Eu me sentia abandonado, vi Jasper, Jane, Demetri e minha própria irmã saindo para uma festa aquela noite de sábado. No meio da visita dos meus amigos, eles combinaram de ir para uma boate nova que estava inaugurando, claramente não me colocaram em seus planos, pois eu estava de castigo.

Até tentei argumentar de que me comportaria, mas nenhum deles acreditou em mim. Então, de noite, Jasper, Demetri e Jane reapareceram, prontos para saírem e levaram Rosalie com eles.

Minha irmã estava hesitante em ir, só que acabou cedendo e foi com eles. Além do mais, ela parecia muito interessada em Demetri para o dispensar.

Tudo que restou para mim foi ficar em casa com mamãe, um grande programa, quer dizer, eu a amava, só que não era a melhor forma de passar um sábado à noite. Principalmente por ela ter me forçado a assistir filmes de romance que eu detestava, não conseguia entender como Esme e Rose gostavam tanto daqueles roteiros bregas.

Deixei a diretora da prisão, Isabella, saber sobre meu descontentamento por estar trancafiado em casa. Foi quando a minha querida empresária me chamou para o almoço de domingo, onde eu poderia encontrar com Alice.

Porra, eu odiava Charlie Swan, mas a filha dele era gostosa pra caralho. Não perderia a chance de tê-la, eu queria Alice e a teria, foi pensando nela que dormi aquela noite.

O problema foi, sonhei com a irmã errada.

xoxoxo

Eu estava no meu porão, onde funcionava a sala de música da minha casa. Tocava guitarra, Let's Dance do Bowie, era um dia quente e eu estava usando uma calça jeans e nada mais, enquanto fumava um cigarro para completar.

— Você fica sexy tocando — ouvi a voz já familiar, olhei para a entrada do porão, vendo Isabella Swan.

A mulher usava um vestido vermelho curto e bem justo, que marcava bem seus peitos, ainda que fossem pequenos. Os cabelos dela estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela usava uma maquiagem pesada, mas que a deixava com uma aparência perigosa e ousada. Para completar, ela tinha botas em seus pés, que chegavam até a parte superior de seus joelhos.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — indaguei, dando mais uma tragada no meu cigarro.

Bella deu um sorrisinho malicioso, caminhando até mim. O som de suas botas soando pelo porão, eram como barulhos de tiros ecoando em meus ouvidos.

— Eu vim te ver — ela respondeu, tirando o cigarro da minha mão, dando uma tragada também.

— Hum, apenas me ver? — Recuperei meu cigarro, dando uma última tragada antes de o apagar no cinzeiro mais próximo e depositar minha guitarra em um dos suportes.

— Bom, veremos o que essa noite reserva para a gente, Ed.

O olhar de Bella era desafiador, aquilo mexeu comigo, eu adorava desafios. Segurei em sua cintura, sentindo a Capitã estremecer com meu toque.

— Nervosa?

— Não — respondeu tentando soar firme, mas sua voz vacilou.

Sorri, lentamente me aproximando mais dela. Afastei seus cabelos para trás de seu ombro, deixando seu pescoço exposto.

— Você deveria estar nervosa, Capitã — afirmei, antes de colocar meus lábios sobre sua pele.

— Por qual motivo eu estaria nervosa? Você não passa de um pirralho — provocou.

— Um pirralho é? Acredito que não, um pirralho não te faria gemer, não?

Antes que Isabella pudesse falar qualquer coisa voltei a beijar seu pescoço, deslizando uma mão por seu corpo para tocar em seu seio direito por cima do vestido, o pressionando levemente. Como resposta obtive um gemido baixo, exatamente o que queria ouvir dela.

— Um ponto para mim, Capitã.

— Me fode, Edward — Isabella Swan exigiu, suas mãos agarrando-se em meus cabelos, os puxando.

A Swan se afastou de mim, puxando seu vestido para longe do seu corpo, deixando-o cair no chão. Estava completamente nua, sem calcinha ou sutiã. Seu corpo era branco e sem muitas curvas, os peitos realmente pequenos, mas, porra, ela era gostosa ainda assim.

— Quero que você me foda — Bella disse em um sussurro erótico, voltei a tornar zero a distância entre nós dois, tomando-a em meus braços e cobrindo seus lábios com os meus.

Após o beijo fiz Isabella se curvar sobre o sofá, ela empinou sua bunda para mim, me dando uma visão privilegiada. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu, seus olhos castanhos estavam dominados por malícia. Era foda vê-la ali, totalmente entregue, calçando apenas botas.

Me livrei da calça e cueca, libertando meu pau tão duro. A Capitã se empinou ainda mais, chamando por mim em uma voz baixa.

— Venha, Edward.

Eu fui, duro, sedento, louco.

xoxoxo

Isabella foi a primeira coisa em minha mente quando acordei, enquanto lembranças do sonho me atropelavam. Porra, aquilo era no mínimo estranho.

Eu estava duro, para completar. Meu pau precisava de atenção, imediatamente.

Sentei na cama, tentando voltar à ordem. Meus pensamentos oscilando entre o sonho e quanto eu detestava Bella, por que diabos tinha sonhado em foder aquela mulher?

Então, como um clique, a resposta veio até mim. Tudo que Demetri tinha me dito mais cedo aquele dia, ele me narrou sua foda com Isabella e aquilo consequentemente me fez pensar em fodê-la.

— Você não está entendendo, Ed, aquela mulher é incrível — Demetri falou. — Ela chupa tão bem — confidenciou. — Acho que nenhuma outra garota com quem já fodi chupa tão bem quanto a Swan, a boca dela... Porra, que boca! — Demetri suspirou. — Fodemos nos fundos de uma boate em Milão, melhor sexo da vida. Eu a teria pedido em casamento de tão apaixonado que fiquei por aquela foda, mas, você sabe, a reputação dela é um lixo, isso não seria bom para mim. Bom, mas eu não me importaria em foder com ela novamente, se você quiser servir de ponte...

Eu tinha rido e dito que ela estava namorando, mas falado que a mulher era uma bruxa e que seria melhor Demetri não tentar nada com Isabella novamente, ou era capaz de ela o amaldiçoar. Além do mais, logo o ator estava focado em seduzir minha irmã e ficou visivelmente constrangido quando minha empresária apareceu.

Tirei Demetri da minha mente, percebendo o quão duro eu estava. Precisava mesmo resolver aquilo, talvez um banho gelado desse conta, mas eu queria realmente gozar, nem que fosse com minha mão.

Catei meu celular de cima da mesa ao lado da cama, colocando na internet. Se meu sonho não cooperaria, o Google faria isso por mim, digitei o nome de Alice Swan e busquei por fotos dela de biquíni, tinham algumas para meu contentamento.

Revirei novamente a mesinha, dentro da gaveta, buscando por um refil de lubrificante que sabia que tinha ali. Coloquei uma generosa quantidade na mão e a levei até meu pau, como quase sempre, eu estava dormindo sem roupa alguma.

— Vamos lá, querida — murmurei para as fotos de Alice.

Sem dúvidas nenhuma toda a beleza da família Swan tinha sido dada em sua totalidade para aquela filha, eu mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte, quando estaria finalmente cara a cara com Alice. Porra, seria fantástico a foder.

Com uma mão eu me masturbava, enquanto com a outra passava as fotos para baixo. Foi quando me deparei com uma de Alice junto de Isabella, as duas de biquíni, em uma piscina.

— Merda, saia do meu caminho, Capitã!

Olhando as duas lado a lado ficava ainda mais claro o quanto Alice era mais bonita, fora que mais gostosa. Entretanto, eu só conseguia me lembrar de quão elogiada a performance sexual de Isabella foi por Demetri.

Será que era mesmo tudo aquilo?

— Foco, Edward! — exigi de mim mesmo, passando a foto que Isabella aparecia e retornando as que tinham somente Alice. — Isso, essa é a irmã certa. — Voltei a me concentrar na minha punheta, pensando na apresentadora montada em cima de mim. Os peitos dela eram grandes, provavelmente obra de um cirurgião plástico, mas eram do jeito que gostava, nada pequenos. — Vamos lá!

Aumentei o ritmo da minha mão, mas estava tão disperso, as fotos de Alice não estavam sendo suficientes.

— Isso não está funcionando! — me queixei frustrado, jogando o celular de lado.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo, lembranças do sonho retornando a minha mente. Imagens de Bella nua, chamando por mim, porra. Eu sabia que o corpo que sonhei era de fato o de Isabella, já que tinha visto parte do vídeo do Escândalo Swan.

Agarrei o celular novamente, pronto para buscar pelo vídeo pornô da Capitã, mas me detive. Isabella arrancaria meu pau e minhas bolas se descobrisse aquilo, era melhor não arriscar, uma vez que meu novo celular tinha sido dado por ela, provavelmente teria rastreadores e bloqueadores.

No lugar de buscar o pornô da minha empresária, entrei em um site pornô qualquer e coloquei no primeiro vídeo com duas garotas se chupando. Loiras, peitudas, gostosonas, elas bastariam, tinham de servir por hora.

Eu teria Alice no outro dia, só precisava esperar mais algumas horas.

xoxoxo

Definitivamente não sabia cozinhar, por isso às oito da manhã coloquei uma pizza congelada no microondas para comer no café. Minha mãe e irmã continuavam dormindo, então eu teria de me virar só para não morrer de fome.

Eu tinha acordado do meu sonho com Isabella por volta das cinco da manhã, estava desde aquela hora desperto. Tinha batido duas punhetas para vídeos pornôs aleatórios na internet, estava por hora saciado da fome de sexo, mas não tinha conseguido voltar a dormir de forma alguma e fui nadar para buscar extravasar um pouco mais.

— Edward, você acordou cedo — mamãe comentou ao entrar na cozinha, uns vinte minutos depois, torcendo o nariz quando me viu devorando a pizza. — Isso não é muito saudável, filho.

— Não enche — reclamei de boca cheia, mamãe revirou os olhos.

— Cadê a educação que eu te dei, garoto?

— Sei lá, provavelmente ficou em Bath. — Dei de ombros, pegando mais um pedaço de pizza.

— Você está bem irritado hoje, talvez fosse melhor ligar para o Dr. Marcus.

— Eu só estou cansado, que saco, mãe! — esbravejei. — Tudo agora é culpa da minha reabilitação? Sai dessa!

Ela respirou fundo, apoiando suas mãos em cima do balcão diante de mim.

— Tudo bem, mas se continuar muito estressado talvez seja melhor sim ligar para ele. Além do mais, você dizer que está cansado e estar acordado tão cedo para seus padrões não é algo nada bom, teve insônia?

— Algo assim. — Dei uma generosa mordida na fatia de pizza em minhas mãos. — Cadê a Rose? Ela já devia ter acordado também.

— Ah, ela foi dormir no apartamento do Demetri — mamãe contou, começando a se mover pela cozinha. — Ligou de madrugada para mim, avisando que passaria a noite fora.

— Pelo menos alguém se divertiu nessa merda...

— Ok, chega, Edward! — mamãe ordenou, tirando a fatia de pizza de mim. — Vai tomar um banho quente e tentar dormir um pouco, certo?

— Não estou com sono, fora que mais tarde vou sair, não quero perder a hora.

Eu não perderia mesmo a oportunidade de estar com Alice.

— Sair? — mamãe perguntou apreensiva.

— É, com Isabella, relaxa. — Recuperei minha pizza. Bom, eu estaria com a Capitã até ela sumir e me deixar sozinho com a irmã gostosa dela. — Não vou aprontar porra nenhuma, que merda.

— Edward... — Esme se calou, suspirando. — Que seja, faça o que achar melhor, é dono da sua própria vida.

Quis dizer o quão certa ela estava por aquilo, como lembrá-la de que por insistência dela e por ter me impedido de pedir um recurso, fui trancafiado naquela bosta de clínica. Mas, não tive tempo de falar como ela tinha se intrometido na minha vida e escolhas, já que Rosalie entrou na cozinha naquele instante, com um sorriso imenso no rosto, trajando as roupas que usou para a festa.

— Hey, filha, você chegou! — Esme comemorou a ver minha irmã. Claro, Rosalie era perfeitinha, diferente de mim o problemático.

— E ai? Você se divertiu demais com os meus amigos? — indaguei revoltado.

— Foi bem legal — Rose respondeu, fazendo uma careta para minha pizza. — Não é muito cedo para pizza? Chris vai te fazer malhar dobrado amanhã.

— Quando isso acaba?

— O que quer dizer? — Rose indagou confusa.

— Estou falando sobre Demetri e você juntos. — Dei de ombros. — Ele é um cara legal, mas vai partir seu coração. Você não é exatamente o tipo dele.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos, mamãe suspirou alto novamente.

— Sabe, ele tem todas essas modelos e atrizes aos pés dele, enquanto você não é como elas em nada.

— Ed-Edward — Rosalie gaguejou. — Eu...

— Seu irmão não dormiu direito — Esme falou, Rose assentiu, parecendo entender a fala da nossa querida mãe.

— Ou estou apenas na fossa pela falta das minhas incríveis drogas — debochei, levantando do banco que estava sentado. — Vou tomar um banho, não comam minha pizza!

Sai pisando firme para longe da cozinha, pensando em como queria fumar. Aquilo iria me relaxar, porra, eu precisava de um cigarro.

xoxoxo

Minha mãe estava cozinhando, Rosalie trancada em seu quarto, quando Isabella me mandou uma mensagem me informando que estava indo me buscar. A melhor parte, Alice estava mesmo junto, não era uma brincadeirinha da minha irritante empresária.

— O que você vai fazer com Isabella? — minha mãe perguntou.

— Negócios — respondi, checando minha aparência no reflexo da torradeira.

— Que tipo de negócios?

— Você está bem chata hoje, em? — reclamei. — Negócios são negócios, ponto final. — Bufei.

Esme abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou quando o interfone tocou e foi atender.

— Era da portaria do condomínio, falaram que...

— Abra os portões — ordenei, Esme apertou o botão que fazia aquilo.

Chequei mais uma vez minha aparência, no espelho que tinha na parte da sala de jantar, estava usando tênis Nike, uma bermuda azul e uma camiseta preta com uma ilustração do Michael Jackson de costas. Meus cabelos estavam a bagunça de sempre, só que isso com certeza era a parte do meu charme. Talvez eu tivesse passado um pouco de maquiagem para esconder minhas olheiras, mas nada demais, apenas para correção.

Podia concluir algo, não tinha como Alice resistir a mim. Eu a teria aquele dia, sem chances de adiamentos.

— Tchau! — gritei para Esme, correndo para fora da minha mansão.

Vi Isabella lá fora, com um Porsche amarelo chamativo. Eu sorria de orelha a orelha, contente em saber que Alice estava lá dentro esperando por mim.

— Oi, Bella. Tchau, Bella! — Passei diretamente por ela, sem querer ficar pensando no meu último sonho, abrindo logo a porta do carona do carro. Porém, para minha surpresa o lugar estava ocupado pela Swan mais nova, Renesmee. — Espera, eu...

— Oi, Ed! — Renesmee e Alice, a gostosa que ao vivo era muito melhor, me cumprimentaram juntas.

— Ei, oi Renesmee — cumprimentei a outra rapidamente, ela era bonitinha, mas Alice com certeza fazia mais meu estilo. — Alice é um prazer te conhecer, o que acha de...

— O que você acha de calar a boca e entrar no carro, pirralho? — Isabella me interrompeu, agarrando meu braço com força, empurrando-me para dentro do Porsche.

— Ok, eu acho que você e a mais nova podem ficar por um restaurante por aqui nas redondezas — falei para Bella. — Enquanto Alice e eu vamos almoçar em um lugar mais reservado. — Eu estava muito animado com a perspectiva de ter um momento a sós com Alice.

— Oh, nós com certeza almoçaremos juntos, Ed. — Alice falou, rindo.

— Ótimo! — exclamei, era bom saber que estávamos com os pensamentos parecidos, eu a foderia aquele dia. — Minha irmã adora sua série, Renesmee, se puder me dar um autografo depois, Rose ia amar — emendei para a caçula Swan.

— Claro, se você sobreviver ao almoço com o papai eu autografo para sua irmã.

Paralisei por um segundo ao ouvir aquilo.

— O quê? — gritei por fim, virando-me para encarar minha empresária. — Isabella, o que ela quis dizer com isso?

— Que estamos te levando para almoçar com Charlie Swan, Ed Cullen. — Bella apertou minha bochecha.

— Não, não mesmo! — continuei gritando. — Não vou almoçar com seu pai, muito menos na casa dele.

Ir almoçar com o Caipira Swan? Aquilo era ridículo!

— Ah pirralho, você vai sim, esqueceu que eu estou no comando? — Isabella disse, com aquele jeito de chefona da máfia dela.

Fiquei olhando bem para ela, sendo impossível não pensar no meu sonho. Em Bella debruçada sobre meu sofá, pedindo para eu fodê-la, nua e entregue.

Porra!

Ela era gostosa, estava muito gostosa naquele domingo usando apenas uma regata vermelha e um short branco e curto. Senti uma vontade incontrolável de tocar nas coxas expostas dela, quem sabe deslizar minha mão para dentro do seu short e sentir sua boceta.

Sendo impossível me controlar, me movi no banco para mais perto de Bella. Inclinei-me para baixo, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Isso vai ter volta, Isabella!

Ela tinha cheiro de morangos, tão tentador. Eu me vi obrigado a morder sua orelha, sentindo-a se arrepiar. Ri em seu ouvido, notando que ela não era tão durona quanto dizia ser.

— Eu sabia que você não seria totalmente imune a mim, Capitã.

O olhar dela se encontrou com o meu, sua sobrancelha esquerda estava arqueada. Mas, não, ela não era mais tão durona para mim, eu sabia muito bem que Isabella tinha seus pontos fracos.

— Acredite, pirralho, você não mexe comigo.

— Mesmo? — Vencido pelo desejo coloquei minha mão em sua coxa, sua pele era quente e macia, eu quase gemi com o contato. Deslizei minha mão por ela, sentindo-a se arrepiar mais ainda. Se Renesmee e Alice não estivessem no carro com a gente eu teria feito mais, infiltrado minha mão para dentro do short de Bella, só para começar. — Sim, eu percebo que não mexo com você, Isabella — provoquei, ela abriu a boca para rebater, mas não conseguiu falar nada. — Tudo bem, Capitã, eu deixo as mulheres sem fala — me gabei.

— Vá se foder! –– falou entre dentes.

— Venha comigo — sussurrei, sorrindo para ela.

Talvez eu pudesse ter Alice e depois Bella, mas estava cogitando seriamente a ideia de ter a mais velha das irmãs. Demetri estava dizendo a verdade, eu tinha certeza disso, fora que todos falavam tanto do vídeo pornô de Bella, isso devia significar algo.

— Eu aposto que sou muito melhor que seu namoradinho de pau pequeno — afirmei, pensando como os dois pareciam sem graça juntos.

Isabella gargalhou.

— Em seus sonhos, Cullen. — Ela afastou minha mão, deixando-me irritado por não poder mais tocar nela.

Mas, não deixei aquilo me desestabilizar.

— Sim, quem sabe eu possa ter tido um sonho erótico com você noite passada — comentei como se não quisesse nada com aquilo.

— O quê? — Bella indagou.

Não respondi, apenas pisquei para ela, a deixaria imaginando as coisas, aquilo a enlouqueceria. Então, comecei a puxar assunto com as irmãs dela, pois ainda queria garantir minha foda com Alice.

A casa do Swan era rústica como ele, ultrapassada. Parecia que eu estava no meio de uma fazenda, o que era repulsivo. Detestava fazendas, tinham cheiro de fezes de cavalos e eram literalmente no meio do nada, eu apreciava a vida urbana.

Não podia acreditar que estava ali, aquilo era contra meus valores. Charlie Swan era um inimigo, não se vai até a casa de um inimigo almoçar, se invade e toma posse.

— Meu álbum do ano, esse velho idiota — continuei reclamando, enquanto seguia as irmãs Swan.

— Pare de ser um bebê chorão — Bella ordenou.

— Eu não confio mais em você, Bella — a deixei saber daquilo, sentindo-me traído, mas deveria ter previsto aquilo, não? Afinal, ela era a filha do Caipira.

— Oh, que pena! — debochou.

Aquela mulher me deixava maluco, por ela se achar tão dona da verdade. Porém, eu tinha descoberto que era muito gostosa também. Dei uma boa olhada para a sua bunda, pensando em tocá-la ali como tanto queria.

— Então — sussurrei, indo para o lado de Isabella. — Qual seu quarto? Vamos para lá de uma vez para que eu possa reproduzir o que sonhei.

— Você realmente sonhou comigo? — ela indagou, fazendo uma careta.

— Sim, eu te fodia de... — Eu me calei quando chegamos à área externa da mansão, onde pudemos ouvir a risada do Caipira Swan.

Aquilo me deixou imediatamente 100% mais raivoso.

O localizei, perto de uma mesa, junto das outras filhas. A Caipira Filha, que por uma acaso era minha empresária, chamou por ele.

Charlie olhou para Bella, sorrindo, mas o sorriso morreu rapidamente quando me viu. Bom, ele não era o único irritado com aquela situação.

— O Natal chegou mais cedo — Bella sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto seu pai andava até nós.

Eu a encarei chocado, aquela mulher tinha problemas? Ela era sádica ao extremo!

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Charlie Swan gritou quando parou a nossa frente, ele tinha uma veia na testa saltada, seu rosto estava todo vermelho e seus olhos castanhos, idênticos aos da sua primogênita, estavam cheios de ódio. Bom, o ódio era recíproco.

— Isso foi invenção da sua filhinha, não pense que foi minha ideia vir almoçar na sua casa, seu ladrão de prêmios — resmunguei, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Bella gargalhou, fazendo com que o pai e eu a olhássemos.

— Por que diabos você está rindo, garota? — Charlie indagou revoltado.

— Porque a briguinha de vocês é hilária. — Bella continuou rindo, jogando os cabelos por cima dos ombros.

Charlie revirou os olhos, voltando-se para mim.

— Quero você fora da minha casa, agora, seu Cabeludo Britânico.

— O quê? Está com inveja por que eu tenho cabelo? — provoquei o velho. — Por isso que vive com esse chapéu ridículo na cabeça? — Apontei para o acessório que ele usava. — Ficando careca, Caipira Swan?

A veia saltou ainda mais, talvez ele tivesse um aneurisma bem ali na minha frente. Seria recompensador, eu acharia a estatueta do Grammys e levaria embora comigo, pois ela era minha por direito.

— Fora da minha casa!

— Com prazer. — Assenti para Charlie, mas não consegui dar nem um passo para longe, pois Isabella agarrou meu braço.

— Nem pensar, Betty, você fica.

— Isabella, eu não quero ficar.

— Eu não o quero aqui — Charlie acrescentou.

— Viu? O velho ai e eu concordamos com algo.

— Velho é seu pai, seu babaca!

Vi vermelho naquele momento, tentei partir para cima de Charlie, mas Isabella continuava me segurando.

— O quê? Vai bater em mim agora? — Charlie gargalhou. — Quer ser preso outra vez, seu merdinha?

— Pai, pega leve! — Bella exigiu.

— Eu me entendo com você depois, Isabella! — gritou com ela, a Capitã bufou.

— Vocês não podem agir como adultos e almoçarem sem querer matar o outro? — Bella questionou.

— Não! — Charlie e eu respondemos juntos.

— Charlie. — Olhamos em direção a voz, Carmen estava se aproximando da gente. A latina usava apenas um biquíni preto, um bem pequeno que deixava muito do seu corpo a mostra, o que era excelente. — Não é assim que se trata uma visita, amor.

— Ele não é uma visita, Carmen, é um idiota e o quero longe da minha casa — Charlie reclamou.

— É um prazer rever você, Carmen — falei para ela, usando meu melhor tom sedutor, o Swan se voltou para mim mais revoltado do que antes.

— Fique longe da Carmen, seu pirralho! — o velho ordenou.

Bella sufocou uma risada.

— Mi amor*, por que não somos educados com o Ed? — Carmen perguntou a Charlie, segurando no braço dele, lhe lançando um sorrisinho. O velho suspirou, concentrando seu olhar na ninfeta que ele tinha em casa. — É domingo, suas filhas estão aqui, vamos todos aproveitar o tempo bom. Você poderia fazer isso por mim, não?

*Meu amor.

Senti as unhas de Isabella cravarem na pele do meu braço, com força, quando ela ouviu o que Carmen disse. Por um segundo a dor foi superada pelo prazer, talvez eu fosse um pouco masoquista. Imaginei a Capitã arranhando minhas costas, gemendo meu nome e aquilo me deixou cheio de tesão.

— O que não faço por você, querida? — Charlie falou com Carmen, antes de beijá-la.

As unhas de Bella voltaram a me torturar, mas daquela vez me soltei dela, antes que a Capitã perfurasse minha pele e arrancasse sangue.

— Seja bem vindo, Ed! — Carmen exclamou solenemente para mim quando acabou de beijar o velho, ela não tinha medo da dentadura dele cair?

— A casa não é sua, por que você esta recepcionando o Ed? — Bella questionou enfurecida.

Carmen ficou visivelmente constrangida, encolhendo-se nos braços de Charlie. Ou a mexicana era mesmo uma boa atriz, ou ela se afetava facilmente com os cortes que Isabella dava nela. Eu não tomaria partido, talvez ela fosse alguém realmente boa, mas já tinha errado antes.

— A casa é da Carmen, sim, Isabella — Charlie falou com seriedade em sua voz. — Ela mora aqui, então a casa é dela, tanto quanto minha.

— Charlie... — Bella não teve muito tempo de falar, pois logo foi interrompida pelo pai.

— E você não deveria ter trago esse... Garoto para cá sem minha permissão, Isabella. — Charlie bufou.

— A casa também é minha, você esqueceu? Eu também posso trazer quem quiser para cá, papai. — Bella o confrontou. — Ou agora apenas a querida Carmen decide quem entra e quem sai da mansão? — Eu dei um passo para o lado, afastando-me da Swan, ela era baixinha e magra, mas eu já tinha presenciado a fúria de Bella mais de uma vez, era melhor não ficar no seu caminho.

— Ei, ei, por que a gente não bebe algo? — Renesmee se juntou a nossa rodinha, com Alice a seguindo. Alice tinha um sorrisinho diabólico no rosto, enquanto sua irmã mais nova parecia verdadeiramente tensa com a confusão se instaurando ali.

— Eu quero uma boa garrafa de uísque! — Charlie exclamou, quase gritando, ainda com Carmen junto de si, ele entrou na mansão, levando-a consigo.

— O que vocês querem beber? — Renesmee perguntou de Bella para mim.

— Vodca — a Swan e eu respondemos juntos.

Isabella me encarou, com o cenho franzido.

— Nem pensar, Ed. — Ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. — Suco para nós dois — falou para Renesmee, parecendo odiar aquilo.

— Bom, aceito a vodca que eles estão dispensando — Alice falou, ainda com aquele sorrisinho diabólico no rosto.

— Não sou uma garçonete! — Renesmee protestou, mas seguiu o caminho que o pai e a madrasta tinham seguido antes.

— Por que você me trouxe aqui, afinal? — indaguei Isabella, que continuava de braços cruzados e uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

— Não me questione, Ed. — Ela seguiu para uma das espreguiçadeiras mais próximas a piscina, sentando-se lá.

— Sua irmã, ela... — comecei a falar irritado com Alice, que riu baixinho assentindo, sequer consegui concluir meu pensamento, de tão estressado que estava por conta daquela situação.

— Eu sei, ela sabe ser bem irritante — Alice falou. — Mas, ela é uma estrategista, se Bella te trouxe aqui deve ter um bom motivo para isso.

— Me enlouquecer! — Bufei. — Ou sei lá, causar um enfarto no seu pai, o que eu não reclamaria.

Alice fechou a cara para mim quando ouviu aquilo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, parecendo muito com Isabella instantes antes.

— Cuidado, Cullen, eu não desprezo sua presença nessa casa, mas posso passar a desprezar. — Ela voltou a sorrir, olhando-me de cima a baixo. — Você é uma boa visão, contando que fique quietinho continuará sendo muito bem vindo por aqui. — Piscou para mim, antes de ir até o lugar que Bella estava. Notei que assim como Isabella, Alice tinha uma tatuagem no tornozelo esquerdo, quase a mesma da sua irmã mais velha, apenas com uma diferença pequena.

A apresentadora se juntou a irmã na espreguiçadeira, fui até as duas, sentando na cadeira ao lado. Estava quente aquele dia como quase sempre era em Los Angeles, entretanto eu suspeitava de que minha temperatura estava elevada pela excitação que estava sentindo desde que acordei naquela madrugada.

Ter Alice e Bella por perto não ajudava muito, eu queria foder a primeira e não conseguia parar de pensar em ter fodido a segunda em meu sonho.

— Então, Ed pronto para voltar ao jogo? — Alice me perguntou, enquanto percorria uma mão por seus cabelos.

Bella estava de olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo, mas devia mesmo era estar planejando matar sua madrasta gostosa.

— Claro — menti para Alice, sorrindo largamente para ela.

— Sabe. — Alice se remexeu na espreguiçadeira. — Nós poderíamos fazer algo. — Gostei de como aquilo estava soando, então prestei atenção em sua fala, mas pude ver Bella do outro lado da irmã abrir seus olhos. — Que tal participar do meu programa?

— Você enlouqueceu, Alice? — Bella gritou no instante que a irmã terminou de falar.

— Bells...

— Não, não me venha com Bells, Alice! — Bella a encarava com ódio. — Eu agencio a carreira do Ed, não vou deixá-lo comparecer ao seu programa, não vou colocá-lo perto de Renée e participar desse circo.

— Meu programa não é um circo, além do mais mamãe é a produtora, mas nós podemos acertar tudo e...

— Não, sem chances, Alice! — Bella se colocou de pé, olhando ultrajada para a irmã. — Eu nunca deixaria Ed participar do seu programa produzido por Renée.

— Isso seria bom para a carreira dele — Alice insistiu, Bella soltou uma gargalhada, mas que não soava de fato bem humorada. — Daria publicidade a ele, Bells. Você não acha que isso seria bom? — Alice perguntou para mim, colocando-me em uma saia justa, eu queria agradar a loira, mas não queria travar uma nova batalha com Bella.

— E-Eu n-não s-sei — gaguejei.

— Eu cuido da carreira do Ed, então estou deixando bem claro que ele não pisa em um programa produzido por Renée, ou em qualquer um que faça parte da grade da D.M Televisions. — Bella se voltou para mim. — Se você assinar qualquer contrato de participação para o programa de Alice, ou qualquer outro produzido e exibido pela produtora e emissora dos Dwyer, eu rompo nosso contrato. Depois disso vou tratar de arruinar o que restou da sua carreira, não vou pegar leve, você entendeu, Cullen?

Revirei os olhos, porém assenti.

— Não vou assinar contrato algum sem sua benção — ironizei.

— Ed...

— Eu estou falando sério. — Bufei. — Nada de assinar coisa alguma sem antes discutir isso com você — prometi, Bella suspirou, parecendo convencida daquilo.

— Você é uma tremenda egoísta, Isabella! — Alice exclamou brava, colocando-se de pé. — Ter a participação de Ed Cullen no meu programa me daria uma boa audiência, mas você não se importa comigo, não é?

— Não se preocupe, Alice, você fode com o herdeiro da D.M Televisions, seu programa vai continuar no ar até que você chute seu namoradinho — Bella ironizou. Alice abriu a boca para protestar, mas tudo que ela fez foi começar a tirar o vestido e sapatos que usava, ficando apenas em um biquíni amarelo e correu para pular na piscina, mal me dando tempo de apreciar seu corpo melhor.

— Vocês são bem briguentos por aqui na roça — comentei, vendo Bella voltar a se sentar, ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos. — Apenas fazendo um comentário inocente — me defendi.

— Não te trouxe aqui para fazer um comentário sobre minhas brigas com minha família — Bella deixou claro. — Ou com aquela puta barata que o papai hospeda aqui — acrescentou.

— Então, por que me trouxe? — indaguei novamente.

— Porque precisamos fazer você e papai se entenderem, ou ao menos concordarem em fingir que se entendem agora.

— Já dei minha declaração na entrevista coletiva, não precisamos mencionar mais nada sobre seu pai e eu — resmunguei, Bella apenas me ignorou, mantendo seu olhar sobre Alice que estava nadando. — Mas, você sempre pode me por perto da sua irmã.

— Não — foi tudo que ela disse.

— Você, ela e Ness tem a mesma tatuagem no tornozelo, né? — deduzi.

— Você é perceptivo — debochou.

— Você é menos durona do que imaginei, já que tem uma tatuagem dessas, só que ainda é uma manipuladora do caralho.

— Bom que sabe disso. — Bella sorriu triunfante para mim. — Finalmente, pensei que você tinha ido colher as uvas para nos trazer o suco — ela reclamou quando vimos Renesmee se aproximando da gente, trazendo copos com bebidas em uma bandeja.

— Eu não sou sua empregada — Renesmee protestou, estendendo a bandeja para a irmã, Bella tirou nossos sucos de lá, deixando apenas dois copos de vodca ali, misturadas a refrigerante.

Aquilo me tentou muito, eu queria.

— Suco! — Bella disse em seu tom autoritário de sempre, entregando meu copo. — Só porque sou boazinha não vou beber também, assim você não passa vontade sozinho.

— Nossa, recompensador — foi minha vez de debochar, enquanto Renesmee ia levar um dos copos com vodca para Alice na piscina, logo retornando e sentando ao lado da irmã.

— O papai está muito bravo com você, Bells — Renesmee disse, jogando a bandeja no chão e bebericando sua bebida, fazendo uma careta. — Carmen está lá conversando com ele, enquanto papai xinga e bebe uísque.

— Tomara que ele tenha coma alcoólico — desejei, falando baixinho, mas as duas ouviram e me encararam, dois pares de olhos castanhos furiosos.

Porra, aquelas meninas realmente gostavam do pai!

— Cuidado com suas palavras, Cullen — Renesmee ordenou, mas ela parecia a mais gentil das irmãs Swan, não representava uma ameaça.

— O papai vai superar, ele já está bem grandinho para ficar de birra. — Bella bebeu um pouco do seu suco. — Ed e eu precisamos falar com você, Ness.

— Precisamos? — questionei confuso, sem me lembrar de qual assunto eu tinha para falar com a caçula Swan.

— O que querem de mim? — Ness perguntou desconfiada.

— Seu segurança — Bella respondeu, suspirei, entendo o assunto. Larguei o copo com suco de uva sobre uma mesinha perto da gente, sem vontade alguma de beber aquela porcaria.

— Emmett? Espera, explica isso melhor — Ness pediu.

— Um dos seguranças do Ed tem que cair fora, sendo assim ele vai precisar de um segurança novo.

— E tem que ser o meu segurança? — Ness franziu o cenho.

— Emmett é confiável, ele está com você por anos e o conheço bem — Bella falou. — Embry está saindo por... — Ela me olhou rapidamente. — A questão é que Embry não é nada confiável e no momento Ed precisa de um segurança que não o deixe cair em mais problemas.

Renesmee resmungou.

— Exatamente, Bells, Emmett está trabalhando para mim há anos, eu não quero o trocar. — Ness me olhou. — Sinto muito, Cullen, mas não vou deixar você roubar meu segurança.

— Sem problemas, isso foi ideia da sua irmã.

— Se você não mandar Emmett para Ed eu vou cobrir o valor que você paga a ele — Bella falou para a irmã, fazendo Renesmee a encarar. — Não acho que a fidelidade dele de anos ira resistir a mais dinheiro, você quer fazer isso do jeito fácil, ou do difícil, irmã?

Renesmee engoliu em seco, apertando o copo de vodca em suas mãos.

— Você não vai desistir?

— Não está nos meus planos — Bella respondeu, Ness concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Certo, Emmett é todo seu. No caso, todo de Ed.

Bella sorriu, afagando o rosto da irmã.

— Excelente, querida, obrigada por ser compreensível.

Renesmee apenas forçou um sorriso para a irmã.

— Peça que Emmett vá até o meu escritório amanhã, certo?

— Pode deixar — Ness concordou.

Bella sorriu, levantando-se da espreguiçadeira e colocando seu copo junto ao meu.

— Vou nadar um pouco, não crie problemas, Ed.

— Vá se foder — esbravejei, ela apenas riu, começando a tirar suas roupas.

Por baixo do short e da regata que vestia, Isabella estava usando um biquíni vermelho escuro. Eu sequer consegui fingir que não estava olhando para seu corpo, principalmente para a minúscula peça de baixo da sua roupa de banho. Tive vontade de afastar a peça e... Porra, eu precisava me conter.

Sem falar mais nada Bella seguiu até a piscina, de costas para mim eu pude ver em suas costas uma tatuagem de uma flor de lótus. A Capitã pulou na água com graciosidade, passando um bom tempo no fundo até voltar à superfície.

Isabella foi para perto de Alice, mesmo de longe eu podia sentir que as duas continuavam tensas uma com a outra. Entretanto, elas começaram a conversar e não ouvi gritos.

— Boa sorte em suportá-la — Renesmee falou, fazendo com que eu a olhasse. — Bells, Bella — esclareceu. — Ela é minha irmã, mas consegue ser bem...

— Irritante, sim, eu já tive boas amostras disso — completei sua fala, Renesmee riu, bebendo mais um pouco da sua vodca. Encarei o copo dela, suspirando.

— Isso deve estar te matando, não? — Ness fez uma careta, assenti. — Sinto muito. — Terminou de beber sua vodca em um único gole.

— Eu sinto muito por estar roubando seu segurança.

— Não, não é você o ladrão, sim minha irmã. — Renesmee se deitou na espreguiçadeira. — Mas, tudo bem. — Virou seu rosto na minha direção. — Contato que você me coloque no seu próximo clipe.

Eu ri.

— Alice acabou de me pedir para participar do programa dela, agora você me pede isso, sua família toda vai me explorar?

— Aprendemos com a melhor.

— Bella?

— Renée.

— Ela...

— Nós dois não conversaremos sobre Renée, Ed — Renesmee disse com seriedade na voz, assenti. — Se você for esperto não irá falar sobre ela com minha irmã também. — Olhei para Bella na água, ela e Alice pareciam ter se entendido, pois riam juntas de algo.

— Certo. — Renée era parte do escândalo Swan, eu já sabia que era um assunto proibido. — Você quer estar no meu próximo clipe, então?

— Eu queria mesmo ser indicada ao Oscar, mas posso começar fazendo uma ponta no seu próximo clipe.

— Hum, Oscar? Ambiciosa.

— Vai me dizer que não quer um Grammys?

— Quero, claro.

Renesmee riu.

— Todos nós queremos algo.

xoxoxo

Ness e eu conversamos por quase uma hora, eu precisava admitir que ela era a melhor pessoa daquela família. Conversamos sobre filmes, séries e qualquer coisa que não fosse a vida real, uma boa válvula de escape.

Até que Carmen apareceu, usando um longo vestido florido, anunciando que o almoço estava servido.

— Espero que goste da comida, Ed. Eu pedi que preparassem comida mexicana hoje, você deve saber como é sentir falta da comida da sua terra natal.

— Na verdade não — falei, levantando. — Não sinto falta alguma da Inglaterra.

— Eu sinto falta do Tennessee — Renesmee comentou. — Mesmo sendo da Califórnia, lá é maravilhoso. — Ela acenou para as irmãs. — Vamos almoçar!

Segui com Renesmee e Carmen para a mesa na varanda, onde o almoço tinha sido servido. O Caipira Swan já estava ali, segurando um copo de uísque em mãos. Seu olhar sob mim era furioso, o meu também era.

Carmen se sentou ao lado esquerdo do velho, que se encontrava a cabeceira da mesa relativamente pequena para seis pessoas. Renesmee sentou ao lado da sua madrasta, eu peguei a outra cabeceira.

Alice e Bella logo apareceram, a primeira continuava apenas em seu biquíni, mas minha empresária tinha colocado seu short de volta. Bella sentou ao lado do pai, que a olhou com a mesma fúria que olhava para mim, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Enquanto isso, Alice sentou perto de mim.

O pé dela esbarrou no meu por debaixo da mesa, a loira sorriu para mim, subindo seu pé por minha perna, o que me fez pigarrear. Era isso, certo? Ela estava querendo algo comigo, eu sabia que era irresistível.

— Legal, agora só comemos comida mexicana aqui? — Bella reclamou, começando a se servir.

— Coma isso e não encha minha paciência — Charlie ordenou, Bella abriu a boca para rebater, mas a fala do pai pareceu lhe deixar sem uma resposta.

Alice riu baixinho, parando de mover seu pé sobre mim, o que odiei.

— Então — Ness começou a falar, enquanto se servia também. — Eu recebi o roteiro de uma minissérie. — Todos os olhares na mesa se voltaram para ela. — É um enredo sobre prostituição — completou, corando. — O que você acha? — perguntou para Bella, que fez uma careta.

— Nudez total? — Bella indagou séria.

— É. — Renesmee corou mais ainda. — Mas, é um projeto promissor, quem sabe eu conseguiria uma indicação relevante como coadjuvante por.

— Não gosto disso — Charlie reclamou. — Você já se expõem demais na sua série, Ness. Se quiser eu financio uma minissérie nova, você escolhe desde roteirista a diretores, ai pode atuar sem ter que se expor muito.

— Pai, não é assim que funciona. — Renesmee expirou alto.

— Que tal eu dar uma olhada no roteiro depois do almoço? — Bella sugeriu, sorrindo docemente para Ness. — Nós podemos analisar tudo melhor, ai vemos se você segue em frente com os testes.

— Certo, podemos fazer isso — Ness concordou, soando aliviada.

— Então — Charlie começou a falar, enquanto Alice servia a mim e a ela. — Eduardo...

— É Edward — o corrigi. — Você sabe muito bem disso.

— Claro, sei sim — Charlie acenou positivamente com a cabeça, pegando algo ao lado do seu prato, um pequeno controle remoto. — Eles falaram seu nome naquele ano no Grammys. — Charlie apontou o controle para o interior da sua mansão, clicando em um botão.

Um alto som de banjo começou a soar, eu me remexi na cadeira, desconfortável demais com aquilo. Logo a voz do Caipira Swan podia ser escutada também, cantando sobre sua terra natal. Eu sabia que aquela era a música de abertura do disco dele que ganhou o álbum de ano em cima do meu, quando perdi aquela noite eu tinha o escutado inteiro, só para confirmar que meu álbum era muito melhor.

— Agora sim podemos almoçar, com música de qualidade tocando, não um lixo pop qualquer. — Charlie sorriu largamente, acomodando-se melhor a sua cadeira.

— Lixo pop, você... — Comecei a falar, mas Bella me cortou rudemente.

— E quando vamos nos livrar da comida mexicana?

O sorriso de Charlie desapareceu, Bella sorriu ironicamente para ele. Charlie não disse mais nada, seu olhar era o suficiente, mas Bella não pareceu se abalar.

— Nós podemos comer o que você quiser da próxima vez, Bella — Carmen murmurou, encarando a comida em seu prato.

— Nós? — Bella riu. — Próxima vez?

— Isabella! — Renesmee chamou a atenção dela. — Carmen, eu adoro comida mexicana, isso está maravilhoso, não é Alice? Você sempre adorou comida mexicana.

— Acho que criei enjoo sobre. — Alice deu de ombros. — Concordo com Isabella, está na hora disso acabar.

Carmen se levantou abruptamente, sua cadeira arrastando no chão provocando um ruído alto.

— Com licença — pediu, olhando para baixo. — Eu não estou me sentindo bem, vou descansar um pouco, tenham um bom almoço.

A mulher entrou praticamente correndo dentro da mansão.

— Olha o que vocês duas fizeram! — Charlie gritou com Alice e Bella. — Estão contentes?

— Não o suficiente — Bella respondeu. — Estarei quando ela cair fora.

— Ela não vai cair fora, Isabella!

— É o que veremos, papai. — Bella levou uma garfada de comida à boca. — Isso está uma delícia, a única coisa decente vinda do México.

— Você está passando dos limites — Charlie gritou com ela mais uma vez, antes de seguir atrás de Carmen.

— Ele tem razão — Renesmee murmurou.

— Cala a boca, Ness — Alice ordenou. — Você que é cega e não vê que Carmen é só uma aproveitadora barata, Bella e eu estamos tentando abrir os olhos do papai aqui. — Alice pegou o copo de uísque deixado por Charlie. — Agora, Ed, me conte mais sobre você — pediu a mim.

— Eu... O que quer saber?

— Tudo. — Os olhos azuis de Alice brilharam para mim, seu pé voltou a minha perna.

— Certo. — Olhei uma última vez para Isabella, que encarava a cadeira vazia de Carmen, antes de voltar a conversar com Alice.

xoxoxo

Depois do almoço, para qual Carmen e o Caipira Swan não retornaram, Ness e Bella entraram na mansão para que a Capitã pudesse palpitar sobre o roteiro recebido pela outra. Isso me deixou sozinho com Alice, que tinha pedido por mais uísque para a empregada que ia e vinha nos servindo.

— Nem uma cerveja? — Alice perguntou para mim.

— Não, sua irmã me mataria se me visse bebendo — resmunguei, Alice sorriu, inclinando-se para mais perto de mim.

— Bells é tão chata, não é mesmo? — ela perguntou, colocando sua mão em meu pulso direito, olhando para minha tatuagem de código de barras que tinha ali. — Eu adoro tatuagens, você fica muito sexy com elas, Ed — falou sedutoramente, sua voz mandando vibrações diretas para meu pau necessitado.

— Você não tem alguma outra fora essa do seu tornozelo, né? — Talvez ela tivesse alguma que ficasse muito bem escondida por seu biquíni, o que despertava minha imaginação.

— Não. — Alice subiu sua mão por meu braço. — Porém, eu morro de vontade de tatuar algo em minhas costelas.

— Ficaria bom. — Levei uma mão até suas costelas, sentindo Alice se arrepiar. — Algum desenho em mente?

— Não, mas eu gostaria que fosse algo sexy. — Aproximou-se mais de mim. — Sabe, Ed, você é muito mais bonito pessoalmente.

— Você também.

— E cheiroso. — Ela aproximou seu rosto do meu pescoço, tocando minha pele com seus lábios. — Desculpe, não pude resistir.

— Sem problemas, pode ir em frente — falei contra minha respiração, Alice me beijou outra vez, mas se afastou.

— Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso — disse com culpa em sua voz. — Tenho um namorado.

— Eu não sou ciumento. — Pisquei para ela, Alice riu suavemente, continuando a tocar em meu braço.

— Sabe, se minha irmã não fosse uma grande chata, nós poderíamos passar um tempo juntos na gravação do meu programa. Não sei se você já assistiu, mas consiste em minha equipe e eu mudando a decoração da casa das pessoas, é bem divertido e demora umas duas semanas. — Alice suspirou. — Isso faria com que a gente se visse direto por quinze dias, entende? Às vezes eu ficaria até mais tarde na sua casa, ou você teria de ir para um hotel para evitar dormir na confusão da reforma da decoração. Quem sabe eu poderia te visitar no hotel, seria divertido, não?

— Muito — concordei, imaginando nós dois fodendo em um quarto de hotel.

— Se Bella não estivesse te proibindo — Alice respirou fundo, deixando sua mão cair para minha coxa. Eu gemi quando ela subiu seus dedos, chegando perto do meu pau. — Você deveria se impor mais, Ed. Sei que ela é sua empresária, mas não deve permitir que Bella mande em tudo.

— Acho que você está certa — falei, fechando os olhos para apreciar a mão de Alice que chegou ao meu pau por cima da bermuda.

— Você é um homem, deve mostrar a minha irmã quem manda.

— Aham.

— Isso significa, só se você quiser claro, participar do meu programa. Eu amaria te ter no programa comigo, o episódio seria um sucesso. Ficaria tão feliz, iria te agradecer tão bem. — Ela abriu o botão da minha bermuda.

Aquela altura eu já estava duro de tesão, entretanto, para meu azar, quando Alice ia colocando sua mão dentro da minha bermuda a empregada reapareceu. Aquilo fez a Swan rapidamente se afastar de mim, voltando a se concentrar em seu copo de uísque.

A empregada recolheu o resto da louça suja, levando de volta para o interior da mansão. Alice lançou um sorriso cúmplice para mim, eu sorri de volta, mesmo que naquele momento tudo que quisesse era a arrastar para o quarto mais próximo.

— Por que não salva meu número? — ela sugeriu, eu rapidamente peguei meu celular do bolso da calça, estendendo o aparelho para Alice, que gravou seu número. — Prontinho, liga para mim quando pensar melhor sobre nossa conversinha.

— Pode deixar. — Guardei o celular de volta ao bolso, respirando fundo para conter minha ereção.

Isabella escolheu aquele momento para retornar a varanda, sentando novamente em seu lugar de antes. Falava ao celular com alguém, parecendo muito concentrada.

— Você sabe que eu adoraria, mas estou muito atribulada no momento. — Repousou seu olhar sobre mim. — Sim, além do meu pai estou cuidado de mais três músicos agora. Como essa banda se chama mesmo? — Ela esperou pela resposta. — Certo, The Dragons, um pouco clichê, não? Ok. Eu adoraria poder te ajudar com isso, mas sem chances de pegar mais alguém para agenciar agora. Talvez se vocês conseguissem adiar o lançamento do álbum deles para dezembro do ano que vem, o que acha? — Bella bufou. — É, eu entendo como prazos são. Olha, não posso mesmo, mas conheço alguém ai de New York que pode ser muito bom, vou te enviar o contato dele mais tarde, tudo bem? Nos falamos outro dia, tchau! — Ela desligou, largando o celular sobre a mesa.

— Quem era? — Alice perguntou, eu me remexi na cadeira, ainda duro por conta da loira. Abotoei minha bermuda, sabendo que com Bella por ali, Alice não voltaria a fazer nada.

— Um produtor musical de New York, queria que eu fosse a empresária de uma nova banda de rock da gravadora que ele trabalha, eles devem lançar o primeiro álbum em dezembro — Bella contou. — Mas, eu não posso trabalhar com eles agora. — Fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

— E o roteiro de Ness? — Alice mexeu nos cabelos da irmã.

— Nahuel ligou, não tivemos tempo de ler muito — Bella respondeu. — Vamos analisar isso melhor depois.

— Eu também preciso fazer umas ligações. — Alice se colocou de pé. — Deixei meu celular no carro, estou indo até lá. — Acenou para mim antes de se afastar.

Senti vontade de mandar Bella embora, apenas para que a irmã dela ficasse e pudéssemos continuar de onde tínhamos parado.

— Que tal você aceitar ser a empresária dessa nova banda? — sugeri para Bella, que me olhou com o cenho franzido. — Desse jeito, você vai atormentar esses pobres coitados em New York, ai me deixa em paz.

Ela deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, pirralho.

— Por favor — implorei.

— Ainda não ganhei os milhões de dólares que quero sendo sua empresária, quando isso acontecer nós podemos dizer adeus — falou firme, inclinando-se para pegar uma fruta da cesta sobre a mesa.

— Se eu te der uma boa grana agora você some?

— Não sou uma prostituta barata que você chantageia, Eduardo. — Ela pegou um morango em mãos.

— Vá se foder! — xinguei.

— Em breve quando encontrar Jimmy — Isabella falou antes de dar uma generosa mordida no morango.

Eu a encarei abocanhar o morango, depois o modo como ela lambeu de seus lábios o suco da fruta. Aquilo parecia mais sexual do que deveria, talvez Alice ter me deixado excitado foi o motivo para isso.

— Quero você na produtora amanhã, depois de acabar seu treino — Bella ordenou, terminando de comer aquele morango e pegando outro. — Vou te apresentar ao Emmett... — Eu me desliguei do que ela falava, apenas prestando atenção na forma como ela devorava os morangos.

Apoiei meus braços sobre a mesa, ficando o mais perto possível de Bella. Os cabelos dela ainda estavam molhados, lhe dando um aspecto bagunçado, mas que não a deixava feia. O tempo no Sol já tinha deixado ela bronzeada, não queimada. Uma gotícula de suor saiu de seu pescoço, deslizando pelo vale entre seus seios.

— Então...

Ela continuava falando, segurando um morango pela metade na mão. Eu imaginei como seria gostoso mergulhar aquele morango em uma boa taça de champanhe. Senti o gosto na minha língua, como se realmente tivesse acabado de fazer aquilo.

A Capitã voltou a levar a fruta aos seus lábios rosados, eu parecia estar a assistindo em câmera lenta. Aquilo era possível? Por que ela parecia tão sexy comendo um maldito morango?

— Você tem de... — Bella pegou um novo morango, não resisti e me estiquei mais sobre a mesa, abocanhando o morango de sua mão. — Hey, o que foi isso? — ela indagou revoltada.

— Eu gosto de morangos — respondi de boca cheia, Bella revirou seus olhos castanhos.

— Fique longe da minha comida — mandou, esticando a mão para a cesta de frutas.

— Que tal uma banana dessa vez?

Isabella me encarou, recolhendo sua mão para junto do seu corpo.

— Espera, você estava me encarando daquele jeito porque...

— Porque estou tendo os pensamentos mais pervertidos do mundo com você agora, Capitã — confessei, Bella xingou.

— Não começa, Cullen.

— Um pouco tarde demais, eu só consigo pensar em você me tendo em sua boca como teve esses morangos — confessei. — Ou te ter em minha boca da mesma forma.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Bom, você nunca terá.

— Ou, você para de bancar a durona e volta para casa comigo. — Cruzei os braços na frente do corpo. — Que tal conhecer meu quarto melhor? Ou melhor, minha sala de música, o local do meu sonho da última noite, onde eu te fodia.

Isabella fechou a cara.

— Esqueça o maldito sonho erótico que você teve, Betty.

— Você usava longas botas sexys, tem botas assim? Se você não tiver faço questão de te presentear com um par de botas dessas.

— Deixa de ser um babaca! — Bella reclamou, pegando a porra de outro morango.

— Pare de comer essas drogas!

— Eu gosto de morangos, Ed! — ela esbravejou, colocando-se de pé. — Vem comigo.

— Para seu quarto? Agora mesmo! — Me levantei, para minha infelicidade eu não estava mais duro, eu realmente queria Alice, ou Bella cuidando do meu pau duro. Porém, em breve isso aconteceria, com qual delas primeiro eu não tinha ideia.

— Você nunca entrará no meu quarto, pirralho. — Colocou todo o morango na boca.

Puta merda, ela realmente parecia boa demais com aquela boca. Demetri estava certo, o oral daquela mulher devia ser fantástico.

— Um dia você ira implorar por isso, Capitã.

Ela apenas me mostrou o dedo do meio, depois estalou os dedos e apontou para o interior da mansão. Fui atrás dela, querendo ter uma boa visão da sua bunda.

Não fiquei surpreso quando chegamos a um estúdio, onde Carmen e Charlie estavam. O homem parecia estar ensinando a outra a tocar piano, eles pararam abruptamente quando Bella bateu a porta com força.

— O que é agora, Isabella? — Charlie perguntou.

— Podemos conversar? Você, Edward e eu — ela disse, claramente excluindo Carmen.

— Não acho que há nada que eu tenha para conversar com esse dai. — Charlie apontou para mim. — Ele já esta com sorte de que eu não o joguei na rua.

— Como se fosse ter forças para isso, velho — debochei.

— Cala a boca, Cullen. — Bella me deu uma cotovelada, caminhando até o piano e se apoiando ali. — Você sabe que temos sim o que conversar, Charlie. É sobre aquele assunto de outro dia, o que falei quando vim te contar sobre eu virar empresária de Ed.

Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram.

— Nem pense em insistir nisso, Isabella Marie Swan.

— Do que exatamente estamos falando? — me atrevi a perguntar.

— Em você e papai gravarem uma canção juntos — Bella falou em alto e bom som, com convencimento em sua voz.

Gargalhei, aquela era uma ótima piada. Entretanto, quando vi a expressão de Bella permanecer a mesma percebi que ela não estava brincando.

— Eu nunca gravaria uma canção com seu pai, nem que estivesse morando debaixo da Golden Gate!

— Isso é algo que o Cabeludo Britânico e eu temos em comum, Isabella, não concordamos com essa loucura da sua mente.

— É apenas uma música — Bella bufou. — Nós podemos pagar para algum compositor escrever algo genérico, o ponto aqui não é a canção em si, mas o que ela nos trará.

— Dor de cabeça.

— Brigas.

Charlie e eu falamos juntos.

— Visibilidade, vocês serão comentados sobre isso por tanto tempo — Bella insistiu. — E você, Cullen — se concentrou em mim. — Iria gravar com um renomado cantor, vencedor de cinco Grammys, isso não é pouca coisa.

— É quando um desses Grammys deveria ser meu por direito.

— O seu álbum era uma porcaria, aceite isso de uma vez, seu garotinho mimado! — Charlie gritou.

— Ligeirinho*, não se exalte — Carmen pediu.

*Speedy González, personagem da Warner Bros. Aqui no Brasil conhecido como Ligeirinho.

Bella e eu a encaramos, ambos confusos.

— Do que chamou meu pai?

Carmen pigarreou, Charlie corou.

— Ligeirinho — murmurei, começando a rir. — Quer dizer que o Caipira Swan sofre de ejaculação precoce? — gargalhei, Charlie ficou ainda mais vermelho, porém Carmen se pronunciou antes.

— Ligeirinho não tem nenhuma relação com isso! — ela afirmou. — Eu chamo Charlie assim por conta daquele ratinho do desenho do Pernalonga.

Bella exalou, apoiando sua testa no piano.

— Sabe, aquele mexicano que tem um bigode — Carmen continuou sua explicação, tocando no bigode do Caipira.

— Querida, não — Charlie pediu, constrangido, afastando a mão dela.

— Podemos nos concentrar no que realmente importa? — Bella pediu, erguendo seu rosto.

— Eu topo gravar a canção se Charlie cantar nela que ele tem ejaculação precoce — provoquei, o Caipira pegou uma partitura que estava no suporte do piano e atirou contra mim, sem conseguir me atingir. — Já pensou em tomar Viagra?

— Vai tomar no cu, Cullen!

— Charlie, olha a língua! — Carmen brigou com ele.

— Só uma canção — Bella voltou a falar. — Irão me agradecer depois disso.

— Não vai acontecer — deixei bem claro.

— Pode parar de insistir agora, Isabella. — Charlie apertou algumas teclas do piano, tocando a marcha fúnebre. — Mas, agora estou pensando em compor uma canção, que fale sobre como Ed Cullen é um garotinho mimado e patético.

— Esse garotinho está indo embora! — falei, farto do Caipira.

— Já não era sem tempo, mande um beijo para o fracasso por mim.

— Mande um beijo para... — Parei, sem saber o que falar. — Foda-se, você é velho, em poucos anos vai morrer e eu irei sapatear em cima do seu caixão.

Segui para fora do estúdio, eu mal tinha chegado ao corredor principal quando Bella me alcançou.

— O que custa gravar a porra de uma única música?

— Você não entende? É gravar com o cara que me roubou no passado. — Bella agarrou meu braço, fazendo com que eu parasse no meio do corredor, vazio caso não fosse por nós dois.

— Eu posso te conseguir algumas coisas em troca — comentou em uma voz baixa. — Se concordar em cantar com Charlie.

Olhei para baixo, encarando de cima seus seios.

— Você está me propondo sexo, Capitã?

— O quê? Não! — Ela me soltou tão rápido como se tivesse tomado um choque.

— Ah não? Uma pena, mas então, sem trato feito, nada de canção com o estúpido do seu pai.

Bella levou as mãos a cabeça, massageando suas têmporas.

— Por que isso é tão importante para você afinal?

— Porque eu sou a empresária de vocês dois, que no passado travaram uma guerra pública, agora estão do mesmo lado e não podem continuar nessa de inimigos mortais sem me levarem a loucura. Seja inimigo do maldito Jacob Black que roubou sua garota, não do meu pai que roubou um Grammys, eu já te prometi um, em breve você terá o seu, mas nunca mais terá sua preciosa Lauren.

— Eu vou embora — falei.

— Estamos conversando aqui, Ed.

— Não, não estamos — fui enfático ao dizer aquilo. — Eu não quero que você fique falando da Lauren, está certo? Da mesma forma que você não quer que eu fale de Paul. — Bella se encolheu, desviando o olhar.

— Como você quiser.

— Eu quero ir embora, então peça um carro para mim, ou sei lá.

Bella deu um meio sorriso.

— Me espera aqui, Cullen. — Ela foi para o caminho que levava a área da piscina, voltando com seu celular em mãos e vestida novamente em sua regata. — Vem comigo.

Eu fui, indo parar na garagem dos Swan. O lugar era tão grande quanto minha própria garagem, contei pelo menos dez carros.

— Charlie é um colecionador?

— Eu sou — Bella respondeu, indo até a parede e pegando uma chave do grande suporte fixado lá.

— Sério? — perguntei surpreso, ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, andando entre os carros.

— Sim, mas moro em um apartamento, não tem lugar para guardar todos eles na garagem do prédio, por isso os deixo aqui — explicou. — Tem tempo que não dirijo minha Ferrari — ela falou, parando perto do carro vermelho, a abrindo. — Vamos nessa, vou te deixar em casa.

— Não devemos nos despedir das suas irmãs? — perguntei, pensando em Alice.

— Elas vão superar não dizer tchau para você. — Bella entrou na Ferrari, fui para o banco do carona, entrando lá. — Coloque o cinto, não queremos que você machuque seu belo rostinho que me vale uma nota.

— Sim, eu sei quão lindo sou. — Coloquei o cinto, Bella também, logo mexendo no som do carro dela. — Então, agora que você desistiu de me fazer cantar com seu pai...

Bella riu alto, começando a dirigir.

— Eu não desisti, pirralho. Ainda convencerei vocês dois a cantarem juntos, pode escrever o que estou falando.

— Certo. — Assenti, olhando para sua coxa, depositando uma mão ali, o que pareceu a pegar de surpresa.

— Tire sua mão de mim, Cullen!

— Por quê? Está se sentindo tentada? — Deslizei minha mão para entre suas coxas, sentindo o calor emanando dela. Apertei de leve sua coxa direita, sentindo a Swan estremecer.

Isabella gemeu baixinho, mas tirou uma mão do volante e arrancou minha mão de si. Eu sorri, acomodando-me melhor no banco da sua Ferrari. A Capitã encarava a rua diante de si, seus olhos eram sérios, só que seu rosto vermelho a entregava.

— Apenas para que fique sabendo, Capitã. — Ela me olhou. — Eu também não estou desistindo de foder você.

— Não vai acontecer, pirralho.

— Ah, vai sim, pode apostar!

xoxoxo

Bella e eu não falamos mais nada durante o caminho para minha casa. Ela ficou concentrada em sua direção, eu fiquei concentrado em buscar boas músicas para ouvir no carro.

Algum tempo depois ela parava diante minha mansão.

— Não se esqueça de ir até meu escritório amanhã — lembrou.

— Claro, eu estarei la — prometi, tirando meu cinto. Estava abrindo a porta para sair, quando pensei em algo. Me voltei para Bella e depositei um beijo no canto da sua boca, a pegando de surpresa novamente.

— Eca, se afasta, pirralho! — me empurrou.

Eu apenas ri, deixando seu carro. No segundo seguinte ao estar fora, ouvi os pneus do carro dela cantando, então ela já estava longe.

Entrei na mansão chamando por minha mãe e Rosalie, mas elas não responderam. Ao menos Shrek apareceu, latindo e abanando o rabo, animado ao me ver.

— Ei carinha, ai está você! — Afaguei o pelo dele. — Mãe? Rose? — Subi as escadas, com Shrek me acompanhando. — Rosalie? — Bati na porta do quarto dela, mas continuei sem receber resposta alguma.

Já preocupado, eu abri a porta sem esperar a resposta dela finalmente chegar até mim. O quarto estava vazio, mas podia ouvir Rosalie no closet.

Shrek pulou na cama de Rose, onde o notebook dela estava. Fui até ali, querendo usar o computador dela para algo, mas me detive quando vi a página da internet que minha irmã esteve visitando.

Por que diabos Rosalie tinha comprado uma passagem de avião para a Inglaterra?

— Ed. — Olhei para a porta do closet, vendo Rose sair de lá de dentro, carregando junto de si uma mala. — Não te ouvi chegar — sussurrou.

— Cadê a mamãe? — foi a primeira coisa que perguntei.

— Foi para o apartamento dela — Rose respondeu, apertando o puxador da mala.

— Por que você está indo para a Inglaterra? — questionei por fim, apontando para o notebook que notificava a compra efetuada, pelas informações contidas ali o voo sairia em algumas horas.

Rose suspirou.

— Eu acho que vai ser melhor assim, Ed.

— Melhor assim? Do que está falando, Rose? É sobre sua faculdade? Você tinha dito que só conseguiria retornar em setembro.

— Não, isso não é sobre meus estudos — ela murmurou. — É sobre eu achar que não devo continuar aqui.

— O quê? — gritei, Rose suspirou novamente, encarando seus pés.

— Essa casa é sua, Edward — disse. — Eu não quero ser um estorvo, também não tenho nada para fazer em Los Angeles. Mamãe está ocupada com a ONG, você tem muito trabalho a fazer, enquanto eu não tenho nada que me prenda aqui. — Ela me olhou por um segundo. — Você está certo, eu não sou como as garotas que o Demetri sai, não vou insistir num relacionamento com ele, que iria terminar comigo saindo machucada.

— Rose...

— É melhor eu ir para casa. — Enxugou uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto. — O papai está sozinho, vou passar uns meses com ele em Bath, antes de ir para a Universidade concluir meus estudos.

— Você prometeu ficar do meu lado — acusei, ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Para que exatamente ficarei ao seu lado, Ed? — inquiriu. — Só para ficar te ouvindo falar aquelas coisas que disse para mim mais cedo, não sou obrigada a isso.

— O que diabos eu falei?

Rose riu, sem humor algum.

— Você me tratou como uma idiota, falando aquelas coisas sobre Demetri e eu, foi estúpido e grosso. Quando tudo que recebe de mim é apoio, mas não, você é egoísta demais para retribuir.

Engoli em seco, sentando na beira da cama dela.

— Eu não tinha dormido direito...

— Isso não te permite ser um babaca — Rose cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. — Olha, sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas também não está sendo fácil para mim. Acho que será melhor voltar para a Inglaterra de uma vez, você não precisa mais de mim aqui.

— Claro que preciso, Rose, você é minha irmã! — exclamei. — Minha irmã gêmea, minha metade, eu realmente preciso te ter aqui.

— Até amanhã ou depois, quando você me atacar da mesma forma que me atacou essa manhã? Eu sei que sai com seus amigos, que fiquei com Demetri, mas isso não te dava o direito de me tratar como uma qualquer.

Levantei num pulo, me aproximando dela.

— Prometo que não vou mais ser estúpido com você.

— Já prometeu isso antes, Ed. Não lembra? As milhares de vezes que me mandou calar a boca, que me mandou cuidar da minha própria vida.

— Eu estava bêbado ou drogado todas aquelas vezes. — Os olhos azuis dela se encheram de dor. — Estou mudando, prometo, dessa vez é para valer. — Rose encarou sua mala. — Fica, certo? Você pode achar algo para fazer aqui em Los Angeles, ou pode me acompanhar em toda a produção do meu álbum, sei lá, você escolhe. Se quiser investir no seu relacionamento com Demetri tem a minha benção para isso, faça o que achar melhor, só te peço para ficar.

— Não sei se ainda confio nas suas promessas, Edward.

— Por favor, Rose. — A puxei para um abraço, ouvindo-a começar a chorar baixinho. — Vou mudar, todas as minhas merdas do passado não vão se repetir, acredita em mim.

Ela continuou em meus braços por mais um tempo, até que se afastou, limpando seu rosto manchado por lágrimas.

— Vou ficar, mas...

— No meu próximo erro você vai embora? — Ela concordou. — Não vou errar — garanti. — Para provar que mudei, que tal você escolher um daqueles filmes água com açúcar para a gente assistir?

Ela sorriu um pouco, mesmo que ainda parecesse chateada.

— Tem um chamado Raio de Sol que parece legal — sussurrou.

— Que seja esse, então! — Forcei um sorriso para ela.

— É um grande drama pela sinopse — falou me testando.

— Estou ansioso para assistir — menti, pegando a mala dela em mãos. — Que tal você ir preparar a pipoca? Enquanto isso vou devolver sua bagagem para o closet, depois ir trocar de roupas, prometo ser rápido.

— Ok, eu te encontro lá embaixo. — Eu a abracei mais uma vez, antes de deixá-la sair do quarto.

Fui deixar a mala dela no closet como prometido, estava quase saindo do quarto quando meu olhar pairou sobre seu notebook. Voltei para a cama de Rose, sentando junto de Shrek que continuava deitado lá.

Puxei o notebook para mim, deixando a página da companhia aérea e abrindo outra. Enquanto com uma mão fazia o que tinha de fazer na internet, com a outra peguei meu celular do bolso e liguei para o número que queria.

— Olá, Ed! — ela me cumprimentou, soando animada.

Eu sorri, imaginar ela animada por falar comigo era muito bom.

— Podemos conversar?

— Claro.

Enquanto falava com a outra, só conseguia pensar em morangos.


	12. Capítulo Onze

Capítulo Onze

Isabella Swan

"Isabella Swan deixa a clínica de reabilitação."

Quando eu deixei a clínica de reabilitação, após meses internada lá para superar meu vício em drogas, pensei que a vida seria mais fácil. Realmente acreditei que os problemas me abandonariam de vez, o que não imaginei era que quando você quebra uma vez, por mais que se conserte com o máximo de cuidado, de perto ainda é possível ver as rachaduras.

O desejo pelo ilícito no fundo continuava ali dentro de mim, além disso tinha o maldito vídeo de mim transando e usando drogas que continuava circulando. Não importava quanto tempo eu passasse naquela clínica, minha vida do lado de fora dela continuaria uma bagunça.

Poucos dias depois de deixar a clínica, tomei coragem e liguei a TV pela primeira vez, eles ainda falavam sobre meu caso. Era como uma caça as bruxas, eu era a bruxa e eles estavam ateando fogo em mim.

Naquela tarde tive minha primeira crise após deixar a clínica, trancada no estúdio de casa. Chorando, desesperada, fraca.

As rachaduras estavam visíveis.

xoxoxo

Acordei cedo na segunda-feira, eu estava com energia demais e precisava extravasar, sendo assim desci até a academia do prédio e malhei por duas horas seguidas. Em meus fones de ouvido escutava toda a discografia de Riley, as canções dele variavam entre declarar seu amor incondicional a mandar pessoas se foderem, eu adorava isso.

Já estava perdendo o controle das minhas pernas quando decidi parar, interrompendo o movimento da bicicleta da academia. Eu estava tentando controlar minha respiração quando In My Car começou a tocar, era uma música de Riley que falava sobre nada mais do que fazer sexo no carro.

Soltei um resmungo, lembrando-me do Cullen no dia anterior jogando seu charme barato para cima de mim, quando estávamos no carro da minha irmã e mais tarde no meu. Qual era meu problema de ter reagido aquilo? Ed era só um cara recém saído da adolescência, eu não deveria ter gostado da forma como ele falou comigo e principalmente como me tocou.

— Você quer, você quer... — Riley cantava em meu ouvido, eu rapidamente arranquei os fones, desligando o Ipod. Aquela música era uma droga, eu convenceria Riley a tirar ela da sua setlist para os shows da nova turnê.

Já cansada demais para voltar a malhar eu deixei a academia, só que optei ir pelas escadas do prédio, realmente precisava extravasar energia aquele dia. Quando entrei no meu apartamento senti cheiro de café e de bacon, larguei meu Ipod na mesinha de centro e segui até a cozinha.

James estava sentado ao balcão da ilha, com pratos de comida e xícaras de café sobre a bancada, mexendo em seu celular. Quando me viu sorriu, mas seu olhar era desconfiado.

— Por que você foi malhar? Você detesta malhar.

— Acordei cedo e estava com energia demais, precisava por isso para fora — respondi, indo até a geladeira pegar uma garrafinha de água.

James tinha ido para meu apartamento noite passada, levado jantar para mim do seu restaurante e me obrigado a assistir série de comédia. Não sei como alguém conseguia rever tanto algo e continuar achando engraçado, mas James idolatrava How I Met Your Mother, por outro lado eu achava um saco.

— Você estava muito estressada ontem à noite — ele comentou quando sentei a sua frente. — Carmen te estressou, não?

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso — resmunguei, pegando um prato com ovos e bacon, concentrando-me em comer. Carmen com certeza era parte do meu estresse, só que não era a única, meu pai, minhas irmãs e com certeza Ed tinham me estressado também, sim, principalmente o Cullen.

— Baby? — Ergui o olhar para James, ele sorria, um sorriso que iluminava seus olhos. — Sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo, não sabe? Sou seu namorado, mas também sou seu melhor amigo.

Assenti, sorrindo para ele. Estiquei uma mão por cima do balcão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. James afagou minha mão com delicadeza, enquanto olhava para nossos corpos conectados.

— Você acredita que na sexta iremos comemorar três anos juntos? — Seus olhos brilhantes se encontraram com os meus. — Parece que foi ontem que começamos a namorar. — Ele beijou minha mão.

Nosso aniversário de namoro já era naquela sexta? Eu sabia que estava perto, mas estive tão ocupada nos últimos dias que aquilo simplesmente ficou em segundo plano.

— Sim, parece que foi ontem — falei quando James voltou a me olhar, eu sorri para ele e me estiquei sobre o balcão para lhe roubar um beijo. — Quais seus planos para a data, Jimmy?

— Pensei em um jantar simples, nada demais — ele disse, afagando meu rosto.

Suspirei aliviada, aquilo era melhor. Eu realmente queria algo pequeno, nada exagerado.

— Não precisa se preocupar com nada, Baby, eu vou organizar a noite perfeita para nós dois.

— Gosto disso. — Toquei mais uma vez seus lábios com os meus. — Eu te amo, Jimmy — falei com sinceridade, ele suspirou baixinho, levantando-se e contornando o balcão até mim. Fez com que eu ficasse de pé, segurou em meu rosto com ambas as mãos e falou:

— Amo você, Isabella, eu sempre vou amar.

xoxoxo

Eu amava o café de Jimmy, mas preferia o da cafeteria próxima ao prédio da produtora. Sendo assim, antes de ir para meu escritório, fiz uma rápida parada lá para comprar meu café favorito.

Não costumava ir até ali, sempre mandava alguém comprar para mim e aquilo só se tornou mais claro quando entrei na cafeteria e todos os olhos pairaram sobre mim como se estivessem vendo uma assombração. Eu devia ter colocado um boné, ou óculos escuros, mas estava com o rosto completamente exposto.

Caminhei diretamente até o caixa para fazer meu pedido, por sorte era uma cafeteria com um atendimento rápido e não estava com uma fila imensa.

— Quero um Mocha para viagem — pedi ao garoto da caixa, que devia ter uns vinte anos, estendendo o dinheiro para ele.

— Você é aquela...

— Eu quero meu café — o interrompi antes que ele fizesse a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. — Se você demorar mais de dois minutos para me entregar o café, o seu gerente vai saber disso e farei com que você perca seu emprego — ameacei.

O garoto arregalou os olhos e rapidamente me entregou a nota, permitindo que eu me movesse até o balcão para receber meu pedido. Ali era uma garota atendendo, provavelmente outra menina no auge de seus vinte anos, talvez uma aspirante a qualquer profissão do meio artístico, ou só uma universitária da Universidade mais próxima.

— Aqui seu café, Isabella Swan — a garota falou meu nome com grande animação, apenas arranquei o copo da mão dela, saindo rapidamente daquela cafeteria para entrar no meu carro.

Logo eu estacionava na garagem do prédio da minha produtora, seguindo para o andar que ficava minha sala. Irina me recepcionou com empolgação, passando para mim meus recados mais urgentes.

— Bella tem um presente para você em sua sala — Irina anunciou, eu a encarei por cima do meu copo de café.

— De quem? — questionei curiosa.

— Sem remetente.

— Oh, ótimo — debochei. — Pode ser uma bomba biológica! — reclamei, pisando até minha sala.

Sobre minha mesa tinha uma grande caixa vermelha, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas sobre. Aproximei-me da caixa, vendo que era de bombons de chocolate, afastei as rosas para abrir a caixa, lá dentro um cartão sem remetente como Irina tinha dito, mas eu reconheci a letra facilmente.

"Para minha garota, espero que nossa semana especial comece doce."

Sorri, devolvendo o cartão para a caixa e pegando um bombom. James tinha feito algo parecido no ano passado, me enchido de presentes durante a semana do nosso aniversário de namoro, aparentemente ele estava repetindo a prática aquele ano.

Escutei uma batida na porta, então Irina estava entrando, carregando outra caixa em mãos. Uma caixa enorme, diga-se de passagem, James estava mesmo empenhado nos presentes aquele ano, eu precisaria pensar rápido no que dar a ele de presente na sexta-feira.

— Outro presente para você, Bella — Irina disse, colocando a caixa em minhas mãos.

— Arranje um vaso para as flores — ordenei, ela assentiu e levou as rosas consigo.

Apoiei a caixa na mesa, junto à de bombons, para desembrulhar, mas parei rapidamente quando vi o cartão. Antes que eu visse qual era o novo presente de James, peguei o cartão para ler, aquele também não tinha remetente, como também era uma frase digitada.

"Espero vê-la usando-as em breve, Capitã."

— Capitã? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha. — Que diabos!

Aquilo não era um presente de James, era um presente de Edward!?

Larguei o bilhete de lado, começando a rasgar o embrulho, deparando-me por fim com uma caixa que continham botas. Era uma piadinha idiota do Cullen, sobre aquele maldito sonho dele onde eu estava calçando botas.

— Uau, elas são lindas! — Irina voltou a minha sala, já com as rosas em um vaso, as colocando no aparador atrás da minha mesa.

— Jogue-as fora! — Empurrei a caixa com as botas para minha assistente, que me encarou confusa.

— Por que vai as jogar fora?

— Não é da sua conta, apenas as jogue fora, Irina!

— São botas caras e lindas! — Irina exclamou ao espiar dentro da caixa.

— Certo, Irina, fique com elas então. — O rosto dela ficou tomado por alegria, mas rapidamente ela passou.

— Elas não dão em mim, eu calço cinco números a mais.

— Ei, o que está acontecendo? — Olhamos para a porta, vendo Tanya entrando.

— Eu quero que Irina se livre dessas coisas malditas por mim.

Tanya fez cara de confusa, mas quando olhou para a caixa nas mãos da minha assistente riu.

— Cuido disso, Irina, você pode ir agora. — Tanya pegou a caixa das mãos dela. — Feche a porta — instruiu, Irina concordou e saiu, fechando a porta da minha sala. — São de Ed — Tanya disse para mim.

— Eu sei que são de Ed. — Gesticulei para o bilhete. — Mas, como você sabe?

— Ele me ligou ontem pedindo ajuda — ela falou, começando a tirar as botas da caixa para as analisar melhor. — Disse que você merecia um presente por estar sendo tão legal com ele, ai falou que te ouviu falar sobre botas e perguntou seu número. Essas são lindas, o Cullen tem um bom gosto. Juro que não o ajudei a escolher, apenas dei o número. Será que tem dessas no meu tamanho? — Tanya começou a divagar.

— Tanya! — gritei com ela, fazendo com que minha amiga e sócia me encarrasse assustada. — Ed não me deu essas malditas botas para ser legal, ele as me deu para me provocar.

— Como assim? — Ela colocou a caixa sobre a mesa, roubando um dos bombons que James tinha mandado para mim.

— Ed é amigo de Demetri Stone...

— Sim, eu já vi fotos deles juntos e... — Tanya se calou, escondendo um sorrisinho. — Acho que sei onde isso vai acabar, mas continue.

— Demetri contou para Ed sobre nós dois, não coincidentemente na mesma noite o Cullen teve um sonho erótico comigo. — Tanya sorriu maliciosamente, mas continuou calada. –– Adivinha, eu usava botas no sonho pervertido dele, o Cullen falou que me presentearia com botas assim e ele cumpriu com a promessa estúpida dele.

Tanya começou a rir, eu a fiquei encarando gargalhar da minha cara por longos segundos.

— Eu devia ter imaginado que o Cullen não estava sendo apenas legal — ela disse.

— Sim, você devia.

— Não me disse como foi o almoço na casa do seu pai ontem. — Ela roubou mais um bombom.

— Foi uma droga, Carmen...

— Corta essa, não quero te ouvir reclamar pela milésima vez da sua madrasta, quero saber como foi com o Cullen.

— Ele e meu pai não toparam, ainda, gravar uma canção juntos.

— Bella, você sabe muito bem ao que estou me referindo. — Ela passou a mão por meus cabelos, os jogando por cima do meu ombro. — Se o Cullen teve um sonho erótico com você eu duvido que ele não tenha te enchido ao máximo sobre isso, ele o fez, não foi?

— Ele é um pirralho babaca — foi tudo que falei, arrancando o resto do bombom da mão dela e comendo.

Tanya arqueou uma sobrancelha, assentindo.

— Ele passou a mão em mim, mais de uma vez — contei em um sussurro.

— E?

— E eu posso ter gostado — continuei sussurrando, Tanya continuou me encarando com aquele olhar de quem sabia de tudo. — Ok, eu gostei — confessei.

Tanya piscou para mim, sentando-se na beirada da mesa.

— Ele é gostoso, seria difícil você não gostar. Se você não gostasse eu diria que você tinha problemas, ai ia te mandar pra um hospício. — Tanya continuou a atacar meus bombons. — Ed também mandou isso?

— Não, foi o Jimmy.

— Ah, essa é a semana de aniversário de namoro dos pombinhos — Tanya falou de boca cheia. — Já sabe o que vai dar de presente para ele.

— Não, o que eu dou?

— Você é a namorada, Bella!

— Sim, mas Jimmy tem tudo, fica um pouco complicado escolher um presente decente. Ano passado ele me deu uma viagem para a África do Sul e foi maravilhoso, Jimmy sempre acerta nos presentes, por outro lado eu não.

— O que você deu de presente para ele ano passado mesmo?

— Uma jaqueta, ganhei uma viagem e dei uma jaqueta. Fora os pequenos presentes que ele me deu durante a semana, tudo que recebeu em troca foi uma jaqueta, sou uma péssima namorada.

— É, você é — Tanya concordou, acertei um tapa na coxa dela, mas a falsa loira não pareceu se importar. — Principalmente quando está por ai gostando de Ed Cullen passando a mão em você.

— Tanya!

— O quê? Só falei a verdade.

— Não gostei intencionalmente, quero dizer, não quis gostar, apenas fui traída pelo meu corpo. Igual você quando transamos pela primeira vez. — Tanya corou intensamente ao ouvir aquilo. — Desculpe, Bella, foi um erro o que aconteceu. Nós somos amigas, não deveríamos fazer essas coisas — citei a fala dela.

— E não muito depois estávamos fodendo novamente, espero que seu autocontrole seja melhor do que o meu e você não acabe no pau do Cullen. — Tanya deu de ombros e nós rimos juntas. — Você nunca transaria com ele.

— Com certeza não, ele não seria bom o suficiente.

— É novo demais.

— Isso!

— E você não trocaria o pau do Jimmy por nenhum outro. — Acertei um novo tapa na coxa dela, daquela vez fazendo-a gemer de dor.

— Cuidado, Bella, mais um tapa desses e eu te amarro numa cama, ai quem vai receber umas palmadas será você.

Pigarrei, tentando não pensar naquilo.

— Você é uma garotinha de mente suja, Swan — Tanya provocou, passando a mão por meu braço nu, já que eu usava uma blusa sem mangas.

— Tanya, para — pedi com a voz rouca.

Ela tirou a mão de mim, deixando a minha mesa.

— Foi mal, não queria te provocar — falou com falsa inocência.

— Queria sim.

— Talvez. — Piscou novamente para mim, toda sorridente. — O que vai fazer com as botas?

— Jogar fora, ou mandar para a caridade, alguma garota pobre que calça o mesmo número que eu irá usar botas idiotas.

— São lindas botas! — Tanya insistiu. — O Cullen estava bem animadinho quando me ligou ontem, ele provavelmente se masturbou pensando em você as usando...

Uma batida na porta nos interrompeu, era Irina novamente, eu gritei mandando que ela entrasse.

— Bella, Emmett McCarty está lá embaixo, ele falou que você queria o ver.

— Quero, pode deixá-lo entrar. — Irina concordou e saiu.

— Eu conheço? — Tanya indagou.

— Conhece, era o segurança de Renesmee, agora vai ser o novo segurança do Ed. Lembra que te falei que um dos seguranças dele estava metido com venda de drogas? — Tanya concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

— Vou deixar você cuidar disso, tenho algumas coisas para resolver para a turnê do Riley com Jessica. — Ela pegou a caixa de bombons. — Eu vou levar isso comigo.

— Ei, são meus!

— Você me ama, Bella, pode me dar seus bombons, já me deu muito mais do que isso mesmo.

— Vá se...

— Olha a boca, querida — Tanya interviu ao abrir a porta, do lado de fora Irina e Emmett esperavam. — Uau, olá, senhor McCarty! — Tanya exclamou impressionada com o segurança, Emmett apenas sorriu para ela.

— Tanya, cai fora.

— Sim, chefe. — Ela acenou, deixando Emmett entrar e saiu, deixando Irina do lado de fora também.

— Senhorita Swan, sua irmã disse que tinha um assunto sério para falar comigo — ele disse apreensivo.

— Tenho sim, você pode se sentar! — Apontei para a cadeira diante minha mesa, recolhi a caixa com as botas e as guardei dentro do armário da minha sala, voltando para perto da minha mesa e sentando em meu lugar. — Então, Emmett, você está demitido, não vai ser mais o segurança da minha irmã. — O segurança arregalou os olhos, parecendo em choque.

— O que eu fiz de errado? E-Eu...

— Não, você não fez nada de errado — o interrompi. — Renesmee está te demitindo para que eu possa te contratar, na verdade, para que meu novo cliente possa te contratar. Eu estou trabalhando com Ed Cullen agora, você o conhece, não? — Emmett murmurou um sim, ainda confuso. — Então, Ed precisa de um novo segurança e pensei em você, não se opõem a isso, se opõem? Seu salário seria excelente. — Peguei um bloquinho de notas sobre minha mesa, rabiscando o valor e mostrando para Emmett.

— Isso é muito! — Emmett deixou escapar, depois me olhando com uma cara de quem tinha falado demais.

— Você terá mais trabalho sendo o segurança do Cullen, ele é mais assediado do que minha irmã, principalmente agora que acabou de deixar uma clínica de reabilitação e está voltando à mídia. — Emmett assentiu. — Eu preciso que você seja meus olhos quando não estiver perto, quero que fique de olho no Cullen por mim, que o impeça de ser um problema para os outros e para si mesmo, entendeu?

— Você quer que eu seja a babá dele.

— Não estamos usando esse termo, mas... — Bati com a caneta no bloco de notas. — Você vai ganhar bem acima do que ganha com Ness, isso vai recompensar todo o resto. Então, topa?

— Claro! — Emmett concordou prontamente. — Não seria louco de desperdiçar isso tudo, mas e sua irmã?

— Eu vou arranjar outro segurança para ela. — Peguei meu celular, mandando uma mensagem para Alistair cuidar da demissão de Embry e contratar outro segurança para minha irmã. — Por que você não aparece aqui amanhã de manhã? Minha equipe vai ficar feliz em lhe entregar a papelada de demissão e a nova para te contratar, Ed estará na gravadora e...

— Capitã! — Eu me calei quando minha porta foi aberta sem um aviso prévio, lá estava o maldito Cullen, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ed estava sendo seguido por sua irmã, ganhando um olhar de repreensão dela por gritar. — Quem é você? — Ed questionou Emmett.

— Seu novo segurança — respondi, Ed fez uma careta. — Emmett, esses são Ed e Rosalie Cullen.

Emmett se colocou de pé, apertando a mão de Rosalie que lançou um sorriso simpático para ele. Entretanto Ed o ignorou quando Emmett estendeu a mão para ele, pelo menos o segurança não se importou com aquilo.

— Não sabia que você estava trocando de segurança — Rosalie falou para o irmão.

— Bella insistiu nisso. — Ed caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se confortavelmente nele.

— O Embry, está fora do jogo — falei para Rosalie, que suspirou, assentindo. — Pela sua reação você sabe muito bem o motivo disso.

— É, sim — Rosalie confessou.

— Emmett, você pode ir agora, já acertamos tudo — dispensei o segurança, que acenou e saiu.

— Por que você me queria aqui? — Edward perguntou quando sua irmã sentou junto dele. — Rose, melhor você esperar lá fora, as coisas podem ficar impróprias por aqui.

— Eu tenho algumas coisas para você assinar e queria que conhecesse o Emmett antes de ele começar o trabalho. — Peguei uma pasta de uma gaveta e joguei sobre minha mesa.

Ed bufou, levantando-se e ocupando a cadeira que Emmett estava antes.

— O que é isso?

— Contratos da gravadora, daqui também, prometo que não estou fazendo você assinar nada sobre arrancar um rim seu fora. — Sorri com sarcasmo para ele, que desviou o olhar para encarar as flores atrás de mim.

— Você recebeu meu presente?

— Não sei do que está falando, Cullen. — Continuei sorrindo, ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, ficando mais perto de mim, senti um arrepio cruzar minha espinha quando ele sorriu também. Seu sorriso era malicioso, completamente provocante.

— Onde estão as botas, Capitã?

— Não sei do que está falando — repeti.

— Eu quero que você as use.

— Você está alucinando.

Edward umedeceu seus lábios, deixando seu olhar cair para o decote da minha blusa.

— Talvez eu esteja, talvez meu último sonho tenha sido um delírio. Só sei que te comprei botas, Capitã, você deve usá-las e honrar o presente.

Me inclinei sobre a mesa também, vendo o sorriso de Ed morrer. Ele ficou incrivelmente sério por conta da nossa proximidade, o vi inspirar fundo e sabia que ele estava sentindo o cheiro do meu perfume, ou do meu shampoo que era de morangos.

— Assine os documentos, pirralho — ordenei com a voz baixa, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

— Não faça isso — Edward exigiu, sua voz era baixa também.

— Não sei do que está falando, Ed.

Um ruído rouco escapou por sua garganta, Edward se afastou, começando a assinar toda a papelada que entreguei para ele, com fúria em seus olhos. Desviei meu olhar rapidamente para Rosalie, que claramente fingia estar distraída com seu celular. Aquela menina não tinha uma vida? Ela tinha de estar sempre por perto? Era aquela tal ligação que as pessoas falavam que gêmeos tinham? Ou ela apenas estava vivendo a vida usufruindo a grana do irmão?

Eu morreria se tivesse que estar por ai seguindo uma das minhas irmãs, mesmo as amando. Ou, se fosse Alice a irmã a ser seguida, acabaria matando ela por me tirar tão do sério.

— Pronto, Capitã, agora você pode arrancar meu rim sem que eu possa reclamar sobre isso. — Edward me entregou toda a papelada assinada.

— Excelente. — Devolvi tudo para a gaveta. — Você começa a pré produção do álbum amanhã, paralelamente vai começar a se preparar para seu show, nós já temos uma data. Literalmente fim de maio, dia 31, estamos acertando o local. Tanya está cuidando disso e ela é excelente, estamos pensando em um... — Edward pareceu parar de ouvir o que eu dizia, remexendo em seu bolso e tirando de lá um pacote de chicletes.

— Quer um, Capitã? — ofereceu, deixando com que eu visse a caixinha, na embalagem dizia ser chiclete de morango.

— Estamos conversando, se concentre!

— Pode falar, estou ouvindo. — Deu de ombros, tirando um chiclete da embalagem e colocando entre seus lábios. Em seguida ele tirou outro, o segurando na minha direção. — Eu sei que você quer isso, Isabella.

Não, eu não queria. Da mesma forma que não quis gostar de ter Edward me tocando no dia anterior, ainda assim eu perdi o controle por um segundo e me inclinei até ter o chiclete em minha boca, deixando a ponta da minha língua tocar no dedo indicador do Cullen.

Ed suspirou, remexendo-se inquieto na cadeira. Apenas sorri, começando a mascar o chiclete recém adquirido, deixando o gosto de morangos me invadir.

— Eu disse que você queria. — Ed levou até sua boca seu dedo que eu lambi, o chupando, antes de voltar a sorrir maliciosamente. — Onde estão as botas?

— Nunca vou usá-las.

— Você vai, nós sabemos que vai. — Ed guardou sua caixa de chicletes. — Quando as usar procure por mim, Capitã. — Ele se colocou de pé, bem no momento que a porta da minha sala se abriu em um rompante.

Então, vi a garota de cabelos castanhos correndo e se agarrando as pernas de Ed. O inglês estremeceu, olhando para baixo em choque, vendo a criança atracada a ele.

— Ed, Ed, Ed! — Valentina exclamava em puro êxtase.

— O que está acontecendo? — Ed indagou com seu sotaque acentuado.

— Tina, o que seu pai e eu falamos sobre respeitar o espaço pessoal dos outros? — Tanya, que também tinha entrado na sala puxou a filha das pernas de Ed. Minha amiga precisou fazer um esforço imenso para conter sua cria, sem permitir que ela se jogasse novamente sobre o Cullen.

— Você tem uma filha? — Ed perguntou decepcionado para Tanya.

— Sim, Valentina e ela é uma grande fã sua!

— Sou sua fã número um! — Valentina gritou, tentando novamente o abraçar, mas Tanya a deteve.

— Eu não sabia que Valentina era fã do Ed — comentei, daquela vez a decepcionada era eu, aquela menina era nova e seu maior ídolo era o Cullen? Santiago e Tanya estavam a educando muito mal, decepcionante.

— Você não sabe muito sobre a Tina, Isabella — Tanya alfinetou, eu me limitei a revirar meus olhos, sem querer ouvi-la reclamar sobre minha falta de proximidade com a pirralha. Oh, pirralha, por isso Valentina era fã de Ed, eles tinham a mesma idade mental. — Pode tirar uma foto com ela? Prometi que você aceitaria, então agora estou te coagindo a isso — Tanya clamou para Ed.

— Claro, fotos, tudo bem. — Ed passou a mão por seus cabelos, enquanto com a outra arrumava sua camiseta. Um grande metrossexual, mas ele era bonito e aquilo nos renderia milhões em futuras campanhas publicitárias. Quando conseguíssemos limpar a imagem dele para isso, já que todos ainda tinham os dois pés atrás com Ed, tanto que seus antigos contratos publicitários foram todos desfeitos no momento que ele foi sentenciado.

Tanya convocou Rosalie para ser a fotógrafa, já que ela também queria estar nas fotos com Ed. Valentina, sua mãe e o Cullen sorriram abertamente para o celular de Tanya onde as fotos seriam registradas.

— Mais uma, mais uma! — Valentina clamou, passando a mão por seus cabelos.

— Se você continuar explorando meu cliente para fotos irei te obrigar a pagar por elas — alertei a menina, que me olhou sem entender.

— Isabella, a Tina só tem cinco anos — Tanya falou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu estou a ensinando como o mundo funciona, você deveria me agradecer por isso.

— Você é um ser cruel — Ed falou para mim, mas não pode esconder um sorrisinho malicioso. — Tina, né? — Ele se voltou para a garota.

— Sim! — ela berrou em confirmação.

— O que acha da Bella vir tirar uma foto com a gente?

O rosto de Valentina se iluminou ao ouvir aquilo, ela se virou para me olhar, seus olhos brilhavam.

— Vem tirar foto com a gente, tia Bella, vem!

— Não.

— Como você ousa dizer não a esse pedido tão doce, Isabella? — Edward dramatizou apertando a bochecha de Valentina.

— Você não esteve no último aniversário da Tina, está devendo uma foto com ela — Tanya se meteu. — Vamos, mova-se.

Xinguei baixinho, saindo do meu lugar para ir até o meio do meu escritório que eles tinham tornado em um estúdio fotográfico. Valentina estendeu seus braços para mim, a menina tinha verdadeira obsessão em ficar no meu colo, sempre que me via queria aquilo.

Antes que ela começasse a espernear e pedir por aquilo ao ponto de me dar dor de cabeça, eu a ergui em meus braços. Valentina beijou minha bochecha e não pude esconder meu descontentamento por aquilo, ela era tão grudenta.

— Perfeito, eu tiro essa, lindinha. — Tanya pegou seu celular das mãos de Rosalie.

Ed se posicionou ao meu lado, colocando sua mão em minhas costas. O tecido da minha blusa era fino o suficiente, permitindo que eu sentisse o calor do seu toque. O Cullen sorria para a câmera como se tudo estivesse em ordem, como se o polegar dele não estivesse fazendo movimentos contra mim, deixando-me arrepiada.

— Digam Xis! — Tanya ordenou.

Coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto, ouvindo o barulho do disparo.

— Oh bebê, você está tão linda! — Tanya exclamou, guardando seu celular no bolso e correndo até mim para arrancar Valentina dos meus braços. — Obrigada pelas fotos, Ed.

— Nós vamos cobrar — eu avisei, soltando-me do Cullen que ainda tocava em mim.

— Nem irei responder isso. — Tanya me lançou um olhar feio. — Tina, diga tchau, nós temos de ir encontrar seu pai para o almoço.

— Tchau, Ed! — Ela se jogou para os braços dele, Tanya não pode segurá-la naquele momento, por sorte o reflexo do Cullen era bom e segurou a menina. — Mamãe disse que posso ir no seu próximo show, legal, né?

— É, muito legal! — Edward ironizou, fazendo uma careta, devolvendo rapidamente Valentina para a mãe.

Elas se despediram de mim e Rosalie, saindo por fim.

— Ainda precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa?

— Não, você pode ir embora, mas sabe que amanhã tem que estar na gravadora.

— Eu sei, não sou idiota, você já falou isso antes! — Edward exclamou irritadiço.

— Não grite comigo, Cullen — ordenei, ele cerrou os dentes.

— Foi mal — pediu em um tom de voz bem baixo.

— Melhor irmos agora, Ed, a mamãe está esperando a gente para o almoço — Rosalie murmurou.

— Você pode ir indo na frente. — Empurrei Ed em direção à porta. — Quero falar com sua irmã por um segundo.

— O que quer falar com ela?

— O que quer falar comigo?

Os gêmeos indagaram juntos.

— É um assunto particular, vai! — Indiquei que Edward saísse, ele revirou os olhos verdes, mas saiu por fim.

— O que quer falar comigo? — Rosalie perguntou novamente.

— Por que seu pai não está aqui? — A garota empalideceu.

— E-Ele — ela gaguejou.

— Eu ligaria para ele se fosse você e pediria que Carlisle viesse passar um tempo em Los Angeles.

Rosalie respirou fundo, olhando para o chão.

— O papai não vai fazer isso, ele está com muita raiva do Edward por tudo que aconteceu. — Ela voltou a me olhar. — Não sei se um dia ele será capaz de perdoar meu irmão — confidenciou.

Ótimo, Carlisle seria um problema maior em Los Angeles do que na Inglaterra. Por via das dúvidas era melhor que ele continuasse no velho continente, mas Tanya e eu teríamos de lidar com os comentários que continuavam trazendo à tona a relação conturbada entre Edward e seu pai.

— Não fale para Ed sobre nossa conversinha. — Rose assentiu. — Ah, se eu fosse você ficava longe do Demetri — avisei quando ela alcançou a porta.

— Por quê? Você o quer de volta? — ela perguntou, aquele era o tom agressivo dela? Parecia tão doce ainda assim, aquela menina não pertencia à Los Angeles.

— Quer saber, divirta-se com Demetri. — Fui até a porta e a abri. — Tenha um bom dia, Rose! — debochei.

— Não brinque com meu irmão — Rose sussurrou antes de sair.

Tão inocente.

xoxoxo

Fiquei até tarde na produtora aquele dia, tendo até mesmo que dispensar a presença de James no meu apartamento aquele dia, pois não estaria disposta quando voltasse para casa. Eu já estava quase dormindo sobre o teclado do computador quando decidi que era a hora de ir embora, recolhi meus pertences e estava quase saindo quando me lembrei de algo.

Caminhei até meu armário, o abrindo. A grande caixa continuava lá zombando de mim, levantei a tampa, vendo a bota melhor. Era mesmo bonita, não muito propícia para o calor de Los Angeles, mas eu sempre estava viajando mesmo.

Eu peguei a caixa do armário, daria um jeito do Cullen nunca me ver nelas. Porém, não ia perder botas bonitas como aquela.

— Ei, Bella, você ainda quer que eu as jogue fora? — Irina me perguntou quando passei por sua mesa, onde ela continuava trabalhando.

— Não. — Segurei a caixa com um pouco mais de força. — Elas são minhas.

xoxoxo

Na manhã seguinte eu dirigi direto para o prédio da Hollywood Records, para estar presente durante o inicio da pré produção do novo álbum do Cullen. Obviamente o pirralho ainda não tinha chegado quando cheguei, mas toda a equipe de Laurent já estava a postos começando a trabalhar em ideias para depois repassar ao pirralho.

Tanya também estava ali, documentando tudo e preparando material de divulgação, no momento que ela tivesse uma foto de Ed junto com os outros começaria a divulgar nas redes sociais da produtora, e do cantor, que ele estava começando o próximo álbum. Ele só precisava chegar para isso, mas o pirralho não atendia o seu celular.

— Emmett já assinou tudo na produtora, o mandei vir para cá — Tanya me informou, enquanto eu conversava com Laurent.

— Certo. — Assenti, voltando a conversa com Laurent, até que Jasper chegou e nos interrompeu.

— Hey, ouvi falar muito sobre sua música, será bom trabalhar com você — Laurent falou para Jasper, apertando sua mão, após eu os apresentar.

— Será um prazer da minha parte também. — Jasper piscou para ele, Laurent riu, obviamente percebendo tudo.

— Laurent! — Tanya gritou por ele.

— Vou ver o que ela quer comigo, com licença. — Ele se afastou, me deixando só no canto da sala com Jasper.

— Acho que ainda não nos falamos direito, não desde aquele dia no meu apartamento — o guitarrista falou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. — Será que podemos ir lá fora conversar melhor?

— Claro — concordei, seguindo com ele para fora da sala que estávamos.

Paramos no corredor que estava vazio, nos recostando na parede.

— Então, o que quer comigo? — indaguei, olhando diretamente para seu rosto. Jasper era lindo, fora que muito gostoso, isso eu sabia muito bem desde que tinha o visto só com uma toalha enrolada ao redor de si outro dia.

— Eu claramente aceitei voltar a trabalhar com Ed, mas antes de eu ir até ele você tinha falado sobre nós nos encontrarmos e discutimos sobre grana.

— Você quer quanto? — Fui direto ao ponto, Jasper tirou um papel do seu bolso, entregando para mim, lá estava escrito o tanto que ele queria. Era uma quantia alta, mas podíamos pagar. — Beleza, você terá isso, Jasper. — Devolvi o papel a ele, que sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

— Sabe, eu não estou me vendendo para voltar a trabalhar com o Ed...

— Sabe, eu não estou nem ai — ironizei, Jasper riu. — Não estamos aqui por sermos melhores amigos, isso é trabalho. Eu não estou nem ai se você e Ed se odeiam, se amam, ou se vão acabar transando um dia. — Jasper engoliu em seco. — Só me importo que o trabalho seja bem feito, pois isso no final vai me garantir uma bela grana. — Dei um tapinha no rosto dele, que voltou a sorrir.

Ele tocou em minhas costas, se aproximando de mim. Seus dedos foram até o cós da minha calça, parando ali, então ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

— Você é muito gostosa, Isabella. Principalmente falando essas coisas, sabe disso, não sabe?

Jasper deixou sua mão chegar a minha bunda, eu sabia o quão errada aquela merda era, mesmo assim o deixei me tocar por mais tempo do que deveria. O afastei, o empurrando pelo peito. O guitarrista soltou uma risada maliciosa, tocando em meu rosto.

Ouvi uma movimentação atrás de Jasper, olhei por cima de seu ombro, vendo Edward. O inglês não parecia nada contente, nos olhando com descrença.

— Hey, cara! — Jasper falou com Ed, que meneou a cabeça em um aceno. — Foi encantador falar com você, Isabella. — O loiro beijou minha bochecha, antes de se afastar. — Vou ir falar com Laurent agora. — Ele voltou para dentro da sala.

Edward se aproximou de mim, parando no lugar que seu amiguinho estava antes. O Cullen cruzou seus braços na frente do corpo, ainda me olhando com descrença.

— Jasper, Capitã?

— Como? — Me fiz de desentendida.

— Não se faça de tonta. — Ele fez uma careta. — Seu gosto é péssimo, James, Jasper, você é quem precisa de reabilitação aqui, para se curar dessa atração por esse tipo.

Gargalhei, Edward rolou seus olhos.

— Com tipo você quer dizer homens de verdade? Porque meu namorado é um grande homem, e Jasper parece saber muito bem o que faz — provoquei, passando minha mão por seu peito, por cima da camiseta vermelha que ele usava. A malhação estava dando resultado, o Cullen aos poucos deixava a aparência de muito magro de lado.

— Pague para ver. — Edward segurou minha mão. — Venha até minha casa e eu te mostrarei como sou muito melhor do que seu namoradinho, como muito melhor do que você possa imaginar que o Whitlock é.

— Espere sentado por isso. — Tirei minha mão do aperto seguro dele.

— Eu vou. — Edward me lançou um sorriso torto, seguindo até a porta da sala onde todos o esperavam. — Sentado na minha cama, eu te espero lá em breve.

xoxoxo

A equipe passou horas trancafiada na sala, inclusive todos almoçamos lá. Estávamos definindo calendário, contratação de banda, dançarinos, como ouvindo uma ou outra música que Jasper tinha composto e tocava para nós.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, ele não parecia contente com nada, sempre reclamado de algo. Por outro lado, o inglês também não tinha muitas ideias, ou sugestões.

— Então — Laurent começou a falar em determinado momento. — Ed tocara os principais singles dele no show daqui algumas semanas, a música final terá de ser alguma inédita que entrará no novo álbum, nós precisamos decidir uma e começar a gravação dela quanto antes. O que acha? — o produtor indagou Ed, que balançava suas pernas sem parar e torcia suas mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto as encarava.

— Ed? — o chamei, ele apenas se levantou sem falar nada, saindo apressadamente da sala e batendo a porta com força ao sair. — Merda! — praguejei, levantando também.

— Isso foi demais para ele. — Tanya me alcançou quando já estava do lado de fora da sala, eu olhava ao redor procurando por Ed, mas não o via.

— O que deu nele? — Vi Jasper deixando a sala também.

Não respondi, apenas voltei a andar olhando para dentro de cada sala daquele corredor a procura do Cullen. O achei em uma das últimas salas, era uma de mixagem de som, pequena e apertada, ele estava encolhido no canto da sala escura, agarrado a suas pernas enquanto chorava.

— Vá até o Laurent e diga que por hoje deu — sussurrei para Tanya, que lançou um olhar preocupado para Ed antes de se afastar. — Ei, Cullen. — Entrei ali, ligando a luz, ele se encolheu ainda mais diante a iluminação e percebi que aquilo só pioraria a situação. — Certo, vamos ficar no escuro, eu também prefiro assim. — Voltei a desligar as luzes.

Segui até Edward, ajoelhando-me diante dele. Não o toquei, com medo de que aquilo pudesse o assustar, mas fiquei perto o suficiente para que ele soubesse que eu estava ali.

Edward tremia, mesmo com a iluminação vindo apenas da luz do corredor, podia ver como ele estava abatido, seu rosto molhado por lágrimas, sua respiração também era rápida. Ele parecia muito vulnerável naquele momento, eu o entendia, sabia como aquela merda era.

— Você quer falar sobre o que está acontecendo? — perguntei baixinho, ele ergueu seu rosto, permitindo que eu visse o quão vermelhos seus olhos estavam.

— Eu só... — Ele se interrompeu, continuando a chorar. Suas mãos foram até seus cabelos, Ed os puxou, o que parecia doer.

— Não, não. — Segurei em seus pulsos, o detendo de continuar com aquilo.

— Cara, isso... Eu... — Olhei para a porta, vendo um assustado Jasper encarar seu amigo.

— Eu fico com ele, saia — ordenei, Jasper hesitou, mas saiu, deixando a porta quase toda fechada, deixando apenas um feixe de luz entrar. — Sinto muito se isso tudo foi demais para você — sussurrei para Edward, aos poucos soltando seus pulsos, a pele dele estava gelada, ele continuava chorando e tremendo. — Nós podemos adiar a pré produção em alguns dias.

— Isso iria ferrar com tudo — Ed sussurrou, seus olhos estavam fechados.

— Não podemos continuar se você estiver impossibilitado. — Apoiei minhas mãos em seus joelhos.

— Eu nunca vou melhorar, essa merda nunca passa — se queixou torturado.

— Ei, é horrível sentir isso, mas estamos aqui para te ajudar. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. — Edward abriu seus olhos. — Diga-me o que posso fazer por você.

Os lábios dele tremeram, Edward deu de ombros e voltou a fechar os olhos. Suas mãos foram para a lateral do seu rosto, enquanto seu choro se tornava pior.

Sentei diante dele, mantendo meus olhos sobre si. Edward era alto, mas estava tão encolhido naquele momento que sua altura quase passava despercebida.

— Você quer ir para casa? — Ele negou com um aceno de cabeça. — Quer um pouco de água? — Outra recusa. — Certo.

Me movi no chão até estar ao seu lado, lentamente afaguei seu braço. Ed soluçou, mas não parei de o tocar, continuando a tentar esquentar sua pele fria.

— Vem cá. — O puxei para mim, fazendo com que ele ficasse com o rosto repousado em meu ombro, enquanto com o braço livre o apertava contra mim como podia naquela posição.

— Bella — disse meu nome com dor.

— Respira fundo — instrui, tudo que ele fez foi só soluçar outra vez. — Vamos, Betty, respire comigo. — Inspirei fundo o incentivando. — Sei que consegue. Vamos lá, mais uma vez. — Inspirei fundo e daquela vez o senti fazer o mesmo. — Isso! — parabenizei.

— Não quero parar a produção do álbum, só... — ele se calou, ainda chorando.

— Não pense nisso agora, nós vamos resolver isso tudo depois, agora eu só quero que você respire fundo.

Ele assentiu contra meu ombro, voltando a respirar fundo.

— Você cheira a morangos, Capitã — murmurou.

Sorri, afagando seus cabelos.

— Respire — foi tudo que falei.

Passamos algum tempo ali, no chão da sala escura, sozinhos, enquanto Ed controlava a si mesmo.

— Estou cansado — se queixou em determinado momento, sua voz era sonolenta. — Quero ir para casa, Bella.

— Vamos, eu te deixo lá. — Levantei, ajudando Ed a se levantar também.

Agarrei seu braço, temendo que sair daquela sala o fizesse voltar ao estado anterior. Lá fora estavam Jasper e Tanya, ambos apreensivos.

—Estou levando Ed para casa, certo? — Eles assentiram, Jasper abriu a boca para dizer algo ao amigo, que tinha o olhar preso em seus tênis, mas não disse nada.

— Emmett está ai, talvez ele possa te seguir no carro do Ed — Tanya sugeriu.

— Sim, isso parece uma boa ideia. — Meti a mão no bolso da calça do Cullen, o pegando de surpresa e fazendo com que ele olhasse espantado para mim. — Só estou pegando suas chaves, não se excite com isso. — Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mas seu rosto ainda estava mergulhado em dor. — Aqui. — Passei as chaves do carro de Ed para Tanya entregar para Emmett.

Conduzi o Cullen para o elevador, então o levei para a garagem onde meu carro estava. O larguei, deixando com que ele entrasse no banco do carona, enquanto eu ia para o lugar do motorista.

Dirigi em silêncio até a casa dele, Ed estava entretido com Los Angeles passando pela janela. Eu não liguei o som, nem ele resolveu mexer no meu carro.

Vi Emmett nos seguindo de perto, no carro do Cullen. Ele era eficiente, aquilo era bom, Ed precisava mesmo de alguém para ficar de olho nele. Eu não confiava em sua mãe e irmã, elas eram permissivas demais, passavam muito a mão na cabeça dele. Talvez por isso o pai estivesse em Bath, talvez Carlisle não concordasse com tudo aquilo e não ficava puxando o saco do filho.

Parei meu carro bem diante a mansão, Emmett colocou o carro do Cullen na entrada da garagem. Esme e Rosalie estavam na porta da casa, eu tinha falado com a mais velha pelo interfone e dito que o filho dela não estava muito bem. Ed suspirou quando as viu, esfregando seu rosto com as mãos.

— Você deveria marcar uma hora com o médico que te atendeu quando esteve na clínica. — Ele me olhou, parecendo descontente com a sugestão.

— Não estou doente para ficar marcando hora com médico.

— Edward! — falei com a voz firme, ele bufou, esfregando seu rosto novamente. — Isso vai ajudar, você precisa disso.

— Não quero parar a produção do meu álbum, eu quero voltar, parar agora seria um fracasso.

— Não vamos parar — concordei. — Mas, quero que você marque com seu médico.

— Por que você se preocupa?

— Porque não quero que entre em colapso e nos cause mais dor de cabeça, estou investindo muito tempo em você. Descartei ser a empresária daquela banda em New York, estou pondo Riley e Kate nas mãos de Alistair e Jessica, para me dedicar a sua carreira o máximo, não vou deixar isso tudo ir por água abaixo.

— Claro, você não quer perder seu pote de ouro.

— Isso mesmo, você sabe que não aceitei ser sua empresária por pena, sim por dinheiro. — Suspirei. — Mas, não vou deixar você se matar trabalhando. — Ele me encarou. — Caius provavelmente não se importava com isso, deixando você ir aos extremos, comigo vai ser diferente. Eu quero que você tenha um álbum de qualidade, quero que seus shows sejam ovacionados, quero que ganhe o Grammys de álbum do ano que prometi, só que não conseguirei isso se você estiver se matando nos bastidores.

— Por que você quer isso tudo?

— Meu nome está entrelaçado ao seu agora, Cullen, o seu sucesso é o meu também. Se você cair, eu caio junto e não vou cair, entendeu?

— Entendi.

Olhei para o lado de fora do carro, vendo Esme e Rosalie impacientes.

— Melhor você sair agora, te vejo amanhã na gravadora.

— Certo. — Ele tirou o cinto. — Até amanhã.

— Ei, Ed? — o chamei quando ele abriu a porta do carro. — Obrigada pelas botas.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso maior e mais verdadeiro daquela vez.

— Me agradeça as usando, Capitã. — Ele saiu do carro, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em voltar a dirigir, retornou para dentro. — Obrigada por me ajudar, Bella. — Beijou meu rosto.

— De nada — sussurrei, deixando-o ir.

xoxoxo

Ed estava melhor nos dias seguintes, ele desconversou quando perguntei sobre seu médico, mas decidi lhe dar um tempo antes de voltar a falar sobre aquilo. Eu estive na gravadora com ele e o resto da equipe na quarta e quinta, eles estavam escolhendo as músicas para o álbum, ainda sem um nome definido, Jasper tinha algumas muito boas, mas nem todas poderíamos usar. Eles também estavam consultando composições de outras pessoas, mas era um trabalho longo.

— Eu quero compor algumas coisas também — Ed insistia, por mais que soubesse que ele não era o melhor compositor me baseando nas músicas anteriores que ele compôs, pelo menos eu permitiria e depois poderia vetar, ou fazer Laurent vetar por mim.

Na sexta-feira me dei o dia de folga, era meu aniversário de namoro com James e queria aproveitar. Nós ficamos na cama até mais tarde, ele cozinhou algo e almoçamos em meu apartamento, então ele foi embora se preparar para nosso jantar especial.

Eu estava começando a me arrumar quando meu celular tocou, era Edward.

— Seja rápido — falei assim que atendi.

— Por que você não foi à gravadora hoje?

— Estava com meu namorado, é nosso aniversário de namoro hoje.

— Ew, que meloso! — Ed resmungou. — Eu compus uma música, você quer ouvir?

— Não, estou com pressa.

— Isabella!

— Pirralho, eu estou me arrumando para ir jantar com meu namorado no dia do nosso aniversário, não vou passar minha noite te ouvindo, tchau! — Desliguei antes que ele pudesse protestar mais.

Duas horas depois eu estava pronta e James apareceu, ele usava terno, camisa, sapatos e calça social. Eu usava um vestido verde que tinha ganhado de Renesmee algum tempo antes, ele era bem princesinha, chegava aos meus joelhos, tinha um decote discreto e mangas curtas, com a saia levemente armada. Aquela noite prendi meus cabelos em um coque elegante, deixando uma franja na frente do meu rosto, usava saltos e um colar que tinha recebido de James aquela semana.

Ele tinha me coberto de presentes, pulseira, camisa do meu time de futebol americano, ursinho de pelúcia, e muito mais. Depois de muito debater comigo mesma, acabei comprando um relógio para ele, James gostava de relógios, ele não reclamaria em ter mais um em sua coleção.

— Você está linda, Baby! — James disse quando me viu, estendendo-me um buquê de rosas.

— Obrigada, Jimmy. — Recebi as flores e beijei seus lábios, quis aprofundar o beijo, desistir do jantar e voltar para cama, mas sabia que ele não iria querer. — Vou colocá-las em um vaso. — Sinalizei para as flores, seguindo até a cozinha, Norma Jeane estava lá comendo e me ignorou.

Depois de achar um vaso para as flores, eu pude voltar até Jimmy e deixamos meu apartamento. Ele dirigiu aquela noite, enquanto escutávamos música country, ao meu pedido.

— Não estamos indo para o restaurante — falei quando percebi o caminho diferente que ele pegava.

— Não, não estamos mesmo — Jimmy concordou, abrindo um sorriso faceiro para mim.

— E para onde estamos indo? — indaguei curiosa.

— Você verá — Jimmy prometeu.

Eu realmente vi, claro. James dirigiu até a marina da cidade, o que me pegou de surpresa.

— Pedi o iate do seu pai emprestado — ele contou, enquanto andávamos pelo píer para ir até o iate de Charlie.

— Pensei que seria um simples jantar no seu restaurante.

— Não — Jimmy negou. — Será um simples jantar em um iate.

— Em um iate de milhões de dólares, com quatro quartos? Isso não soa simples — brinquei, vendo o iate por fim, todo iluminado e com a tripulação a postos, o que queria dizer que não ficaríamos ancorados.

Antes que eu pudesse entrar no iate por conta própria, James me pegou no colo, fazendo com que risse do gesto dele. Cumprimentamos o capitão, então fomos direto para a popa do iate, lá atrás tinha uma mesa para dois, já pronta para nosso jantar, assim como estava decorado com flores e luzes brilhantes que me faziam pensar no Natal.

Não demoramos muito para começar a navegar e logo para jantar, eu queria mesmo que fossemos para um dos quartos do iate. Tinha transado aquela manhã com Jimmy, mas precisava de mais.

Quando acabamos de jantar Jimmy insistiu para que ficássemos lá fora por mais um tempo, bebemos mais um pouco de champanhe, enquanto estávamos sentados em um banco e nos beijávamos. Até que lhe entreguei meu presente, ele pareceu gostar do relógio, ou fingiu muito bem gostar.

— Agora é minha vez. — James se levantou, me deixando continuar sentada, acenou para alguém que estava na cabine do iate.

— Jimmy?

— Calma, confia em mim, Baby.

Ouvi minha música favorita começar a tocar, ou pelo menos a música que eu dizia ser a minha favorita, já que a minha favorita mesmo eu não confessaria nem sob ameaças. A música tocando aquela noite, a que todos acreditavam ser minha preferida, era uma de papai, chamada The First, a primeira, uma composição de papai em minha homenagem.

James sorriu carinhosamente para mim, olhei ao longe e vi fogos de artifício começando a estourar no céu, por um tempo me perdi apreciando as cores. Quando voltei a olhar para meu namorado, ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente, com uma caixinha de anel em mãos.

— Jimmy! — exclamei, segurando com força a taça de champanhe em minha mão.

— Deus, me deixe falar, estou ansioso demais aqui — ele pediu, rindo, soando nervoso. — Eu te amo, Isabella Swan, acho que te amo desde o momento que você se apresentou para mim. Ter você em minha vida foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer comigo, pois quando te olho tudo para e o mundo fica melhor. Prometo que irei cuidar de você, que irei te amar e que sempre, sempre, vou ser seu melhor amigo. Quero você na minha vida, pelo resto dos meus dias, então, você aceita se casar comigo?


	13. Capítulo Doze

Capítulo Doze

Edward Cullen

"Lauren Mallory diz que Ed Cullen é o amor de sua vida."

Conheci Lauren em uma festa, por meio de amigos em comuns. A garota Mallory era californiana, vinda de uma cidade perto de São Francisco, chamada Santa Cruz. Lauren tinha se mudado para Los Angeles querendo se tornar uma atriz, tínhamos a mesma idade quando nos conhecemos.

Desde aquela primeira noite eu já estava fascinado por Lauren, deslumbrado e encantado pela garota. Eu tentei levá-la para a cama naquele mesmo dia, entretanto ela negou, dizendo que queria ir com calma.

A calma durou uma semana, até que enfim nós transassemos e eu percebesse naquele instante que já estava apaixonado por ela. Então, tudo foi rápido. O namoro, o noivado, o amor.

Eu pensei que seria eterno, estava enganado.

xoxoxo

Era sexta-feira à noite e eu estava preso em casa, mais uma vez. Aquela rotina já estava me irritando, ir malhar toda manhã, depois seguir para a gravadora e terminar o dia vegetando em casa. Eu queria sair, ir curtir a vida lá fora.

Entretanto, não podia. Talvez fosse melhor assim, levando em conta minha crise de ansiedade na gravadora no começo da semana, seria arriscado demais ter uma daquelas no meio de uma festa.

Porra, seria uma grande vergonha. Eu podia imaginar com precisão as manchetes debochando de mim, todos iriam rir e me chamar de louco.

Não precisava daquilo, já estava sendo ruim o suficiente ter que lidar com os olhares preocupados da minha mãe, irmã, Jasper e Tanya, as pessoas que sabiam da crise. Isabella também sabia, entretanto todas as vezes que nos encontramos depois daquilo ela não me olhou com pena como os outros me olhavam, o que me estressava ainda mais, a Capitã parecia realmente saber como aquela merda era.

— Você está aqui embaixo tem muito tempo. — Olhei para trás, vendo minha mãe aparecendo na sala de música da minha mansão, eu estava lá desde que tinha voltado da gravadora mais cedo.

Desde o dia da minha crise comecei a trabalhar, sozinho, em uma música. Tinha terminado ela mais cedo, eu liguei para Isabella, querendo que a Capitã escutasse e desse sua opinião, mas ela estava ocupadinha com seu namorado de pinto pequeno.

— Como vai sua composição? — mamãe me perguntou curiosa, estendendo-me um copo de suco, tentando espiar as folhas com a letra e partitura da música sobre o piano.

— Mãe, cai fora! — exigi, juntando as folhas rapidamente, sem querer que ela visse nada escrito nelas.

— Ei, calma, Ed — ela pediu, parando de tentar espiar. — Só te fiz uma pergunta.

— A composição vai bem, mas não quero você a lendo — resmunguei, pondo uma folha em branco por cima das outras, pegando por fim o suco que ela tinha levado para mim, tomando tudo de uma vez.

— Você pensou melhor sobre ir até o Dr. Marcus? — perguntou baixinho, hesitante.

— Não vou me encontrar com médico nenhum. — Devolvi o copo para ela. — Eu não estou doente.

— Ed...

— Mãe, estou tentando trabalhar aqui. — Gesticulei para o piano. — Você não percebe? Tenho muito o que fazer, então, saia.

— Tudo bem, Ed, vou deixá-lo trabalhar — ela concordou, movendo-se para fora da sala.

Encarei as teclas do piano, enquanto pensava naquela que estava inspirando a canção. Eu a queria ali comigo, precisava dela, desesperadamente.

Suspirei frustrado, morrendo de saudades de Lauren. Daria tudo para vê-la, por mais uma noite com ela. Não devia, mas continuava apaixonado por ela, talvez aquela paixão nunca fosse morrer. Afinal, por meses cogitei que nos casaríamos, eu realmente a amava.

Quando me dei conta já estava chorando, minhas lágrimas caindo sobre as teclas do piano. Era muito vergonhoso, humilhante.

Por que eu continuava chorando sobre uma garota que só me usou por fama? Uma garota que quando as coisas se complicaram me largou sem uma explicação? Eu era um idiota, não devia continuar sentindo nada por Lauren Mallory, muito menos ficar compondo uma música sobre ela, pelo menos não uma canção sobre amor.

Recolhi todo o trabalho que tinha produzido nos últimos dias, rasguei folha por folha, me certificando que ninguém mais ia ter acesso aquilo. Quando deixei as folhas em mil pedacinhos ilegíveis, joguei tudo dentro do lixo, o lugar que eu também devia jogar fora o sentimento patético que continuava nutrindo por Lauren.

Olhei para o piano uma última vez, desistindo de compor qualquer coisa. Lauren não merecia uma música, nem qualquer outra garota.

xoxoxo

No sábado de manhã eu segui com Rosalie até a academia do condômino para malharmos, sendo seguido por meu novo segurança, Emmett. O novo cara e Felix estavam se revezando, e aquele dia era por conta de Emmett.

— Então, você é de Boston? — Rose perguntou a ele, enquanto caminhávamos até o prédio da academia, eu ia na frente, os dois atrás de mim.

Eu não entendia a necessidade da minha irmã de puxar papo com os empregados, só que ela fazia isso com todos. Uma vez foi até para o aniversário da filha de uma empregada da minha mansão, Rosalie era boazinha demais.

— Nascido e criado — Emmett respondeu. — E vocês?

— Marte — debochei em reposta, ganhando um tapa no braço de Rose, mas não doeu de verdade.

— Bath, fica na Inglaterra — Rose contou. — É um lugar bonito, sinto falta de lá.

Me desliguei do papinho dos dois, sem querer ficar pensando em Bath, ou no meu pai que continuava morando lá. Principalmente em Carlisle, pensar nele me dava dor de cabeça.

Logo chegamos à academia, onde Chris já nos esperava para o treino. Claro que um treino leve para Rose, um pesado para mim, já que o maldito do meu personal continuava acatando as ordens de Isabella.

Rose tentou convencer o segurança a treinar com a gente, mas ele se recusou, ficando do lado de fora do prédio da academia fazendo o trabalho dele de manter os outros afastados de mim. Quando o treino acabou horas depois tudo que queria fazer era morrer, de tão cansado que estava, porém eu ainda tinha de ir para a gravadora aquele dia.

— Cadê a Isabella? — perguntei para Tanya no momento que a encontrei na gravadora, ela estava em uma conversa animada com Jasper, que tinha um violão em mãos e tocava uma das canções que provavelmente entrariam no meu novo CD.

Não tínhamos definido muitas canções, na verdade nem muito mais sobre o álbum como um todo. Antes de ir para a clínica eu estava cheio de ideias, mas todas elas pareciam uma merda depois dos meses internado.

— Eu não sei, ela só me mandou uma mensagem mais cedo mandando cuidar de tudo, pois vai passar o resto do fim de semana ausente. — Tanya deu de ombros, tomando um pouco do café do copo em suas mãos. — Então, é bom que não se meta em problemas enquanto sou eu no comando, Ed. — Tanya piscou para mim, sorrindo maliciosamente, entretanto boa parte do tesão que eu sentia por ela morreu quando descobri que a mulher tinha uma filha, aquilo era muito.

— Não vou criar problemas.

— Espero que cumpra sua promessa — Tanya falou, antes de se afastar até Laurent, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala que estávamos.

— Ela é gostosa! — Jasper assobiou, olhando diretamente para a bunda da Tanya.

— Ela é, mas tem uma filha — contei, com uma careta no rosto.

— Foda-se, eu não sou o pai, a pirralha não é um problema meu. — Jasper abriu um sorriso largo para mim. — Realmente não sei escolher quem é mais gostosa, ela ou Isabella.

— Tanya — respondi prontamente, mas por um segundo parei para considerar, será que ela era a mais gostosa mesmo? — Eu acho, tanto faz. — Bufei. — Se quer saber as duas já se pegaram — confidenciei ao meu amigo, que me olhou chocado. — É, eu sei, isso é ótimo de se imaginar.

— Com certeza vou fantasiar com isso no meu próximo banho — Jasper falou, começando a dedilhar Shoud I Stay or Shoud I Go, do The Clash, no seu violão. — Então, como você está hoje?

— Melhor impossível — ironizei, pegando meu celular e ligando para Isabella, só que ela não me atendia. — Onde essa mulher se enfiou?

— Isabella?

— Sim!

— É, dois dias sem olhar para aquela mulher e meu mundo já está arruinado — Jasper falou, soando triste. — Ela é tão gostosa, será que aquele namoro dela e do mestre cuca é mesmo monogâmico? Porra, eu adoraria fazer um trio com os dois.

— Jasper!

— O quê? Só estou falando a verdade — ele se defendeu, parando de tocar. — Isabella pareceu gostar muito da minha investida outro dia.

— Há, até parece. — Revirei os olhos, Jasper sorriu para mim.

— O que foi, Cullen? Acha que não consigo nada com a Swan?

— Sim, é exatamente isso que estou falando. — Forcei um sorriso para ele. — Se alguém aqui tiver algo com ela não será você, caro amigo.

Os olhos de Jasper brilharam, ele parecia ter compreendido algo.

— Você a quer.

— Se você diz. — Dei de ombros.

— Que tal uma aposta? — Jasper sugeriu.

— Do que está falando?

— Vamos apostar quem de nós dois consegue ficar primeiro com Isabella Swan, Ed.

Ele estava falando sério?

— O que foi? — indagou quando permaneci mudo. — Está com medo da sua Capitã descobrir nossa brincadeirinha?

— Jasper, Ed, venham até aqui! — Laurent chamou pela gente, me impossibilitando de responder.

— Pensa bem, Ed — Jasper sorriu para mim antes de se afastar até Laurent.

Eu queria apostar, seria divertido. Ao mesmo tempo aquilo parecia um grande problema, se Isabella descobrisse eu estaria muito fodido.

Peguei o celular outra vez, ligando novamente para ela. A voz robótica logo me informou que o celular dela estava desligado, por que ela não atendia aquela merda? O que estava acontecendo?

Laurent me chamou outra vez e fui até a grande mesa, sentando ao lado de Jasper, enquanto os outros conversavam sobre as músicas escolhidas até aquele momento. Meu amigo passou o violão para mim, eu sequer toquei, sem vontade para aquilo.

— E ai? Você já pensou? — Jasper perguntou para mim, soando empolgado.

— Eu não sei — murmurei.

— Vai ser legal, devo tomar isso como um sim? — Ele estendeu a mão para mim, só que me recusei a apertar. — Por que você não está concordando?

Apenas voltei minha atenção para o violão, tocando a melodia que tinha composto para a música descartada sobre Lauren. Eu podia ter jogado tudo no lixo, mas a melodia permanecia viva em mim, assim como o que sentia por aquela garota.

— Isso soa bom para mim, Cullen — Tanya falou do outro lado da mesa, me observando com atenção. — Não podia ser uma faixa mais tranquila do álbum? — sugeriu para Laurent, que parecia considerar.

— Com alguns ajustes, dependendo da letra.

— Sem chances. — Devolvi o violão para Jasper, que me olhava com confusão no olhar. — Eu não vou colocar essa música em circulação.

— Mas...

— Não e não — interrompi Laurent, que bufou. — Não adianta insistir.

xoxoxo

Fiquei até tarde na gravadora aquele sábado, não por questão de trabalho, sim por estar cantando uma das assistentes da Hollywood Records. Ela se chamava Chelsea, durante todos aqueles dias quando nos topávamos pelos corredores ela sorria para mim e soltava um Oi, Ed.

Sendo assim, no sábado eu decidi agir.

— Que tal você ir jantar comigo lá em casa? — propus, enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo loiro dela em meu dedo, vendo o sorriso deslumbrado da garota sobre mim.

— Sério?

— Claro, a sobremesa está garantida. — Sorri de volta, soltando seu cabelo, estávamos perto de um balcão, eu peguei papel e caneta e anotei meu endereço, entregando para ela. — Aqui, vou na frente e te encontro lá, Chelsea.

— Sim, eu com certeza vou aparecer lá — ela concordou prontamente, seus olhos azuis eram brilhantes e entusiasmados, por um minuto pensei nela como Lauren, as duas até que eram parecidas.

— Te vejo lá, gatinha. — Me afastei, Jasper estava esperando por mim perto do elevador, com seu violão nas costas.

— Boa fisgada — elogiou quando entramos no elevador.

— É, eu sei. — Assenti, apertando o botão da garagem, onde Emmett estava esperando para irmos embora. Ele, assim como Felix, também ganhava para dirigir para mim quando preciso.

— Vai aceitar ou não a aposta? — Fingi que não ouvi a pergunta dele, mexendo em meu celular, mandando mensagens para Isabella. Queria que ela soubesse que eu estava com uma garota, para que a mulher não surtasse caso isso chegasse aos ouvidos de tirana dela. — Cara, qual seu problema?

— Problema nenhum — respondi, quando o elevador chegou à garagem. — Te vejo na segunda.

— Ei, espera! — Jasper me seguiu pela garagem, logo Emmett me viu e abriu a porta do carro para mim. — Opa, você é novo! — Jasper exclamou para Emmett.

— Por favor, não comece a cantar meu segurança, Jasper — pedi irritado, ele riu, olhando para mim.

— Só disse que ele era novo, Ed — Jasper falou para mim, antes de se voltar para Emmett, estendendo uma mão para o segurança. — Jasper Whitlock, qual seu nome, senhor?

— Emmett McCarty. — O segurança apertou a mão do meu amigo com força, já que Jasper fez uma careta. Aproveitei a distração do guitarrista para entrar no carro, antes que ele voltasse a encher meu saco.

— Um prazer te conhecer, Emmett, quando estiver de folga me deixa saber — disse para ele, retornando mais uma vez sua atenção para mim. — E quanto a nossa apostinha, Cullen?

— Tchau, Jasper! — Bati a porta do carro na cara dele, pude vê-lo resmungar algo, mas não podia ouvir. — Direto para minha casa, Emmett — ordenei para o segurança quando ele entrou no carro.

— Sim, senhor.

Emmett, quando ninguém estava falando com ele, era tão calado quanto Felix. Aquilo era ótimo, quanto mais eu pudesse ignorar papo desnecessário era melhor.

Quando cheguei a minha casa Rose estava sozinha lá, assistindo algum filme idiota na sala de TV.

— Hey, o que vamos jantar? — ela me perguntou, limpando os olhos em um lencinho.

— Você sempre chora assistindo essas merdas? — indaguei.

— Algumas pessoas tem sentimentos, Ed — rebateu. — Fora que esse é um lindo filme sobre...

— Não estou interessado em ouvir sobre — a interrompi, ela me olhou irritada. — Cadê a mamãe?

— Ia sair para jantar com o pessoal da ONG, depois ia dormir no apartamento dela.

— Excelente, porque eu vou receber uma convidada essa noite. — Rose fez uma careta. — Não é uma garota de programa, eu juro.

— Tanto faz. — Rose desligou a TV. — Talvez seja melhor eu sair e voltar mais tarde.

— Você faria isso por mim, irmãzinha? — Peguei minha carteira, estendendo meu cartão para ela. — Sabe a senha, pode gastar o quanto quiser.

— Não quero sua grana, Ed — recusou, ficando de pé.

— Vai sair com o Demetri?

— Não, ele está em New York para a gravação de um programa de entrevistas esse fim de semana — contou. — Vou ao cinema, ou algo assim.

— Ok, peça para o tal de Emmett dirigir para você. — Estiquei mais uma vez o cartão para ela.

— Ed, não preciso do seu cartão, ou do seu segurança.

— Eu estou insistindo. — Coloquei o cartão na mão dela. — Vou tomar um banho, tchau!

Corri para o segundo andar, querendo ficar pronto antes de Chelsea chegar. Shrek estava no meu quarto, então parei por um minuto para dar carinho ao meu cachorro, enquanto ligava outra vez para Bella, mas ela continuava com o celular desligado e não respondia nenhuma mensagem minha.

— O que você está aprontando, Capitã? — perguntei para mim mesmo, antes de jogar meu celular de lado e ir por Shrek para fora, pois não queria ele sujando meu quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti, Rose já tinha ido embora, deixado o cartão, mas Emmett parecia ter ido junto. Eu estava esperando Chelsea aparecer, quando meu celular tocou, por um minuto pensei ser Isabella, mas era só Jasper perguntando pela milésima vez se eu iria ou não aceitar a aposta.

Por fim Chelsea chegou, ela também tinha trocado de roupas. Não vestia mais a calça jeans e camiseta de antes, mudando para um vestido preto curto.

— Uau, nem acredito que estou mesmo na casa de Ed Cullen — falou, lancei meu melhor sorriso para a garota, segurando em seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

— Gatinha, eu prometo que você poderá vir aqui outras vezes, mas preciso de um grande favor seu.

Ela riu baixinho, até corou um pouco.

— Transar com você não será um favor, Ed, quero muito isso. — Percorreu sua mão por meu peito.

— Sim, nós transaremos pelo resto da noite — afirmei. — Agora, quero que depois, amanhã, você consiga o número de alguém para mim. — Ela me olhou curiosa. — Lauren Mallory. — Chelsea fez uma careta. — Sei que consegue, você é assistente na Hollywood Records e conhece muita gente importante, pode facilmente conseguir esse número para mim, não?

— Ela é sua ex-noiva, você não tem o número dela?

— Não estaria pedindo se tivesse.

— Por que não pede para sua equipe, ou para um amigo conseguir o número? — Chelsea reclamou, rolando seus grandes olhos.

— Você não pode fazer isso por mim? — dramatizei, levando meus lábios ao seu pescoço, ela tinha um cheiro floral enjoativo, mas serviria por uma noite. — Pense em quanto vamos nos divertir, isso seria somente uma recompensa, gatinha.

— Certo — ela gemeu em resposta. — Eu posso fazer isso por você, Ed.

Sim, claro que ela poderia fazer.

xoxoxo

Não deixei Chelsea dormir na minha casa, por mais que ela tivesse insinuado que queria muito que aquilo acontecesse. O sexo com ela foi mediano, nada surpreendente e a garota não parava de me beijar e de repetir o quão incrível aquilo era.

Obviamente não teríamos uma segunda noite, eu só queria que ela conseguisse o número de Lauren para mim logo para que pudesse apagar o contato dela do meu celular. Eu apenas precisava do número de Lauren de novo, talvez nunca ligasse para ela, só... Estava com saudades, necessitava de alguma forma amenizar aquilo.

— A mamãe não vem pra cá hoje? — indaguei Rose, enquanto nós dois tostávamos sob o Sol no meio da tarde. Chelsea ainda não tinha conseguido o número, mas prometeu que estava procurando por ele. Isabella também continuava incomunicável, o que já estava me tirando do sério, não parecia algo da Capitã sumir por tanto tempo.

— Sei lá, ela ainda não me ligou, ou mandou mensagem — Rose respondeu, mexendo em seu celular.

— Você se divertiu com o segurança ontem?

— Emmett? Eu só pedi que ele me deixasse no cinema, depois o liberei — ela respondeu, sorrindo e olhando para mim. — Demetri mandou mensagens e disse que esta com saudades, não é fofo?

— Saudades de mim? — indaguei horrorizado.

— O que? Não, Ed! — Rose riu. — Saudades de mim.

— Ah, menos mal. Ainda que eu ache que vocês... — Eu me calei quando notei o olhar revoltado dela sobre mim. — Melhor eu me calar.

— Sim, melhor você se calar — ela concordou. — É realmente estranho a mamãe ainda não ter dado as caras, ou sequer ligado — disse parecendo distante, perdida em seus pensamentos.

— Vou ligar para ela. — Peguei meu celular, mas ela como Isabella também não me atendia.

Rosalie e eu passamos o resto do dia na piscina, nos dividindo entre nadar e ligar para nossa desaparecida mãe. Já era de noite, meio da noite, quando Esme apareceu, Rose e eu até mesmo já tínhamos jantado.

— Eu estava te procurando! — Esbravejei quando a vi, sem entender aquele sorrisinho bobo no rosto dela. — Onde você estava? Por que está sorrindo assim?

— Eu só estive com uns amigos — contou, ficando séria rapidamente. — Desculpem não ter atendido as ligações de vocês, estava ocupada.

— Nossa, que jantar demorado esse com seus amigos — Rose falou, com sarcasmo na voz dela, o que não era muito comum vindo da minha irmã, o que me pegou de surpresa.

— Rosalie! — mamãe chamou a atenção dela.

— Por acaso nesse jantar estava aquele tal de Blake Stevens? — minha irmã questionou nossa mãe com fúria na voz, sim, aquilo não estava nada certo.

— Espera, o que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntei sem entender nada. — Quem é Blake Stevens?

— Ele é um professor lá na ONG — mamãe contou, suspirando. — Rose...

— Termina de contar a história para o Ed, mãe!

— Que história?

— Você não vai contar? Eu conto! — Rosalie exclamou. — Um dia, quando você estava na clínica, eu fui até o apartamento da mamãe e a flagrei lá com esse tal de Blake Stevens.

— Flagrou? Você quer dizer que...

— Quero dizer que vi a mamãe e esse tal de Blake aos beijos.

— Mãe! — gritei, Esme suspirou, escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos.

— E ela disse que foi algo de momento, que não aconteceria de novo, até por legalmente ela ainda ser casada com o papai.

— Eu não sou mais a esposa do seu pai! — Esme gritou para Rosalie, fazendo com que eu me assustasse. — Ele terminou tudo, você consegue entender isso? Assinar os papéis do divórcio é só uma mera formalidade agora.

— E você está por ai se esfregando em qualquer um ao invés de assinar aquelas merdas de papéis de uma vez — Rose falou, começando a chorar. — Vai saber a quanto tempo você e esse Blake não estão tendo um caso, talvez antes mesmo de papai e você se separarem.

— Não acredito que você está insinuando que eu trai seu pai, Rosalie Cullen!

— Você traiu? — me atrevi a perguntar, sobre o choro alto de Rosalie.

Esme me olhou horrorizada.

— Realmente acha que trai o Carlisle, Edward?

— Não sei, como também não sabia sobre esse seu namoradinho — falei, ainda confuso com tudo aquilo.

— Bom, para a informação de vocês eu nunca trai Carlisle, eu o amava. — Amava, no passado, o casamento deles tinha mesmo acabado, não? — Blake é um ótimo cara e me faz bem, não vou terminar com ele porque vocês dois estão de birra sobre meu relacionamento.

— Birra? — Rose riu, enquanto continuava chorando. — No dia que flagrei vocês dois você disse que ainda amava o papai, que por você o casamento não tinha acabado.

— Você está vendo o seu pai aqui, Rosalie? — Esme berrou, fazendo Rose e eu nos encolhermos ao mesmo tempo. — Não, não está. O seu pai nem mesmo consegue passar por cima do orgulho dele e estar aqui por Ed, filho dele, imagina lutar comigo para retomar nosso casamento. Eu cansei, de viver em espera, de ficar sofrendo por Carlisle, dele me acusando por tudo que deu errado, decidi seguir minha vida, sinto muito se vocês estão chateados com isso, mas eu não vou abrir mão do Blake pelos ciúmes de vocês dois. Podem ficar tranquilos, vou assinar o divórcio em breve.

Nós não falamos mais nada, nem mesmo ela. Esme apenas deu meia volta e seguiu para fora da mansão, eu pude ouvir ela batendo a porta com força.

— Por que não me falou sobre esse cara antes? — perguntei para Rose, que estava apoiada sobre o balcão, chorando.

— Realmente pensei que era só uma coisa de momento, que ela não ia transformar isso em algo mais sério.

— Talvez ela esteja certa, Rose — murmurei, minha irmã me olhou indignada. — Só estou falando, o casamento dela e do papai já não estava indo bem mesmo, se isso for o melhor...

— Você só sabe o melhor para si mesmo, Edward — Rose me atacou. — Eu nunca vou aceitar Esme junto com esse cara, ela é a esposa do papai. Se ela quiser que assine os papéis de uma vez, ate lá isso tudo é uma traição para mim.

— Você acha que Carlisle está vivendo em celibato na Inglaterra? — indaguei, Rose abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou calada. — Pois é, você não parece ter tanta certeza do celibato do papai.

— Não vou discutir isso com você, não vou mesmo! — Rose saiu apressadamente da cozinha, batendo o pé.

Suspirei, sentando ao chão da cozinha, recostando minha cabeça no balcão. Shrek logo se enfiou no meu colo, pedindo por carinho, eu dei o que ele queria.

Meu celular tocou, com uma força tirada do fundo do meu corpo, o peguei no bolso e atendi. Era Chelsea.

— Ed, consegui o número que você queria — contou, soando orgulhosa de si mesma.

Lauren, pensei.

Por que mesmo eu ligaria para ela? O que ganharia com aquilo? Eu tinha de esquecê-la, esquecer a melodia da sua música também. Meus pais nunca mais voltariam a ficar juntos, Lauren e eu também não. O amor era uma merda, que não durava nada, só fazia machucar.

— Não preciso mais do número, Chelsea.

— Como? Mas... — Desliguei antes de voltar a ouvir seu falatório, bloqueei o número da assistente, sem querer ter ela me atormentando.

Rodei minha lista de contatos, pensando em alguém para ligar. Eu pensei em ligar para mamãe e pedir desculpas por acusá-la de ter traído Carlisle, mas ela também não tinha me contado sobre Blake. Pensei em ligar para Jasper e jogar conversa fora, mas ele falaria sobre a aposta. Cheguei a colocar o número de Alice na discagem, mas não apertei o botão de chamada, ela queria que eu participasse do seu programa e Bella tinha me proibido, não faria aquilo.

Por fim, eu liguei para a Capitã. Talvez a atormentar um pouco me fizesse rir, só que ela ainda não me atendia.

xoxoxo

Rosalie não saiu do seu quarto na manhã seguinte, o que me fez malhar sozinho com Chris. O personal pareceu notar meu estado de espírito péssimo, deixando com que eu praticasse um pouco de boxe e extravasasse.

Depois daquilo eu me arrumei e fui com Emmett, o segurança do dia, até o prédio da Swan Productions, não sabia o que realmente queria com Isabella, mas seria bom revê-la e provocá-la, depois de dias sem poder fazer isso. Como eu só teria de ir para a gravadora de tarde, não tinha nada que me impedisse.

— Oi, Irina! — Acenei para a assistente de Bella, já caminhando em direção a sala da Capitã.

— Ed, você não pode entrar! — ela exclamou nervosa. — Bella disse que não quer ver ninguém, você...

— Claro que poso entrar. — Cheguei até a porta, a escancarando.

Lá dentro vi Tanya e Isabella, as duas riam, enquanto a loira segurava uma garrafa de champanhe e minha empresária duas taças. Elas me olharam ao mesmo tempo, pareciam realmente animadas, Isabella estava até bronzeada.

— Ed! — Tanya soltou um gritinho. — Você chegou bem na hora da comemoração.

— O que estamos comemorando? — Entrei na sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Tanya olhou com questionamento para Bella, que apenas assentiu.

— Isabella vai se casar! — Tanya gritou, erguendo a garrafa de champanhe.

— Co-Como? — gaguejei.

Isabella entregou uma taça para Tanya, estendendo sua mão para mim, permitindo que eu visse um grandioso anel de noivado em seu dedo.

— Eu estou noiva, pirralho.


	14. Capítulo Treze

Capítulo Treze

Isabella Swan

"James Klein assume namoro com Isabella Swan."

Depois de tudo que vivi com Paul, eu pensei que nunca mais me apaixonaria. Estive com vários caras, com Tanya e beijei outras garotas, entretanto nunca cai de amores por ninguém, até James aparecer na minha vida.

Seu olhar gentil, suas palavras agradáveis, seu sorriso deslumbrante e principalmente sua maturidade, me encantaram. Eu, que não me via apaixonada por ninguém desde o desastre que foi estar com Paul Lahote, estava apaixonada por James.

Ainda assim, não foi fácil quando todos descobriram sobre nós dois. Acho que nunca seria fácil simplesmente expor minha vida pessoal, não era antes do Escândalo Swan e só ficou mais complicado depois.

Entretanto, depois da mídia começar a divulgar fotos de nós dois, James e eu conversamos se deveríamos realmente assumir aquilo em uma entrevista. Eu estava nervosa sobre isso, mas me vi aceitando que ele assumisse nossa relação em uma entrevista que daria.

Aquele cuidado dele comigo, a segurança que James me passava, me fez ver que ele era um cara bom. Eu podia estar com ele, podia estar apaixonada e o amar, era uma pena que aqueles sentimentos não agiam em mim na mesma intensidade que agiam em James.

xoxoxo

Como era que se respirava? Expira e inspira? Ou inspira e expira?

— Baby? — James chamou por mim, atraindo minha atenção.

Lá continuávamos nós dois, no iate do meu pai na noite de sexta-feira do nosso aniversário de namoro, no meio do pedido de casamento.

Porra, casamento!

James estava me pedindo para casar com ele, um noivado, um status de relacionamento mais elevado entre nós dois. Eu poderia aceitar? Deveria? Queria?

O amava, sabia disso, mas casamento era algo grande. Não me imaginava casando com ninguém desde que Paul me destroçou, era uma ideia assustadora.

— Isabella, respire — James orientou, me fazendo perceber que até aquele momento eu não tinha respirado.

Fiz aquilo, inspirei fundo, sentindo o ar entrando em meus pulmões. James permanecia ajoelhado diante de mim, segurando a caixinha com o anel de noivado. Uma joia claramente cara, mas simples, de ouro dourado, com uma pequena pedra de diamante em cima.

— Você não quer? — James perguntou baixinho, engolindo em seco, seu olhar ficando mais ansioso.

Eu o perderia se dissesse que não? Quer dizer, o amava, não queria o perder. James era tão bom para mim, nós nos dávamos bem e estar com ele era calmo e perfeito.

— Eu te amo tanto, Jimmy — sussurrei, tocando em seu rosto com a mão livre.

— Amo você também, Baby. — Sorriu para mim.

Não podia dizer não, eu sabia que negar o pedido seria errado e que no futuro me arrependeria. Perder James seria estupidez, eu tinha de aceitar, precisava deixar meu passado para trás e o superar.

— Sim — respondi, James suspirou, rindo um pouco, ainda nervoso. — Sim, James, eu aceito me casar com você.

— Você disse sim! — James comemorou, em um grito de felicidade.

Sorri para ele, sentindo-me um pouquinho feliz com aquilo. Seria questão de tempo até que eu me acostumasse com a ideia de ser uma noiva, ia acabar adorando aquilo, no fundo eu sabia que era a coisa certa não deixar James ir.

— Coloque o anel em mim! — exigi, forçando ainda mais meu sorriso, querendo que ele me visse feliz, querendo que aquele momento não fosse arruinado.

James fez aquilo, colocou o anel em meu dedo e o beijou. O anel era meio pesadinho, mas eu já tinha usado joias mais incomodas, aquele não me incomodaria, só que já estava surtando de pensar em sair com ele na rua, o que faria todos saberem do noivado.

— Eu te amo! — James exclamou, erguendo seu corpo do chão. Segurou em meu rosto e me beijou, me distraindo da linha de pensamentos sobre sair por ai com aquele anel.

— Nós temos que voltar para a marina logo? — perguntei, querendo transar, precisava daquilo.

— Não, podemos ficar por aqui até amanhã — Jimmy respondeu, afastando-se de mim, ele tirou a taça de champanhe da minha mão e a apoiou no suporte mais próximo, então, me pegou no colo. — Você é minha noiva, Baby — falou, emocionado, seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

— A noiva mais feliz do mundo.

Como eu conseguia soar tão convincente quando aquela não era a verdade? É, acho que mesmo não sendo mais uma atriz, eu continuava atuando muito bem.

Jimmy me carregou para dentro do iate, eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada quando passamos pela tripulação que estava trabalhando para a gente aquela noite, sem querer que ninguém nos visse naquele momento mais privativo. Dei um jeito de esconder minha mão, mesmo que eu soubesse que aquela altura eles já sabiam sobre o pedido de casamento, afinal James tinha feito uma grande coisa sobre aquilo.

Meu namorado... Meu noivo, melhor dizendo, me levou até o quarto principal do iate de Charlie.

Ele estava pronto para nós, champanhe no gelo, música tocando, cama arrumada e cheia de pétalas de flores. James me colocou no chão e foi até a mesinha, abrindo a garrafa de champanhe e servindo nós dois.

Me uni a ele, pegando a taça que me entregou.

— Ao melhor aniversário que já tivemos. — Ele ergueu sua taça para um brinde. — Que venham muitos outros, em breve como marido e mulher.

Eu hesitei, mas brindei junto de James. Virei todo o champanhe da minha taça em um único gole, querendo muito álcool naquele momento, eu também queria algo mais forte do que bebida, bem mais forte, só que não cederia.

Minha vida estava no rumo certo, nada nem ninguém me tiraria daquele mar calmo.

— Morangos com chocolate! — James comemorou, pegando uma caixinha de bombons sobre a mesa. — Você quer um, Baby? — Olhei para os bombons, sentindo meu estomago revirar.

Não, eu não queria morangos.

— Só quero você, James — declarei, pulando para seus braços e o beijando.

O anel em meu dedo parecia pesar mais, talvez fosse minha consciência.

xoxoxo

Não dormi aquela noite, infelizmente não por passar a noite inteira transando, apesar de James ter me feito gozar duas vezes, uma em sua boca, outra no seu pau. Mas, eu não tinha dormido por minha cabeça estar cheia e não conseguia parar de olhar para meu anel de noivado.

Deixei James dormindo na cama, me levantei, peguei o celular dele do bolso de sua calça e mandei uma mensagem para Tanya de lá, já que meu próprio celular tinha ficado no meu apartamento. Avisei minha amiga que eu estaria o resto do fim de semana incomunicável, mas não dei detalhes, contaria sobre o noivado só na segunda, mandei ela tomar conta de tudo sobre trabalho no meu lugar e fui informada de que meu pai tinha avisado ela — já que não tinha conseguido falar comigo — que estaria no Tennessee com Carmen até o fim de semana seguinte, que como eu, Charlie não queria ser incomodado.

Após acertar tudo com Tanya eu apaguei as mensagens do celular de James, indo o acordar. Ele estava dormindo apenas de cueca, mal ficando coberto sob o lençol branco. Subi na cama junto dele, percorrendo minha mão por seu corpo perfeito, sentindo sua pele contra a minha.

— Hora de acordar, noivo — sussurrei, me inclinando para falar diretamente em seu ouvido.

— Noivo — James sussurrou de volta, eu não podia ver seu rosto, já que passei a beijar seu pescoço, mas ele parecia sorrir. — Repete — pediu.

— Noivo, meu noivo.

Quem sabe se eu ficasse repetindo aquilo constantemente iria me adequar melhor à novidade.

— Que tal irmos para Malibu? — Voltei minha atenção para o rosto sonolento de Jimmy, mas ele realmente sorria como pensei.

— Sério?

— Sim, ficamos até amanhã de noite, vamos tirar um tempinho para nós dois curtirmos o noivado. — Sorri para ele. — Claro que vamos ter que levar a Norma Jeane, mas você me entendeu, podemos ficar na minha casa lá.

— Parece perfeito para mim — James concordou sem hesitar. — Posso deixar o restaurante por uns dias, mas você pode deixar seu trabalho?

— Já deixei, sou toda sua.

E seria para o resto das nossas vidas...

— Isso é incrível! — James tornou a comemorar, sentando na cama. — Vai ser ótimo escapar um pouquinho, Baby. — Tocou na minha mão que abrigava o anel de noivado.

— Ei — murmurei. — Você ficaria muito chateado se a gente não saísse contando sobre isso para todo mundo ainda? — questionei. — Só para nossas famílias e amigos mais próximos por enquanto, não estou pronta para aguentar todo mundo falando sobre meu noivado.

James assentiu.

— Tudo no seu tempo. — Levou minha mão aos seus lábios. — Não quero te apressar em nada, Baby, sei que isso tudo é muita coisa para digerir.

— Certo. — Pigarrei. — Então, não precisamos marcar uma data, né? Não ainda, quero dizer. É que tenho tanto trabalho nos próximos meses, não posso lidar com a organização de um casamento, não um casamento perfeito, como quero que seja o nosso — me apressei em falar.

Ok, no fundo eu ainda era uma mulher que se fosse para casar faria aquilo com grande estilo. Talvez um casamento na Itália, ou mesmo na África do Sul, quem sabe na Tailândia.

— Sem datas por enquanto. — James tornou a beijar minha mão. — Podemos curtir nosso noivado com calma, talvez irmos morar juntos por um tempo antes do casamento... — Algo em mim deve ter feito Jimmy se calar. — Ok, acho que estou te apressando. Vamos só pedir que levem o iate de volta para marina e partir para Malibu, ok? — Assenti.

— E o pessoal da tripulação...

— Dei um bom valor e contratos de confidencialidade para que assinassem, assim como você me ensinou, ninguém falará nada e se falarem iremos os processar. — James beijou a lateral da minha cabeça. — E eu vou entender se você quiser andar sem seu anel por ai por um tempo, isso seria mesmo um grande chamariz para si.

— Eu te amo — declarei, sabendo que James me amava muito de volta por ser tão compreensível.

— Quem sabe a gente não marca o casamento para nosso aniversário de cinco anos de namoro — ele falou, afagando meu braço. — Daqui a dois anos.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, pensando sobre aquilo. Dois anos, parecia longe, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que estava perto. Em dois anos eu seria uma mulher casada?

xoxoxo

Passar o fim de semana reclusa em Malibu foi excelente, éramos apenas James e eu, com a companhia de Norma Jeane. Meu... Noivo, cozinhava para a gente, ficamos sem mexer na internet e somente escutávamos músicas com os CDS da coleção que eu tinha ali na minha casa.

Aquela tinha sido a primeira casa que comprei, com apenas dezesseis anos, tinha dois andares, três suítes, sala de jogos, sauna, piscina e até mesmo uma faixa de areia privativa. Meu lugarzinho favorito na costa leste dos Estados Unidos, um bom local para simplesmente espairecer.

Um refúgio, como muitos chamavam. Por mais de uma vez eu tinha dirigido até Malibu com Paul, feito sexo, usado drogas e declamado minha paixão por ele em cada canto daquela casa.

Eu tinha pensando em vender o imóvel, em esquecer as lembranças entranhadas lá, mas não tive coragem de me desfazer do meu primeiro lar. Prometi a mim que não deixaria mais Paul me enlouquecer, mas sempre que entrava lá, o impacto inicial era pensar nele.

Mesmo com isso, era sempre maravilhoso estar em Malibu e não foi diferente daquela vez. Eu estava mesmo chateada por ter de voltar para casa, mas era necessário, ainda tinha uma vida para coordenar e mais quatro para tomar conta.

James não pode dormir no meu apartamento no domingo, nem eu no dele, pois precisávamos acordar cedo na manhã seguinte. Sabia que nos separamos não seria necessário se dividíssemos um apartamento, ou casa, mas queria aproveitar morar sozinha por mais um tempo, principalmente se levássemos a sério a ideia de nos casarmos em apenas dois anos.

Quando fui me arrumar na segunda-feira, para ir trabalhar, eu me deparei com a caixa contendo as botas que Edward tinha dado para mim em meu closet. Elas eram botas semelhantes à de montaria, com saltos baixos, mas tinha canos altos que deveriam passar dos meus joelhos e era preta e de camurça.

Lindas, eu queria poder a usar, mas não as usaria correndo o risco de Edward me ver com elas. Não precisava do pirralho me provocando sobre aquilo, não mesmo.

Eu me arrumei ignorando as botas, colocando uma calça jeans clara com manchas que eram projetadas desde sua fabricação para deixar a peça de roupa estilosa, uma blusa branca com mangas e detalhes em renda e saltos cor de creme. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, minha pele pouco maquiada, já que eu queria aproveitar o bronzeado que tinha conquistado com aqueles dois dias em Malibu.

Antes de sair de casa e depois de alimentar Norma Jeane, eu peguei uma garrafa de champanhe que tinha no apartamento, contaria para Tanya sobre o noivado e queria comemorar com ela. Dirigi até o prédio da produtora ouvindo Vance Joy, cantando as músicas como se estivesse no show.

— Bom dia, Bella! — Irina saudou quando deixei o elevador no andar da minha sala. — Você está tão bonita — elogiou.

— Eu sei. — Estendi minha mão livre para ela, pegando a pasta com documentos que a assistente já tinha para mim. — Algum problema enquanto estive fora?

— Não, tudo foi tranquilo — contou sorridente. — Comemorando algo? — indagou curiosa, apontando para a garrafa de champanhe que eu carregava comigo.

— Sim, mas não é da sua conta — alertei. — Ligue para Tanya e a mande até aqui, quando ela chegar eu não quero ver mais ninguém, entendeu?

— Sim, claro.

— Ótimo.

Fui para minha sala, larguei minha bolsa sobre a mesa, junto com pasta e a garrafa de champanhe, peguei duas taças do armário que eu tinha ali. Não demorou muito para Tanya aparecer, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Você fodeu muito no fim de semana, não foi? — me perguntou, eu ri, remexendo em minha bolsa e tirando o anel de lá, coloquei em minha mão e deixei Tanya entender o resto.

Minha amiga empalideceu um pouco pela surpresa, arregalando os olhos. Andou até mim, ainda sem crer, pelo o que eu podia ver em suas feições.

— Isso é sério?

— Sim, super sério.

Tanya agarrou minha mão, analisando o anel.

— Por que a pedra é tão pequena? Isso é mesmo real, você está noiva?

— Jimmy sabe que eu não gosto de joias exageradas...

— Os brincos que você está usando custaram nove mil dólares, Isabella.

— Esqueça isso, a questão é que sim, eu estou mesmo noiva.

— Puta merda! — Tanya gritou, então me abraçou apertado. — Você irá casar e terá bebês, nós estamos envelhecendo, caralho — falou, mas contendendo seu tom de voz.

— Eca, não vou ter bebês, que horror — resmunguei. — E para sua informação eu não estou envelhecendo. — Toquei na pele ao redor dos meus olhos, me certificando que ela estava firme, não caída.

— Você vai fazer trinta e um... — Tanya se calou. — Não me distraia, o importante aqui é que você vai casar. Já pensaram na data? Está em cima da hora, mas você pode ter um casamento no verão, ou esperar o seu aniversário e fazer uma festa de outono. Quem vai desenhar seu vestido? Já pensou na música para a primeira dança? E a lua de mel? Eu vou ser a dama de honra ou uma das suas irmãs? A Tina pode ser a daminha? Onde vão morar? — A metralhadora de perguntas dela me deu dor de cabeça.

— Tanya, para! — praticamente gritei com ela, que se calou por fim.

— Foi mal, eu apenas me empolguei.

— Deu pra perceber — resmunguei. — Por enquanto só estou noiva, nada mais foi decidido.

— Como assim?

Dei um breve resumo a ela, sobre o pedido e o que Jimmy e eu tínhamos acordado, que por sorte me ouviu atentamente.

— Bella, tem certeza de que foi a melhor decisão aceitar esse pedido de casamento? — ela me perguntou hesitante.

— Sim, eu posso não estar pronta ainda para casar, mas não perderei o Jimmy. — Peguei a taça de champanhe, passando para as mãos dela. — Na verdade, estou bem feliz com isso tudo, por isso vamos comemorar!

— Não é meio cedo para champanhe?

— Tanya!

— Ok, ok!

Eu peguei as taças, Tanya com costume abriu a garrafa de champanhe. O som da rolha sendo sacada nos fez rir, principalmente quando um pouco de espuma caiu sobre o chão. Tanya serviu os champanhes nas taças, eu estava prestes a passar uma para ela, quando a porta da minha sala foi abruptamente aberta.

Era Ed Cullen, claro que o pirralho apareceria, ele tinha lotado meu celular de ligações e mensagens durante o fim de semana.

— Ed! — Tanya gritou, animada. — Você chegou bem na hora da comemoração — ela anunciou.

— O que estamos comemorando? — O Cullen terminou de entrar na minha sala, fechando a porta.

Tanya me olhou com a pergunta estampada em seus olhos, eu assenti, deixando com que ela contasse. Ed não era meu amigo, ou parte da minha família, mas trabalhávamos juntos, era melhor que ele soubesse sobre meu noivado.

— Isabella vai casar! — Tanya gritou, por sorte minha sala tinha vedação de som, ou aquela altura toda Califórnia já saberia sobre meu noivado.

— Co-Como? — O Cullen gaguejou a pergunta.

Entreguei uma taça para Tanya e estendi minha mão para Edward, deixando com que ele visse meu anel de noivado.

— Eu estou noiva, pirralho — contei alegre, vendo a cara dele se fechar em uma careta.

— Não, não está — discordou, me fazendo rir.

— Eu acho que saberia caso não estivesse mesmo noiva, Ed. — Beberiquei meu champanhe. — Jimmy fez o pedido na sexta, claro que aceitei — acrescentei, triunfante, a testa de Edward estava franzida, cheia de rugas por conta da cara de poucos amigos que você fazia.

— Você é louca de querer casar.

Eu não queria, não ainda, mas Edward não precisava saber disso.

— Nem todos os noivados são fracassados quanto o seu foi, Betty — provoquei, o fazendo bufar.

— Que se foda, meus parabéns, em breve você irá fazer parte da porcentagem que se divorcia — ele resmungou, olhando para a garrafa de champanhe na mão de Tanya. — Posso brindar com vocês?

— Nem pensar! — Neguei prontamente, bebi o resto do meu champanhe e coloquei a taça na mesa, Tanya tratou de virar sua taça também, bebericando um pouco da garrafa.

— Não seja estraga prazeres, Capitã. — Edward revirou os olhos, indo sentar no meu sofá.

— Eu preciso ir, vou com Kate para uma sessão de fotos — Tanya anunciou. — Parabéns pelo noivado. — Ela beijou minha bochecha. — É uma pena que agora nós duas seremos casadas e não poderemos foder juntas nunca mais.

— Podiam fazer isso agora mesmo, eu não me importo de olhar. — Escutei Edward falar, Tanya riu, eu apenas engoli em seco, querendo não pensar em sexo com ela e principalmente no Cullen nos assistindo. — Melhor ainda se eu puder assistir.

— Não vai acontecer! — Tanya e eu exclamamos juntas. — Vou levar a garrafa comigo, um pouco de sedativo pra ver se Kate não chora muito na minha cabeça.

Ela enfiou sua taça vazia na minha mão, acenou para Edward e saiu, batendo a porta.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — indaguei Edward, colocando minha taça junto à de Tanya.

O cantor se levantou e caminhou até mim, seus olhos verdes focados em mim. Parou a centímetros de distância, analisando-me com cuidado.

— Apenas estava perto e passei por aqui — respondeu simplesmente, por que não achava que aquilo era uma verdade?

Eu ia falar algo, mas perdi o raciocínio quando Edward tomou minha mão na sua. Ele percorreu o dedo pelo anel de noivado, enquanto falava:

— É uma grande joia.

Gargalhei, tirando minha mão da dele, sem querer mais aquele contato entre nós dois.

— É um anel simples, você não entende nada de joias.

Ele olhou para meu rosto com uma expressão confusa.

— Quer dizer que além de ter um pinto pequeno seu namoradinho também te dá diamantes minúsculos?

— Olha, tem certeza de que não é no mínimo bissexual? Você parece interessado demais no tamanho do pau do meu namorado.

— Noivo — ele me corrigiu, com um olhar desafiador. — E você sabe muito bem que não curto caras, Capitã. Agora, se quiser mais provas da minha heterossexualidade é só pedir.

Edward se aproximou mais de mim, ele estava tão perto que suas pernas tocaram nas minhas e por um segundo desejei não estar usando jeans, desejei que ele também não estivesse usando nada, só para senti-lo melhor. O Cullen também estava perto o suficiente para eu sentir sua respiração, cheirava a morango e algo refrescante, ele devia estar mascando antes o chiclete que tinha me oferecido outro dia.

— Peça! — Edward exigiu, colocando suas mãos na mesa atrás de mim.

Respirei fundo, sendo atingida por seu perfume, o movimento também fez meus seios tocarem no peito dele. Aquilo fez um arrepio gostoso cruzar meu corpo, me deixando quente ao mesmo tempo.

— Isabella — sussurrou meu nome, respirando fundo também. — Peça! — Os lábios dele tocaram meu queixo, fazendo com que eu soltasse o ar.

Recuperei o juízo, aquilo era bom, mas errado. Não podia ficar naquele joguinho de provocação com Edward, por isso o afastei com um empurrão.

Edward riu, passando a mão por seus cabelos, os bagunçando mais ainda. O sorriso dele era prepotente, cheio de marra.

— Devia ver seu rosto, Capitã, está fodidamente corado — alertou, eu sabia, sentia meu rosto pegando fogo. — Acho que vou indo, te vejo por aí, quando quiser comprovar minha sexualidade é só chamar. — Piscou e seguiu com passos confiantes para a saída da sala.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada, muda e com a cabeça agitada pensando no que tinha acabado de conhecer. Por fim, tirei o anel do meu dedo e o recoloquei na bolsa, me livrando um pouco do peso, que eu sabia ser mesmo na consciência.

xoxoxo

Passei o resto do dia trabalhando na produtora, querendo recuperar o tempo perdido do fim de semana ausente, também por não querer ir até a gravadora e topar mais uma vez com Ed aquele dia. Eu não precisava de mais provocações, não que elas fossem findar em algo, claro.

Como James trabalharia aquele dia, eu requisitei minhas irmãs para comemorarem o noivado comigo em um bar, Tanya teria ido se ela não tivesse que ir para uma reunião idiota na escola da filha. Renesmee e Alice não acreditaram nas minhas mensagens contando que estavam noivas, mas toparam se encontrar comigo no bar.

Fui a primeira a chegar ao bar, que tinha música ao vivo e uma mesa já reservada para mim. Eu pedi uma cerveja, já cansada de ter passado o fim de semana inteiro bebendo champanhe.

Fiquei bebendo e ouvindo a cantora, que fazia um cover de Coldplay. A garota era boa, iniciante, mas todos tinham um começo. Eu teria me levantado e entregado um cartão para ela, mas tudo que não queria naquele momento era um novo artista para agenciar, precisava focar nos que já tinha, pelo menos até a carreira de Ed estar consolidada novamente.

— Oi, Bells! — Ness chegou até a mesa, escoltada por seu novo segurança, Kanye. — Você pode esperar lá fora, estou bem aqui — avisou o homem, que tinha a cabeça raspada e um olhar assassino, Alistair tinha garantido que era um dos melhores e que minha irmã estaria protegida com ele por perto.

Kanye assentiu e saiu do bar, Renesmee acenou para algumas pessoas que passavam por nós e claramente a reconheciam. Claro que aquilo foi um incentivo, o que fez pelo menos uma dezena de pessoas amontoarem nossa mesa e pedirem por autógrafos e fotos para ela.

Alice chegou bem no meio daquilo, o que só fez mais pessoas quererem tirar fotos, se alguém me reconheceu, o que com certeza aconteceu, não me importunaram. Levou minutos até que minhas irmãs por fim sentassem, Renesmee sorria tranquilamente, enquanto Alice tinha um sorriso de dona do mundo no rosto.

— O que quer beber, Ness? — Alice perguntou para Renesmee quando a garçonete foi nos atender.

— Apenas uma coca, gravo amanhã cedo, não quero encher a cara.

— Criança — debochei, virando o resto da minha cerveja. — Quero mais uma dessas, não me deixe ficar sem — exigi para a garçonete, que concordou.

— Eu vou querer um Martini — Alice pediu, deixando com que a garçonete se afastasse. — E ai? Falar que você está noiva é código para que? — me perguntou.

— Para nada, estou realmente noiva — insisti.

— Para de graça, Bella. — Ness riu.

— Não estou brincando.

— Até parece.

Resmunguei, peguei minha bolsa e a coloquei em cima da mesa, a abri e deixei com que minhas irmãs vissem o anel lá dentro.

— Olhem!

— E-Eu — Renesmee gaguejou. — Isso é muito surpreendente.

— Uau, você vai casar mesmo — Alice falou, surpresa. — Sabe o que isso significa, né?

— Sim, que eu estarei com Jimmy para sempre.

— Exatamente, Bells, você estará apenas com o Jimmy para sempre. Só vai ter sexo com um único cara a partir de agora, é meio deprimente.

— Alice! — Ness chamou a atenção dela, enquanto eu engolia em seco e fechava minha bolsa.

— Só estou falando a verdade — Alice se defendeu.

— Eu acho que é perfeito, Bells — Ness disse, sorridente. — Você e Jimmy são perfeitos juntos, ele é um cara decente e atencioso, será um excelente marido.

— É, eu amo ele — sussurrei, Alice riu. — Eu amo sim.

— Ok, você pode o amar, mas não o suficiente, não ama como ele te ama, né?

Odiava Alice, por que ela tinha de me conhecer tão bem?

— Se meta nos seus próprios relacionamentos — foi tudo que falei.

Nós ficamos em silêncio quando a garçonete retornou com as bebidas.

— Me conte tudo sobre o pedido, como foi? Ele fez um discurso? O anel é lindo! — Renesmee proclamou.

— É pequeno! — Alice protestou. — E olha que James tem grana, podia ter gastado mais em uma pedra maior. Pelo menos peça um anel maior, Bells.

— Eu não farei isso, Alice!

— Você já vai foder com um único cara pelo resto da vida, o que custa ter um anel mais caro?

— Você tem um namorado, tecnicamente também deveria estar fodendo com só um cara — Ness sussurrou para Alice e senti que eu estava perdendo algo.

— Espera, você já está traindo o Randall? — indaguei.

— Não — Alice mentiu descaradamente.

— Eu fui visitar ela no sábado e Alice estava com o porteiro do prédio dela.

— Ele só foi reparar algo em meu apartamento. — Alice deu de ombros, bebendo do seu Martini. Renesmee balançou a cabeça em negação, enquanto nossa irmã estava distraída, Alice sinalizou com as mãos para mim o tamanho do pau do porteiro.

Não pude me importar menos com ela traindo Randall, ele era um babaca e eu sabia que minha irmã estava com o Dwyer apenas por conveniência.

— Alice, eu sabia! — Ness acusou, nos fazendo rir, era tão bom estar com minhas irmãs, eu quase podia me sentir em uma família normal, não em uma disfuncional com uma mãe que me desprezou.

Tinha pensado muito em Renée naquele dia, em imaginar como seria um casamento sem minha mãe, e em como ela reagiria quando soubesse do noivado. Provavelmente não daria a mínima, uma vez que eu não era mais a mina de ouro dela.

— Vocês sabem que serão minhas madrinhas, não sabem? — perguntei para as meninas. — Tanya será a dama de honra, mas quero vocês duas lá comigo.

— Não perderíamos isso por nada, Bells — Ness prometeu, segurando em uma mão minha, enquanto Alice segurava na outra, ambas sorrindo.

— Eu posso escolher meu vestido? — Alice perguntou.

— Pode — permiti.

— Ótimo, então eu serei uma das madrinhas, ai posso te ajudar a fugir mais fácil quando perceber que não quer casar coisa nenhuma.

— Você é uma péssima influência — afirmei.

— Eu sei disso. — Alice piscou para mim. — Mas, você foi uma primeiro.

— Alice! — Bati no braço dela, fazendo com que nós três voltássemos a rir.

xoxoxo

A noite com as meninas acabou sendo melhor do que o esperado, Renesmee acabou desistindo de se manter apenas em seu refrigerante e se uniu a Alice e eu na bebida. Entretanto, antes que pudéssemos dar algum vexame no bar, minha irmã caçula sugeriu que fossemos terminar a noite bebendo na casa dela, foi o que fizemos.

Bebemos tanto que no dia seguinte acordei com a maior ressaca em meses, eu mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos. Acabei me atrasando para o trabalho, assim como minhas irmãs também, nós estávamos uma grande bagunça e decidimos almoçar juntas, pedindo comida ali mesmo na casa de Renesmee.

— Ele não atende — Alice reclamou, quando mais uma vez ligou para papai, mas foi direto para a caixa postal, eu também tinha tentado falar com ele diversas vezes no dia anterior, mas nada.

— Espero que aquela puta mexicana não tenha o arrastado até lá para o matar. — Remexi na minha caixinha de comida chinesa.

— Isabella, não fala assim da Carmen, ela é legal.

— É uma vadia interesseira — Alice tirou as palavras da minha boca.

— Você só está com o Randall por ele ser filho do dono da emissora que você trabalha — Renesmee rebateu, mas Alice não pareceu abalada, ela nunca parecia.

— O papai está sendo enganado e você fica sendo amiguinha da puta mexicana. — Alice comeu um pouco.

— Pelo menos eu não sou fantoche nas mãos de Renée.

A fala de Renesmee nos pegou de surpresa, até ela mesma, nós nos calamos e o clima na cozinha pesou.

— É melhor eu ir trabalhar — Ness falou por fim, jogando o resto da sua comida no lixo. — Tenho que manter meu emprego, tive de recusar aquele papel na outra série por conta do conteúdo sexual forte demais e não sou namorada de nenhum herdeiro.

Obviamente aquilo era uma indireta para Alice e eu, a parte sexual por eu ter convencido ela a recusar o papel na série sobre prostituição, pois eu tinha dito que não seria bom para a imagem dela. E, a parte de Alice, claramente por ela estar com Randall por interesse.

— Vou me arrumar, vocês podem ir embora! — Renesmee exclamou, subindo para o segundo andar pela escada da cozinha.

— Ela está nos expulsando? — Alice indagou, chocada.

— É, ela está nos expulsando. — Deixei a comida de lado. — Renesmee, eu te amo!

— Eu sei! — ela gritou lá de cima. — Também amo vocês, mas quero que caiam fora da minha casa em dez minutos, no máximo.

xoxoxo

Dei uma carona para Alice, que me azucrinou pedindo que eu deixasse Ed participar do programa dela — o que eu continuei negando — e depois de deixá-la em seu apartamento fui para o meu. Troquei de roupas e segui para a gravadora, eu tinha de checar pessoalmente como estava indo a pré produção do álbum do Cullen.

— Você parece acabada! — Tanya, que estava lá, exclamou quando me viu.

— Vai se foder — protestei, ajustando os óculos de Sol no meu rosto, já que continuava sofrendo os efeitos da ressaca.

— Como estão indo as coisas por aqui?

— Até que bem, duas músicas já estão oficialmente definidas, composições do Jasper. Uma se chama Noite, que fala sobre festas. A outra é Liberdade, que é sobre liberdade sexual.

— Ed topou isso? — indaguei surpresa, já que partindo de Jasper deveria ser algo que nos remeteria diretamente a causa LGBT.

— Ele não se opôs. — Deu de ombros. — De qualquer forma, Noite tem uma letra limpa, nada de drogas ou álcool, é liberada para adolescentes. E Liberdade será um ótimo ponto para Ed se manifestar um apoiador das causas gays, lésbicas, trans e todo o resto.

— Sim, isso soa bom para mim — concordei. — Dá para aumentar o público dele também, atrair mais gente, não só jovens garotas heterossexuais.

— Foi exatamente o que pensei. — Tanya sorriu orgulhosa.

— Cadê ele?

— Ah, uma garota chegou e ele se trancou com ela numa sala — Tanya contou em tom de fofoca. — Ele pediu uma hora de intervalo do trabalho para relaxar, ou seja, está fodendo.

— Quem diabos ele está fodendo agora? — Bufei.

— Não faço ideia, mas ela é bonita e tem um corpão — elogiou.

— Que sala ele está?

— Por quê? Você quer participar?

— Para de falar merda, Tanya. — Ela apenas riu.

— Ele foi para uma sala lá em cima, perto da sala do Laurent.

— Beleza. — Segui até lá.

Foi fácil localizar a sala, de lá podia se escutar uma música instrumental calma. Aquilo me confundiu, o Cullen fodia escutando música tranquila? Não fazia a cara dele, não que eu ligasse para isso.

Bati na porta, chamado pelo pirralho.

— Ed, é a Bella. Você não pode... — Eu me calei quando a porta foi parcialmente aberta, pude ver a mulher que Tanya falava, ela era mais baixa que eu, tinha pele e olhos escuros, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo eram lisos e pintados em um tom de caramelo. Como Tanya tinha dito, ela era bonita e tinha um corpão, magra, mas não magrela e seu corpo bem definido era marcado por roupas de ginastica.

— Olá! — ela me saudou em um tom de voz baixo. — O Ed está no meio de um exercício de Yoga, não pode falar com você agora.

— Espera, o quê? — questionei confusa.

O Cullen estava praticando Yoga?

Forcei a porta, que a mulher segurava, fazendo ela terminar de se abrir. Aquilo me permitiu ver Edward, no centro da sala vazia da gravadora, ele estava sobre uma esteira de ginastica, de ponta cabeça, apoiado em seus cotovelos e usava somente uma cueca preta.

— Anny? — ele chamou, abrindo seus olhos. — Oh, Capitã. — Deu um sorrisinho preguiçoso para mim, enquanto eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do corpo dele.

Ed Cullen gostava de tatuagens, com certeza, ele tinha treze, eu sabia disso por conta da pesquisa que fiz antes de me tornar sua empresária. As tatuagens eram: rosas no seu ombro direito, uma caveira na perna esquerda, um desenho de Los Angeles perto do cotovelo direito, uma sombra do Michael Jackson na perna direita, a tribal das costas, a Betty no antebraço direito, código de barras no pulso direito, Refuge — nome de uma das suas músicas — no outro pulso, o submarino amarelo dos Beatles no bíceps esquerdo, um leão naquele braço, uma rosa dos ventos na lateral do seu corpo no lado esquerdo, a silhueta da cabeça do David Bowie na nunca e no peito...

Bom, ali ele tinha uma grande tatuagem. Era um relógio dourado e de modelo clássico, cercado na parte superior por asas roxas e na parte de baixo asas brancas, o relógio também era espetado por duas adagas e tinha uma inscrição passando por cima da parte superior dele e das asas roxas: point of no return, que queria dizer caminho sem volta, nome de um dos álbuns dele.

— O que quer comigo? — Edward perguntou, deixando sua posição de yoga. Malhar com certeza estava fazendo bem para o músico, o corpo dele estava muito melhor do que de quando nos conhecemos oficialmente.

— Você faz yoga?

— Sim — Edward pegou uma toalhinha pequena de cima de uma mochila e enxugou o suor do seu pescoço, foquei meu olhar no rosto dele.

— Está voltando a fazer — a mulher disse o corrigindo, a tal de Anny. — Ele parou de fazer tem dois anos.

— Estou voltando agora, Anny, não seja cruel. — Sorriu maliciosamente para ela, que sorriu bobamente de volta.

— Que seja, você não pode ficar parando o trabalho para fazer yoga.

— Mas isso me relaxa! — Edward teimou, com um biquinho nos lábios, parecendo uma criança naquele momento.

— Você está aqui para trabalhar, Ed, não para ficar praticando yoga.

— Eu acho que você devia praticar yoga, sabe os benefícios? — ele começou a falar e foi impossível meu olhar não se perder por um segundo no seu corpo. — Apreciando a vista, Capitã? — Ed me pegou no flagra.

O encarei através dos meus óculos, seu olhar verde era brilhante e cheio de malícia.

— Acabe com isso em vinte minutos e volte ao trabalho logo — ordenei.

— Ótimo, por que não se junta a mim? Já fez yoga só de roupas intimas? Talvez devêssemos tentar praticar yoga nus...

— Fica quieto, Ed! — esbravejei, olhando para seu corpo uma última vez antes de sair da sala batendo a porta com força, controlando meus pensamentos que eram sobre percorrer minhas mãos por cada tatuagem do Cullen.

xoxoxo

Passei o resto do dia na gravadora, eu tinha gostado muito de como as coisas estavam indo e na semana seguinte Ed começaria a ensaiar para seu show. Com Tanya ali, nós duas estávamos trabalhando em cima daquilo, enquanto os outros trabalhavam em Noite e Liberdade.

Das duas músicas, que durante aquele dia tinham passado por algumas mudanças, a primeira era minha favorita. Liberdade tinha uma letra impactante e tudo mais, só que era mais calma. Agora, a energia de Noite me dava vontade de dançar e ver Ed cantando ela parecia causar nele o mesmo sentimento, já que ele não conseguia ficar parado dentro da cabine do estúdio enquanto fazia uma tomada da canção.

No fim da noite, eu estava em uma das salas de gravação com Jasper, Tanya e Ed. Eu estava entretida jogando Candy Crush no meu celular, enquanto dava a hora de ir buscar James no restaurante dele, já que tínhamos combinado aquilo, Tanya estava fotografando os meninos tocando e cantando, para postar nas redes sociais da produtora e na deles dois.

— Eu vou buscar algo para comer, estou faminto. — Jasper passou o violão para Ed.

— Ai, vou com você! — Tanya o seguiu, praticamente pulando em seus longos saltos.

— Filho da puta! — xinguei o joguinho quando perdi mais uma vez.

— Esse daria um ótimo nome de uma música. — Ouvi Edward começar a dedilhar o violão.

— Oh, seu grande filho da puta! — cantarolei, o fazendo rir.

Voltei minha atenção exclusivamente para o jogo, enquanto Ed cantava Liberdade. Até que em algum momento ele mudou a música, me fazendo-a reconhecer rapidamente, era Dream Lover do Bobby Darin, uma canção antiga, mas maravilhosa, que me fez olhar para ele.

— Every night I hope and pray. A dream lover will come my way. A girl to hold in my arms. And know the magic or her charms. Because I want a girl to call my own. I wanna dream lover. So I don't have to dream alone. (Toda noite eu espero e rezo/A amante do sonho vir em minha direção/A garota para segurar em meus braços/E conhecer a magia de seus encantos/Porque eu quero uma garota para chamar de minha/Eu quero minha amante dos sonhos/Então eu não terei que sonhar sozinho) — Edward cantava, tocando com uma animação que era visível em seu olhar e sentida a cada palavra proferida por sua voz.

— Dream Lover where are you (Amante dos sonhos onde você está) — comecei a cantar também, o surpreendendo, mas indiquei com um gesto de mão que ele deveria continuar e Ed fez aquilo, cantando comigo. — With a love oh so true. And a hand that i can hold. To feel you near as I grow old. Because I want a girl to call my own. I wanna dream lover. So I don't have to dream alone. (Com um amor tão verdadeiro/E uma mão que eu possa segurar/Para sentir você perto enquanto envelheço/Porque eu quero uma garota para chamar de minha/Eu quero minha amante dos sonhos/Então eu não terei que sonhar sozinho)

Continuamos cantando juntos, em algum momento Ed se animou e se colocou de pé, andando pela sala enquanto tocava e cantava, ele com certeza não conseguia ficar parado. Quando a canção acabou eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, animada com a energia que cantar causava.

— Você conhece Bobby Darrin! — exclamei, vendo Edward sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

— Claro que conheço Bobby Darrin, Capitã, sou um cara culto. — Batucou o ritmo da música na parte de trás do violão. — Além do mais, essa foi a canção que meus pais dançaram no casamento deles e dançaram novamente no aniversário dez anos de casados — contou, com nostalgia na voz.

— Talvez eu devesse dançar ela no meu casamento. — Ed emitiu um som de desaprovação.

— Sabe o que deveríamos fazer?

— Nada que sua mente pervertida deve estar imaginando.

— Me deixe falar — exigiu. — Eu ia dizer que deveríamos cantar essa música juntos.

— Acabamos de fazer isso, pirralho.

— Estou falando de cantar ela juntos para meu álbum.

— Não, nem pensar! — Levantei. — Não vou cantar no seu álbum.

— Sua voz é incrível, Capitã — Ed elogiou. — Combina muito bem com a minha. Podemos fazer um cover juntos, deixá-la ainda mais animada, talvez mudar algumas coisas. Cara, isso vai ficar foda.

— Sem chances.

— O que tenho de fazer para você aceitar? — Ed se colocou de pé também. — Já sei, se eu cantar uma música com seu pai você topa fazer cover dessa comigo?

— Nem mesmo isso me faria aceitar cantar com você, Edward — afirmei, ele me olhou chateado.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor — começou a implorar, tentando chegar perto de mim, mas me afastei mantendo uma distância segura.

Para minha distração, meu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem de James, informando que eu já podia ir buscá-lo.

— Preciso ir, Betty! — O olhar dele se encheu de raiva.

— Pense direito sobre a música — Ed falou. — E bom, sobre o que conversamos outro dia no seu escritório.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Caminhei em direção à porta, eu sabia, muito bem, mas não me renderia.

xoxoxo

Eu estava sozinha em casa na sexta-feira de noite, após uma longa semana intensa. O noivado, lidar com a ideia de ser uma noiva, o trabalho, evitar pensar em Ed e em como eu queria que ele me fodesse... Não, eu não podia pensar naquilo.

A última vez que vi o Cullen aquela semana tinha sido na terça-feira, quando cantamos juntos. Desde então, eu estava evitando contanto com ele, pois estava ficando ridículo toda aquela provocação, sendo assim me concentrei em trabalhar no meu escritório, onde Edward não voltou a aparecer.

James tinha viajado naquela tarde de sexta-feira, precisaria checar de perto um problema na infraestrutura do restaurante dele em Seattle. Meu noivo me chamou para ir junto, mas queria um tempo só e teria aquilo naquela noite.

Eu me servi com uma generosa taça de vinho tinto, coloquei La La Land para rever, mas nos cinco primeiros minutos de filme eu já estava mais do que entediada. Comecei a vascular o catalogo da TV, procurando algo que prestasse, até que topei com um chamado Arena Mortal*, pela sinopse falava sobre a máfia, tinha lutadores e era classificado para maiores de dezoito anos.

*Arena Mortal é uma referência a fanfic Beward de mesmo nome da Anny Charmant, que me concedeu o direito de a usar aqui. Link para quem quiser conferir: .br/historia/752225/Arena_Mortal

Talvez aquele último detalhe foi o que me fez decidir mais rápido em assistir aquele filme, não que eu estivesse necessitada de sexo, Jimmy e eu tínhamos transado noite passada. O filme era muito bom, prendeu minha atenção rapidamente, mas me fez engasgar quando o nome do personagem principal — que todos chamavam de Tiger — foi revelado, ele se chamava Edward.

— Foda-se! — protestei, mas continuei vendo o filme, já querendo saber o resto da história.

Entretanto, foi difícil não ficar babando naquele ator desconhecido para mim, mas fodidamente gostoso, com certeza mais gostoso do que Ed Cullen. Quando a primeira cena de sexo começou, eu acabei com o vinho na minha taça e comecei a me remexer na cama, inquieta demais.

Meu corpo estava quente, minha mente era uma confusão entre Tiger, Ed Cullen e Jimmy. Se alguém pudesse ler pensamentos ficaria aterrorizado com todas as imagens pornográficas que eu estava pensando.

Desliguei a TV rapidamente, atirando o controle remoto para longe. Afundei na cama, controlando minha respiração, tentando ficar calma.

Não aconteceu, no lugar disso eu levei uma mão a minha boceta, tocando-me por cima da calcinha que usava. Gemi baixinho com o contato, me arrumando melhor na cama para continuar aquilo. Levei a outra mão ao interior da camiseta de James que eu vestia, tocando em meu seio esquerdo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, começando a sentir as ondas de prazer cada vez mais forte. Abaixei um pouco minha calcinha, o suficiente para poder tocar diretamente na minha boceta, levei meus dedos até a entrada do meu sexo, sentindo o quão molhada eu estava.

Foi quando meu celular tocou, alto o suficiente para me distrair e me deixar irritada. Pensei em deixar tocar, mas fiquei preocupada de que pudesse ser algo realmente importante.

Soube que era mesmo algo sério quando vi o nome de Emmett no visor, o que me fez atender rapidamente.

— O que foi?

— Bella, desculpe ligar a essa hora...

— Vá direto ao ponto — exigi.

— Ed chamou umas pessoas para a casa dele, no começo eram poucas, mas agora já deve ter umas vinte pessoas aqui e bom, está rolando bebida e com certeza drogas, achei que gostaria de saber.

— Filho da puta, caralho! — gritei, pulando da cama para ir trocar de roupas para sair. — Estou indo ai. — Desliguei na cara de Emmett.

Me enfiei rapidamente em um short jeans, rasteirinhas, uma regata preta e sai do meu apartamento. Tomei um táxi até a casa de Edward, sem querer dirigir furiosa do jeito que estava e levemente alcoolizada por conta daquela taça de vinho.

Minha entrada no condomínio foi facilmente liberada, na frente da mansão do Cullen mais carros do que o normal. Música alta também tocava, Emmett estava lá na frente, ele me avisou que a festa era nos fundos.

Segui até lá espumando de ódio, no quintal da mansão, ao redor da piscina, a festa acontecia. Música eletrônica tocava, cervejas e demais bebidas podiam ser vistas e tinha muita fumaça de cigarro normal e de maconha.

Avistei Ed na piscina, agarrando uma loira. Caminhei até lá, gritando com ele, que olhou para cima e a me ver ficou apavorado.

— Acabe essa merda de festa agora mesmo! — exigi.

— Porra, merda! — Ele xingou, largando a loira e saindo rapidamente da piscina, usava somente um short de banho preto. — Eu posso explicar.

— Quero todos para fora! — gritei, minha voz soou tão alta que muitos me olharam. — Acabou a festa! — anunciei para os outros. — Todos deem o fora daqui agora, ou eu chamarei a polícia e vou fazer todo mundo ser preso.

— Qual é, gata? Pega leve! — Um cara alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis falou comigo. Eu o reconheci, era Stefan, um amigo DJ de Ed, que vivia com ele antes da reabilitação.

— Não me chame de gata, seu escroto!

— Uau, nervosinha, em? Igual no seu vídeo! — Ele debochou, jogando a fumaça do seu cigarro na minha direção.

Ia abrir a boca para xingá-lo, mas não foi preciso quando Emmett apareceu por trás de Stefan segurando com força o braço dele.

— Ai, seu idiota! — Stefan grunhiu. — Me solta.

— Peça desculpas a ela! — Emmett ordenou, apertando mais o braço de Stefan. O cachorro de Edward apareceu, latindo e tentando pular no dono, que encarava o chão, com uma mão no rosto.

— Ok, ok — Stefan praticamente choramingou. — Me desculpa, Isabella.

— Vá embora e leve todos com você — mandei.

Emmett soltou Stefan, que saiu, a música tinha cessado e o resto dos 'convidados', começaram a ir embora também, sendo escoltados pelo segurança. Alguns passavam por Edward, que continuava na mesma posição e o zoavam, quando todos saíram de vista, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o Cullen entrou na sua casa.

Ele seguiu para a sala de música em seu porão, fui atrás, fechando a porta para que o cachorro dele não entrasse. O babaca tinha se sentado no sofá, encarando suas mãos sobre seus joelhos.

— Que merda você tem na cabeça? — esbravejei, ficando na frente dele.

— Não foi ideia minha, Stefan apareceu e começou a chamar gente, perdi o controle da coisa — murmurou.

— Ah, pobrezinho! — debochei. — Vi como você estava mal pela festa lá fora, com a porcaria da sua língua enfiada na garganta daquela loira estúpida. — Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, nervosa de como aquela festa podia afetar a imagem de Ed. — O quanto você bebeu e fumou? Cheirou algo? Injetou?

Ele me olhou com a testa franzida, um olhar traído.

— Juro que não bebi, ou usei qualquer droga, eu nem mesmo fumei.

— Tá bom, Edward, vou fingir que acredito nisso.

— Quer saber, que se foda! — Edward gritou, ficando de pé, passando a mão por seus cabelos molhados. — Você não é minha mãe, não vou ficar ouvindo sermão seu. — Não, eu não era a mãe dele e isso era excelente. Esme pelo visto era uma incompetente, assim como a irmã que não estava lá para o impedir de fazer mais uma burrada.

— Tem noção do que podia ter acontecido? Você...

Não conclui minha fala, eu não tive tempo para isso. Quando me dei conta Edward estava em cima de mim, suas mãos segurando meu rosto, seus lábios nos meus.

Os lábios macios de Edward tomaram conta da situação, me fazendo abrir minha boca para receber sua língua e podendo sentir o gosto dele. Morangos, ele tinha gosto de morangos.

Eu apenas consegui retribuir o beijo, o resto do meu corpo parecia amortecido, enquanto nós nos beijávamos de forma intensa no começo, então lenta depois. As grandes mãos de Edward em meu rosto eram molhadas, já que ele tinha acabado de sair da piscina, mas o meu corpo inteiro parecia pegar fogo.

Aos poucos Edward foi se afastando, ele estava abrindo os seus olhos quando abri os meus. Seu olhar era apreensivo, engoliu em seco e tentou falar algo, mas nada saiu por aqueles lábios que tinham acabado de me beijar.

— Seu idiota! — Dei um tapa no rosto dele, não pareceu o pegar de surpresa.

— Porra! — xingou, massageando o lugar que bati.

Minha respiração estava uma loucura, assim como meu coração batendo forte e minha mente trabalhando a todo vapor. Fora que eu continuava muito quente, o que só piorava vendo Edward todo molhado na minha frente, logo depois de me beijar.

— Não diga uma única palavra — ordenei, ele me olhou confuso, mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada. Não quando retornei aos seus braços, voltando a beijá-lo.


End file.
